Demon to Vampire
by AnonymousAK
Summary: A new kid with a dark past arrives at Yokai academy, and befriends a certain Human/Vampire couple. Soon his loyalty will be put to the test, and will soon have to face the demons of his past.
1. Demon to Vampire

**Hello Readers! This is my first Fan fiction **

**I just started an account, and have no clue what I am doing. **

**Review and give me tips for the future. THANKS!**

* * *

Driving down a paved road in a rural are in Japan was a school bus, but this bus was strange in a lot of ways. It has six wheels instead of the usual four. The stop sign also looked to be in the shape of a pumpkin, as well as have a Jack O' lantern face on it accompanying the word 'STOP' on it. And the grill of the bus's front was shaped like a toothy demonic grin.

The bus itself wasn't the only thing that stuck out the driver was dressed in a professional bus driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. However, he's clothing seemed a bit torn at the corners, and the shoulders were covered in dust and cobwebs. The man was very lanky and his posture was hunched over, and his face seemed to be half covered by the shadows but no enough to cover the thin mustache he had. Also, jutting out of his mouth was a large cigar that he would take a huff of every now and then.

Sitting in the back was a teenage boy at the age of fifteen, moderate height, pale skin, messy short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a skinny physique. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a red tie and green jacket, along with a pair of khaki white pants and white and black sneakers. What no one knew was that under his clothes was an assortment of scars on his back and on his chest. He did his best to hide his scars. For now no one knew about them and he hoped to keep it like that.

The boy's name was Kurai Kage. And he was unaware of the events that were about to befall him.

Besides Kurai and the creepy bus driver the only other person on the bus sitting across from Kurai was a new kid. He could tell since he had the freshman's guide Kurai had received when he got his letter. He was around Kurai's height, a few inches shorter maybe. He had light tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes and was wearing the standard Yokai academy uniform.

All Kurai knew was he was giving off a really weak aura. Almost none at all.

Kurai was about to read one of the books from his backpack when all of the sudden he was interrupted from the bus driver's creepy voice.

"So… you going to be a freshmen in Yokai Academy, eh?" the driver asked.

Kurai looked at him from the mirror while the other kid was talking to someone on his phone.

"Yeah." He answered.

The driver then let out a light chuckle as he spoke up once again, "Then you'd better prepare yourself mentally. It's not exactly a school for the faint of heart…" he turned his head to the side. Kurai couldn't see it, but the man's left eye glowed an eerie yellow as a smirk showed up, "… especially for any unprepared student who comes wandering in there."

"Wonder why." Kurai thought. "Can't be as bad as my last home."

The bus suddenly entered a long dark tunnel, it wasn't long thought before they left the tunnel.

The boy across from Kurai lost the signal on his phone while trying to call someone named "Kyoko"

The bus driver opened the door to let the two boys off. Once they were off Kurai took in his surroundings.

There was grim sky and a scraggly forest in view. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which the name 'Yokai Academy' was written on it in Japanese. The nearby forest was leafless and every tree looked dead. Behind the young man was a cliff which dropped into the ocean.

The closing of the bus door caused both boys to turn around in time to see the bus drving away.

"Guess we don't get a chance to turn back." Kurai commented sarcastically to the other guy.

"Might as well start making our way to the school." The other guy said.

And with that both boys began walking through the dead-tree forest.

Of course, the forest was even creeper from the inside. It was littered with tombstones and add all the creepy crows that were giving both of them the eye.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and walking the other boy spoke.

"My name's Tsukune Aono." He held out his hand.

"Kurai Kage" he shook the boy's hand

"This place looks like something out of a horror film." Tsukune mumbled to himself.

Kurai rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever," he said.

He was brought out of complaining when someone shouted.

"Look Out!" said a female voice.

Kurai tumble rolled out of the way but something barreled Tsukune on his back before he had a chance to react, sending him and the rider flying forward.

'Great only here for eight minutes and someone's out to get me.' Kurai thought to himself as he wiped the dust of his uniform.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked the biker.

Yes, I'm fine." She said in a sweet, innocently voice. "I'm sorry I get anemic sometimes and I got really dizzy.

Kurai was about to help her and got a more accurate view of her. She had alabaster skin, and looked to be around fifteen years old, with a very pretty face with long pink hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and slender figure, and wearing a uniform similar to his, except with a short green plaid skirt. But her most distinguishing features were her aquamarine eyes that nearly sparkled as the light touched them. She was giving off a powerful aura that was starting to give Kurai a headache.

He had noticed the leather choker around her neck that had a silver cross with a red gem in the center of the cross, hanging from it were beads connecting from the chain to the choker. When he saw the cross he backed away with a look of pure fear, he had his back to a tree and clutched it to keep himself elevated.

The girl noticed Tsukune was sitting up clutching his back and groaning in pain. Blood was starting to run down his nose.

"You're bleeding, here let me help you with that." She grabbed a handkerchief from her shirt pocket and crawled to Tsukune, who was bedazzled from her beauty. She had wiped the blood but began to smell the handkerchief.

"You smell so nice." the girl said in a dazed voice. With a look of intoxication

Neither Kurai nor Tsukune knew exactly how to respond to that, but they didn't have to worry about that as the girl moved even closer to Tsukune's face.

"Whoa! Wh..What are you doing?" Tsukune asked in shock.

Kurai was watching the girl and thought "A strong aura, that cross, and his blood. Could she be a…" He was interrupted by her.

"I'm sorry. But..." she said as she moved closer and opened her mouth actually showing she had some small fangs. "I'm a vampire."

CHUUU!

"I knew it." Kurai thought

Tsukune was shocked at first, but that quickly wore off as he realized that some random girl was biting his neck.

Luckily, for him the girl quickly let go of his neck and stepped back. Her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl blushed profusely, acting embarrassed about him. She fidgeted with her fingers, smiling embarrassed by what she had done. "It's just… well, your blood smelled so nice, and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

"It's fine." Tsukune told the girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya by the way." the now named Moka introduced herself.

"Tsukune Aono," he introduced.

Kurai got their attention "Kurai Kage, nice to meet you."

She smiled at them but hung her head in awkwardness. "So what do you think...of vampires?

Tsukune looked at her, confused at the random question, while Kurai pondered for a second.

Tsukune was the first to answer. "Honestly I don't have a problem with vampires, if you want to call yourself one, that's more power to you."

That brought a smile to the young pinkette's face; she looked at Kurai waiting for an answer.

"I'm cool with vampires; I got no beef with them." He chuckled slightly.

The next thing they knew, they were both tackle hugged from Moka. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked them.

Both boys looked at the strangely happy girl and then at each other, and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, having some friends is going to help me out a lot. Considering I am a long way from home." Tsukune answered.

"Better than having no friends at all," Kurai said

"That's true." Moka replied realizing that the both of them would have a lot harder of a time making friends than her.

* * *

And with that the three new friends began walking towards the school, which was a combination of castles mashed together, and were as large as ten football fields. With its six story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college to anyone else. There was even a huge clock tower in place in the back, for all to see the time and heard the chime of the bell goes off as soon as the Class Bell would go off.

Eventually, Moka separated from the both of them to go to the Entrance Ceremony. She did promise to meet up with them afterwards though.

After the entrance ceremony, Kurai had found his homeroom and sat on his desk. A few minutes later Tsukune had walked in and took a seat behind him.

"Small world." Kurai thought to himself.

When the door opened and in walked in a woman. She was wearing a spaghetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it resembled cat ears. "Hello, everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" she said. "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Kurai could already tell he was going to like her as a teacher just by the way she acted. She was a hell of a lot better than his last "teacher."

"I think you all already know this but," Nekonome said. "This is…a school built for the sake of monsters to attend and learn to coexist with humans." When she finished that sentence a tail popped out from under her skirt.

"But sensei," a kid growled. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Everyone turned their attention to a boy, around sixteen, built like a linebacker, and dressed in Yokai uniform. He had brown hair slicked back, piercing on his face, and kept licking his lips like some kind of pedophile.

Miss Nekenome checked her attendance sheet for his name. "You're Saizo Komiya, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, wiggling around his freakishly long tongue like a snake

"To answer your question Mr. Komiya!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the faculty and students are monsters!"

"And even if a human wandered in here through the barrier that protects this school… " Miss Nekonome explained, but still with a smile on her face, "… they would be put to death."

Kurai snickered, like he could care less. Behind him Tsukune was giving off a look of both confusion and fear.

"Well, say what you want," the guy said, "But ever since class started I've smelled a human in here the whole time."

Kurai could feel an aura of what felt like fear, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"That brings us to our first rule; as long as you are on campus you are to stay in your human forms, unless in a dire situation." Miss Nekenome said cheerfully.

"Second, you are not to reveal your monster forms to any other students, you could see why. Everyone will follow these rules, okay?

"OKAY!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Whatever," Saizo grinned

Miss Nekenome was about to start class when someone opened the door

"Sorry, after the entrance ceremony I got lost in the school," a familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's fine," Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!"

Both Karai and Tsukune looked up. Much to their surprise. It was none other than Moka.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurai said to himself in pure shock

"Who is she?" some other guys said. "S…such flowing hair. Big eyes!"

"Whoa, beautiful!" another guy said. "Even if it just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" the boys cried. "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

Kurai couldn't help but laugh. "What a couple of freaks." He thought to himself. "Hey, Moka." he said.

Moka blinked. "Huh? Kurai, Tsu..Tsukune?" She looked in front of her and saw them sitting there. Suddenly she flew at Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. Then she wrapped her arms around Kurai

"I'm so glad you guys are in my class." She said giddily.

Kurai couldn't help but smile at the young girl's spirit. It was the first time he genuinely smiled in ten years.

During the rest of class, the other boys were giving Kurai and Tsukune the "I'm going to kill you later" look. They kept thinking to themselves like:

"Hey! Who are those guys!?"

"How come these bastards get a hug!?"

"Just who do they think they are!?"

Saizo thought to himself "I'll take care of these two later."

After class, Kurai felt really awkward. Moka was dragging both him and Tsukune through the school, her arms wrapped around their arms. She was being a little forward than he thought; he wasn't much of a fan of close contact, his exception was her hug. He shot a look at Moka. She looked really happy, like a little kid on their birthday.

Kurai looked down. "She's really lucky that she gets to smile like that."

They continued walking, but as they did they attracted a lot of attention well, Moka did anyway.

"Hey! Did you see that girl?"

"Whoa,beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I…I wanna date her!"

"Hey! Who are those two bastards next to her?"

"Perhaps they'll leave on their own?"

"If not, then those jerks are dead!"

"Let's just kill them right now."

Those comments really worried Tsukune he knew they were going to try kill him over Moka.

Tsukune had a look of fear and anxiety. And only Kurai noticed.

"What kind of a monster is he?" Kurai became lost in deep thought.

The three of them soon stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. When the drinks fell out, Tsukune and Moka simultaneously reached to grab their respective choice. Though their hands slightly brushed each other, they both pulled back. Not from the drinks but from the touch; it wasn't an act of hatred as Tsukune thought as he blushed a bit from the experience, as he looked to Moka, who was equally blushing. Kurai had already got his drink and watched the two make themselves look like fools.

"To be young and in love" Kurai chuckled to himself.

She turned to Tsukune, and smiled, "Oh, Tsukune. You're silly." And playfully pushed him.

Kurai didn't count on Moka's strength in that push, and saw as Tsukune crashed into the wall. Nearly feeling like he left an imprint in there, he got up and rubbed his soaring backside, 'Yeah… she doesn't look it, but she's really strong.

After a moment of recovery, they got their drinks any way and sat down on a bench nearby. Tsukune got himself a root beer while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice, all Kurai got was a can of soda called "Coca Cola."

"So, how do you like Yokai Academy?" Moka asked the both of them.

"I have to say I thought I was going to have some difficulties adjusting here, but it's not as bad as I thought. I'm real glad that I came here." Tsukune answered.

Kurai thought for a second. "Meh, better than anywhere else I've been." He casually sipped from his can.

"I'm real glad you guys came." Moka told him. "If you hadn't then we never would have become great friends."

Unfortunately, the three's tender, sappy moment was ruined by the arrival of the one guy that wanted to eat humans. "Hey, there, Sexy," the boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right?"

Um, yeah," Moka nodded, gulping nervously at this fellow. "And… you are?"

"The name's Saizou. Saizou Komiya," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded, still feeling rather nervous around this guy. "Good to meet you."

Kurai didn't say anything as he glared at Saizou. Tsukune was looking nervous

"By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Tsukune by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock and Kurai watched in surprise, while Tsukune struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?"

Unfortanelty, for Saizou he didn't take into account Kurai or his skills. He grabbed a hold of Saizo's throat and squeezed a pressure point on his neck causing him to let go.

Before Kurai or Saizou could even make a move to continue the fight Moka ran over to Kurai and grabbed both his and Tsukune's arm. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry! Bye!" She shouted as she dragged the both of them away.

Saizou just glared at the three disappearing, as a can of unopened tomato juice rolled to his feet. Suddenly, a long whip like tongue lashed out at the can, and snatched it up. A big gooey splash sound was heard as tomato juice splattered on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka, Tsukune, and Kurai were now on the academy rooftop looking over the forest.

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to Tsukune. "Weren't you scared at all?"

"A little bit, by the way thanks for helping me out Kurai." Tsukune answered.

"Don't mention it. I've had a lot of experience with those kinds of people" He responded

Moka was kind of confused as to what Kurai meant, but she didn't bother asking him about it right now.

"Thank you for protecting me, both of you." Moka told him.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Tsukune replied.

The smile on Moka's face grew even wider at that. "Yeah, but I don't want my only friends to get hurt because of Me." she explained to him.

"Only friends?" Kurai asked.

Moka stepped forward to stand in front of both of them. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. "Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And..."

"And...What?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune! You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

"That's the most interesting compliment I've ever received." Tsukune responded with a large sweat drop.

"By the way, Tsukune," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

Tsukune began to worry and was trying to think of a quick lie. But it was Kurai who stepped in.

"Isn't that against the rules?" he reminded.

A large blush appeared on Moka's face. "Oh, I forgot all about that. I'm sorry."

Kurai gave out a light chuckle at Moka's embarrassment. "But, I do have to say you don't seem like a vampire Moka."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver roasary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

Tsukune gulped and blushed as he took notice of what was also there: her cleavage. Kurai, however looked at the silver cross and looked away slightly as he asked, with a look of anger.

Tsukune asked, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to look at?"

"The rosary seal attached to my choker," she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released. And without it, I can get really scary."

"Probably not as scary as my true form?" Kurai thought to himself

"Really?" asked Tsukune in all curiousness

"Yes." Moka answered. "But, enough about that. Kurai, did you go to any other monster schools?" she asked.

"I never went to school; I had what you would call a rough childhood." He answered softly

Moka looked embarrassed. "Oh, well, what about you Tsukune

"No, I actually went to a human school." Tsukune answered.

A frown appeared on Moka's face at the answer. "I hate human schools." Moka commeted.

Tsukune's eyes widened at that remark. Even Kurai was surprised at her little comment. Moka didn't seem like the type to hate anyone or anything, but judging by her reaction she can.

"I got to go and...Unpack, Moka." Tsukune said as he left.

"Wait! Tsukune!" Moka called out but she was too late, he was gone.

She looked at Kurai, who had a look of dissatisfaction on his face.

* * *

After all the classes were over Tsukune was outside the school's main gate holding his backpack with all his belongings.

'I guess I was never cut out for this kind of thing.' Tsukune thought. 'Maybe next time dad won't pick up this kind of thing off the street.'

Just as Tsukune was about to leave, he heard someone call out his name.

"Tsukune!"

He turned around to see none other than Moka, with Kurai next to her. The very people he was hoping didn't see him leaving.

"Hey Moka, Kurai." Tsukune said with a sad smile on his face

Moka and Kurai were glad that they were able to find Tsukune, but once they saw the bag in his had they became concerned. "Tsukune? Why do you have your bag?"

Tsukune let out a small sigh; he was really hoping this wouldn't have come to this. "I was thinking of going back home and trying out a new school there." Tsukune told her.

"You...you mean you're leaving?" Moka asked in a frozen like tone.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered in a depressed tone.

"Dude what the hell? You're already leaving after the first day?" Kurai had said

"I...I was thinking that I should go to a human school closer to my family." Tsukune mumbled, "I just don't belong here." He was clearly depressed.

"Y..You can't!" Moka shouted as she tried to wrestle the bag out of Tsukune's hand.

This little game of tug-of-war continued for a few seconds, until Moka quit trying to pull the bag out of his hands and just settled for holding on to the bag.

"I'm sorry," Moka said in a sad tone, she seemed on the verge of tears. "But I just don't like humans very much." she told him.

Tsukune had to try very hard to make sure Moka didn't notice him stiffen at that comment.

"They can be cruel and mean. I know, because I attended human schools, all the way through Junior High." Moka explained.

A sad look came to Tsukune's face as she began to tell him of her past experience.

"All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me, and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely, and felt so different from all of them. Eventually, I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist." Moka finished.

Tsukune then turned to Kurai who was watching the two. "What about you Kurai? What do you think of humans?" He said coldly.

Kurai sighed. "All of my life, humans ostracized me just because I was different, they treated me like an outcast, like I was a freak. I've learned only to hate humans, and to stay far away from them."

When they were done explaining why they felt the way they did about humans. Both of them noticed that Tsukune was looking down at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Moka, Kurai" Tsukune said in a small voice, but it was loud enough for them to hear him. "I...I really haven't been a good friend to either of you."

"Huh?" Moka and Kurai asked in confusion.

"I've been lying to you both." Tsukune explained.

This caused both Kurai and Moka to become even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

Tsukune let out a light sigh. "Follow me and I'll explain." Tsukune told her as he made his way into the forest. With Moka and Kurai following right behind him.

Once Tsukune was sure they were a safe distance from the school he stopped and turned around to face both of them.

"Tsukune will you please tell me what this is all about?" Kurai asked in a concerned voice.

Tsukune took a deep breath. "You see Moka, Kurai...I'm...well, I'm human." he told them.

Moka's face showed she really didn't believe him. "Wh...What?"

"I'm human." Tsukune said agian. "The only reason I'm here, is because of some crazy mix up." he explained.

Moka eyes widened a bit, but she was still having a hard time believing what he was telling her. Before she could say something Kurai interrupted.

"But...the barrier would've kept you out." he argued.

Tsukune let out another sigh. "It's a lot more complicated than you think." Tsukune replied. "But, I really am human."

Moka didn't say or do anything at this point she was just staring at him in shock. Kurai was speechless and just stood there.

Tsukue looked at the both of them with a sad look, "That's what I thought." He ran off into the woods without another word.

* * *

After he left Moka and Kurai had a discussion, and they both agreed that they didn't care that he was human. Kurai had actually considered Tsukune his "friend" and could look past the fact he was human. Kurai had left with Moka to go find him. Eventually they had split up to cover more ground.

Moka kept running through the woods until she tripped on a root, all of a sudden she heard some footsteps. She stood up thinking that it was Tsukune or Kurai coming back.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." said Saizou said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Moka asked in faked bravery.

Saizou let out a chuckle. "That's easy." he replied. Then all of the sudden he lunged at Moka, as he began to transform. "You!" he shouted.

* * *

Tsukune was now lost and was looking for the bus stop. He was about to keep trudging. When he heard a high pitched scream from somewhere not too far from his location, and he also heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh, no not that jerk again. But still I am human. But she needs my help." He thought as he impulsively ran to the source of the scream.

Moka was slumped up agianst a tree covered in some strange slime, while Saizou stood in front of her in his true form, taunting her.

"C'mon, Babe. Transform. Why bother staying in your human disguise?" Saizou taunted.

Moka looked up at him to get another look at him.

Saizou's body had grown armor boned ridges and his muscles bulged. He was nearly eight to nine feet in height now, and his skin went from a human pink to a light tan as he grew ridges on his shoulders, chest, elbows, knees and his muscles bulged, with his fingernails and toenails grew sharp and covered in armored bone.

Saizou's true from was that of an Orc.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**Orcs are a B Ranked Monster. A vicious and mutilated troll monster related to the Monstrel series of monsters. While, they are B ranked the only thing they have going for them is their size and strength. They do poorly in a solo combat, since they can easily be out maneuvered. But, they are still not to be underestimated as they can easily kill lower ranked monsters.**

* * *

Moka sent a glare at him. "It's against school rules." she spat out defiantly. 'Not only that but, I can't remove the Rosary.' she thought.

"We're all monsters here, besides, we're nowhere near school grounds," Saizou snickered as he lashed his tongue out, wrapping it around Moka's left leg. She screamed as he pulled her away, and slammed her back first into a tree trunk. The impact had knocked the wind out of her, as he let go of her, and she fell to the ground. She got on her hands and knees, in an attempt to get back up, but the impact had nearly taken her strength out in the process.

"Hahahahaha!" Saizou laughed as he enjoyed the pain and misery that he was causing poor Moka.

"Hey!"

Both Saizou and Moka turned their heads, to see none other than Tsukune standing there with a glare on his face as he stared at Saizou.

"What do you want wimp?" Saizou asked in annoyance.

"Well, for starters. You letting Moka go." Tsukune replied.

"Hmph!" Saizou snorted. "And what is some weak little punk going to do about it?"

"No, Tsukune!" Moka cried out. "Please run away! You're no match for him; he'll kill you!"

Before Tsukune could say or do anything, Saizo had punched him in the gut, sending Tsukune flying and rolling down the nearby cliff. Moka snuck by Saizo and fell down the cliff following Tsukune with Saizo chasing after them.

Moka found Tsukune lying face down severely hurt.

"Tsukune," she said as she cried over him. "I'm so sorry. You came for me, even after everything I said about hating humans you still came to save me. Monsters, humans, I don't care. I'm sorry Tsukune but all I ever really wanted was friends and one of them got hurt because of me

Tsukune wasn't responding. Moka seeing him like this wouldn't stop crying

Saizo was running at them with murder in his eyes, when someone blocked off his path. Next thing he knew he was pushed thirty yards away. Moka looked up and saw Kurai standing there.

"Kurai," Moka gasped.

Kurai turned to them. "Stay right here and take care of Tsukune. I'll hold him off." Moka nodded in agreement.

Saizo got up and gained his composure. "So what you actually think you can defeat me while I'm like this," Saizou gloated, not knowing how right he was.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day," Kurai said, a dark aura flowed around his body. His eyes started to glow a dark purple.

"Are you…an S-Class super monster!?" Saizou asked, starting to shake with fear.

"No, not a monster. I am simply one hell of a demon," Kurai said. Saizou quickly regained his cool.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**Demons are described through most folklores and religions as paranormal, often malevolent beings who liked to cause mischief and mayhem in ancient times. Demons were known to possess unnatural powers and their true forms are said to frighten even the most powerful Yokais. **

* * *

"You know what? I don't care what you are; I'll kill you and then eat all of you. How does that sound?"

Kurai didn't say another word. He got on one of his knees and touched the ground. On the shadow he was making, tiny blobs were rising out of the ground and started taking the form of little people the size of cockroaches. The little shadow people started running towards Saizo, and as they ran they started multiplying until there were hundreds, maybe even thousands.

Saizo only watched as the little people started to crawl up his leg and onto his chest.

"Wh..What the hell is this? Get these little bugs off of me." Saizo yelled as he started to swipe them away.

No matter how many times he swiped at them, squished them, or even eat them. They would keep multiplying and run at him. This went on until Saizo was completely covered in shadow people.

"MMPH! MMPPHHH!" Saizo yelled, muffled from the swarm of little people covering him.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Kurai laughed, almost evilly.

"Tsukune, Tsukune! Please wake up. PLEASE!"

Tsukune fluttered his eyes open and saw his pink haired friend.

"Moka." He said weakly. He tried to cup her cheek but he was starting to pass out and gripped her Rosary. The Rosary snapped off the chain and a bright light engulfed a surprised Moka.

"My Rosary, it came off."

Kurai was focusing on Saizo when he noticed a bright light coming from behind him. His head had started throbbing like crazy, but he kept his cool. He turned around in time to see a swarm of dark bats engulf Moka, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body also seemed to fill out more. Once the bats flew away he also noticed that her eyes were a blood red and were slit.

Kurai looked at her with fascination... "That aura, those red eyes, the silver hair! That's Moka's true form. She really is a vampire" Kurai said to himself.

At that comment the new Moka turned to face the barely conscious Tsukune. "So, I take it you're the one that broke the seal and released me?" she said as she then turned and eyed Kurai up and down. "Hmmm, an interesting monster." She said to herself

She walked up to Kurai, who was laughing in amusement as Saizo was struggling with the tiny people.

Kurai eyed at her, "So you're the one giving me a headache"

"Hmph, call off your gremlins, I'll finish him off." Moka responded

"Well, you're a lot of fun." Said Kurai as he snapped his fingers.

The little shadows ran off Saizo and disappeared in the ground. Saizo got up unsteadily and spit out a little shadow person. He glared at Moka and Kurai with fear in his eyes.

"Don't look down on me!" Saizou shouted. "It doesn't matter if you're a vampire, or whatever you are, when I take you down then no one will stand up to me."

She yawned in what looked like boredom. "You should learn your place." Moka said coldly.

Saizou just blinked in confusion, but that one action cost Saizou the fight as Moka suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a kick that sent him flying to the side of the hill. And once he landed he was out cold.

Once it was over, Kurai walked over to a now unconscious Tsukune and placed two of his fingers on his forehead. He released a blue aura and caused Tsukune to wake up. His wounds were freshly healed, not even a scar. The rosary was still in his hands.

"What the hell kind of a monster are you?" Moka said to Kurai

"No, not a monster. I am simply one hell of a Demon." Kurai said chuckling, his power leaving him. He turned back into his normal self and breathed heavily. Moka raised an eyebrow, but kept it to herself. She retrieved the rosary and placed it back on, the hair turning pink again and she herself fainting into Tsukune's arms.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Kurai thought to himself as him and Tsukune carried the unconscious Moka back to the academy, leaving Saizo behind.

* * *

The next day, Tsukune was walking with Kurai to the academy, when he was tackled in the front by Moka, and she proceeded to suck his blood while Kurai watched and laughed.

When Moka had her fill, she turned to Kurai.

"I'm still a bit peckish." She started to lick her lips.

Kurai picked up the hint and dashed to the academy, with Moka chasing after him.

"Please Kurai, at least let me "try" your blood." Moka yelled

"When hell freezes over." Kurai thought as he bolted.


	2. Succubus to Demon to Vampire

It's been a week since Tsukune arrived at Yokai Academy and everything was going great. He hadn't been involved in any other life or death situations so that was a good thing. But, the only problem that Tsukune was having was his alarm clock.

*Beep* *Beep*

Tsukune reached out from his bed to shut his alarm clock off. Once it was off he sat up and stretched out his muscles. His hair was a mess as he made his way to his bathroom to get ready for school.

His room consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room like area. All in all it was a nice little place to live. But, Tsukune considered himself real lucky that he didn't have to deal with a roommate. Why? Well, the fact that a lot of the guys had a hard time maintaining their transformations when they slept was a big one. And the fact that most of the guys where still a bit jealous of his friendship with Moka.

After Tsukune had finished getting ready for the day he made his way out just to see the rest of the guys in the Boy's Dorm running around half dressed and half transformed.

'Just another day.' He thought.

As Tsukune was making his way to the school he began thinking about the small things that had happened in the past week.

The fight with Saizou had been heard all over campus and it still was a hot topic. The fact that a Vampire, an S-Class monster was involved in the fight meant it wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Add to the fact that everyone here heard that some random kid used some kind of dark magic to have "little people" attack Saizo. Of, course the rumor was flawed. Most people believed that he was the one to beat Saizou, but that part was probably Saizou's doing. He probably didn't want his reputation to be ruined if everyone knew he was beat by a girl even if she was a vampire.

His thoughts were interuptted by the shouting of some guys.

"Oh, Wow! It's Her!"

"Yeah, that new student, Moka Akashiya."

"She's so hot; it's got to be illegal!"

Moka was walking down the same path as Tsukune towards the school. Which, isn't a suprise considering the Girl's Dorm was right next to the Boy's Dorm.

A smile then appeared on Moka's face as she then began running forward.

Unfortanetly, the three boys that were excited to see her thought that the smile was for them and began running to meet her, only for her to run right past them and latch onto Tsukune's arm.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" she exclaimed when she got to him.

Tsukune smiled at her. "Morning Moka." Tsukune replied.

Of course, the three boys behind the two were very upset at the display of affection that Moka was giving him.

"Damn, that Tsukune!"

"Rumors say he was able to beat the 'Woman-Eater' Saizou Komiya, with ease."

"They also said he was beaten by someone who could summon little people from the ground.

Tsukune rolled his eyes at the trio. 'You think they would believe a vampire beat him, or some other unkown monster.' He thought.

"We're gonna be late." Moka commented as she began dragging Jake towards the school, by his hand.

This action sparked even more jealously in the three boys.

"Damn it!"

"Oooh, the jealously I've got for that guy!"

"Ooh, the misery!"

"Why couldn't that be me?!"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

The three went on their little rant, oblivious to the girl that was hiding behind the tree next to them. She was watching Tsukune and Moka walk away, with a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

After Tsukune and Moka were a good distance away from the three boys, Moka stopped dragging him by the hand. But, she then gave a slight tug on his shirt sleeve. "Ummm...Tsukune?" she questioned in an embarrassed tone.

Before she could ask her question, she had a look of intoxication.

"Mmmmm I can smell your blood, it's so rich."

"Sorry Tsukune."

"Wait what are you-" He was interrupted as she bit into his neck and started having her fill.

KAPPU CHUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHH I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!" Screamed Tsukune as he ran away

"Hey Moka." Kurai said as he walked up to her.

Moka turned to him. "Oh, hi Kurai.

Kurai looked and saw Tsukune running away with blood squirting from his neck.

"What the hell did I miss?"

* * *

Meanwhile Tsukune had stopped by a pond to catch his breath after sprinting off.

"It doesn't really hurt too badly, and it's better than me bleeding to death but still! What am I to Moka…Am I really just food for her?" wondered Tsukune as a mental image of a straw coming from his neck came into view, "I hope not! Moka's too important to me if I'm only food for her then-"

All of the sudden a soft feminine moan came from the trees surrounding the lake Tsukune turned to see a female student wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest. She appeared to have the same height as Moka, with a slender figure and fair skin. Her skirt was pretty short and her socks were bunched up on her legs. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail, with a purple hairband, and bright purple eye. But the one feature that stuck out the most was...her 'large' breasts.

Tsukune was completely stunned. 'I've never seen a girl my age with those that big.' He thought, but quickly banished those thoughts; she needed some help not some guy gawking at her. "Are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I think so," the girl moaned, looking up at him, pretty weakly, "I'm just feeling really weak."

"Here, let me help you." Tsukune said as he began helping the girl stand up.

"Thank you." she replied, taking Tsukune's hand as he helped her up. But, the moment she was up she pressed her amazing bust right into Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune's face then did an amazing impression of a tomato, as she rubbed her breast against him.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"NO, NO, NOTHING AT ALL!" He tried to keep his cool, but was having a hard time as she started to rub faster.

She finally stopped. "Okay, let's get you to the nurse." Tsukune said.

Oh, thank you so much," she sighed with a smile. As Ben helped her along, she had a wicked scheming smile spread across it.

After a while, they had walked all the way back to the school ground, and not too far to get to the nurse's office. Tsukune held onto the girl, in fear that she would fall again. She didn't seem too weak, but she seemed to be out of breath. Tsukune guessed whatever the poor girl was suffering from, it couldn't have been anemic or heat stroke. Tsukune looked in front, and saw they weren't far behind to the Nurse's office, "Just hang on a little more; we're almost there."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she purred. "You walked me all the way here, with no second thoughts about doing so. You really are a gentleman Tsukune."

"Thanks, w..wait. How did you know what my name was?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh, I know, we're classmates, " she smiled.

"We are?"

She nodded, as she explained, "Yeah, I sit in the back of the class, behind Komiya." But she shrugged, and quietly pouted, "But it was pretty obvious that you didn't see me before. You probably don't notice at all, since your attention is always on Moka."

"Well, she is my friend," Tsukune confessed.

"Maybe I can change that," the girl whispered in a smirk, but then she started feeling faint again, as she nearly toppled over.

Luckily Tsukune caught her in time, as she leaned on him for support and breathed steadily. Seeing her in such distress, Tsukune's decision to get her to the medical facility was confirmed. "That's it. We've got to get you to the nurse's."

"I'm really sorry. It's all because of this condition with my body," the girl confessed on that, as she got closer to him, "Every now and then, my breasts sort of cramp up."

"Yo...Yo...Your breasts!?" Tsukune shouted as his face went bright red once agian.

"Yeah," she answered, and smooshed into him, rubbing and grinding her breasts into him seductively, as she explained, "They get all tight, like they were being squeezed or something. It feels like they're gonna pop open any second. They get so swollen, and they get so tight, don't you see?"

It took all of Tsukune's sage like power to not grab them himself, but that was quickly fading fast. 'Remember, she's a monster just like everyone else. But that really does feel good.' Tsukune thought as he fought down his teenaged hormones.

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune was brought out of his train of thought, and looked to the girl, "Um, yeah?"

She looked up deeply into his brown eyes; an irresistible look of cute innocence was shown in them. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno. And I want you to be my friend, okay?" Then all of the sudden, her eyes began to glow a bit.

"Uhhhh," Tsukune mumbled, feeling lightheaded and confused. 'Whoa, her eyes are beautiful,' he thought as the daze hit him hard. She smiled, seeing the glazed look upon him, and leaned into him, pressing her boobs into him again, 'And she's got those ridiculously fabulous boobs!' He looked to her and smiled, "Be your friend? I'd love to be friends with you, Kurumu."

And when her eyes stopped shimmering, Tsukune… had this uncontrollable urge to hug and hold her in his arms. And he did so as he instantaneously hugged her, causing her to cry out in a giggle or two, "Ooo! Tsukune, what are you doing? You're such a naughty boy!" and hugged him right back, progressively enjoying every second of it.

Meanwhile, Moka and Kurai were walking to school having a conversation about the homework they had last night. Kurai eyed at Moka's rosary, and noticed that it started to glow a dim bright red. He noticed his head was starting to throb, it was to the point where it felt as if his head was about to split open.

He was on his knees clutching his head. He tried not to scream in pain.

Moka kneeled next to him.

"Kurai! Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Kurai stood up, gripping his forehead. "I'm fine, I…I just need to go to my room. I'll see you in class." He ran without another word.

Moka was about to run after him, when she noticed Tsukune, with a girl she never met before.

"Tsukune," Moka said, coming up behind Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Oh, it's you," Kurumu said, not liking the pink haired vampire.

"Oh, hello Moka," Tsukune said, his voice even and emotionless.

"Tsukune, I think something is wrong with Kurai. He's…?"

"I don't care; I just found the one I want to be with. I don't need him as my friend, I also don't need you. I'm tired of you using me as your food supplement," Tsukune said, still no emotion.

"What?! Tsukune, I don't see you as my food. You're my friend," Moka said, starting to cry.

"Not anymore," Tsukune said, but didn't feel. "Why am I saying such mean things? What's wrong with me?" He said in his head

"Yahoo, I guess that we won't be seeing you again. Come on, Tsukune, let's go do something together," Kurumu said, taking Tsukune by the arm and dragging him away. Moka just stood there, shocked at what Tsukune said to her.

* * *

"No, this can't be happening, not now."

Kurai had managed to get to his room without passing out. But he wasn't feeling good. He was kneeling over his desk trying to catch his breath.

On his desk were a few books and paper cleared out of the way, an open bottle of Tylenol headache pills, a pocket knife and a dead squirrel.

Kurai took the knife and cut his hand. It wasn't a deep enough to severely injure him, but only wound him. Drops of his blood dripped on his desk, and surrounded the dead squirrel. The blood moved and flowed by itself, until it was marked a symbol that looked like pentagram inside a circle.

Wisps of white mists were protruding out of the squirrel, and found its way to Kurai. He deeply inhaled the mist and sighed in relief. He grabbed the animal and tossed it out the window. No longer needing it.

* * *

After that little episode with Tsukune, Moka found herself in the hallway, drinking a can of tomato juice.

"I can't believe this," Moka fumed as she snapped open a tomato juice can, and drank it, "That over-the-hills floozy. She thinks she can just use Tsukune like some sort of sex toy!" She then finished her drink as she nearly crushed the can with just one hand as she fumed out even more, "And then there's Tsukune! Geez, he's completely gone head over heels for her! What was all that talk about me using him as a substitute for breakfast? I thought he actually cared about me? He just talks smooth just for show! That jerk!

She finally calmed down, as she tossed the can away. She slumped as she sighed deeply, sounding rather depressed, and looking rather sad as she looked at her feet, "Do I... do I really just use him like a carry-on snack?"

"You, Moka Akashiya!" a familiar voice called out. Moka looked around, alerted by the voice, as it spoke up again, "So… I hear you're a vampire, eh?" this time, Moka found where the voice called up from: the stairway. There, she saw Kurumu sitting on the railing with her legs crossed and looking down at her with a smug smirk on her face, "That's at least the rumor being spread around about you." And then she hopped off the railing, causing some of the students, who didn't hear what she said, to look in horror as she fell off the stairs.

Then in a surprising turn of events, she landed gracefully in a crouched position, and then stood upright in front of the two girls, letting go of their shock.. It didn't escape any male's notice that her skirt had flipped up and revealed her panties on her way down.

"Woah! Look at that girl!"

"White panties!"

"She looks frail, but her boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was another babe like Moka in the school!"

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno!" Kurumu announced as she pointed at Moka. "And I'm challenging you for the title of the school beauty! In other words: I'm here to declare War upon you, Moka Akashiya."

Moka blinked for a few moments in utter confusion. She was silent for a moment more before she pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Kurumu frowned. But she smiled again as she explained, "You see, I've got this big plan that I've been working on since I got here, but you keep getting in the way." Kurumu struck a seductive pose and explained, "It's a simple yet master plan of mine, ever since I came here. I intend to turn the entire school campus into my personal harem… and to turn all the boys into my love slaves." She then shook her hips, allowing her boobs to jiggle again, causing all the boys around to blush madly and spew blood from their noses as she went on, "They were all falling pretty well into my 'Booby' Trap. Plenty of boys were falling into it; I mean, I am a succubus, after all."

"A succubus!" Moka gasped. "But, wait a minute. You can't reveal your true form out loud like that. It's against the rules…!"

"But…!" Kurumu interrupted her, as she frowned, looking at Moka with fire in her eyes. "Ever since the day when you showed up, everyone the boys here have been drooling over you when they should be drooling over me! You're interfering with my master plan!"

"But…but…!" Moka sputtered, trying to defend her position, but she was really at a loss for words.

"And that is why I decided to steal Tsukune. Call it a little payback. When they see me with him, all the boys will drop whatever skank, especially you, they're hanging out and come flocking… to me… right after I dump Tsukune's butt like a sack of potatoes." She said with an evil, seductive smile.

"What?!" Moka gasped. "That's stupid! He has nothing to do with this."

Kurumu shot back, "So what? I don't care about what happens to him, as long as my Harem plan goes without a hitch!"

It was then that between the two girls, a fiery aura was around them, emphasizing the jealousy and anger that was directed towards one another. Anyone around them saw this as one of the boys gulped, "Those two are going at each other with a huge unhealthy dose of jealousy."

"It's gonna be a major cat fight going on."

Kurai had walked up and patted Moka on the back, getting both of their attention.

"Okay, what's wrong with you and who is she?" Kurai said, looking at Kurumu with a scowl.

"Oh, you are cute. Why don't you come with us?" Kurumu asked, hitting him with her magic. She thought it would be simple, but things are never simple. She soon noticed that he was just looking at her weird. She put more magic in and hit him with a power blast. Still nothing.

"Are you done yet?" Kurai asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurumu.

"How are you able to resist my magic?" Kurumu asked, confusion covering her face.

"I can't be as easily manipulated as most of the morons that go to this school. And exactly what kind of magic are you using?" Kurai asked, looking down at her.

They were interrupted when Tsukune walked over.

"There you are, Moka," He called out as he ran over to the girls, getting their attention, especially Kurumu, "I was looking all over for you girls. You just took off after class."

"I take it back," one of the boys gulped, "This'll be hell; a real downpour of blood over on this end."

"I almost feel sorry for that Aono guy."

"Tsukune…" Moka smiled, a little relieved to see him

Tsukune, looking a little ashamed about what had happened, nervously tried to apologized, "Um, look, Moka… about what happened with me and Kurumu…"

But then suddenly, Kurumu ran over to him and embraced him in a hug, as she cheered, "Tsukune, my hero!" she then snuggled up as she rubbed her cheek up to his, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Not really in the mood for it, Tsukune lightly pulled her away as he started out, "Sorry, Kurumu, but I really need to talk to Moka."

However, Kurumu wasn't about to give up yet, as she looked at him in the eye with her eyes shimmering, "Love Charm."

Suddenly, Tsukune felt that strange control over him, 'Oh no, not again,' and his eyes suddenly glazed over in a trance. It was then that he smirked at Kurumu and then spoke out in a deadpan voice, and pulled a smirking Kurumu back into his arms, "I'm sorry… I guess there wasn't anything to talk about…"

"Tsukune …?" Moka questioned. She shook her head as she warned him, "Tsukune, please! You've got to get away from her now! She's dangerous!"

"Oh, come on, Moka," Tsukune said tonelessly as he turned to face Moka. "I think she's sweet."

Pushing it harder for the vampire girl, Kurumu smiled as she shot out, "You know, I just noticed something, even from before. It's Tsukune's scent, it's rather intoxicating. Just like that of a human." That earned a stunned look of shocked fright from both Moka and Kurai, but Kurumu ignored that as she went on.

"I'm probably guessing that's the reason why you always hanging around him. Just to suck his blood; that you just use him as a substitute for breakfast."

"She's right, you know," Tsukune spoke out, shouting in his head to stop. Kurumu turned away and smirked, making a V-sign for her upcoming victory, as Tsukune spoke out hypnotized still, "Maybe that's the reason why you befriended me," Moka looked shocked by this, with a hint of fear and sadness on her face, as the hypnotized Tsukune finished, "I guess I'm just a substitute for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." But Tsukune shouted in his head to be quiet.

This earned a huge rumoring crowd from the students present in the hallway. However, Moka didn't care about that as she nearly staggered behind, letting what Tsukune had just said to her sink in. "You're… you're wrong, Tsukune." Moka weakly said, as two tears suddenly ran down her cheeks. And then finally, she ran out of there, crying loudly.

Kurai, having enough of this, balled up his fist and tried to punch Tsukune in the mouth with his bandaged hand. Tsukune nonchalantly blocked the punch with his hand, and proceeded to crush Kurai's fingers. Kurai pulled his hand out of Tsukune's grasp, and ran after the heartbroken Moka.

Kurumu smiled victoriously. She lightly chuckled at this, seeing the look and the tears go down her former competition's face, "See ya later, Loser!"

* * *

Kurumu laughed in the infirmary, as she cheered, "Yay! I made that wretched girl cry! I won! I won!" She eyed Tsukune who was with her, "And I won a stud."

After the little catfight, Kurumu took Tsukune to the infirmary, faking an illness so that she could take him somewhere private. The job was almost done, she just had to ensnare him with one final move, and Tsukune Aono, would be her eternal slave. Luckily, the nurse was gone, so the two had the whole place to themselves. Kurumu was sitting on the infirmary bed, as she turned her seductive eyes on to Tsukune, who was sitting on a chair next to her. She couldn't help but imagine what he would be like. She had never bedded anyone yet, much less someone like him. She was curious as to what it would be like. But right now, she was just so happy that she had won the battle against Moka. So happy, that a purple tail with a diamond tip stuck out, waving around, making her look like a happy puppy.

It was just then, when Tsukune finally regained control of himself and saw Kurumu, he groaned a little, "Ugh. Wha… what happened?" As he shook his head a little, he remembered what he had said back in the hallway, and paled, "I can't believe I said that stuff to her," he then looked resolved to himself as he thought, 'No matter what or how I thought about it, I said too much.'

Kurumu smirked went on, only until she saw Tsukune standing up and looking serious, "Tsukune? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he said, giving her an apologetic look as he turned around to leave, "But I have to go and apologize to Moka. I can't leave things the way they are now."

Kurumu paled at that, retracted her tail, and ran up to him, "No, wait!"

Tsukune blinked dumbly before Kurumu pulled him closer and planted his face in the middle of her cleavage. If he was in the right state of mind, he would have been panicking at what was going on. As it was, he was just sitting there with his face buried in a girl's breasts. Fortunately, his mind was in the right place, but he was too distracted… and having trouble breathing as he was being smothered by a pair of oversized marshmallows.

"Oh, you're feeling down in the dumps, aren't you?" Kurumu purred as she smothered him for just a moment, "it's okay. Your bosom buddy is here just for you." She then put her hands on his shoulders and made him look up at her. "I know just the thing to make you feel better."Tsukune was blushing like crazy as Kurumu spoke softly. "I'll make you feel really good."

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. She was sitting with her back to the wall, with her knees pulled up to her, and resting her head on them. She had taken what Tsukune told her pretty hard; in fact, she couldn't get any more depressed by it any further.

She buried her head in her knees, sobbing, "I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"**How long are you going to sit there and cry**?" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out. "**You really don't have the time to mope.**"

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"**I am your other side**," the voice answered. "**I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you**."

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock. She had no idea that such communication was possible.

"**Because you're being deceived**!" her other side snapped. "**That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you**!"

"R-really?!" Moka gasped in shock. "Then that means… Tsukune's under her control?"

"**Do you honestly think that he would say something so cruel willingly**?" asked Inner Moka. "**That girl is using her Charm to make him her servant. However, it doesn't seem to have complete control over him. It seems he is trying to fight it, but it's becoming more difficult**."

Moka finally pieced it together.

"**But we have to hurry," **said Inner Moka

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully

**"If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives," **Inner Moka explained**. "And she'll proceed to suck the life out of him until he dies."**

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped.

"**You have to find him before it's too late**," Inner Moka warned, and then went silent back in the Rosary.

"But, wait! Where can I find them! Tell me! Tell me!" the Rosario went silent, leaving Moka with questions unanswered.

Kurai had finally found her. "Moka listen, I don't think Tsuk…" He was interrupted as Moka grabbed his arm and dragged him away, looking for Tsukune."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Kurumu pulled Tsukune onto the bed to make her final move, but before she could even get her back on the bed, she felt him beginning to struggle. Close enough for Tsukune to break the charm, as Kurumu cupped his face, causing him to blush even more, "Uh, W-What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, don't move, okay?," Kurumu said, with a small blush flaring on her cheeks, "I'm… really nervous about this too," she then flared up her Allure Charm eye at him, causing him to go into another hypnotic trance as she crawled on him, "You'll be the first boy I've ever tried this ability on," and then leaned in towards his face as she seductively whispered, "And… a girl… never forgets her first. So please… don't run."

'It's no good,' Tsukune thought, trying to resist the urge to kiss her, but to no avail, 'I can't move,' she leaned in, getting closer to touching and tasting his lips.

Then suddenly, Tsukune snapped out of it and nearly scared Kurumu as he broke her hold. And then suddenly, he clutched to her tightly, in an embracing hold; with his arms around her, and her hands on his shoulders. The succubus gasped at this sudden burst of strength and surprising move. She giggled nervously for a moment, as she smirked, "Hey! Not like that… not so tightly! I told you, it was my first time!" but she smirked, thinking it to be her powers working on him, "I'm a girl; be gentle with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said, earning a surprised and shocked look on Kurumu's face as he looked solemn on this. He then looked down, resting his head to hers as he started out, "I can't do this. I just can't, not when I hurt Moka like that."

Kurumu, after hearing him regain control again, looked distressed seeing her plan fall apart, 'H-H-How can he have broken the spell? One more 'Allure' should do it,' and tried to push him off his grip, desperate to gain him back in her control. However, she couldn't push him away as she tried not to hurt him, 'Wha…? How… how can he be this strong?'

"I said such horrible things to her," Tsukune stated, feeling guilty as he finished, "How can I be much of a friend to her, if I'm not with her or by her side when she needs it?" He then sighed sadly, "I'm a terrible friend."

Kurumu spoke coldly. "You like her more than me? Don't you?" Her anger went overboard as she powerfully pushed him.

"I put all that work into seducing you," Kurumu growled, obviously getting ticked off on a high level. "Some of it was embarrassing too! And you just turn me down?!"

Tsukune tried to hold her shoulder. "Calm down now."

She slapped his hand away. "Jerk, I did all those things to get you in control! I even humiliated myself by acting so weak around you just to get you!" she then looked at Tsukune straight in the eye, and he could tell she was pretty steamed.

"ENOUGH! I'M REALLY MAD NOW!" Kurumu yelled

And then suddenly, the back of her shirt blasted open, as two purplish spike folds shot out. They were positioned at the point to where her mid-lower back was, and then the spike folds opened up, revealing them to be purple bat wings that stretched out to be twelve feet in length each as they stretched out. She arched her back up as her prehensile devil's tail whipped out. Kurumu then jumped off the ground, and her wings flapped alive keeping her afloat in the air.

Tsukune screamed.

"Ooooooh!" Kurumu growled. "If I can't take you from Moka, then I'm going to make sure she can't have you either!"

"NOW DIE!"Kurumu growled as she lunged at Tsukune

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Succubus, known through the Middle Ages is a female Yokai or supernatural entity that appears in dreams, who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse, the reason behind this is so that they can find a man worthy enough to have children with to save their dying race.**

* * *

Suddenly, the door was smashed to pieces with Kurai and Moka behind it. Kurai's eyes were dark purple, and energy was vibrating off his hand.

"TSUKUNE, WATCH OUT!" Moka yelled.

Kurai had football tackled Kurumu while she was still in the air and they both fell on the floor. He had her in a sleeper hold, while she was struggling to get up; her wings kept flapping, hitting Kurai in the face.

"GET OFF ME! YOU CREEPY PERV," she said trying to catch her breath.

Kurai had kept his composure, even if she was trying to resist. "Calm down and I'll let you go." He said in a smooth tone.

Kurumu had enough and impaled her tail through Kurai's stomach. The tail had stuck out of his back.

Kurai, still keeping his hold on her, pulled the tail out from his guts, and threw Kurumu out the window, breaking the glass, and sending her flying.

Moka and Tsukune had rushed to Kurai's side and were trying to help with his injury.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We have to get out of here.

Tsukune looked at them. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated the both of you." He said.

"It's not your fault," Moka said him, as she explained, "That girl's a succubus; she was using a spell called Love Charm to control you."

"Oh," but then he became relieved as he smiled to her, "So, then all that stuff I said to you… it wasn't really me."

Kurai stood up clutching his stomach. "Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but…" He pointed outside

Suddenly, they heard Kurumu, laughing across the distance, interrupting their moment. A shot of her tail fired directly at Tsukune, ensnaring around his neck like a lasso. And immediately, it yanked him right out through the window. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed out as she ran out, and grabbed him by the waist, pulling her along for the speed trip.

Kurai looked at the window as his friends were being dragged away.

"I'd like to go one day where all hell doesn't break loose." Kurai said sarcastically, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Once Kurumu flew out, she realized the weight of hauling two beings was too much. Too much, in fact, that her tail's grip slipped, and both Tsukune and Moka started falling. They both fell through the trees, and landed painfully on the ground. Moka was on the ground catching her breath, and Tsukune was rubbing his backside.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked, worried.

Kurumu hovered over them before he was about to answer.

"Heh heh. Now I can kill the both of you." Her fingernails extended and grew long and sharp. She chuckled evilly, and then lunged at them with incredible speed. Before she could cut either of them, Moka pushed Tsukune out of the way and she cut the trees instead, leaving a fresh, clean slice.

"She cut through those trees, like butter." Tsukune quivered.

Kurumu turned around and flew at them with one hand extended.

"I'm finally going to beat you Moka Akashiya!"

Moka held Tsukune close to her chest, and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Nothing had happened. Moka opened her eyes and saw Kurai, blocking Kurumu's path and grabbing her wrist.

"Honestly, are you two only good at getting into trouble?" He said while still keeping a lock on her wrist.

Kurumu used her free hand and stabbed Kurai in the stomach with her nails. Kurai turned to her and she noticed the pupil of his eye turned from blue to red.

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice became raspy. The blood from his wound creeped up on Kurumu's hand and snaked around her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing? STOP IT!"

She tried to pull her hand away from Kurai's torso but the possessed blood was pulling her, she pulled her other hand from Kurai's wrist and tried to slash her hand free, but the blood would just merge back together.

You FREAK! CUT IT OUT!" She screamed as she was struggling.

"I'm not a freak; I am simply one hell of a Demon." Kurumu had a look of pure fear.

All of a sudden Kurai had noticed a bright flash of light coming from behind him, and Kurumu was looking past him. His headache had return and he turned around and saw Inner Moka, Tsukune stood up facing her, and had the rosary in his hand. Kurumu took advantage of the distraction and slashed at the possessed blood, before it could merge back; she took flight and was at a good distance away from Kurai.

Moka walked up next to Kurai who was in the process of healing his wound. "Bout time you showed up." Kurai said, his voice returning to normal.

Moka scoffed.

Kurumu was in the air with a look of anger in her voice. "I'm not going to give up; I'll never give up, not while the fate of my race is at stake

"Fate of your race..?" Tsukune asked, now seeing the big picture of why Kurumu was doing all of this.

There's a reason why Succubi enslave men, it's so we can find our "destined one", "our mate of fate". I shoulder an important mission for my people! The race of Succubi is dying out! Therefore, each female has one great mission: to find a worthy male, capable of fathering her offspring!"

"That's why I wanted to enslave the boys at Youkai Academy. That's why I tried to enslave Tsukune!" and then she was starting to swell up tears as she shouted out, thinking of her people, "Because surely one of them is monster enough to be my destined other. My 'Mate of Fate' as it was!" and then she glared daggers at both Kurai and Moka, with tears streaming down them, "But you two ruined it all! Now I'm gonna make you all pay for this!"

Kurumu had faced Inner Moka and lunged at her, Kurai had moved out of the way. And Kurumu had noticed Moka was gone

"Why you! I'm gonna…!"

"You're going to do what?" Inner Moka spoke up behind her. The Succubus froze up, as she felt her tail being snugged, almost as if it was being pulled at. And it was, as she looked around, and saw that Inner Moka had snuck behind her using her incredible speed. Even it took Kurai and Tsukune a second to comprehend what just happened.

"N-No!" Kurumu shouted defiantly, "I can still…!"

"You should've quit while you're ahead," Inner Moka seethed, as she yanked Kurumu's tail painfully, and jumped over her, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" And delivered a powerful kick to the succubus's stomach. However, the immense strength and power that she now possessed, sent her flying across the forest, and straight to the ground, skidding along the ground as she was knocked unconscious.

Kurai had turned back to normal and helped Tsukune up.

"You good man?" Kurai had asked

"Yeah, wait…where's Moka?" Kurai had turned to see that she was gone.

"Shit, she's going after Kurumu." Tsukune said.

"I can teleport us to her location." Kurai responded.

Tsukune grabbed his arm and closed his eyes.

Kurai looked at him. "You don't have to do that." Kurai said.

Tsukune got the message and let him go. In a puff of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Kurumu, who was knocked out for only a few minutes, woke up, feeling sorer than ever. She flapped her wings, making sure that they were working still, and used her arms to lift herself up as she knelt upward. Though she fell back on her hands, leaning a bit, gasping for air as a sharp pain hit her chest. She remembered how Moka suddenly transformed like that, and with immense speed and strength, knocked her out with one blow.

She mentally cursed herself, 'Dammit! Dammit, why am I so weak? And to be beaten by her nonetheless?' however, she realized her plan was over with, now that she was defeated. Fighting the urge to cry, she whimpered, "What am i… what am I supposed to do now?"

"I can think of an answer," Inner Moka landed nearly five feet from the succubus. Kurumu nearly paled in fear, seeing that Inner Moka wasn't going to give up fighting her. The Succubus nearly cowered in fear, being shadowed by such enormous and demonic energies.

Whimpering, she bowed her head, and quivered, "I'm sorry… I'll stop, I promise. Please…"

"After what you've done, I hardly believe any promise you'd make," Inner Moka hissed, "So I'll do you a favor and chop off those wings and tail, so that you won't fly ever again."

Kurumu was shaking at this point, tears started to form in her eyes as she whimpered, "N… no, not that. Please forgive me…"

Before Moka could do anything her path was cut off by a puff of smoke, and notice Tsukune and Kurai were standing in her way.

"Moka, stop it!" Tsukune shouted as he was shielding Kurumu.

Inner Moka sneered in annoyance as she snarled, "Get… outta the way," he then pointed to Kurumu, making her flinch, as he stated, "Not only did she trick you, but she tried to kill you as well."

Kurai intervened. "Don't you think she's had enough already?"

"I said Move…out…of….the way." Moka had pushed the two out of the way and bended her leg as she was about to kick Kurumu, who was still cowering in fear

Before her leg made contact, something had wrapped around her leg like a rope, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her stomach. She turned around and saw Kurai who was holding a white rope and was pulling her back like a cowboy.

"How Dare You!" She said surprised. She tried to pull the rope off but it wouldn't break, she had noticed it was really sticky, like a web.

"I'll fight you Moka" Kurai said with a serious sounding edge in his voice.

Moka was surprised at his comment, and stared at Kurumu and then at Tsukune, who was still shielding her.

Kurai had released the webbing from Moka's leg and she stood up. She walked to Tsukune and was standing a good six feet from him. She made direct eye contact and was waiting for him to say something

Tsukune felt uneasy, but he finally got the courage and said something. "I know what Kurumu did, wasn't exactly the right approach," Tsukune said, still standing in between the two, hoping to do his best to reason with her, "But I also know now that Kurumu's intentions weren't bad in any way," this caused Kurumu to look up to them both in surprise, as she saw the boy she had manipulated and was trying to kill a while ago, was suddenly defending her.

"Oh, really?" Inner Moka asked as he pointed to the succubus, "And how do you know that?"

"Because you know that too," He answered with a genuine smile to her, causing the more mature Vampire girl to look confused, "Because when I look at you, and at her, and even at Kurai, I just know… that you guys aren't in the least bit, bad people at all." He then slowly but cautiously walked towards Inner Moka and placed in her hand the Rosary, and looked to her, "Right now you just look bad…. So please… don't prove me wrong about you. I know we can all get along as friends now."

Kurumu just looked at Tsukune for a moment, slightly stunned that she was being protected by this boy nonetheless. What he said about being friends, him protecting her, was just too much for her heart to take. Finally, in a mixture of sadness and happiness, the blue-haired succubus started to cry at that moment, wiping away at her tears.

Finally, the Inner Moka closed her eyes and let out a small smile, sighing in defeat. She then looked at Tsukune as she responded, "Don't be so serious," and then brought her right hand up, still holding on to the Rosario, "Tsukune look, you misunderstood. The only reason I saved you is because your blood's too precious to give up. Don't mix me up with the Outer Moka; I'm nothing like her."

Tsukune stood there surprised.

Moka then turned to Kurai, "If you ever try something like that again, I'm going to kill you.

Kurai smirked and flipped her off.

Inner Moka shook her head, as she snapped the Rosary back on, returning back to the Normal Moka. She then collapsed forward, being caught by Tsukune in the process.

He turned to see Kurai helping a crying Kurumu off the ground. She had wiped her tears and retracted her tail and wings. After she was up she stared at him. He pointed his finger at her.

"You ever stab me again; you better pray I'm dead."

Kurumu quivered and nodded. She tried to walk, but she was limping.

Kurai groaned and got in front of her.

"Get on." He had gestured to his back.

Kurumu had thought about it, and jumped on his back. She had rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Kurai and Tsukune were walking back to the academy, each carrying the unconsious girls.

"Women." Tsukune said.

"Tell me about it." Kurai responded.

* * *

Things had returned to normal as Moka, Kurai, and Tsukune were walking towards the school that day. But along the way, Moka had told him how she knew he was in danger. To say the least, he was deeply surprised by what he had learned.

"Your other you spoke to you through the Rosario?"

"Yeah, it was kind of surprising," she said aloud. But then she looked worried, and was a bit frightened when she spoke her thoughts out, "I wonder if that means the seal is starting to break."

Tsukune gulped as he muttered, "I hope it's not because of me." He thought about it, and wondered if the seal did break, how would the Inner Moka, perhaps the true Moka, would be around him? He shook his head of the negative, and shrugged, "Well, that Inner Moka… she may not think it, may not even admit it," and then looked to the Moka he knew now, "But you're both my friends, and I don't care nonetheless…" he unbuttoned his collar, exposing his jugular vein, and smirked, "Drink to your heart's content."

Kurai shook his head. "He's screwed"

At such an invitation, all Moka could do was blush profusely at such a declaration. She smiled at Tsukune's resolve, and leaned close to him, "Oh, Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka"

"Oh, Tsukune"

"Oh Moka"

"Oh, Tsukune"

"Good Morning," Kurumu called from behind, startling the two to break away from their lovey dovey moment. The succubus girl held out a small basket, wrapped and clothed, as she smiled, "Hi Tsukune. I made some cute little cookies for us. Just so we can share them together; I hope you like them."

The two stunned a bit, as Tsukune asked, pointing to himself, "Um, okay. But why did you make them for me?"

Kurumu blushed a little as she closed her eyes, looked away, and playfully smiled, "Oh come on, you tease. Didn't I mention that I needed to find my 'Mate of Fate'?" she then looked at Tsukune as she answered, "Well, I discovered last night… it was you!"

Everyone was quiet for a minute, until both Tsukune and Moka finally shouted out, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Kurumu nodded as she ran over to Tsukune, nearly chest-pressing him again, "It's your fault, you know. Seeing that you nearly risked your life to protect me like that." She then squealed as she nearly screamed out, "That gentle nature, those good looks, that human scent… and all that animal aggression in one handsome package! I'm in love with you!"

Moka growled at that and took Tsukune's free arm as she pulled him away, "You've barely known him for a few days! You can't just fall in love with him on the spot!"

"I can too, and he is so!" Kurumu frowned as she pulled Tsukune back by his torso. "We're meant to be!"

Tsukune was starting to get a headache, as the girls started playing tug of war with his arms. What had he gotten himself into now?

"No, he's mine!" Moka lunged forward and bit his neck. "CHU!"

"OW!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Kurai was walking to the entrance of the academy, ignoring Tsukune's plead.

"I take it back, he's fucked." He chuckled to himself.


	3. Witchling to Demon to Vampire

**I finally got this chapter updated! Took a lot shorter time than I thought.**

**-Before the story let me say this, if you don't like my story, then don't read it. **

**-Let me give thanks to Blue Eyes of A Wolf for your PM.**

**-If you want to review, then give me constructive criticism.**

**-Now that I got that out of the way, here's Witchling to Demon to Vampire**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the incident with Kurumu and she hadn't let up at all about Tsukune being her 'Destined One'. But, the real important matter was the early midterms they took a few days ago. With all that has happened, he barely had time to study.

"I hope I did alright." He thought to himself as he left his dorm room, packed and ready to go.

* * *

Tsukune was heading towards the school. In all honesty he was a bit suprised that Moka or Kurumu hadn't got to him yet. It was a new routine for him in the mornings. One would show up and glomp him then the other would show up and fight with the girl that got to him first. Then Kurai would come and pry Kurumu off of him.

All of the sudden Moka, appeared right next to him. "Good morning, Tsukune." she greeted.

"Morning, Moka." Tsukune greeted her with a smile.

All of the sudden Moka began to twiddle her fingers. "Umm...Tsukune?" she asked in a shy tone.

Tsukune let a small sigh. Moka had started wanting to suck his blood more now these days. And he wasn't sure if it was because, she was addicted to his blood or it was her way of being closer to him.

CHU!

Moka really didn't wait for an answer, not like Tsukune would have said 'no' anyway, as she bite into his neck for her breakfast.

Tsukune didn't get to make a comment to that as something soft and big began pressing into his back. And that could have only been one individual.

"Hello Kurumu," Tsukune said unenthusiastic.

"Hi sweetie." Kurumu purred, her grip becoming tighter.

"Oh, hi Kurai." Moka said cheerfully. It was difficult to turn around but, instantly, he knew Kurai was in his vicinity.

He pointed to the clingy Kurumu, "Kurai?" He asked.

"I know the drill." Kurai said sarcastically, as he proceeded to pry off Kurumu from Tsukune's back.

After two minutes, and with the help of Moka, they finally got Kurumu to let go. After that they walked to the Academy.

* * *

The results for each student's Midterms were posted on the wall in the school yard plaza. Tsukune found his name and saw he was number 128. He did better compared to the three students in the two-hundred arc, who seemed to have difficulties staying in their human forms.

"Check it out guys, I came in 201st," said a purple skinned Yokai.

"222nd, all deuces, all right." A blue skinned Yokai said.

The green skinned one seemed to have a problem keeping his toungue in his mouth. "Oh man, I'm so jealous, I cant stand it." He said with his toungue waving.

"Could've been worse." Tsukune said, but then he noticed Moka, highr up the chart. "But compared to her." He thought to himself.

"I'm number 13!" Moka cried in surprise. "Yay! I knew that extra studying paid off!"

Tsukune could'nt help but smile, she claimed it was a fluke, but he knew better. Moka had congratulated him on his "decent score," and gave him a hug.

"Maybe next time we could study together," she said shyly.

They both looked at each other starstruck, so lost that they didn't notice someone looking from behind the nearby pillar, whispering Moka's name.

As they were talking, they met up with Kurai, who was in the top 10 at number 7.

"Wow Kurai, seven is a really lucky number, you should be proud." Moka said cheerfully.

Kurai didn't look amused.

"Meh, I don't really care about luck. I think it's just a load of crap to give people false hope." He said shrugging his shoulder.

Tsukune and Moka just stared at him awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl was looking at the three behind the pillar, she had to be at least ten, maybe eleven. She had a slim figure, clear skin, and a petite frame. She had short brown hair, and violet brown eyes. She wore the school's uniform skirt, but had yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had an electric pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt on with a brown corset, yellow bowtie, a small brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's hat on her head.

She was gazing at Moka. "Wow, she's incredible."

"Congratulations Yukari Sendo," came a voice from behind the girl. When she turned around, three students stepped up to her, the head of which was wearing an officer's armband.

"It's the guys from my class," The girl named Yukari said nervously.

She stood up and bowed to the one in the middle.

"Class representative," Yukari greeted nervously.

The class rep ignored her greeting. "Impressive aren't you? 11 years old and you're number 1 in our year. No wonder they put you in high school," the class representative said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Thank you," she muttered avoiding his harsh gaze

"As usual, your scores are at the top of the class." the class president said. "However, don't let that go to your head."

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

"For example, your outfit!" he said pointing a finger at her to make his point.

One of the chubby followers, eyed her down, and chuckled pervertedly, "That uniform's against school rules. You should take it off."

"Well, yeah, but this was a gift from my parents," Yukari defended nervously.

The Class rep shook his head disapprovingly as he mocked out, "As your Class representative, the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache. So save me the sob story."

The Class rep and his goons all laughed together, irking the heck out of the little girl. From behind her, a pink heart-shaped wand with a blue pentagram was present, as the star glowed. Then suddenly, from out of the air, three bath pans crashed right onto their heads. The three of them fell to the ground, groaning in pain at such a thing.

But Yukari laughed aloud, as she pointed to them, "Hahahaha! Serves you right, you stupid jerks."

The Class rep snarled, glaring daggers at the girl, his eyes slowly becoming yellow, and his fingernails becoming black and sharp. "Why you…" and charged right at her, as she just stood there, frozen as he attacked, "I'll teach you to mess with me, you prepubescent Brat!"

At the last second, and much to both the Class Rep and Yukari's surprise, Moka had run up, coming to the young girl's defense. Before the Class Rep had swiped at her, Mok ran towards them, got between the two and the Class Rep's fist stopped before he could hit her.

"Hey!" Moka said while glaring at the Class Rep. "I think you need to back off."

"Moka!" Yukari gasped blushing.

"I don't know what's going on but I can't let you hurt a little girl," Moka said firmly.

Pretty soon, everyone gathered around to witness what was going on. Tsukune and Kurai pushed their way through the crowd, and joined with Moka to defend the girl.

Moka and Tsukune were shielding Yukari, and Kurai stepped in front of the three lowlifes nonchalantly.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Kurai said in a creepy, sweet voice that would make you feel uncomfortable.

And it did, add to the fact that people were around. The class rep and his goons looked around with sweat dropping down their heads.

"_Damn, there's too many people here,_" the representative thought. "I'll remember this Yukari. Let's go guys," he growled to his lackeys as they stalked off.

Moka sighed in relief while Yukari was clinging behind her leg.

Kurai turned to them. "Anyone else hungry?" He said with a grin.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and nodded. Yukari nodded from behind Moka's legs.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria Tsukune, Moka, Kurai, and Yukari were sitting at a table having a friendly conversation and were enjoying lunch.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Yukari Sendo by the way. It's nice to meet you!" Yukari introduced herself.

Tsukune was the first to respond. "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Kurai was next. "Kurai Kage, at your service."

Moka was last. "And I'm M..." She was interrupted by Yukari.

"Moka Akashiya, I know who you are, your quite famous as the school's prettiest girl."

Kurai whispered in Tsukune's ear, "I'd pay to have Kurumu hear that."

Moka was blushing. "By the way, Yukari." Moka said grabbing everyone's attention. "You seem awfully young, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eleven years old." Yukari boasted. "I'm smartest girl in this school!" But she blushed as she looked to Moka, "But compared to you, Moka, I'm nothing that special."

"Eleven?" Tsukune questioned, counting his fingers. "Wait, you skipped four grades. You really are a genius." he stated.

"And definitely full of herself." Kurai said, but everyone seemed to ignore him.

"So, Moka, are you dating anybody?" asked Yukari suddenly, smiling and blushing as she looked towards Moka, "Maybe… a girlfriend?"

Moka glanced at Tsukune, and then at Kurai, who shrugged his shoulder, not knowing how to respond.

"Well…" Moka rubbed her hands together, uncomfortably at the abrupt question.

"I have friends who are girls, if that counts. Um, why do you ask?"

For a moment, Yukari seemed to shy away a bit, and gulped, "Well, you see, I um…" Yukari began to say. Then all of the sudden she pounced right at Moka, knocking them both on the floor. "I'm totally in love with you, Moka!" she proclaimed. Shocking everyone at the table. She then began groping Moka's chest as she smiled, "Every day I pass you in the hallway, I drew more and more attracted to you. And after finally getting to meet you in person, I think you might be the one!"

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean 'the one'?" Moka asked all embarrassed and with good reason.

"Well… I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, drawing attention from the other students present.

Tsukune started hving a minor nose bleed, and Kurai's mouth hung open in surprise.

Not wanting to hurt the young girl's feelings, Moka repied in a nervous voice "W..Well, I think, um… I can be a girl, and I could be a friend."

"Yipeee!" Yukari cheered, as she nuzzled her cheek to Moka's chest, smiling and blushing uncontrollably, "I can tell you, I'm really excited about this."

"Yeah, I can tell." Tsukune thought as he tried to keep his nosebleed under control.

* * *

Unfortanetly, poor Moka had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Because, as she walked down the hall Yukari was holding onto her chest and fondeling her as she was drug by Moka.

This of course, caused all the male students to burn with envy.

"Oh man, look at her, squeezing Moka's fun bags, it's just not fair."

Yukari giggled as her invasion plan of fondling continued, "Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are bigger than they look? I'm flat as a pancake myself, so it's a real honor to be squeezing a pair like yours."

If Moka could, she could compliment, but the more Yukari squeezed her boobs, the more weak she was getting, as she moaned, "Yukari… maybe, you can… stop squeezing, please? I'm… feeling a little… weak around…."

She was interrupted as Tsukune came running up, hysteria rampant. Kurai was casually walking behind him.

"What are you two doing, you're both girls!" Tsukune said, trying to catch his breath.

"Tsukune Aono. I might have known you'd pop up," Yukari announced, but didn't look too impressed by him, as she spoke out his stats, "Age: Fifteen, Small build befitting that of a soccer player. Grades, Athletic Skills, Social Skills: Average. Aside from them you have no amazing or useful skills whatsoever. I couldn't imagine a more Half-Baked Guy."

Those last three words got to Tsukune.

"Ouch, thats got to hurt." Kurai had said.

Yukari turned to Kurai. "And Kurai Kage, Age: fifteen, A quality build befitting someone who has gone through much in life, Grades: Above Average, Athletic Skills and Social Skills: Slightly Above Average. Not bad, but it doesn't matter."

Now Kurai was starting to get irritated with her.

As Yukari was still squeezing Moka, starting to get more vigorous, she got both of the boy's attention. "Now you two listen, and you listen real good. I don't want my darling Moka sullied with the likes of creeps like you.

She drew out her wand and pointed it right in their face, as she shouted, "So… I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!" But before anyone could protest or defend the other, Yukari began to chant out, with the wand's pentagram glowing, "MAGIC WAND, BROOMS AND BUCKETS. MAGIC WAND, BROOMS AND BUCKETS… ABRA KADABRA!"

Then suddenly, from out of the janitor's gear locker room, the cleaning supplies came to life, and charged at an unsuspecting Tsukune. Before he could act, they began to swat and beat the living daylights out of him. He tried to run away but the supplies didn't give him a chance to do so. He tried to swat them away, but they were persistent.

Two mops, and a bucket were flying at Kurai's head, right as they were about to make contact, a purplish energy the supplies and they dropped to the floor. He walked up next to Moka, while Tsukune was still having problems of his own.

Moka turned to him. "Kurai, help him out." She yelled.

"I would, but this is too funny!" He said as he and Yukari laughed

As he was getting beaten, he cried out, "these cleaning supplies have been possessed!"

"They're not possessed, it's magic you simpleton." Yukari responded.

"Magic?" Moka and Tsukune asked puzzled.

Yukari stopped the assault, with a bathing pan to Tsukune's head finishing off the job. Once that was done, the three looked to the young girl, standing victorious as she announced amusingly in Tsukune's face.

"Yeah, see I'm a witch, it's sort of my thing. And as long as me and my magic wand are around, I won't let you, or any of your forms' dirty paws on my darling Moka.

* * *

**Quick Monster Facts:**

**Witches, known since ancient times, are a race on the boundary of between human and yokai. They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from human habitation. It is said that they have the power to use magic by harnessing the power of nature. **

* * *

Yukari then dragged poor Moka away from Tsukune, as Kurai painfully tried to remove the bucket now stuck to his head.

"Dude, an eleven year old just made you her bitch, you might as well say goodbye to what's left of her manhood." Kurai laughed as he finally yanked the bucket off his head.

Tsukune was rubbing a bruise on his temple. He sighed, "Ah jeez."

But, unnoticed by the two, the Class Rep and his two goons were behind another corner and they didn't miss Yukari's little anouncement about her true form.

"She just revealed her form; that's against the school rules." the fat one mumbled.

"That witch is pissing me off." the skinny one commented.

The Class Rep was more calm on this, as he crossed his arms, and smirked "I think it's time… we got rid of this pest."

* * *

Tsukune was in the infarmary sitting on one of the beds as Kurumu cleaned one of the wounds that Yukari caused. Kurai went off to do something, and odds were Yukari was still "hanging" with Moka.

"Ow.." he said.

"Sorry." she replied.

"It's alright." he told her. "It's just that now I can't even talk to Moka, let alone hang out with her." He said with a sigh. "I really dont know what I'm going to do."

Kurumu's eyes widened in suprise. On the inside she was celebrating.

"Yahoo-hoo! Now it's just us, thank you, Yukari!" She thought.

Kurumu then got up off the bed and stated crawling up towards Tsukune in slow, sensual way. "You know...I've heard of her." she said.

"Oh, really…?" Tsukune asked, turning towards Kurumu… and paled as he saw her on all fours, crawling towards him on the bed. He scooted back, hitting his back on a dead end, as she was inching herself closer to him.

"I've heard that she skipped a few grades, because she's a regular child prodigy," Kurumu spoke up seductively, while inching closer to him, allowing her boobs to jiggle hanging, "But she's kind of a childish brat, pulling foolish pranks with her classmates." And then she stopped, as she stopped at his waist, and traced a finger on his chest, "Everyone in her classroom hates her; I guess that's what to expect from a child genius."

Tsukune gulped, "Eheh, you don't say…"

* * *

Outside the infirmary window, ducking away from sight, was none other than Yukari. "Tsukune, my rival, I will not allow you to take Moka." she said to herself.

She then pulled out what looked like a small stick man made of straw with a simple paper face on it. "Time for some Voodoo!" she exclaimed. "Now, just a bit of his hair and...done." she said as she placed a single piece of Tsukune's hair in the voodoo doll. She then made the left arm hit itself in the head.

* * *

Back inside, Tsukune suddenly unleashed a left hook to his face, nearly knocking himself out. Kurumu paled at this as she asked him, "Whoa, are you alright?"

* * *

Yukari chuckled as she continued to pummel him through the voodoo doll, "An average dork like you doesn't even deserve a perfect pair of boobs like Moka's." She then smirked evilly, "So why don't we let you get all grabby with Miss Titty Pie there."

* * *

Back inside, Moka had finally found her way to the Infirmary, and opened the door, sighing, "Whew. Hey guys. I finally got away from Yukari for a while." She rubbed her sore chest as she groaned, "She would not let up on…" But then paled at what she saw. There on the bed, Tsukune was fondling Kururmu's boobs… and it looked like she was enjoying it, while Tsukune wasn't.

Tsukune turned to her. "Wait I swear, it's not what it looks like, for some reason I cant control myself." He said as he started fondling her more vigorously.

Blushing from the sight, Moka turned away, and accused out loud, "Kurumu, what are you doing? You used your Love Charm on him again, didn't you?"

Kurumu heard that and forgot how good that felt as she stood up, with Tsukune still gripped on. "No, I didn't! You know I would'nt do that."

Kurai walked inside, picking something out of his teeth.

"Hey guys, I went to the library, and I found out something interesting." He stopped as soon as he took into his surroundings. Tsukune was clinging onto Kurumu's breast, and Moka was witnessing the whole thing.

He turned to Tsukune. "I take it back Tsukune, looks like you regained some of your manhood."

Everyone turned to him and the girls were caught off guard by his comment. All of a sudden, Tsukune's hands slid off Kurumu's breast, and grabbed her panties. He fell with the panties sliding down with him to the bottom of her legs.

Everyone was shocked, even Kurumu was surprised at his quick little move. Tsukune realized he was holding on to her underwear, and made the mistake of looking up, only to end with him breaking the world record for "Worst Nosebleed."

"Scratch that, all of your manhood." Kurai said.

Moka wasn't as amused, one of her veins were sticking out. "Um, Tsukune?" She said irritated.

"Ha ha ha! I showed you!" Yukari laughed as she popped up from her spot.

"Yukari," Moka called out.

Seeing Moka was there, the little witch paled as she was caught red-handed. She turned around and was about to run, only to run into Kurai, who was suddenly standing behind her.

"Busted." Kurai said

* * *

They had finally gotten around, bringing Yukari with them. The classroom was empty, so they had a chance to talk together and alone. Yukari hid behind Moka, which was probably a good thing for the little witch. Tsukune was getting fed up with all of this; right now, he didn't really care if the little ungrateful girl didn't like him at all, she was going too far with these pranks. And they had to set things right. However, Moka had to at least act as her defense.

Tsukune crossed his arms, as he looked at the hiding witchling, "Now, I want you to apologize to Kurumu and me for what you did."

Kurumu blushed a bit, remembering what had happened a while ago, "Well, she's not bothering me at all."

Kurai intervened. "She's pretty much been the highlight of my day."

Tsukune glared at the both of them, and they decided to keep their mouths shut. He sighed as Moka started to speak.

"Look, Tsukune, I know you're angry at her," Moka defended, despite Yukari giving him a raspberry in front of him, "But you have to remember, she's just a little girl."

"I know that, Moka. But that's not what I'm trying to get at," Tsukune said sternly, as he did his best to explain to her and Yukari, to better help reason with the little witchling."Yukari, please. If you keep this up, all this will come and bite back at you. And there won't be anyone to help you out in the end."

However, Yukari waved it off as she scoffed, "Who cares? I'm a genius anyway, if others aren't at my level of intelligence, then why should I waste my time with them anyway." She then finally calmed down and looked to Tsukune, almost saddened as she finished, "And besides… what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning. That's the fate of being a Border Being, anyway."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, looking rather confused, "Border Being?"

She waved her wand and this time a pail, a washtub, and a tea kettle came crashing down on Tsukune. Yukari then ran off in the opposite direction, laughing aloud, "AHAHAHAHA! I can't believe a moron like you totally fell for that!" And disappeared down the hallway.

"Why you little brat, get back here!" Tsukune yelled out as Yukari ran out and down the hall. He ran out the door to chase after but Moka got to him first.

"Hey, you can't be losing your temper with a little kid like that, okay?" Moka said, lightly grabbing Tsukune's arm to keep him from pursuing the child witch.

"What about you?" Tsukune questioned with anger in his voice. "You need to stop hanging out with that brat."

"Tsukune…" Moka said silently, surprised he would say something like that.

She thought about it, and ran out, looking for Yukari.

* * *

Yukari continued to laugh at the last prank she had on Tsukune as she ran. However, what he had mentioned about her being alone echoed through her head. So as she ran, all she could hear in her head, was whispers of disgust and revulsion from her classmates.

_So she's a witch, eh?_

_How can this be? What's a filthy Border Being doing in our school, much less in our town?_

_Isn't the witches main trick is to ensnare males?_

_All she does is read books and cast spells. She's nuthin' but a freak._

_Speaking of which, aren't witches more human than monster or demon?_

_There's no need for her to even be in this school, right?_

_Yeah, no need for her at all._

_I'll bet she uses her magic to get good grades._

Her dashing alone the back of the school suddenly slowed down, and came to a stop. After hearing and remembering all those voices, she sniffled a bit, and a single tear dropped from her cheek. She then muttered to herself as she tried to dry away her tears, "Even if I'm alone… I'm… I'm fine with it. Who needs friends anyway? Stupid Tsukune Aono."

Suddenly, a body collided with her, knocking her to the ground. Shaking her head, she looked up to see who had collided with as she shouted, "Hey, you idiot! Watch where you're going!" Her eyes widened and her heart sank when she saw the face of the Class Rep, and his crony friends.

"Well, I suppose anyone with lower intelligence would be compared an idiot by you," the Rep snorted out.

"You've been a bad girl, Sendou," Manic cackled.

"Revealing your true form out loud like you did," Fatty glared at the girl, "By breaking the rules, you've made the Rep pretty pissed off."

Yukari flailed her arms in angers as she spat out, "Well, that's none of your concern now, is it? So just leave me alone!"

"Oh, but it does," the Class Rep spat out, as he grabbed Yukari by her wrist, holding her up and off the ground. The little witch struggled to break free, due to the fact that the boy was putting a lot of pressure on her wrist, making it hurt a lot. As she whimpered, he glared at her and explained the details as viciously as he could to her, "You see, whenever a student does something that disrupts class discipline, it's my job to bring about fair play punishment."

Yukari's eyes widened with fear, as she paled as to what would soon come.

* * *

"Border beings?" Tsukune repeated, "What did she mean by that?"

"Well, what I was trying to tell you while you were squeezing Kurumu's oversized melons," Kurumu giggled and blushed, while Tsukune groaned.

Kurai continued. "Witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human nor monster. A long time ago, they were considered the link between Monsters and Humans. But as time went on, that was long forgotten, and just considered half monsters. But monsters actually think of them as mostly human, so they're not really welcome in the monster world.

Kurumu nodded and added in. "They're not even well liked in the human world. Back then they had witch trials, burnings, and witch hunts. One of the most infamous was the Salem Witch trials back in the late 1600s, in fact, Yukari's being harassed by her classmates because she's a lot smarter than them, and she's only 11. When that happened, she started playing pranks to get back at her classmates.

She then looked out the window, feeling sorry for her, "I guess she's felt this way since the way beginning, with no one to relate to her, and always being alone just for what she is."

* * *

Kurai had enough and left the classroom without another word. He had a depressed look on his face as he thought about the scars on his body, and what happened ten years ago.

"I know how you feel little soldier." He whispered to himself

* * *

The trio of thugs had dragged Yukari out near the lake area of the school. The place was far from the campus, so no one could hear anything that went on. And the area was thick with fog, so no one could see them.

"Ow!" Yukari cried as she was thrown against a tree. "What's your problem, you stupid jerks? That hurt!"

"That hurt, that hurt." the scrawny one taunted out loud, and then snarled, "Why don't you go cry about it!"

"That voice of yours is really annoying!" the fat shouted out.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," the Class Rep hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "A little freak like you has no place here!"

Then all fo the sudden the three began to transform. Their skin of the three boys cracked and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted, along with long powerful reptilian legs shooting out from behind.

The three were Lizardmen.

* * *

**Quick Monster Facts:**

**Lizardman are a C-Ranked monster. They are a sub-human species that resembled lizards. Their tough skin, razor sharp claws and teeth, and whip like tail make them dangerous to humans. But, not very dangerous to high ranking monsters, so long as they are alone. Like the prehistoric Velociraptor, they're normally found in groups, making them even more dangerous.**

* * *

"Back off!" Yukari cried as she drew her wand, swinging it around as she began her magic chant.

"_Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wa…!_"

Yukari didn't get to finish her chant as the Class Rep lunged forward and bite the top half of her wand off.

Yukari was suprised as she looked down at the stump of a stick that used to be her wand.

"Disgusting." the Class Rep said.

"What should we do about her, boss?" asked the fat guy.

"I say we eat her." answered the skinny one. "The fogs so thick nobody will see us."

"Yeah, and she'll get the taste out of my mouth." replied the rep as he looked Yukari over.

Yukari screamed in terror, "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!"

"Stay away from her!"

The three Lizardman turned around to see Moka standing there.

"You agian!?" shouted the rep.

The lizard men looked at Moka and then they each thought the same thing, as the Rep smirked, "Hey, guys. Seeing as how Miss Perfect Moka popped up, what say we eat her too?"

"Yeah," Manic smirked as he licked his chops with his reptilian tongue, "She's gotta be more juicier than the witch."

Fatty nodded as he pointed to Moka's breasts, hips, and butt, "Not to mention she's got all those! It's a virtual smorgesboard!"

"Please, run Moka! I can handle these guys!" Yukari said.

"You've got to stop doing that, Yukari," Moka shouted, getting Yukari's attention. And surprisingly, she walked past the Lizardmen calmly, almost not noticing them at all, as she smiled to the young witch calmly.

"If you're scared then there's nothing wrong with asking others for help." She then stopped as she was near Yukari, only inches away, as she knelt down to be almost to Yukari's eyelevel, "You're still a little kid, so don't push yourself too hard."

Yukari protested, "I'm not a little kid."

"The truth is, you've been alone your whole life, right?" Moka asked, knowing it would get Yukari. "If you feel lonely, and you don't like being alone, then why don't you just say so?"

Yukari thought about it for a second, looking up at Moka in realization. She looked at Moka as tears started to fall from the vampire's eyes.

"I was the same, all alone, all by myself," Moka said, speaking only the truth.

"You too, Moka?" Yukari asked, not believing it right away. Moka only nodded slightly in answer, confirming that her story was true. Tear grew large in both their eyes.

"That's why I'll never give up on you," Moka said, wiping the tears away. "It's why I want to help you and be there for you, Yukari." Moka finished by placing her hands over Yukari's smaller ones.

"Thank you Moka," was all Yukari was able to say before crying into Moka. The taller girl held the crying witch in a loving embrace.

However, it wasn't an emotional trip for everyone, as the three Lizardmen just stood there, their scaly eyebrows twitching. The Manic one shouted out, "What the hell? When did this become a Soap Opera?"

"How'd they change the mood of this scene so quickly?" Fatty questioned. "And they forgot about us completely!"

The Class Rep shook iwht anger at this scene, until finally he shouted, getting the girls' attention, "Hey, you! We're not gonna let this go unfinished!" He charged right at the girls, claws and teeth exposed as he roared, "LET'S CHOW DOWN, BOYS!"

They then made a unanimous decision to attack and eat the two girls in front of them. Yukari though saw the rep-lizard coming and chose to chow down on his tail.

"Ouch, what do you think you're doing, you miserable little brat!?" the rep-lizard said, swiping at the witch. But he was intercepted by Tsukune, who had come and grabbed Yukari away from the lizard-man. He didn't get out unscathed as the rep-lizard had left his claw marks on Tsukune's back, ripping his shirt. The two landed on the ground a little ways frrom the three lizard-men.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are you here?" Yukari asked Tsukune.

"I'm sorry about before, I get how you feel. I know what it's like to be all alone, too," Tsukune replied, but not convincing Yukari.

"No, you liar, you don't know anything," Yukari said, lightly hitting Tsukune. Tsukune still winced though as the pain from the claw mark registered in his mind.

"So come on, please let me do what I can to help you, okay," Tsukune argued back, silencing Yukari's protests.

"Okay, that's enough. This is getting ridiculous. For the past few minutes, it's been nothing but sappy mellow-drama," the rep-lizard said.

"It's time we stepped in to take care of these wimps," goon one said, charging at the two.

All three were charging at them when all of a sudden Kurumu appeared and swiped the two into the air.

The three lizards stopped when they realized what happened. "Another do-gooder, this is getting ridiculous."

The rep lizard felt a tap on his shoulder. "She didn't come alone." Said an unknown voice.

The rep lizard turned around and suddenly felt a searing pain on his groin. He fell down on his back covering his crotch with his hand.

"Oh my god, Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez." He said rocking back and forth.

The other two turned around and saw Kurai there, they figured he was the one who put down their leader."

"Kurumu, get them out of here, I'll follow right behind you," Kurai said, returning his attention back to the lizard-men.

"Right," was all Kurumu replied as she grabbed the two and flew off to Moka's position. This left Kurai with two angry lizards.

Fatty Lizard charged at Kurai. "You dirty, sneaky little RAT!" He tried to take a swipe at him, only to have Kurai grab his wrist, and kick him in the crotch, just like his leader.

"You shouldn't mess with a little girl." He said with anger in his voice.

The manic lizard took out a book from his back pocket, and flipped through the pages.

"Ah huh, kicking below the belt in a fight, that's against school rul..." He was interrupted when Kurai proceeded o kick him in his crotch.

"Shut the hell up." Kurai enunciated.

They were all groaning in pain, even as lizards, getting kicked in the crotch obviously didn't feel good.

Kurai turned and ran back to the others, who were busy treating to Tsukune's wounds.

"Jeez, that looks bad. Don't worry, I got your back, no pun intended." Kurai said.

Before he could do anything, Yukari whimpered and pointed behind him. They all turned to see the three lizard men walking up from behind him.

"I thought I had you three on the ground." Kurai said in shock.

"It takes a lot more than a kick to take us down." The rep lizard responded.

"Speak for yourself boss, that guy really knows how to kick." The fatty lizard responded.

"It doesn't matter, we'll eat them all, and then it will be worth it." The manic one said.

The five waited for them to attack. Tsukune then started to fall forward from his injury, causing Moka to run over to him. He tried to grab a hold of her but instead got a hold of her Rosary and pulled it off.

Pretty soon Inner Moka was in the game.

The Rep lizard man froze "That aura, those red eyes, the silver hair, it's..it's...IT'S AGAINST THE RULES.

_Is…is this Moka's vampire form?_ Yukari thought, holding up Tsukune.

"That's it I've had enough of this shit." Kurai said as he walked over to the lizard men, as he walked, an ominous energy surrounded Kurai, and he began to shrink, his body shifted and became super thin, both his arms and legs were gone, and his head shifted into a weird shape.

When the smoke from his energy dissapeared, where Kurai was, a snake took his place. He was twenty feet long, his body was as thick, his head was that of a cobra, his fangs were thicker and longer than Moka's, and they were literally dripping with venom.

The Cobra Kurai now turned his head to the three lizard men, and hissed hysterically, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. The three lizards stared at him. And the fat one began to laugh uncontrollably. He was interuppted when Kurai lunged at him with great speed , and bit him in the neck, he began to release venom in the lizard's bloodstream.

"AHHHH, GET HIM OFF ME!" He yelled as he finally pryed him off of his neck, and threw him aside. The manic lizard caught Kurai by the neck and taunted him.

"HA, HA, now you can't bite me." He said with a smirk.

Kurai wiggled his body vigorously, causing the lizard to flinch and let go of him. Kurai had cocked his head to the lizard's neck and bit him, releasing his venom.

The manic lizard screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his neck, along with the other lizard.

"That's enough, Kurai." Inner Moka said.

Kurai had slitherd away to Moka, and looked up to her, flicking his tongue in the process.

Moka smirked.

The rep lizard looked to both his friends, and turned to Kurai. "YOU!" He pointed. "Using Venom during battle, it's against the rules." He said as he stepped to him

"Get back you filthy trash," Inner-Moka said, staring coldly at the lone lizard-man.

The rep lizard stared at Moka with disbelief. "What, look at your hair, don't you know that getting you hair dyed is against school rules!" the lone lizard said, charging at Inner-Moka. "And that skirt is way too short!"

Moka moved to behind the rep-lizard, confusing it from its rage induced charge.

"You're not worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can wield any power is to gang up on weak," Inner-Moka stated.

Such strength is against our school's rules!" the rep-lizard shouted again, once more charging at Inner-Moka.

"Know your Place!" Inner-Moka shouted, round-house kicking the lizard in the teeth and sending him skipping across the lake. Everyone looked out as the lizard-man hit a protruding log and sank to the bottom. Inner-Moka stood indifferent from the situation.

"I guess we can always count on Moka," Tsukune commented weakly.

"Why? I was so bad, and I did mean things to everyone. I don't get it, why did you guys come to save me?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't you hear anything we said? We came to rescue you because we all want to be there for you no matter what," Tsukune answered, summing up what was said. "You don't have to be alone any more. From now on, we'll be by your side."

That was it as Yukari broke down and started to cry. She cried big alligator tears, all tears of joy at knowing that now she would have friends to rely on.

Inner Moka had walked up to Kurai, who was now back in his human form.

After a ten second staredown, she closed her eyes and smiled. "You never cease to amaze me. You maybe even more dangerous than I am."

Kurai smirked. "Like I told you before, I am simply one hell of a Demon."

As they walked back to the academy, Kurai had turned to the two lizard men he had infected.

"By the way, you got two hours to get an antidote, or else you'l most likely die." He shouted at them.

"Are they really gonna die?" Kurumu asked.

"No they're not going to...At least I don't think so." He responded

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Yukari and the Lizardmen. Moka, Kurai, and Kurumu were currently carrying boxes to Miss Nekonome's class. Tsukune was already in the classroom, organizing a few of the boxes that were already there. So it gave the girls a chance to talk with one another.

"So Yukari is getting along with her class now?" asked Moka curiously.

"Yes," Kurumu replied. "She apologized for pulling so many pranks on her classmates and she's been doing better. When she apologized, her classmates all felt guilty about what they said about her or how they treated her.

"That's good." Moka nodded happily.

"At least she won't be bullied anymore. We probably took care of that. And if the Class Rep does decide to start anything, Kurai'll kick their ass again!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Moka giggled. "Or should you say their 'Groins'?" She teased.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." Kurai said sarcastically.

However, that moment of laughter and happiness was over with, when the three opened the door to their classroom. Once they were in, both girls paled at what they saw. There, to their surprise, was Yukari, pressing herself into Tsukune in a one-sided hug. He was a bit confused as to how to deal with the situation. But, once he saw Moka and Kurumu come in…all the color drained from his face.

"Oh, Tsukune!" the young witch called out a joyous voice, "I just love you to death."

"Huh?" Both vampire and succubus just stood there, with their boxes dropping suddenly at the scene.

"Hi!" the tiny witch smiled, taking notice of the girls. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my class is just next door from yours. That means I can come over, and we can play together."

"Huh!?" Kurumu and Moka exclaimed, dumfounded by Yukari's proclamation.

"Well," Yukari admitted shyly, looking to Moka and Tsukune. "Ever since I saw you both the way you protected me, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. In other words, I'm In Love With Both Of You!"

"Now hold on a second!" Tsukune gaped. "How…how can you be in love with both of us?"

"Love knows no age, nor does it have any bounds!" Yukari announced, as she explained, "I'm in love with Moka's kind, beautiful, and big-hearted self, as well as the Inner Moka. She's brave, calm and collected, and she may not show it, but she shares Moka's caring heart as well." She then blushed at Tsukune, cupping her cheek as she cooed, "And when he held me in that tackle and shielded me, I didn't feel like such a little kid anymore." She hugged Tsukune as she smiled affectionately.

"What I'm trying to say is, if Moka and Tsukune decide to get into a three way with me, I want him to push and hold me down more and more."

Kurai dropped his boxes and held his hands in the air. "I'm out." He said

Moka stopped him. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving, before the madness gets weirder." He responded as he left

"No, wait. I really don't think that's a good idea," Tsukune argued, it falling on deaf ears.

"Oh no you don't. Tsukune is mine and don't you forget it," Kurumu said, now getting in a tug-of-war over Tsukune with Yukari. The two started to argue over who he belonged to. Moka got real dark for some odd reason.

"You people are just wasting your breathe," Moka said, causing them all to stop and look at her. "Tsukune belongs to ME!"

Moka jumped over to Tsukune, biting him right on the neck to suck his blood.

CHU!

* * *

**I like this chapter! I should update by next week, give or take.**

**-Give me constructive criticism, please.**

**-And to answer Skylinemaster's question, Kurai is a demon, as in that of the devil. **


	4. Swim Club to Demon to Vampire

Kurai woke up, and instantly took into his surroundings. Everywhere around him, there was nothing but pitch black darkness. Throughout the darkness, Kurai could hear a voice.

It was sweet and soothing, almost like a mother's lullaby. But there was a dark tone in her voice.

"_Unclean, impure, unclean, impure_," That was all she said, and she continued to say.

Kurai ran through the darkness trying to run away from the voice. But the more he ran, the louder she sounded.

"_Unclean, impure, unclean, impure_."

Kurai felt a sharp pain on his chest, and on his back. The scars that around his body grew searing hot, and they felt like they were about to split open.

The woman's voice grew louder. "_UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE." _

Kurai's breathing grew rapid and heavy, as her voice was ringing in his head.

"_UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE, UNCLEAN, IMPURE." _

It was then he snapped, "SHUT UP!" He screamed out the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kurai sat up on his bed bolted awake, his breathing was shallow and deep. He looked up at his alarm clock. It read 2:57 AM.

"Aw Jeez." He sighed as he went up to go to the bathroom.

He washed his face with cold water and let it run through his hair, hoping to help with the excruciating headache he's had since yesterday.

"That dream, it couldn't be." He thought to himself.

He snapped back to reality. "No, they're dead, they're all dead," he assured himself.

His voice sounded more depressed. "Just like her." He whispered to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone knock on his door. He walked across his dark room, and opened the door. No one was there.

"Assholes." He said, thinking it was a prank.

He shut the door and was walking back to bed, when someone knocked on the door again. Kurai was clearly pissed off.

He yanked the door open. "Listen you little f..." No one was there again. He sighed and looked down, but he noticed there was a package with a yellow card on it.

Kurai took the package back in his room and snapped his fingers. Instantly the lamp on his desk flipped on, and he put the package on his desk. He took the card, and began to read what was written. It read:

Hope this will help keep your head under control. You better get some sleep.

Sincerely, A friend.

Kurai smirked. "Thanks, "Friend." he said.

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Yokai Academy, well as beautiful as a school full of monsters can be anyway.

Tsukune and Moka were walking to class like they normally do every morning. But Tsukune was in his own little world having a daydream. Back in the real world, he had actually agreed to let Moka suck his blood, he finally woke up from his dream as Moka was sucking his blood. When he realized what happened, he yelled in pain. Moka finally let go after having her fill.

"Thank you, Tsukune!" she exclaimed as she started dragging him towards class.

Tsukune thought to himself as Moka skipped ahead. "I wonder if she knows why I let her do that."

When Tsukune was out of earshot, Moka blushed, "his blood, it's so yummy." She whispered to herself.

Pretty soon, the two had met up with Kurai.

"Hi Kurai, good morning." Moka said cheerfully, but the mood changed when she got a good look at him. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were droopy, his hair was messier than usual, and it looked like he had a hard time getting dressed.

"Kurai, you don't look too well, is everything okay?" Tsukune asked concerned.

Kurai turned to them. "I'm fine, I jut didn't get much sleep last night." He assured them.

They both looked uneasy, but they believed him.

* * *

During Ms. Nekenome's class, Tsukune had fell asleep and was having a fantasy dream involving him and Moka.

_They both closed their eyes, puckered their lips and leaned in closer to…_

WHAM!

Tsukune was suddenly shocked awake by a chalkboard eraser to the head. Snapping his eyes open, he looked to see Miss Nekonome glaring, but still retaining a sunny disposition.

"Now I sure hope my class isn't boring, Mr. Aono," the cat woman teacher said, her smile never disappearing even in situations like this.

"No, ma'am," Tsukune shook his head.

"Well, please try to stay awake, alright?" she advised, as the hair shaped like ears twitched on her head, "I have an important announcement to make."

Tsukune nodded and straightened himself up in his seat. He could hear his classmates snickering, Kurumu was just gazing at him lovingly, probably thinking he looked cute when he was sleeping, and even Moka was giggling too. And Kurai shook his head.

Tsukune frowned but then it quickly turned into a smile as he remembered the dream. It didn't stop the throbbing in his head though.

"Now then," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Because our school is made much like human schools, joining a club is mandatory in our curriculum. That way we will be able to join the human world much more easily. Your participation in clubs will help better enable you to understand and fit more in human society. It will also deepen your tastes in their arts, and a better understanding of human culture."

"But miss!" one student called as he raised his hand. "If that's the case then you'd get an F for your disguise."

"Huh?" Miss Nekonome blinked. She looked at her behind and spotted her tail. She then poked at the feline ears on the top of her head. She looked between her obvious feline features and then back at the student who pointed them out. She was then a flurry of movement. "RAWWR!"

"Gyaaah!" the student suddenly cried. His face was suddenly covered with scratches. He dropped back into his seat, seemingly in a daze.

"Anyway," Miss Nekonome smiled, somehow looking fine even though she had just mauled one of her own students. "All the clubs will be running booths all day! Don't be afraid to visit the Newspaper Club too. I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

Tsukune snickered at the blatant advertising. Still, he had been wondering about extracurricular activities here at Yokai Academy. He hadn't seen any information about one since he came to thee school. Of course, with all the fights he had gotten into, as well as the extra attention that his friendly girl trio had kept giving him, he hadn't been able to check.

"C'mon Tsukune!" Moka smiled as she took her friend's arm. "Let's see what kind of clubs are out there!"

"Oh, right!" Tsukune nodded.

* * *

Classes for the rest of the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths to advertise their clubs and to draw in new members who were interested in joining. Tsukune looked around with a look of wonder and amazement. If he didn't know better, he would think that this really was a human school and not a monster school trying to mimic one.

"Tsukune, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"No, I haven't found one yet." He responded.

"I know, why don't we join a club together." Moka said cheerfully.

Tsukune blushed at the thought of him and Moka, alone in the same club.

* * *

The other clubs didn't look nearly as appealing. A creepy guy with his eyes bulging out, holding a camera and ghost photos moaned out, "Care to join the Photography Club, and take pictures of Ghosts?"

This gained a response, with Moka running into Tsukune's arms, with a startled scream, "Aaah!"

The same thing happened when they checked out the Acupuncture Club, with their latest member. A hulking green bald fellah with needles all over his body, glared down at Tsukune and Moka, as he asked, "Care to join the Acupuncture Club?"

Once again, Moka ran into Tsukune's arms, smiling as she screamed, "Aaah!"

Things didn't go too well elsewhere, as a gaggle of Mummies tried to surround them, "Mummy Club?"

Third time's the charm, Moka leapt into Tsukune's arms, swept off her feet, as she screamed again in startled terror, "Aaah!"

The Chemistry Club wasn't any better, as they were all a bunch of lovesick geeks, who held out Love Potions. One of the members, a perverted giggling geek, held out a violet flask, hoping for Moka to ingest, as he advertised pervertedly, "Care to Join the Chemistry Club, and test out our Love Potions, Moka?"

Moka ran up, pressing herself to Tsukune for protection, as she smiled with a startled scream, "Aaaah!"

Tsukune's sweat dropped as he looked to the girl, and mumbled, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He then looked around, and groaned, "Isn't there a single normal club out in this school?"

* * *

As they kept looking around they noticed a lot of guys crowding around one booth in particular. Being curious they went to take a look.

When they got there, Tsukune wasn't surprised why all the guys were there.

It turns out it was the Swimming Clubs booth and the people who were trying to get new members to join were all girls in bikinis.

"Hello, I'm Tamao Ichinose, captain of the swim team and I'd like us to swim together." she said in sweet voice.

Tamao looked like she was a second year student with turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and cyan colored eyes. She was wearing a purple bikini with a sarong wrapped around her waist.

"As of now, the swim club consists of only female members. So, any guys joining up will receive special treatment from the seniors." Tamao told all the guys near her.

This seemed to make the guys go crazy.

Tsukune just mentally sighed. _'Perverts.'_ he thought.

"Tsukune?" Moka said in an unsure voice.

"Yeah, Moka?" he asked as he turned to face at her.

"Are...are you wanting to join this club?" Moka asked still sounding nervous.

Tsukune looked back at all the guys wanting to join the Swimming Club. "Not really. Considering that I'm public enemy number one in most boys eyes for female attention. I don't want to make things worse." he answered.

Moka's face brightened up at the answer. "Then let's go look at the other clubs." she said.

As the two turned to leave they were interrupted

"Ah, are you leaving already?"

The two turned around to see Tamao Ichinose looking at the two or to be more accurate Tsukune. "I was hoping you could join the Swimming Club." She said in a flirty tone.

Tsukune's face flushed with embarrassment, he still wasn't use to being the center of attention. Especially, when most of the attention was coming from the female students.

Moka didn't like how Tamao was being so friendly to Tsukune. She grabbed Tsukune's hand while giving the girl a dirty look. "I'm sorry but, me and Tsukune were going to look at some of the other clubs." Moka explained in a stern tone.

The friendly look on Tamao's face never left as she replied. "Really? Well, it just so happens that the Swimming Club is holding a Swimsuit Contest and members from all the other clubs will be there. So, why don't you come as well, that way you don't have to search all over for the clubs. Let them come to you."

Tsukune was still unsure about all of it, even more with the Swimsuit Contest going on, but he could see the logic in Tamao's statement. "It does make some sense." Tsukune said. "What do you think, Moka?" He wasn't going to make Moka go and if she didn't then Tsukune had a reason not to go.

Moka looked down at her rosary as she took a firm grip on it. "Well..The thing is..." Moka tried to explain.

"I heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya." Tamao said, interuptting Moka. "Wonder if all the rumors of that are true."

"What rumors are you talking about?" Tsukune asked the two girls.

"Nothing." Moka quickly said, as she stood in front of Tsukune. "We'll be there."

Tamao's smile seemed to grow even larger at that statement. "Good." she said as she began walking back to the rest of the club. "Don't forget your swimsuits."

Tsukune was giving Moka a concerned look. _"What was that all about?"_ He thought, but shook it off.

_"I don't need to worry about it, if it was serious she would've told me. Plus, how bad could the Swimming Club be?" _He thought to himself.

* * *

Tsukune wasn't prepared for the scene that awaited him at the swimming pool. He stood next to the pool in his blue swim trunks, with his eyes widened and face flushed at the scene in front of him.

The scene could only be described as something straight out of a teenaged boy's fantasy.

There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere. The guys that were joining the club weren't having a bad gazing time, and actually got to interact with the girls with no signs of rejection. The girls were splashing and giggling with the boys who had come. It seemed too good to be true that they were getting along, with no signs of being shy around the boys at all.

Tsukune tore his eyes from the scene to see Moka standing at the metal chain link fence that surrounded the pool. She was still wearing her school uniform and she looked extremely uncomfortable and skittish around the pool. So, he decided to go up and talk to her.

"Why did I have a feeling in my gut you guys were going to be here? A familiar voice said.

Tsukune turned around to see Kurai swimming on his back, somehow staying afloat. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt and black shorts.

"You joined the swimming club too Kurai?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, most of the clubs I looked at were runned by freaks and weirdoes, one thing led to another, and here I am." He was interrupted as two bikini broads dragged him away.

Tsukune was again about to go to Moka, when all of a sudden, the swim captain, Tamao approached him.

"Why don't I teach you to swim. And don't worry, I'll make you feel really good." She said in a rather seductive tone.

"Well…I don't know," Tsukune muttered.

"Oh come on," Tamao giggled, as she took Tsukune's arm. "All work and no play makes you a dull boy, you know."

Moka tried to protest, but Tamao was already off with Tsukune. However, after seeing Tsukune like that, with Tamao, Moka seethed with anger, as she fumed.

"Stupid Tsukune, acting all flirty with her."

Finally, after seeing Tamao "get close" with Tsukune, she shouted, "That's enough!"

Both Tamao, who didn't seem fazed by that, and Tsukune stopped in their tracks, as Tsukune looked to Moka, "Moka?"

"Tsukune, you really wanted to join the Swimming Club just so you could hook up with girls, didn't you?" she interrogated.

Pulling away from Tamao, Tsukune protested, "Moka, you know that's not why we're…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T KNOW TSUKUNE!," Moka nearly screamed out.

She continued to yell. "I'm not putting up with this! Goodbye!" And started to run off, with Tsukune about to catch up to her.

But a sudden splash caught her attention, and she had to move to avoid being splashed by one of the other members of the Swim Club. She gulped, nearly getting hit by it, as she paled and slightly shook in fear. Tsukune saw that, and it was evident that Moka was afraid of the water for some reason. Tamao stepped up, and smirked.

"You two sound like an arguing married couple." She said as she then looked to Moka, and advised.

"Listen, Moka, there's a fundamental rule in life that I've learned in my Freshman Year here. The only thing a boy and girl should know as they grow up, is to take and be taken, if you get my meaning. This is the swimming club, Akashiya, so if you're not going to swim, go bother someone else."

Another splash caught her attention, this time, striking a little water on her leg. Moka paled at the contact, and gulped.

"_I've got to get out of here_." She thought and ran off, before Tsukune could catch her. All he could do was watch her run away like that in fear, it wasn't hard to see something here scared the life out of her.

"Moka, wait." Tsukune yelled, but she was out of earshot. A second later Kurai, who was still swimming on his back, approached him. "Dude, you messed up big time." He scoffed.

Tsukune sighed. "I know."

"YAHOO-HOOOOOOOO!

Both boys looked and saw Kurumu jump off the edge of the pool , and was forty feet in the air. She flipped in the air like an acrobatic, and landed crotch first on Tsukune's face.

"Hi Tsukune, I just joined the swimming club too, Isn't that great?" She said as the both of them fell in the pool.

"Kurumu, hey-" He then took notice of her. 'WOAH!'

Even Kurai couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Oh, do you like it?" she smirked as she did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce. She was in a yellow bikini that didn't leave too much to the imagination. He nodded dumbly. She then hugged his arm to her chest, and began rubbing it up and down really fast.

"Well, I hope we can get some alone time later. Then I can take it off for you." She pressed on further, as she asked innocently, "Um, Tsukune… maybe sometime today… you could teach me to swim."

Tsukune's face was about as red as it could possibly get. "Umm..Ku...Kurumu...yo..your...breasts..." he tried to say.

Kurumu supported a blush of her own when she reached for the knot in the back, allowing the straps to come undone, but cupped her chest to keep the bikini on. "Yeah, they are hurting a bit." she commented.

At this point, Tsukune couldn't even think straight.

_'Today's the day I make Tsukune mine.'_ Kurumu thought. She then re-tied the top and Tsukune over messing with the bottom half now. "Do you think this swimsuit is a little tight on me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

*KLONG!*

A large pail knocked Kurumu to the ground before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yukari decided to show up and interrupt. "Teach me too!" she exclaimed as she grabbed hold of one of Tsukune's arms, she was wearing a blue one piece and her hat. She then sent a glare towards Kurumu.

_'I won't let Kurumu have her way.'_ she thought.

Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune's other arm and tried to pull him away from Yukari. "What are you doing? He's mine!" Kurumu said to Yukari.

Yukari pulled him back towards her. "No, he's not!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Give up you flat-chested little girl!" Kurumu said to her as the game of tug of war continued.

"It's not like bigger is better!" Yukari countered.

Kurumu then stopped the game and put an arm behind her head and the other under her breast. "Really? When I was your age mine were already about this size." Kurumu mocked Yukari.

Yukari was looking at her small breasts when she remembered something. "I heard big breasts sag early." she responded.

This seemed to tick Kurumu off. "What was that." she said.

All of the sudden the two began fighting. Kurumu put Yukari in headlock and Yukari would get out of it and jump on Kurumu's back and pull her hair. This cycle repeated itself for a while.

Both boys just watched the two girls go at it.

"I don't even know what I'm watching anymore." Kurai said as he swam away.

* * *

As for where Moka was, she was sitting in an alley between two buildings, gritting her teeth in pain. Some of the water had gotten on her and now she was in pain. To vampires like herself, water was a weakness and in her sealed state she was feeling intense pain.

Her Rosario suddenly spoke, "_**You fool, why did you even go near the pool? You should've stayed away. You know what water does to us**_."

"I know, but I… I just… I wanted to be with Tsukune," she said, shivering.

"_**Fool, if the boy can't see how hurt you are he's not worth the trouble**_."

Moka pulled her legs close, hiding her cringed fear, as well as a few soft sobs escaping her from her fear, as well as the huge wall that came between her and Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" she whimpered, feeling worlds apart from him like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the swim club opened up a celebration, called the All Girls Swimming Event, in which Kurumu was the leader of Red team and Yukari was the leader of the White Team.

It was basically an event where girls would run around doing various competition, losing their tops in the process. After the contest, Yukari and Kurumu were fighting once again, and Kurai was busy making out with one of the girls.

Back at the pool, Tsukune was sitting at the edge with his feet hanging in the water. He wanted to go off and find Moka, but Yukari and Kurumu were still fighting. And he was worried that they fight get out of hand and they would end up hurting each other or any innocent bystanders. He let out a small sigh.

* * *

After Moka had regained her strength, she got back on to her feet. Though most of her strength was a bit gone. She had to lean on the wall to steady herself, as she prepared herself to go back to the pool.

However, Inner Moka wasn't about to let that happen.

"_**Don't even think about it. Do you really want to go back there and go through all that again**_?" Outer Moka frowned, but Inner Moka wasn't through.

"_**Just end the relationship with him. He obviously doesn't appreciate your needs. He doesn't care**_…"

"It's Not True!" Moka shouted, not believing what her Inner self said. "He's not like that!"

"I don't care." Moka said to herself, moving much better, as if her determination was giving her strength. "I just… I want... I just want to be with Tsukune."

* * *

_"What's going on with you, Moka?"_ Tsukune thought.

At the pool Tsukune eventually had enough of just sitting there as he stood up to go look for Moka. But, the sound of screaming quickly changed all that. He turned around to see most of the girls from the Swimming Club bitting the guys on the neck and turning them into shriveled, pruned husks.

The all of the sudden some seaweed shot out of the water and wrapped around Tsukune and pulled him into the water. He was pulled until he was in the deep end and someone had wrapped their arms around his waist.

Tsukune turned his head to see none other than Tamao. But, her ears were now some fin like appendage and a large orange-scaly fish tail stuck out of the water behind her.

"Sorry, Tsukune, but I can't let you escape." Tamao said in a taunting tone.

"What's going on?" Tsukune questioned as he tried to break out of Tamao's grip.

"Nothing much." Tamao replied. "Luring men into the water to suck out their life-force is how we mermaids survive."

* * *

**Quick Monster Facts:**

**Mermaids are aquatic monsters that have been popular in myths and legends that originated in ancient times, they are portrayed as beautiful women with the bottom half of a fish. Contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairy tales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death.**

* * *

Yukari and Kurumu ran to the edge of the pool, after seeing what was happening in an attempt to rescue Tsukune. But they were stopped, as a swarm of mermaids blocked their way, hissing at them keep from making a move.

The girl Kurai was making out with, turned into her mermaid form, and was now trying to turn him into a pruned husk. But Kurai was holding her by the throat.

"Come on sweetie, one little bite won't hurt." She begged as he was holding her back.

"Kurumu, a little help would really be appreciated." He responded.

Kurumu extended her wings and flew above him, she did a spinning swan dive, turned, and kicked the mermaid on her head. She grabbed Kurai, and flew in the air.

"You okay?" She asked him.

Kurai nodded, but didn't say another word.

Tsukune was starting to sweat bullets, but it became worse when he noticed the swarm of mermaids that were now circling him and Tamao.

"Come on, Tamao."

"Yeah, don't hog him all to yourself."

"I want a taste."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorry about being so rough with you. But I've had my eyes on you since this school year started and I saw you at the Opening Ceremony." Tamao explained as her mouth elongated and rows of razor sharp teeth were visible. "You have such an intoxicating smell… much like a human."

She moved to bite him, but she was interuptted.

"Tsukune!"

Everyone looked to see Moka arriving at the pool to see the whole scene. And without even thinking ran towards the pool and jumped in. As soon as she hit the water it looked like she was giving off electrical discharge. Not only that but, she was having a hard time staying above water.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted in concern. "What's happening!?" he asked no one in particular.

"Water is a vampires weakness." Yukari answered. "If this keeps up then Moka wil..."

That was all Tsukune needed to hear as he managed to put all the pieces together. He then began fighting even harder agianst Tamao's grip. "Let me go, damn it!" he shouted.

Tamao managed to keep her grip, apparently mermaids were much stronger than humans. "I don't think so." she said. "Your mine."

*BAM!*

All of a sudden Kurumu flew in with Kurai and delivered another flying drop kick to Tamao, causing her to let Tsukune go. They both began restraining Tamao.

"Go!" Kurumu shouted. "Get Moka out of the water!"

Tsukune wasted no time, he dove in to rescue the drowning Moka. But he realized it was going to be difficult because she started sinking like a rock. Tsukune reached out his hand to grab her, but he accidentally gripped her Rosary, and with ease, pulled it off.

The bright red light and harsh Demonic Aura came, along with the sky turning red, and bats swarmed from the sky, and dove in the water. A minute later Inner Moka rised from the water, silver hair, and all.

Inner Moka coughed up a little water, and then glared at Tsukune.

"You idiot! You took your time." She yelled.

He backed away in fear of her.

Tamao spotted Inner Moka with a look of fear. "Y..You really are a vampire?" She stuttered.

After a second, she smirked. "It doesn't matter anyhow, you being a vampire in water...IS A HUGE ADVANTAGE TO ME!" She yelled.

She and the others then shot up in a sort of dolphin stance, and started kicking water at Moka, weakening her further.

"C'mon, Vampire, drink up!" Tamao taunted, as the struggling Moka was doing her best to get away, despite all the sparking electricity dancing off her body.

The other mermaids taunted as they kicked water at her, "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

SLAM! BANG! CRASH!

The rows of mermaids were swatted down, by kicks and punches from Kurumu and Kurai, and by wash pans from Yukari, who waved her wand out, shouted, "Drink that, you fishes."

"I don't need your help in this," Inner Moka pride fully defended.

"Come on, I know the water weakened you a bit, so just swallow your pride and let us help," Kurumu explained as she dragged Tsukune out of the water. The vampire nodded.

"No!" Tamao shrieked. "I won't let our meals get away!" She glared at Moka, "I don't care how tough you are in the water, this is our ocean, and you're just a barracuda."

"Yeah," Moka pointed out, "But don't get cocky. I could both beat and eat a minnow like you in my sleep."

Tamao's forehead sported a vein, as she took that comment personally, "Minnow? You'll pay for that!"

Diving into the water, Tamao surged towards the image of Moka, who had just punched one of her club members out of the pool when they tried attacking her from behind. Turning, Moka narrowed her slit eyes on the approaching mermaid. Growling, she took off with a surge of water. She was the last mermaid in the pool.

Suddenly, the two shot up in the air, with Moka higher than Tamao, who gloated, "Nowhere left to swim, Akashiya!" Just then, Moka smirked, which irked Tamao, as she shouted, "And what's so funny?"

"You took the bait, just like a fish," Moka gloated.

Tamao's jaw opened wider, as she shouted, "Oh, really? And what makes you think you have the advantage?"

Moka flipped in the air and stuck her leg out. "KNOW...YOUR...PLACE!" She enunciated.

She delivered one of her famous kicks to Tamao's cheek. She fell at great speed, and landed in the net hoop from the swimsuit contest earlier.

"Dammit, how could she defeat me so easily?" Tamao said before she passed out.

Moka had landed in the water, and started sparking again. Kurai had helped her out the water before it became severe.

Moka made Kurai stop holding her and back away. But she fell on her knees trying to catch her breath. This time Tsukune ran up to her to try to help her.

"Whoa, hey, are you alright?" He asked as he approached her.

She didn't say a word, instead she slapped him, right across the face, as she grabbed her Rosary. Everyone was surprised, even Tsukune. Even Inner Moka wouldn't do that without a reason.

She finally talked. "Now you listen to me, you don't know a single thing about us. So don't even pretend 're a little boy who can't think of anyone but himself."

Tsukune rubbed the mark she had left when she hit him, he was oblivious to her meaning.

Moka sighed. "FYI, she was crying her eyes out." She turned and walked to Kurai. She was too tired to say anything, and reattached the Rosary.

And after Tsukune, Kurumu, Kurai and Yukari changed back into their school uniforms they left.

* * *

The next day however, didn't go to well for Tsukune and his friends. All the semi-normal clubs were full and the only ones that had any openings...well it was a given that none of them would be joining them anytime soon.

Not only that but Moka was doing a lot better. She looked as healthy as she normally did, but that was thanks to Tsukune offering more than the usual amount of blood she normally took. Yukari and Kurumu were against it, but after he explained he was doing it to help her health, since it was his fault she was hurt they begrudgingly excepted that.

"Man...What are we going to do now?" Tsukune asked the four as they ate lunch.

The other didn't reply, but their down cast looks pretty much said it all.

"Why so glum?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Miss Nekonome.

"We don't have a club to join." Kurumu replied.

"Oh, that's no problem!" Miss Nekonome told her with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty."

"That's not a bad idea." Tsukune said perking up. "What do you say, Moka?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Moka.

"Hey, I'm joining too!" Kurumu exclaimed, as she shot up from her seat. "If Tsukune's joining the club, then so am I. I'm not about to let either you or the Inner Moka snatch him away!"

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added in a cheerful voice.

"Not like I have a choice." Kurai said sarcastically, which in his translation, meant 'Okay'.

Ms. Nekonome smiled, "Alright! Talk about a lucky break in finding new blood!" Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some members after all.

And speaking of Blood, Moka lunged at Tsukune, embracing him, getting close to his neck… "CHU!"

"Moka, come on! I gave you three days of blood already!" Tsukune cried out, feeling the fangs in his neck again.

* * *

Later at night, Kurai was in his room, finishing what was left of his homework.

"Still can't believe I hit 1st base with a mermaid." He said to himself.

He put a piece of gum in his mouth, hoping to get rid of the taste of salt water.

After he was finished with his assignments. He looked up at his clock. It read 8:57 PM.

He took out the unopened package from this morning and placed it on his desk.

He brought out his pocket knife and cut the box open. He looked down at the contents and smirked.

"What a surprise." He said to himself once again.


	5. Newspaper Club to Demon to Vampire

**Hello Readers, AnonymousAK here. Before I start, let me say this.**

**-REVIEW! I can't stress this enough.**

**-To ZERO, thank you, and if you read chapter three, you'll understand what I'm doing.**

**-All I need now is Mizore, Ruby, the PSC, and Kokoa and I can get to my actual story. **

**-Another thing, I won't have a good grasp of times in my chapters. But I'll see what I can do. It is my story after all.**

**-That's all I got for right now.****THANKS!**

* * *

It was the day after Kurai and his friends dealt with the Swimming Club and joined Miss Nekonome's Newspaper Club. At first he wasn't so enthusiastic, but he had a change of heart after Moka sweet talked him into being more cheerful about this.

Kurai was in his room late at night, looking through what was in the package. He had changed out of his school uniform, and was now wearing a white t-shirt, and gray sweatpants. His clock read 9:46 PM

"This could help a lot." He said as he examined the contents.

All of a sudden he heard a distant screaming coming from the girls dorm, he looked out the window.

He saw a lone figure running through the roof of the girls dorm.

"Why is it always something?" He said to himself.

Kurai took a deep breath and in a quick puff of smoke, he teleported.

The figure was running through the rooftop when he was blinded by a sudden flash of smoke. The figure got a better look, and saw a boy blocking his path. The figure turned around and made a run for it.

"HEY!" Kurai exclaimed as he gave pursuit.

Kurai couldn't get a good look at him, because there were clouds covering the moonlight. But he noticed how fast his runner was, even without shoes on, Kurai was just as fast, and was catching up to him.

The clouds covering the moon passed away, giving off more light. Kurai got a better look, he noticed that the figure was wearing the Yokai Academy male uniform, and he had also noticed; A tail?

That was the last thing he saw before the figure disappeared. Kurai stopped running and took a minute to catch his breath.

"Shit." He said in between breaths.

Kurai looked off the roof to see if he could find him. But he was long gone.

"Next time." Kurai said before he teleported again.

* * *

Currently Tsukune and Moka were making their way to the school, to begin the day.

"Are you excited about today, Tsukune?" Moka asked. Barely able to contain her own excitement.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that I won't have to worry about fighting anyone." Tsukune replied. "I mean ever since I've been here, I've been in a fight at least once a week."

Moka had a downcast look. "I'm sorry." she told Tsukune.

Tsukune went into a small panic. "No, No! It's not your fault!" Tsukune explained. "I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out my friend no matter what."

Moka looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Really!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered. "You're my friend, Moka, and I would do anything for you."

"Tsukune…" Moka said with a blush.

Tsukune blushed when he saw Moka blush and look at him lovingly. "Moka..."

"Tsukune…" she said leaning in closer to him, her breath tickling his throat, "You… smell so good…"

Tsukune wasn't paying much attention, but when the words finally registered his eyes went wide. "Wait! Moka..." he tried to reason.

"Oh, Tsukune… I can't help it when I'm around you." she exclaimed as she lunged forward and lightly nipped him in the neck, sucking his blood.

CHUUU!

After Moka was done, she pulled away, cupping her face, as she blushed a crimson red. "As always, your blood so so yummy. I think I'm hooked on it." she complimented.

Tsukune just stood there with a sweat drop on his head.

_"Why do I fell like if I'm not careful, this'll be the death of me?"_ he thought.

Kurai had walked up. He was looking around all the students passing by with a quizful look.

"Hi Kurai." Moka yelled cheerfully, getting his attention.

"Hey." Tsukune said weakly, with a look that said _'HELP ME!'_

"Hey gu.." he was interrupted.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out.

All three turned to face the direction they heard Kurumu's voice only for her to pounce and latch onto Tsukune, pressing his face into her breasts.

"Today's the first day we all join in the Newspaper Club. And I'm so happy that I get to be in it with you!" she exclaimed as she smothered Tsukune.

_'I take back my earlier thought!'_ Tsukune screamed in his head. He couldn't very well shout it out loud. _'This is going to be the death of me!'_

"Kurumu! Stop it!" Yukari shouted as she magically appeared. "I joined the club, too. So give me a chance with Tsukune!" She ran up and attempted to glomp Tsukune.

But Kurumu pulled him away before either Yukari or Moka could pull him back. "Too slow!" she told the two. Kurumu smirked at the two, but more at Moka.

_'I'm not giving up. Tsukune's my Destined One, and the bond between us will grow stronger by being in this club together.' _She glared daggers at Moka, who seemed to return the glare. _'I'm not about to share him with you, Moka. He'll fall in love with me, and you'll just be an afterthought.' _She thought to herself.

As the two older girls were glaring down one another, Yukari was the first to notice that Tsukune's body was struggling to break free, until a gasp was made, and it suddenly went limp. Yukari panicked, getting the girls' attention,

"OH NO, KURUMU! YOU'RE SMOTHERING Tsukune! HE'S DEAD!"

The girls stopped their staring, as Kurumu released Tsukune from her hold. His face was all blue and his eyes swirling around; the only audible sound he made was a small moan. The girls panicked in thinking they killed the boy, or rather they panicked as they attempted to bring him back, as Moka pleaded, "No, Tsukune! Stay away from the light!"

Kurai walked off, heading to class. "CALL ME IF YOU NEED HELP BURYING THE BODY." He yelled as he kept walking, laughing at his own joke.

* * *

After the five were all done with their classes for the day, they made their way to the Newspaper Club Room. When they arrived Miss Nekonome was aleady there. So they came in and sat down and after a few minutes no one else showed up.

"Are we the only ones in the club?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course, not silly!" Miss Nekonome replied with a smile. "The club president will be here shortly, he seems to be running a bit late."

As if on cue the door slid open.

"Here he is now." Miss Nekonome told the group.

The person who walked in was a young man who seemed to be at least a year older than them. He appeared to have a light build on him, but due to his size, it almost looked medium. He was wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first few buttons undone, exposing his collar bone. He was also wearing a silver wolf head male choker necklace. He had black hair which seemed to be untamed and held back by a red headband. And in his arms were two bouquets of flowers.

"Oh man. The first day and I'm already late." the boy said with a sigh, as he made his way to the head of the classroom. "Hey. My name's Ginei Morioka. Just call me Gin for short. Let's try to get along shall we?"

Gin then made his way to meet the group of new club members. "I got to say this club lucked out to have girls as pretty as you two joining up." he said with charming smile, as he handed the two bundles of flowers to Moka and Kurumu.

Moka flushed slightly while Kurumu took it in stride. Kurumu was used to getting such flattering compliments. But Moka never considered herself that pretty so getting compliments was still new to her.

"And you must be the child genius Yukari Sendo." Gin said while still smiling as he pulled a rose from his inner coat pocket for the youngest of the four. "I guess it's true what they say: Big things come in Small Packages. Welcome aboard."

Kurai rolled his eyes. "Oh barf me." He said to himself.

Tsukune couldn't believe how smooth this guy was, although he felt jealous when he gave Moka flowers.

He turned to Tsukune.

"You must be Tsukune Aono, let me tell you that you're a lucky man to have such three beautiful ladies, all of which are in love with you." He said grinning.

Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle nervously as the girls were blushing madly behind him.

Then Ginei turned to Kurai. When they made eye contact, Gin looked like he had seen a ghost. But he got his composure back.

"And you are..." He snapped his fingers repeatedly, trying to figure out his name.

"Kurai Kage." Kurai said, with what sounded like a serious tone in his voice.

Gin suddenly remembered. "Ah yes, Kurai Kage, you're the one who possesses weird powers, and is said to be a badass in a fight. I should write an article about you sometime."

"I'll pass." Kurai replied. "Me being popular seems to bring me nothing but trouble." Kurai couldn't put his finger on it, but he was getting a bad aura from Gin.

"Too bad. But, I'm not giving up." Gin told Kurai.

"Well, it looks like things are under control." Miss Nekonome said to the club with a smile. "I have to attend a faculty meeting, so I'll leave things in Gin's hands then. See you later!" Miss Nekonome waved good-bye as she left the class.

Gin saw this as his cue and walked up to the front of the classroom and stood at the podium. He leaned on the wooden stand and looked out at his new club members. "Okay, for all you newbies, the School Newspaper is the source of all information and news all things Yokai Academy." Gin explained. "As such, we search out news everywhere to report to the students."

"Yeah!" Moka and the girls cheered. Kurai gave an enthusiastic hoorah.

"_I think I just died a little inside_." Kurai thought

Seeing the new club member's enthusiasm, Gin decided to continue.

"You all better be ready, BECAUSE THIS CLUB IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. He nearly yelled. Getting everyone's attention.

"In this club you would have to do anything, even risk your life for a story." He continued

Everyone was onboard, but they were surprised about how serious he was.

"I've already found a scoop for your first story." Kurumu said, turning even more serious.

"There have been numerous reports of someone peeking in on the girls changing rooms, and the girls' dorms. All these incidents happened at night, with only a few girls only catching a silhouette and nothing else. No one has been able to get a good look at him and he's been gone so fast no one else has managed to catch him in the act." She explained.

Before she could continue, Kurai stepped in.

"I confronted him last night." Kurai said. Everyone in the room had his eyes on him.

"Really, what did he look like? Moka replied

"I couldn't tell, it was too dark, and he had his back to me the entire time, so I couldn't see his face. All I know was when I chased him, he had a tail sticking out, so he must have been in his monster form." Kurai explained.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, while Kurai continued.

"Another thing I noticed is that, he was incredibly fast, I could barely keep up with him myself. And at one point he disappeared with the wind." Kurai was done explaining.

"Man, what kind of pathetic guy does something like that?" Moka asked, with a scowl. If there was one thing that Moka hated the most in the world, it was perverts. And that was thanks to the hundreds of guys gawking her a day.

"I'm not sure." Gin answered. "Our first assignment is to interview people who claim they saw this guy. Lesson Number One: a journalist's strongest resource is the people. We're also going to be putting up posters for the Newspaper club while we're at it."

"Don't you think we should be more concerned about catching this peeping tom, than getting more club members?" Kurai asked.

The girls were nodding their heads in agreement.

"We are." Gin replied. "We won't be able to talk to or even find all the people who have saw the guy. So, I added a nice little bit to the poster." he said while holding one up for them to see.

Tsukune took a close look at it and sure enough at the bottom of the poster it read: _If you have or know anyone with information on the Peeping Tom contact the Newspaper Club, in Classroom 3-1._

"That will helps us out in the long run." Tsukune commented.

"Alright, let's catch this guy!" Gin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the girls cried.

* * *

And so the girls went around putting up the posters while, Tsukune and Gin questioned of few of the girls that they could find who caught a glimpse of the peeper. But, it didn't go so well with Gin flirting with every girl they talked to.

Kurai was off doing research, and asking other witnesses

So, the two guys met up with the girls in the main hallway.

"Did you find anything?" Moka asked curiously.

"Not a thing." Tsukune replied. "And the little information we did manage to get isn't all that helpful."

"I found nothing." Said a voice, they turned to see Kurai, coming up behind him. "I looked at some books in the library, but none of them helped at all. I even talked to the victim from last night."

"What she say?" Tsukune asked.

"Pretty much the same thing as the others; all she saw was a shadow of the bastard." Kurai responded.

"He's a slippery one." Gin muttered.

"So you have nothing?" asked Kurumu disappointedly.

"Don't worry we'll just have to do this the old fashion way and catch him in the act." Gin said trying to cheer the gang up. "Let's finish putting up the posters and call it a day. Tsukune why don't you and Kurai put these up over there while, I'll make sure the girls don't hurt themselves?" Gin told him as he motioned to the other side of the hall.

"Got it," Tsukune nodded, as he and Kurai ran over to the other side of the hallway.

Yukari popped up, and hiped up, "Anything I can do?"

"Nothing yet," Gin reassured her, but pointed out, "If you want, you can go get snacks. I have a feeling we'll be pulling an all luncher." Yukari looked confused by that comment, as he explained, "That means we'll probably be skipping lunch."

"Oh, okay, got it," the little witch understood, and took off.

After Tsukune was done with his posters, he started back to where the others were, but stopped for a moment. Once he was in eyesight of the others, he noticed Gin kneeling down, and smirking at something. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as he cautiously walked over,

"What is he doing?" He thought as he walked over.

He slowly walked over, making sure not to make a sound, and looked at Gin, who didn't seem to pay much notice to him. He then turned to where Gin was looking, and saw he was looking at the girls. Though he wasn't sure that it was the girl's he was looking at, due to the flush on Gin's face. He knelt down, just to get at his eye level, and looked up, only to get a first front row seat of Moka's and Kurumu's panties.

He paled at this as he went bug-eyed, "WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S CHECKING OUT THEIR UDNERWEAR!" He yelled in his thoughts.

He sharply turned to Gin as he stood, up and shouted, "Gin! What the hell are you doing?!"

Gin immediately got up, and looked away, acting innocent, as Moka and Kurumu turned around to see what all the shouting was about. Kurai showed up after hearing the yelling, as did Yukari, who had just come back from the school's store with a bag of snacks. But Gin shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tsukune."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Tsukune persisted.

"Um, what's going on," Moka asked, oblivious as to what happened a while ago.

Gin shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing much. Tsukune's getting all frustrated that I caught him spying up your skirts."

"WHAAAT?!" both the girls and Tsukune shouted in surprise, Moka and Kurumu shocked at this turn of events, and Tsukune of being accused as the pervert.

The two girls ganged up on him, as they glared daggers of disgust at him, "Tsukune!"

Tsukune shrunk back, as he tried to defend himself, "Girls, I swear. I didn't look!" Tsukune scratched his cheek with a bit of shame, "Although, I only peeked for a second, but that's not the point! Gin saw them first; I was only looking just to see what he was looking at!"

"Dude, you're not helping yourself." Kurai said.

The girls didn't care much about the explanation, as they were too miffed at Tsukune's perverted actions. So, for once in their quarreling battle for Tsukune's affections, they double-slapped him in the face. The poor boy was disoriented with two red hand marks on his face, as the attack was pretty powerful due to their monster strength, and him secretly being a mere mortal human.

Kurumu came to her senses, as she apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tsukune! My hand just slipped." She then shyly walked away, dragging an equally miffed Yukari, "But seriously, Tsukune. If you wanted to see my panties, all you had to do was ask."

Tsukune regained a bit of his senses, as he shook it off, and then saw a much fuming but calm Moka. She walked past him, as he tried to reason with her, "Moka, I would never do that to anyone. Not even you; especially you!"

She stopped in her tracks, but kept her back turned to him. Her face was hidden by her bangs, until she finally spoke up, sounding rather upset and hurt, "Tsukune… I hate perverts." And stormed off, leaving Tsukune shattered and defeated by those three words.

Gin shrugged, "Thanks, Tsukune. Our first club meeting's over a lot faster than I thought." And just walked away, without a care in the world.

"That's what you get for peeping." Kurai said as he left the meeting.

Tsukune's defeated sorrow disappeared, as his fists clenched up, seemingly angry that he just took the fall and made the scapegoat. Until he finally shouted out ot the ceiling, "What the hell?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka had went to the girl's restroom, she had washed her hands, it was sparking a little bit, but it was bearable.

After washing her hands, Moka looked to the mirror, a look of flustered frustration written upon it. She sighed, not believing that Tsukune had done such a thing. But the evidence was written on Tsukune's face when Gin made mention of what he had done. She just couldn't believe it. She looked at the mirror, fuming in her mind, "That's so gross; I feel so dirty."

She sighed, as she grabbed her skirt, in fear of someone else peeping, "Was Tsukune really peeping?" But then, another thought popped in her head, as she blushed.

"But still… which one's did I wear?' Slightly fearful and curious, she slowly lifted the skirt, just enough to try and see the reflection of them…

**'**_**What are you doing**__?_' Inner Moka spoke up through the Rosario, startling Moka as she screamed in fright. '_**Calm down. I don't know of what's going on around here, but I'd keep an eye out for that Morioka.**_**'**

"Gin?" Moka asked.

'_**I can't say for certain**_,' Inner Moka advised, '_**But I sense something dangerous about him; so be extra careful around him.**_**'**

Moka blinked in confusion on that, just as the Rosario went silent again.

* * *

Later at night, at the dorm roofs, Gin stood there, gazing at the moon as if the maiden of the Moon was calling out to him. He smirked at the glowing orb.

"Another beautiful full moon." He said

He then gazed down near the Girls' dorm, and spotted Moka's room window. There, he saw the pinkette vampire, sleeping peacefully in her bed and covers. The boy let out a small wolfish grin spread across his face.

"But… it can't compare to you, Moka Akashiya. My little Moka."

And suddenly, a large howl pierced the quiet night air, and then went silent as it died out.

* * *

Kurai was in his bathroom, violently vomiting in his toilet. After a few minutes of dry heaving, Kurai washed his mouth, and popped a piece of peppermint gum in his mouth.

After a few minutes of chewing, he spit it out, and walked to his desk. His headache had returned earlier, and it was as excruciating as ever.

Kurai took his knife out of his pocket, and approached the dead crow that was lying on his desk.

He stroked the lifeless animal. "Don't worry little one." He whispered to it as he continued petting it as if it was still alive.

"Even in death, you still serve a purpose." He slashed the palm of his hand with the knife, causing it to severely bleed. Drops of blood fell on the desk, and the blood moved on it's own. It moved around until the multiple drops surrounded the bird, and formed a circle around it. Wisps of white mists were rising from the bird, and flew into Kurai's mouth.

After he ingested the mist, he took a deep breath, and the wound on his hand began to rapidly heal, until there was nothing but a scar.

* * *

Tsukune walked behind Moka, not really sure if she wanted to talk to him. This was kind of a first in the morning, seeing as how he knew the routine. Moka would run up to him, catch him in a hugged embrace, then have her morning quota of his blood. And usually Kurumu would run up and jump on him, usually pressing his face into her boobs, and unknowingly suffocated. Then Yukari would show, wand waving and pan-smashing Kurumu away, trying to get him and Moka together, all for the sake of her threesome plan. Though today, it didn't probably due to him being framed of being a peeper.

He wanted to talk to Moka, but the look on her face, and what she said yesterday, it wasn't gonna happen. He sighed, as he knew the truth.

"She's never gonna talk to me again." He said to himself

Moka stuck out her tongue playfully, as she kept her distance from Tsukune.

"I know it seems like I'm not going to talk to him again, but a healthy dose of the silent treatment should be enough for a hard lesson learned. He's got to know there are consequences for looking up my skirt." She thought to herself

But she slightly turned to face him, and saw the depressed look on his face, though he didn't notice her looking at him. She turned forward again, and her smile just faded.

"But still… he could at least try to talk to me." She thought as she continued walking.

* * *

Some of the girls were changing or getting a shower as the P.E. session they had gone through was over. And as fate would have it, Gin was walking past that area outside, as he stopped to hear the girls conversing. He scooted over, hoping to get a 'juicy' lead. One of the cheerleaders, smirking with glee, gossiped with a few of her friends.

The first girl asked her friends, "So is it true with all the rumors going on? Are Tsukune and Moka really dating?"

That caused Gin's ears to perk up suddenly, listening in on the conversation. The second girl shrugged, "You know, I'm not really sure, but they have been seen going everywhere together."

"What about that creepy kid that's always hanging around them. I think his name was Ko-Re-a Cogi." The first girl asked.

"Kurai Kage!" The second girl said. "He's in my third period science class. I'm pretty sure they're just friends. He's not creepy, although he is cute." She started to sigh dreamingly.

Gin sighed after hearing this. Kurai was the last person he wanted to think about, he was really starting to get sick of that guy.

"I've heard that some of the other students see them together… and that she kisses him on the neck." A third girl stated, Gin scowled and his eyes bulged at this piece of information.

The girls sighed, envious of Moka's supposed romantic experience. However, Gin was growling or teething as a vein popped on his forehead and his upper face was covered in shadows. Until finally, he shot up from his seat, holding his head with his hands, and wept out loud hysterically.

"Going out together? KISSING ON THE NECK?" He now just imagined them all alone, in a bedroom, all over each other under the covers; his beloved Moka giving herself to that loser Tsukune, "AAAAAAAAAA AAH! THIS IS NO JOKE! YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! TSUKUNE, YOU"RE A DEAD MAN!

The girls just stepped back for a moment, after hearing that uproar, they opened the window… just to see no one. They shrugged and closed the window, shrugging as they went back to getting dressed.

Gin, who was now on the roof above the changing room, finally took a breather as he finally calmed down. He glared at the floor and thought to himself.

"I need to take precautions. I've got to split those two apart." But then, eh thought about it, "And I think I know how to do it." He suddenly remembered what Moka said the other day,

_Tsukune… I hate perverts._

Gin smirked, a scheme already percolating in his mind.

* * *

The girls all sat in one corner, while Tsukune sat in another. They were slightly avoiding him like a plague victim, all simply because they had spotted him peeping up their skirts. Although, the girls were in the club room first, just chatting about the leads they had found, and then Tsukune walked in the room. Once he was in there, they were giving him the silent treatment, and turned away not even looking at him. Sighing in defeat, he walked away from them, still keeping his distance from them, as he sat at an empty chair. It wasn't the best time for the club at this moment.

He sighed, as he pulled out a folder, containing some info on the peeper, and looked at the evidence… alone. Although he had been slightly caught peeping, Yukari whispered to the girls.

"You know, I know Tsukune's a guy and all. But I never once saw him try to do what Gin said he'd do."

The other girls looked at each other, a bit unsure of their accusation. They were going to walk over to him and talk to him, until Gin popped up in the room, with info.

"Heads up, guys. I think I just found a lead." He then pointed out.

"One of the girls I interviewed mentioned she saw someone suspicious over at one corner of campus. I think it sounds like a solid lead." He explained

"You think so?" Wondered Tsukune, forgetting that the girls were ignoring him. "Where is it?"

"Near the edge of campus," Gin answered. "You know, one of those back lot places like where the incinerator is kept. No one goes there, but lots of people can see it. It actually makes for a good place for privacy."

"I'll bet that pervert has been creeping around there!" Kurumu growled as she clenched her hands. "I can't wait to give him what for!"

"You'll get your chance," Gin nodded. "Anyway, Tsukune, I want you to help me investigate this lead. I want the girls to keep putting up posters while we investigate. It shouldn't take too long."

"You got it!" Yukari smiled with a thumb's up.

"Great," Gin grinned. "Okay, Tsukune, let's get a move on. The sooner we investigate, the sooner we can catch this guy."

"I'm on it!" Tsukune nodded as he got up.

As he past Moka, she slowly got up, and tried to call him out, "Ah, Tsukune. Wait, I…" But he and Gin were already gone; she slumped back in her chair, and sighed sadly, "There goes my chance to apologize."

Kurai walked up to her and patted her shoulder." Don't worry, you'll get your chance later." Kurai said trying to cheer her up.

Moka beamed. "Thanks Kurai." Moka said, feeling relieved.

* * *

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Tsukune looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tsukune asked uncertainly.

"From what my sources tell me," Gin nodded. "I think he must be inside. Think you can take a look?"

"Um…" Tsukune mumbled as he looked around for something to stand on. For some reason, he was beginning to get a bad feeling about all this.

"You can get on this barrel over here," Gin announced as he pushed the metal barrel from before over. "It feels pretty solid, but you'd better get on top of it. You look lighter so you had better do the lookout. I'll keep it from falling."

"Okay," Tsukune nodded. Tsukune stepped onto the barrel in question and stood up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside.

"So, Tsukune, what do you think of Moka?" Gin asked, stopping Tsukune from looking into the room. "I mean, do ya think she's cute?"

That question got Tsukune blushing a bit, as he gulped, looking rather bashful.

"Well, she's um… I mean. Well, she's the first girl to actually talk to me, and kind of put up with me." But he smirked, "Actually… I think she's pretty."

"Really?" Gin smirked, as he turned away, hiding a glint in his teeth, "Because honestly, I thought she was smokin' hot when I saw her. And I thought to myself, I want her in my pack."

Tsukune arched an eyebrow at that, but returned to the task at hand as he looked inside. What he saw threatened to make him break out in a sudden nosebleed…or make him grin like an idiot. What he saw was a bunch of girls who attended Yokai Academy. They were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies. Apparently the girls of Yokai Academy liked to wear frilly underwear too.

"Wagh!" Tsukune cried as he fell backwards and onto the dirt. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath. "Wait a minute! That…that was…"

"The girls' changing room, I know," Gin chuckled. Tsukune looked over and saw that he was holding a camera up to Tsukune and not holding the barrel like he said he was. "Enjoy the view?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Tsukune gaped. "What the heck is going on?!"

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom, of course," Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Tsukune looking into the locker room. "Bet Moka won't be too happy with you when she sees this shot."

"What!?" shouted out Tsukune. He then realized it. "You set me up!"

Of course, the girls had heard him.

"What was that?!"

"Is it the Peeping Tom?"

"Sounded like a guy!"

"Now that was a dumb move. Those girls are gonna come out here in force," Gin chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tsukune in anger.

Gin answered, glaring darkly at Tsukune, "I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl like Moka. You're an obstacle that in my way. Sorry, but all's fair in love and war. Later, man." With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur.

Tsukune gaped as his club president vanished. Still, he had something else to worry about as he heard shouting.

"It's him!"

"The Peeping Tom!"

"Get him!"

"Oh, man!" Tsukune gulped, as he saw the angry mob of girls with various make-shift weapons, mainly brooms, baseball bats and mops. They were all glaring at him with a look of murder.

One of them spoke up. "So you're the peeping tom?"

Another one spoke up. "You might as well fess up!"

Tsukune tried to reason with them. "Listen you have the wrong idea, I'm not the peeping tom."

"Oh, then why were you staring out the window, that looked like peeping to me."

Tsukune tried to explain, just when he thought the situation couldn't get worse.

"Tsukune?" A familiar voice said.

Tsukune looked to see Moka standing there, she looked distraught.

"Moka wait, it's not what you think." He sighed. "It's true I did see them, but that was because..." Moka ran before he could finish.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune yelled trying to get up, but the mob of girls crowded him.

"YOU FILTHY PERV!" They all yelled as they began mercilessly beating him. They would either stomp on him, or beat him with their weapons.

After seven minutes of that ruthless beating, Tsukune finally fell unconscious, and his attackers left in groups, leaving him behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari and Kurumu were in the newspaper club's headquarters, talking about something interesting.

"What? Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, he was seen peeping in the girls locker room. That's the big story on campus right now." Yukari responded.

Kurumu looked angry, but it was for the wrong reason. "I don't buy it, there's know way Tsukune would look at any other girl than me."

Yukari chuckled, she couldn't believe that Kurumu wasn't taking this serious.

Kurumu caught her mistake and tried a different approach. "What I mean is, we in the newspaper club, are going to figure this out."

Yukari nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on that night Moka was up on the roof of the girl's dorm thinking about what was now going around the school.

Tsukune had apparently been caught by the girls in the changing room trying to peak on them. And now every one in the school believed Tsukune was the Peeping Tom.

_'Tsukune wouldn't do that. Not after what he said the other day. Would he?'_ Moka thought.

"Hey, what you doing up here."

Moka turned and saw Gin walk up to her.

"Oh, hey Gin." Moka said glumly.

"It's pretty late, isn't it? Although I cant blame you, the full moon sure does look beautiful. Almost like you." He said smooth like.

* * *

Tsukune was still passed out where the girls left him. Kurai was walking by when he noticed his friend passed out and bruised.

Kurai pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is getting ridiculous." He said as he walked up to him.

Kurai place his hand on Tsukune's face and released a bright blue energy on him.

Tsukune suddenly sat straight up, he noticed his bruises were starting to fade.

"Did the peeping tom enjoy his beat down?" Kurai mocked.

"Shut up." Tsukune said getting up.

Tsukune suddenly remembered something.

"Kurai, you've got to hear me out, it's Gin, he's..."

"He's actually the peeping tom, and he framed you so you would look bad in front of Moka because she hates perverts. He also did it just so he can have a shot at Moka." Kurai interrupted.

Tsukune's mouth hung open.

Kurai smirked. "Am I right?" He said rhetorically.

Tsukune just shook it off. "We have to find her."

"I might know where she is." Kurai said as they both ran to the school.

"Jeez, is there any thing you can't do?" Tsukune asked.

"Like I said, I am simply one hell of a Demon." Kurai responded.

* * *

"No, I know Tsukune." Moka said, trying to defend him. "He would never do something like that."

"Come on Moka, face facts. Look at the picture if you don't believe me." Ginei showed her a picture of Tsukune looking out the window.

"But, Tsukune..." Moka whispered.

Gin was getting fed up as he continued to wave the picture around, "Be realistic, Moka! Photos don't lie! Who are you gonna believe? Him or me?"

"Who we shouldn't believe is you!"

Both students turned to where the voice was coming from. It turned out to be Kurumu and Yukari. Both were dressed up like detectives. Kurumu was in a Sherlock Holmes getup while Yukari was in something like a Japanese detective getup. Both of them looked pretty serious despite the situation and what they were wearing. Moka was just wondering where they had gotten their outfits.

"Kurumu? Yukari?" Moka asked in surprise.

"What are you two girls doing up here?" asked Gin.

"And what's with the detective costumes?" added Moka, equally confused.

"The outfits seemed like a good idea at the time," Yukari smirked. "They helped set the mood we had to be in for this."

"You see, Moka," began Kurumu. "After the news got out, me and Yukari did some investigating to clear Tsukune's name."

"Of course Tsukune would never do such a thing as peep," added Yukari, "So we looked for clues."

"Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu cried as she brought out several shots of Tsukune's 'peeping' that they had gotten for themselves. "We can only see the top half of Tsukune!

"That's a good point, Gin told me he was standing on a drum." Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T-that's," Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he used it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Tsukune had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari skeptically.

"He had to," Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Oh?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there," Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile.

"Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there." Gin said

"Sure we can, President," Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have a witness who said you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"The witness being Miss Nekonome," Yukari replied.

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The real criminal…is YOU!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…," Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them.

All of a sudden, Kurai and Tsukune ran through the door to the rooftop.

Tsukune spoke up, "Guy's listen, Ginei is not who yo.."

"Don't worry Tsukune, we just cleared your name. You should have been there." Kurumu said.

Kurai was looking at their outfits, before they could explain, he held up his hand.

"I don't even want to know." He said.

With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted. "Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "I really didn't want to do this, but I've got no choice in the matter!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Ben and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present. With his transformation completed, Gin howled at the moon, a fully transformed werewolf.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A werewolf is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight. A beast of western origin. In exchange for it's lack of a unique ability, it's physical power towers above the rest. Especially in terms of agility, it is said that there is no equal. It possesses a deep connection to the moon, where its strength increases proportional to the intensity of moonlight. **

* * *

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried. "Where Vampires are the most powerful, werewolves are the fastest."

"No wonder you were able to outrun me the other night." Kurai said.

"Because of you, I'm ruined!" roared Gin, as his transformation was completed, "Now, if I can't have Moka by trickery, I'll just use force!" He then charged right after Moka, who was completely unaware to do anything, but cringe and scream.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled.

"When hell freezes over!" Kurai exclaimed as he transformed.

Kurai was now in his snake form and slithered to Gin at great speed, just as he was about to bite him. Ginei dissapeared.

"Hey, what are you doing there? I'm over here." Ginei taunted, suddenly standing behind snake Kurai.

Kurai, who couldn't speak, hissed angrily at Gin. Kurai took another lunge at him, but he dissapeared and was behind him again.

"Too slow!" Gin taunted again.

This cycle kept going until Ginei planted his foot on snake Kurai's throat. Just enough to where he couldn't bite him. Kurai had returned to his human form, with Gin still crushing his throat.

"Guess the rumors about you being a badass, was nothing but BULLSHIT!" He yelled as he kicked Kurai in the stomach.

His kick wasn't as powerful as Moka's but it was strong enough to knock the wind out of Kurai. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

"He's fast," groaned Kurai as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Of course I am!" laughed Gin as he kicked Kurai again. "Look up at the sky!" There was a full moon there. "Because of its light I can use my full power and speed! Face it, Kage, you can't beat me!"

Ginei demonstrated his point by giving Kurai another hard kick to his ribs. Kurai was having a hard time breathing, let alone moving.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginei laughed at Kurai's pain. He turned noticing that Tsukune was trying to run to Moka.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ginei yelled as he ran incredibly fast at Tsukune.

Ginei slashed at Tsukune, causing him to fall over, and accidentally pull off Moka's rosary.

Ginei walked over to Tsukune, repeatedly stomping him on his back.

"Time to teach you who the alpha male is." Gin said as he continued stomping his foot on Tsukune's back.

"Moka is mine, you got that. If you don't back off. YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT TABLE SCRAPS!"

All of a sudden, bats started swarming from the skies, and surrounded Moka. Ginei stopped his assault on Tsukune and stared as Moka started to transform.

When the bats cleared away, there stood Inner Moka. Her silver hair was flowing, and her red eyes were glaring at Ginei.

Ginei had a look of fear, but then it turned into a smirk. "So you're a vampire, eh Moka?" He questioned as he eyed her up and down.

He laughed. "Well I'll be honest, this is the best. Cause if a vampire is going to be my woman, then I'm going to have to teach you who the pack leader is." He then lunged at her.

"Get real, you flea bitten mutt." Moka exclaimed as she tried to take a punch at him, only for him to dissapear.

"Hey! What are you aiming at? I'm over here." Ginei said, now standing on the safety rail.

Gin lunged at her, and was moving around her at super fast speed. So fast that as he moved, he looked like a blur. Moka moved her eyes around trying to target him. "Face it Moka." Gin said as he was still moving at an incredible speed. "A werewolf is a tough monster to beat. As the moon gets brighter, we move faster. And tonights the brightest of them all, THE FULL MOON." He howled loudly.

"AWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So this is the true power of a werewolf?" Inner Moka thought to herself.

Ginei was about to make a final lunge at Moka, when he was blindside tackled by Kurai.

They both fell to the ground, and Kurai was cringing in pain, holding his ribs. Ginei was the first to get up. Before Kurai could do anything, Gin gave him another kick to the ribs, knocking more wind out of him. Ginei kicked him three more times. After which he picked him up by his throat.

"You had enough yet?" Ginei asked him.

Kurai responded by spitting in Ginei's face.

Ginei took a swipe at Kurai, and slashed three fresh marks on his cheek, his cheek was drenched in blood. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were staring in horror as their friend was being beaten to near death. Even Moka was surprised at how ruthless Gin was.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again. HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?!" Ginei yelled as he began squeezing Kurai's throat.

Kurai was too weak to say anything, or even do anything.

Moka took this as an opportunity to finish the distracted Ginei. She moved fast at him and drew her leg back, ready to kick him square in the back. As she put her foot forward, Ginei sensed her coming and vanished at fast speed once again. He left Kurai falling in midair

Moka couldn't stop her leg's momentum, and hit Kurai on his chest. Kurai was sent flying and smashed into the entrance wall.

"KURAI!" Yukari screamed.

From the rubble, Kurai managed to crawl out weakly. He looked as if he was in the worst pain of his life. Moka's kick had enough force to kill him.

"What does.." He rasped, starting to cough up blood. "What does everyone have...against my ribs?" He chuckled weakly as he started to faint.

"Now then, where was I? Ginei smirked. He turned to Moka.

"Oh right. YOU!" He yelled as he took another lunge at her, only to have her grab his wrists.

"What the hell, how did you block...?" Gin asked surprised, then he realized something. "Wait don't tell me."

Gin looked up to see the moon covered in clouds. "Aaahhh! Without the full moon I can't use my full power!" Gin shouted.

Moka smirked at him. Ginei lost his cool guy personality, and switched to scared little kid.

"You're nothing more than an untamed mutt, who thinks he can win using an unfair advantage, but it doesnt matter." Gin didn't like the sound of that.

"It's time for you to KNOW...YOUR...PLACE!" Moka yelled as she delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying. Right before he hit the rail, he gained his footing, and pushed off the rail, doing a front flip in the air, and landing on top of the nearby statue.

"HA, it's going to take a lot more than kicks to defeat me Moka." Gin taunted and laughed.

Moka was at her limit with this guy.

All of a sudden Gin stopped, and pointed behind them. "What the hell?" He stuttered.

Everyone turned and saw Kurai stand up from the rubble. But there was something off about him. His eyes were wide open, and he had a creepy, demented smile as blood slowly gushed out of it.

He limped his way over to them, dark energy was surging all around his body.

Tsukune was about to help him out, when Kurumu stopped him.

Moka was starting to feel cold, very cold.

Kurai stopped limping and got on his hands and knees. His creepy smile never left. To top it off he began to laugh, it sounded like a wicked cackle.

Everyone was starting to get scared. Except for Moka, who was fascinated, yet slightly creeped at his display.

Dark energy intensified around Kurai until he was completely out of view. When the energy cleared. Standing where Kurai was, there was now a wolf.

He had white matted fur covered in fresh blood, he was twice the size of Ginei, and his eyes were blood red.

Kurai had turned his head to Ginei, and began to growl. His growling turned into a full fledge snarl as he ran to Ginei. Before he could run for it, Gin was suddenly trapped by the waist in Kurai's jaw. Kurai ran with Gin in his jaw and rammed him into a nearby wall.

"Kurai...is a werewolf?" Kurumu asked, starting to worry.

Moka had her arms crossed. "No, he's something much worse." She said as she watched Kurai repeatedly throw Gin to a wall with his jaw.

Gin finally escaped and tried to run away. As he ran, Kurai opened his jaw wide and blew fire in Gin's direction. It had charred some of Gin's fur off, and set his tail on fire.

Ginei blew out the fire on his tail, but he looked up to see Kurai, who grabbed him by the waist with his teeth again. Kurai ran at full speed and slammed Ginei in another wall.

"He's what you would call a hellhound." Moka said.

Gin had enough, but wolf Kurai wasn't through. He began mercilessly slashing at Gin, he didn't care where his claws ended up, as long as they hurted him.

"Please stop, have mercy." Ginei pleaded, but Kurai wouldn't have it. He continued slashing at him, pretty soon Gin was covered in blood himself.

Kurai stopped for a second when he realized someone was on his back. Tsukune had ran up and latched up on his neck for support.

"Kurai, stop it! He's had enough." Tsukune yelled. This only made Kurai angrier. As he threw his friend off his back.

Kurai had forgot about Gin, who was now back in his human form and turned his attention to his four friends. As soon as he glimpsed at them, he started growiling ferociously.

"Kurai, are you okay?" Kurumu whimpered.

"Remember us, were your friends." Yukari pleaded.

Kurai roared and ran to his friends with a feral look in his eye.

Kurumu had grabbed Yukari and Tsukune, and lifted them up in the air, just enough to avoid Kurai's fire.

Moka however, stood her ground as she was in a deathly staring contest with Kurai. She noticed that he was starting to look uneasy, and backed away a little bit

"Why would Kurai attack us like that, but be scared of Moka?" Yukari wondered as she watched the two.

Moka heard her with her vampire hearing and smirked. "It's simple. Kurai couldn't control himself, in this form he went feral, rabid, insane, and untamed." Moka explained as she walked towards him.

Hellhound Kurai was worried, he backed away. But she would only get closer.

Moka looked him straight in the eye. "Like Gin said, you should know who the pack leader is. It's time you learn your place." Moka said coldly. She was two inces from him, and raised her hand up.

Everyone thought she was going to hit him. But instead, she scratched him behind his ears.

Kurai's hound eyes widened, and his growling started turning into whimperings. Moka then proceeded to scratch him under his chin.

Kurai turned from a savage beast into a playful mutt.

"That's it, good boy, that's a good boy." Moka said quietly so that only she and hound Kurai could hear it.

Kurai wagged his tail like a playful puppy, and panted with his tongue out.

Moka stopped scratching him and he began to shrink. His white hair turned blonde again and disappeared. His form changed until he was normal Kurai, whose clothes were torn a bit and he still had all his scars in place. He lied down on his sides and went back to being unconscious.

"Moka, how did you do that?" Tsukune asked in awe.

"Especially without killing him?" Kurumu added in.

Moka grabbed the rosary from Tsukune. "I had a dog when I was little." Moka explained.

She smirked at the unconscious Kurai. "I guess you could say I like dogs. Except for perverted, lecherous mutts." She yelled, hoping Gin could hear her.

"Well we better get him to the nurse. His injuries look serious." Tsukune said as he and Kurumu picked him up.

"Wait, what about Gin?" Yukari asked.

"What about him?" Moka scoffed.

"You saw how Kurai almost mutilated him, we can't just leave him like that." Yukari exclaimed.

Moka gave in and sighed. "Fine, I'll grab him." She said as she picked him up from the rubble, and carried him on her shoulder.

"Thank you." He said weakly as he was about to stroke her hair.

"Do you want to get neutered?" She said coldly.

Gin caught her point, and stopped himself.

* * *

Kurai fluttered his eyes open. He was aware that there was four people in the room with him.

"Look he's awake." A female voice said

"Man, I'm so relieved." Another female voice said

"Okay, lets give him some air." A male voice said

Kurai focused his eyes, and saw Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Pink haired Moka. He looked around and realized he was in the infirmary.

He turned to his friends.

"How do you feel?" Moka asked.

"Like I got ran over, twice." He said grinning.

Everyone laughed, until he got their attention.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

Everyone went silent.

"Kurai?" Moka caught his attention, "That was two months ago." She said.

It took a second to comprehend what she just said, and it clicked; He was in a coma for two months.

Kurumu started to explain. "You took a severe beating from Ginei, add to the fact that the other Moka broke twenty of your ribs when she kicked you , and a few more bones when you slammed into the wall at 70 miles an hour. It took two days for the nurse to fully put them back together.

"I remember all of that." Kurai responded. "What I want to know is what happened after that, and how did I end up in coma?" He was starting to get angry for some reason.

Everyone looked at him with worry in their eyes. It was then Yukari spoke up.

"You went insane and turned into a giant, fire breathing hellhound." She explained.

Moka interrupted. "You almost killed Gin, and tried to kill us too. If it wasn't for the other me, we would've been dog food."

"You honestly don't remember any of that?" Tsukune asked.

Kurai nodded no, he was having difficulty processing what his friends were telling him.

"After that, we exposed Gin for the peeper he was, and cleared Tsukune's name." Kurumu said as she chest rubbed him.

They were all laughing and conversing. They told him about how humiliated Gin was, how they wouldn't stop checking up on him day after day, how they took care of his missed assignments, how Gin cleaned up his act, sort of. Kurumu even said she made a get well cake for Kurai, but she ended up eating most of it and saved a few pieces for him. She proved it to him by bring him a slice that she frosted to fit the words: Get well soon.

Twenty minutes went by, and Kurai was amazed to how much he meant to them. Although that might have been out of pity, he didn't mind though. But at one point he had enough.

"Guys, can I have some time alone?" He asked them.

They all nodded and left, leaving behind some fresh clothes for him to change into

Kurai thanked them, and after they were gone, he picked up his clothes, and left to go to his room. Hopefully to ease his throbbing head.

* * *

**I'm proud of this chapter. I'm definitely giving Kurai a lot mystery to his character.**

**Like for example: What was in the box he got? And what happened ten years ago?**

**Don't worry, you'll find out soon, if there's one thing I can tell you about me is, I love suspense!**

**I should update with Mizore's chapter fairly soon, I'm gonna make it a mix between the Manga, and the anime, including the fight scene.**

**That's all I got for now, Signing out. **


	6. Snow Woman to Demon to Vampire

**I finally got this chapter updated. It's funny how much time I got on my hands.**

**I like this chapter, mostly because Mizore is my favorite character.**

**I should update soon. See ya.**

* * *

It had been three months since Kurai woke up from his coma, and five months since the last time he or anyone in the Newspaper club got in a fight. Kurai wasn't used to the peace and quiet, he would sometimes stand guard at night. But with the upcoming early finals, and spring break approaching, Kurai had other things to worry about. Right now, he was in his room. Writing in a leather journal he recently bought from the school store:

_Journal entry #1_

_The last few months have been a weird one. Ever since I woke up from my coma, no one has tried to attack anyone in the Newspaper Club. The last being Ginei Morioka. He's actually a pretty cool guy, when he's not acting like a perverted jackass._

_Everyone thinks the reason behind the no attacks is because of my powers, and how it scares everyone. I wouldn't blame them. Sometimes, I can't even look at the mirror without punching the reflection. I feel like I'm starting to lose my sanity. And I don't want a repeat of the last time I went insane._

_What weirds me out is the new hellhound form that I somehow obtained while fighting Ginei. Even I didn't know I could turn into that. If it wasn't for Inner Moka, I would've done something I was going to regret. I finally learned how to control myself in that form._

_The only thing that's keeping me from going insane, are my friends. Tsukune, both Mokas, Yukari, Kurumu, and even Ginei. But sometimes, the more I'm around them, the more I fear I'll just end up hurting them in the end._

_The headaches have gotten worse, and the nightmares have become way worse. The lack of dead animals have become a concern, and I had to resort to killing them myself, just so I can feed. It's only a matter of time before things get out of line. And I end up losing everything, just like last time._

Kurai had finished writing and left for a morning newspaper distribution.

* * *

The Newspaper club had sent out editions since Gin managed to stay behaved. Having his butt handed to him by Kurai and Moka, not to mention several VERY pissed off girls finishing the job helped changed his attitude. With everyone on board, the Newspaper Club managed to start actually making newspapers, much to Ms. Nekonome's delight.

"Well, hopefully we'll do as well as we did before," Tsukune sighed to himself. Truthfully, he knew why they sold so many papers. Most of their customers were boys who wanted to talk to Moka or Kurumu.

Snapping out of his thought, Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine. Looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Deciding to ignore it, Tsukune rubbed his arms to try to get some warmth on them.

As Tsukune continued walking, he didn't notice someone stepping out from behind a tree.

* * *

Before school started the next day, the Newspaper Club was out in front selling the latest issue of the Yokai Academy Newspaper. With Kurumu and Moka helping to sell the papers, the boys fought over to buy copies from the two hottest girls in Yokai Academy.

"Wow, we sold out!" exclaimed Moka in amazement.

"I'm just glad that we can call it a day." Tsukune said, wiping the sweat from his brow. The work wasn't what had him glad it was over, but the three girls that were all over him and the jealous guys that wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, where's Gin?" Yukari asked, looking around for the older student.

"I don't know." Kurumu answered in an annoyed voice. "He was here a while back, but left to do the only thing he's actually good at."

Kurai let out a sigh. "You think he'd learn his lesson after everything we put him through to keep him from taking those pictures."

The girls just nodded their heads in agreement and began helping Tsukune pack everything up.

Yukari set to work with boxes while Kurumu and Moka went through the paperwork that they brought with them to keep track of numbers. Tsukune took the task of folding up the table that they had brought out to help them.

"You know, this was our first big sell in a while now. We could celebrate with a big party on it." Moka told the other as they worked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yukari cheered.

"Yahoohoo! Food and Drinks for everyone!" Kurumu cheered.

"Yeah, but no alcohol alright." Tsukune commented.

"I'm not making no promises." Kurai responded.

"You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Tsukune felt another chill run down his spine. Looking up to who had spoken out, they all saw someone approaching. From first glance, the person approaching was an attractive girl with long purple hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, her skin was snow-white; which it was positively glowing. And a lollipop was sticking out of her mouth.

She was wearing a white sweater with long blue sleeves under a black tank top, the Yokai Academy girl's uniform skirt, with a belt wrapped and dangling around her left thigh, a yellow pendant around her neck, and she had purple striped stockings that went up to her thighs.

The girl stopped there, as she looked at all of them.

"You're all friends, eh? Truthfully, I don't really understand that."

Kurumu shot at a dirty look at her, "What'd you say?"

"Newspaper," the girl spoke softly, stepping up to Tsukune. "Is there anymore papers left?"

"Uh…" Tsukune blinked, but quickly came to his senses. Checking all his pockets, he managed to produce a copy of the newspaper. He was going to keep it for himself, but, this girl had asked for one.

"Just one. Here you go. It might be a little wrinkly though." He chuckled nervously.

The moment the girl had the paper in her hand she stepped incredibly close to Tsukune, looking him over. "So, you're the famous Tsukune Aono, huh?" she commented. She then removed the lollipop from her mouth and smiled at him. "You're cuter than I thought you'd be." she said.

A blush appeared on Tsukune's face. While he may have to deal with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari being all over him he never did get used to it but was able to handle it better. Hearing something like that from a mysterious cute girl, was completely un-expected.

The mystery girl put the lollipop back in her mouth and turned to leave, but not before she waved her hand that was holding the paper at Tsukune. "Later." she said.

As Tsukune watched the girl leave, Moka came up beside him and looped her arms around one of his. Kurumu, Kurai, and Yukari stood next to them, as they all watched her walk away in silence.

Kurai broke the silence. "Who else is frightened by her?" They all raised their hands.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Kurai were waiting for Miss Nekonome to finish roll call, when she stopped at one name;

"Mizore Shirayuki?" She called to the class. There was no response.

"Looks as if she's not here today." Ms. Nekonome moped.

The door suddenly slid open to reveal the mystery girl from earlier.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kurai whispered under his breath.

"Sorry, I'm late." the girl apologized.

"Ah, Miss Shirayuki!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed with joy. "I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which happened to be between Tsukune and Kurai.

"Great." Kurai slapped himself on the forehead.

"Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki. From circumstances before, she was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now." Miss Nekonome explained.

"I am." Mizore replied with a nod before looking over her shoulder at Tsukune. She gave him a small smile and wave, which Tsukune nervously returned to her.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Miss Nekonome as she started the lesson.

* * *

After their classes were over for the day, Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune were meeting to celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to host a party in their club room. Kurai still had P.E, Yukari was already out collecting party favors, and the three remaining members were talking details.

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything." Moka explained with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Tsukune." Kurumu purred. "I'll bake something really special, just for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Tsukune, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him.

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" Moka shouted before she quickly grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! Hold on, I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Tsukune let out a sigh and rubbed the side of his neck. No matter how many times Kurumu did that it, he was still having a difficulty of dealing with the way she showed affection and he was sure that he might never get used to it.

Then all of a sudden he had the feeling that he was being watched. Turning around, he searched for any sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar.

"Who's there?" Tsukune called out. After everything he's had to deal with since starting this school, something like this put him a bit on edge.

Things were silent for a while. After a few more seconds, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side of the pillar a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey, Mizore. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm well." Mizore replied with a nod as she walked closer to Tsukune. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the copy of the paper that Tsukune had given her earlier. "I read your article. As always, it was the best part of the paper."

"Thanks." Tsukune said with a smile. He had been slightly worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Yokai Academy. He wasn't very experienced in journalism so he only wrote what he knew about. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "You always read my articles?"

"Yes." Mizore answered her smile widening a bit. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"A scrapbook?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore nodded her head to confirm that Tsukune was right. "Even when I was away, I asked Miss Nekonome to send me copies of the School Newspaper." she explained as Tsukune took and opened the book. "I found your articles interesting, so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, thanks." Tsukune told her with a smile. "I'm glad somebody liked them."

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Tsukunewas surprised to see that the she had written comments next to the articles. There were so many of them that Tsukune had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

However, when he did read them, he paled a little as he read them:

_What a caring and creative guy. _

_We're two halves of the same soul. _

_Mrs. Mizore Aono, _

_Mr. Tsukune Shirayuki. _

_He's a hero and a poet. _

_We were made for each other. _

_He wants a girl who's different from the rest._

"I made some comments of my own too," Mizore added.

Tsukune gulped at this, keeping quiet about the comments. However, his mind was screaming in bloody murder at this point.

'WHAT THE HELL? THIS ISN'T A SCRAPBOOK, IS SHE SOME KIND OF A STALKER!'

She began to smile gently as she drew a circle on the floor with her right foot.

"It's just that, well, you're always write your articles from an outsider's point of view, from the weak and helpless. I can really relate to that."

To Tsukune's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. Tsukune blushed at the contact. Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which Tsukune reasoned was why she was wearing a sweater over her uniform.

"I can't help but feel that our personalities and the way we think are the same," Mizore sighed contentedly, and looked to his eyes longingly. "You must be pretty lonely too. Trust me, I know exactly how that feels."

"I do feel lonely sometimes," Tsukune admitted. "I miss my family, and my cousin the most, but I don't feel it as often. I do remember how it feels, though."

"Then we do understand each other," Mizore smiled, as she nuzzled next to Tsukune. "That makes me so happy. Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"Well…actually…" Tsukune hesitated. He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I guess…we could hang out for little while."

"Great," Mizore smiled. She began tugging Tsukune's arm so he could follow her. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

* * *

Not too far from the classroom, Kurumu and Yukari had just finished an errand they had finished and had now stepped into the Main hall. Yukari was carrying plastic grocery bags, while Kurumu had with her a backpack, and a small plate with a cake on it. As they started to head for their kitchen area, they were going through a heated argument. Well, heated on one side, which was Kurumu's side, as Yukari was the calm one.

"And I saw him and the new girl. Together," the little witch explained as they walked to where their club was at.

Fuming on this info, Kurumu shot out, "Yukari! I...don't...want...To hear about it." For a moment, she calmed down a bit, as she huffed, "It's beyond me to understand why boys go after the stalking type."

"Speaking of which," Yukari stated as she placed the bags on the cutting table. "I heard a while ago when this year started, a stalker girl was going after one of the teachers. A sort of crush deal, I think. They said that he rebuffed her feelings, and all of a sudden… he was flash-frozen in a block of ice the next day."

After hearing that, the succubus teen shivered as she gulped, "Man, stalkers are creepy." but then she lit up again as she held out her cake with a wink. "But… these babies are certain to snare Tsukune's heart. This cake is laced with Love Potion 9 ½ ; when he eats them, he'll love me like crazy. Yahoohoo!"

Yukari just sighed as she shook her head slowly, crossing her arms as she turned away and whispered, "Sheesh. She's a lot scarier and more ruthless than any stalker."

Not noticed by the two, a shadowed figure walked in through the lobby, and headed up the stairs. And as that figure walked up, a small trail of puddles was left behind with every step the figure made as they made their trail to the next level of the building.

* * *

Unlike its sister woods , Lake Crystal was a sight of beauty well-preserved in its state. The trees and grass were well alive and green with life, teeming uncontrollably and growing all over. The river sparkled like mad as its untouched and non-polluted waters rippled with fish and life. It was the perfect place for kids to go fishing and have a summer party, or a spring swimming party. But for now, it was being used by two familiar teens for stone skipping, as Mizore skipped one stone that went nine times until it finally sunk into the water after the last skip.

"Hey! Did you see that, Tsukune?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 9 times." Tsukune applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try," she said.

Gripping the pebble, Tsukune looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He sighed. He wasn't good at it, it seemed.

"Sorry, guess I'm not much of a pitcher," apologized Tsukune. He felt Mizore standing behind him, holding his wrists.

"It's all in the wrist, Tsukune," Mizore said as she pressed against him. "You just get it in a good throwing position, and then flick it in the wrist. Doesn't hurt to sway your hips."

He started to shiver a bit but he did was Mizore said when he threw it. It skipped about three times, which caused Mizore to cheer on him, as he smirked, "Alright." But then he remembered something. "Hey, Mizore, I'm really sorry to cut this short but I really got to go." She let go of his wrists and then he turned to see her frowning. "Mizore?"

"You want to go to that Buddy-Buddy club of yours? " questioned Mizore. "Or rather… you want to see that girl, don't you?"

"That girl?" Tsukune blinked. "Are you talking about Moka?"

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

* * *

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Tsukune. "He's late," she mumbled. "Where could he be?"

She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friends. "Tsukune?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Shirayuki? But where's…"

"You can wait for him all day if you want to, he won't come, Moka Akashiya," said Mizore as she stalked towards Moka. "You are an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I think it's better for Tsukune and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. She knocked her down and sat on top of her. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold grip from her throat. "Disappear."

"Wh-What's going on?" Moka thought as she began to feel her whole neck area go cold. Little did she know, but a small surface of ice began to freeze around her neck, and slowly crawl up her cheeks.

"What's with this girl? She's as cold as ice." However, she wasn't about to let this girl just strangle her like that. She balled up her left fist, and shouted, "St-STOP IT!" and smashed her fist across her face.

The spot where Moka had slugged her, shattered and was as ice. Her hair, even though was light violet, had suddenly turned as hard as ice and just as clear, even with the shattered end of her head. Clearly, this girl wasn't human at all, as Moka squeaked out weakly, "Wha… what are you…?"

"Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore," 'Mizore' apologized soullessly. "Though you've got to admit, it's a pretty good likeness for an Ice doll."

Moka's gasp and wide eyes got even worse now as Mizore let her right hand loose. "Now, Moka Akashiya," her hand suddenly shape-shifted into an ice blade, big enough to plunge deep into her chest, as she aimed for where her heart was.

"…die quietly and just disappear from my sight. This way I can deliver my feelings to Tsukune quickly."

Moka closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Hey Snow Bitch?" A voice called from behind.

The Mizore puppet turned around, only to have her head shattered by a swinging blunt object.

The puppet released her grip on Moka and fell to the floor, where she shattered into even more pieces.

* * *

"What do you mean?" questioned Tsukune as he backed away from Mizore. "What did you do to Moka?"

"Nothing…yet," said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

Suddenly, Tsukune was thrown onto the now iced up lake with much force and effort. He slid across the icy surface, spinning around on his side. He tried to claw himself to stop on the ice, but it was no good. He only stopped on the ice as he slammed into a tree trunk that was floating on the ice, but now frozen in place. He groggily got up, but slipped a few times, until he was finally able to get on his knee as he looked up, "What do you mean? what did you do with Moka?!"

"I told you, nothing… yet," Mizore calmly said dangerously, and slowly made her way onto the ice, walking on it with the grace of an angel, "But she won't be a problem for us any longer."

"She's my friend!" Tsukune shot out dangerously to her.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, but you can't leave," Mizore said softly, "I can never let you leave me."

She walked along the white sheet of ice that was the lake, as suddenly, she began to transform. Large ice claws covered her hands while her hair seemed to turn to ice as well. An icy wind aura was all around her as she started to walk towards Tsukune, adding a slight mysterious side to her as she made her way to him.

"It won't due you any good to escape here," Mizore told him as he struggled back to his feet, "I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen a Snow Woman before.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Yuki-Onna (Snow Woman) is a female ice monster from Japan. They are A-Ranked, thanks to their control over ice, making them incredibly strong, except for their vulnerability and fear of heat. Out of all monsters, they have had the most interaction with humans over the years, due to the fact that they live in snow moutains and a large number of hikers and moutian climbers get lost around their homes. Of course, what happens to these individuals is a mystery. Some believe that Yuki-Onnas kidnap the boys or men that catch their fancy, and seduce them through sexual intercourse**

* * *

Finally, Tsukune was able to get back up on his own two feet, when suddenly, ice shot around him, encompassing his feet holding him in place. Then suddenly, some of the ice around him, turned into copies of Mizore's upper torso, as the copies spoke to him, "I can even make copies of myself through the ice."

Suddenly, the ice began to slowly creep up him, slowly encompassing his legs. As this happened, Tsukune nearly started to lose feeling in his feet and legs, "This is not good!"

"Don't worry," Mizore smiled gently as she walked towards him, "It'll only hurt for a moment, then we can be together." as she strode to him, ice stalagmites began to from behind her with every step of the way. She then stood right in front of him; her gentle smile still present on her face.

"Tsukune, we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, we were destined to be together; that's how we met."

The Ice began to form around his chest, as Tsukune continued to struggle even more, as Mizore brought up one of her ice claws, and lightly traced his cheek, "We'll be able to understand one another; we'll warm each other's frozen hearts."

"Damn it," Tsukune muttered to himself, as he tried to get up. But he couldn't, as his hands were frozen in ice at the moment.

"You sure are persistent," Mizore smiled as she traced her claw gently and caressingly on his cheek, "But as long as your body's frozen, you can't go anywhere." She then looked into his eyes, as the ice slowly began to cover his face now, and a look of longing was shown on her face. "You're the only one for me… so that's why… please be mine."

"TSUKUNE!"

That shout of a familiar vampire girl got both teens' attention, as they looked from behind Mizore to see where it came from. There, flying at them at top speed, or at least the best way that she could, was Kurumu, transformed into her Succubus form, carrying with her Yukari, and a still alive Moka. In truth, Tsukune couldn't have been any happier, as she shouted out to him, "Tsukune, hang on! We're all coming!"

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted out to her, happy as ever.

However, that happiness wasn't shared as Mizore seemed confused by this, "But how? My clone…"

"Is nothing but a puddle." A voice said.

Mizore turned to see Kurai appear out of the shadows. He was swinging a baseball bat around his hand. Kurumu and the others landed next to him.

"Your clone is pretty much shattered," Kurai said, sounding pretty proud of his work. "I heard some sort of shattering sound, and then Moka's scream. Luckily I got there in time to smash your work."

"And make me drop my cake in the process. All that hard work for nothing." Kurumu interrupted.

Kurai rolled his eyes.

Mizore's eyes squinted with silent rage and determination as she declared, "I won't let you separate us. Don't you dare hinder us!" she then stretched out her arms outward to the sides, and shouted, "DISAPPEAR!"

And suddenly, two walls of ice stalagmites shot out and stretched out to them, nearly piercing them in the process. Kurai teleported before one could impale his head. The girls were a lot faster, as Kurumu was able to dodge the spikes with ease. Until she ran into one of them, well Yukari slammed into one of them, causing the trio of girls to come falling down on them. Luckily, they crashed into Tsukune, freeing him as he was sent sliding down the other end of the ice.

The girls were a bit strewn a bit, as Moka tried to get up. Then suddenly, Mizore crouched down and grabbed Moka by her hair forcefully, as she grabbed her hand, attempting to break the Ice girl's grip on her. However, Mizore's icy glare prevented her from breaking free, as she hissed at the vampire girl.

"Why should I give my Tsukune to an eyesore like you," she then lifted her free hand, allowing the ice claws to grow and sharpen to dangerous blades as she flexed them.

"I'll kill you, here and now. So please, die this time, okay?" Moka paled at this, unable to summon her power at this point as the Snow Girl lifted her claws, getting ready for the blow, "Now die!"

"Wait, don't!" Tsukune shouted out to her, stopping Mizore in her spot, as he slowly got back onto his feet, "Don't hurt her!"

"But I have to. Why are you defending her?" Mizore asked, unhinged but seemingly innocent in her decision, "If it's you, then you should understand how it feels to be lonely, just like me."

"But that's just it, I'm not lonely," Tsukune finally answered.

"But, Tsukune…" Mizore whispered, feeling pain in her heart as she was close to tears.

"I thought… I thought that you of all people, would've understood me." She then looked at him, with a tear going down her cheek, and suddenly freeze up, "Don't tell me… you're rejecting me? You don't care about my feelings?" she shivered a bit, unable to cope with the feeling of rejection, until finally, she shouted out to the sky.

"TSUKUNE, WHYYYYYY?!" And allowed her claws to come slamming down towards Moka.

Right as she was about to stab Moka, a pair of hands grabbed her claws and kept them at bay.

She opened her eyes to see none other than Kurai.

"I think it's time to turn up the heat." Kurai exclaimed as he kicked her in the stomach.

Mizore flew gracefully in the air and landed back on her feet. In time to see Kurai, now in his hellhound form, blow fire in her direction.

"Too hot," Mizore mumbled as she shielded her face from the heat radiating off her opponent. Yuki-Onna were very sensitive to high temperatures. In other words, beings like Hellhounds, were something out of a nightmare for her.

Flames were staring to cover and swirl around Kurai's fur, the heat grew more intense.

"Nnn!" Mizore gasped, backing away from the heat. "Stop it."

Kurai howled and made his fire even larger. The high temperatures were causing the ice to crack all over the lake.

Waving her hand, Mizore sent waves of ice at the flaming Hellhound, hoping to extinguish his fire. Kurai wasn't having any of that. Opening his jaw wide, he fired two continuous streams of fire. The two opposing elemental forces hit each other, creating a huge cloud of steam.

Too hot, too hot," Mizore trembled as she recoiled from the steam. She didn't know that she would have to take on such a terrifying form such as the fire monster in front of her.

"Kurai, please stop!" Moka cried out, "She can't handle the heat!"

Kurai reluctantly did as told and returned to his human form, he snapped his fingers and the flames slowly disappeared, still leaving some heat radiation.

Tsukune walked up to Mizore to try to comfort her, he realized that not only was Kurai beating her, but hurting her as well, he tried to apologize, especially for his earlier statement.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Just leave me alone," Mizore whispered out, until she finally looked up, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she shouted, "ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!"

And with that, a huge whirlwind of snowy wind encircled Mizore, and in an instant, she disappeared without a trace. The teens were a little confused by this scene, until they all heard a cracking sound from under them all. And then suddenly, the ice under their feet gave way, and they all took a dip in the ice water.

* * *

"A Snow Girl?" Tsukune asked in complete confusion.

It was twenty minutes, after them taking an unscheduled swim, with the whole Newspaper Club, minus Gin, sitting together. After the incident involving Mizore, they had all gathered together in case she tried to Ice Tsukune all over again.

Yukari nodded as she explained everything she knew about them, "Yep. Snow Women, or Yuki Onna, as they're called, hail from Japan mythology. They're known to always be women that appear in extreme snow blizzards, freezing wandering travelers and taking boys or men that catch their fancy. They're masters at controlling ice and snow, creating snow storms and blizzards at will. Although they do these things, they're not considered to be evil, they're more likely just extremely lonely."

"The girl that attacked us? Lonely?" Kurumu huffed at this as she crossed her arms

"Although she is Kurai's type; creepy, crazy, and stalkerish." She grinned at him.

"Screw you." Kurai retaliated.

However, the look on Tsukune's face, was no longer one of fear, or worry of this girl attacking them. But in retrospect, it was one of understanding, for if anyone knew what it was like to feel completely alone… it was both him, Kurai and Moka.

* * *

During the night, two boys were walking back to their dorm room, having a conversation.

The first boy sighed. "Looks like we'll be home late tonight.

They were interrupted as they heard what sounded like soft crying.

Both boys looked behind the nearby bush, and noticed Mizore was sitting there all alone. She was crying into her arms, while she was hugging her legs.

"Hey, she's pretty cute. What do you think?" The first boy said to his friend.

"Dude, shut the hell up." The second boy was not amused, and slapped his friend upside the head.

"Tsukune...Tsu..kun." Mizore whispered to herself, but was suddenly interrupted.

The second boy sighed and walked up to her "Hey, are you alright? If theres anything we can help you with, were more than happy to..."

" Annoying." She interrupted. The second boy kept walking up to her. "Listen, were.."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she made an ice stalagmite suddenly appear, and trap the two boys, hurting them in the process.

"What? Wait! Wait! Wait!" Both boys pleaded, but had suddenly passed out from their injuries.

"Tsu..Tsukune...Tsu..kune" Mizore whimpered as she cried some more. She seemed to have forgotten what she had just did as she cried with her back to theirs.

* * *

It was after class the following day and Tsukune along with Kurai was visiting the faculty room where most of the teachers got their paperwork done.

"Remind me how did you drag me into this?" Kurai asked with an unamused tone.

"I already told you, I need someone to have my back in case we find Mizore, since we both know I can't handle myself in a fight." Kurai knew what he meant.

It had been pretty easy to find where Ms. Nekonome's desk was. She was the only one who had cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Where Mizore lives?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously.

"Yeah" Tsukune nodded. "We're worried about Mizore." He gestured to him and Kurai.

"Oh, how nice of you two!" Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number. It's so nice that she's making friends now; I was pretty worried for her, considering no one's befriended her yet."

Kurai dryly looked away, mumbling, "I can think of three reasons why."

"You sure you want to do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind.

Ms. Nekonome, Kurai Tsukune looked up to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man somewhere between his twenties and early thirties, who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair, but a dead giveaway of his appearance, were the dark circles under his eyes, almost as if the guy had trouble sleeping at night.

He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. There was also something in his eyes that Kurai didn't like. For him, the look in his eyes just read: Scumbag.

"She's dangerous, you know," the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Ms. Nekonome blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble," Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" asked Tsukune.

"That's the cover story," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked. That didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. And from the way she acted around him, she was just lonely, and desperate to be accepted. She didn't attack for no reason.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe it was a mistake?" He asked.

"Heck yeah I'm sure," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I was the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too."

Kurai observed that he didn't look too badly hurt for someone trying to play off being injured by Mizore. He also seemed to be enjoying telling the story about how Mizore had attacked him. He was also leaving out a lot of detail from his story. Like where he was attacked and what he was doing there in the first place.

"She's escalating too," Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They got frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty badly. They might have died if we didn't find them."

"Huh?" Tsukune gaped. "But…!"

"No mistake, kid," Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. There's talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"But…but, how are we sure it's her?" asked Tsukune.

"The ice," Kotsubo answered. "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice," Tsukune tried to argue. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Mizore can't be the only one who uses ice." He knew this to be a possibility. With so many students here, Mizore couldn't be the only one to have ice powers.

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Ms. Nekonome gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" asked Kotsubo with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well…it could just be a coincidence,"Kurai attempted to retort. "Shit happens here all the time."

"You know…" came a female voice.

Tsukune, Kurai, Miss Nekonome, and Kotsubo all turned to see who had joined the conversation.

It was another teacher, or to be exact the math teacher, Ririko Kagome. She had round glasses, full red lips, and a beauty mark on the right side of her face, right above her lip. She wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, that she left the top few buttons undo to show off a lot of cleavage to her large breast and her black lace bra, a leather like skirt, and stockings.

"Oh great, her." Kurai thought to himself

"He has a point. Plenty of odd things have happened here since the year started. And with so many different monsters grouped together it wouldn't be suprising if one tried to frame another." Ririko explained. She also gave a subtle wink towards Kurai.

Kurai put on a nervous grin at the wink. The wink was only done because, well...it was no secret that Kurai had become Miss Ririko's favorite student even with him sleeping through her class almost everyday. It was only because, he had a knack for understanding math without a problem, so she didn't complain in fact she seemed to encourage it. But, the way Miss Ririko looked at him when no one else was kind of unnerved him.

"Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!" Kotsubo shouted in irritation.

"Maybe she's afraid to since she'd be the person all the blame would fall on." Tsukune replied. "I'll talk to her and get her side of the story."

"Good idea!" Miss Nekonome cheered with a smile. She quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began scribbling something on it. "Here you go! I wish you both success." she said handing the paper to Tsukune.

Tsukune took the paper with a smile. "Thanks." He said, As Kurai and him were leaving, Kurai gave one last glance to Kotsubo, who glaring at him in which he returned.

_'I've got a feeling that things are going to get worse.'_ he thought as they left the room.

_'Those two are going to be trouble.'_ Kotsubo thought with a frown.

* * *

At the top floor of the girl's dorm, Tsukune and Kurai were standing outside Mizore's door. They knew it was her's since the plaque on the door said 'Shirayuki'.

They had came straight here after their little 'discussion' with Kotsubo. Tsukune didn't want to tell the girls about all this since they would probably freak out about the whole thing. Not only that but he could tell, Mizore wasn't a bad person. She was just lonely and misunderstood.

"You ready to do this." Kurai asked.

Tsukune nodded. He reached and grabbed the knob this time and gave it a turn, to his surprise it was unlocked. _'That's strange.'_ he thought. Kurai was the first to walk in with Tsukune behind him.

The entire room had a thin layer of ice all over everything. Although it was beautiful, the dark made it look like a Winter Horrorland. Kurai had made a small ball of fire for both light, and warmth

"Mizore?" Tsukune called out. "It's me...Tsukune. Are you here?" he continued looking around until he wound up in her living room.

"Dude check this out." Kurai whispered

Tsukune turned to see Kurai holding something in his hand. He grabbed it and looked to to see it was a picture frame covered in light frost. He brushed off some of the ice to reveal it was a picture of him.

"Guess she's been crushing on me for awhile." he muttered to himself.

Kurai was done, he extinguished his flame. "Dude, Screw this. Let's just leave, she's obviously not here.

Kurai turned to leave, but only to come face to face with one of Mizore's ice claws.

"Ahhh!" Tsukune screamed. Surprised that she suddenly appeared. After quickly catching his breath, he managed to talk to the girl. "Mizore! Oh, man am I glad to see you." he told her with a smile.

"Why are you two here?" Mizore asked bluntly with no emotion.

"You mind lowering the claws first?" Kurai pointed out sarcastically. Although she was unsure, she dropped her claws, but kept them on.

Tsukune let out a sigh as he prepared to explain. "I heard about what happened the night after… you know." He didn't want to bring more than he needed to since she doesn't seem to handle rejection well.

"About the two students that got frozen. One of the teachers said that you did it. We came here to get your side of the story." He sighed, as he looked to her, explaining the situation. "They're talking about expelling you."

"Expelling?" Mizore asked, not showing it, but deeply fazed by this.

"I know your probably not the only one here with ice powers, but if we go and give the faculty your explanation then..." Tsukune tried to explain.

"I did freeze them." Mizore answered, her face lowered. She didn't have to look to know a look of shock was on Tsukune's face. She let out a sigh and started shivering.

"But I wasn't careless about it; I was pissed off at first, but I realized what I did. I unfroze them and stayed to keep an eye on them, making sure they were alright." She explained

But then, she sniffled lightly, her ice claws disappearing, as she hugged herself.

Kurai saw this action, and figured she was crying, "Mizore, don't do anything rash, we just want to help you." He tried walking towards her, hoping to at least reason with her.

"Just Stay Away!" she shouted at him, shoving him away from her, she then looked up at Tsukune, tears streaming down her face.

"I honestly thought that you were the one, Tsukune. My soul mate: the one who could truly understand me. The other half of my soul." She then closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "But I was wrong. Nobody will ever understand me or accept me." She shook her head, until she cried out. "Nobody. Nobody will. No Oooooonnnne!"

As she cried out another blizzard was created engulfing the room and blinding both Tsukune and Kurai. Once it died down Mizore had once again disappeared.

Kurai let out a sigh. "Great, now where could she be?" He asked him.

An idea came up in Tsukune's head when he remembered that Miss Nekonome mentioned a place that Mizore liked to hang out, besides the lake.

"Kurai, I know where Mizore is." Tsukune exclaimed.

"Just say the words." Kurai said, ready to teleport.

In a puff of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large blood red ocean. It would appear that she was alone once again. Tsukune didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubted anybody would want to see her ever again. She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Tsukune. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong; in the end, nobody would ever understand her. She hugged herself, allowing a single tear to drop from both of her eyes, realizing she would be alone forever.

"Well, well, well..." came a familiar voice from behind her. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki? You always come to this spot when you're lonely." Mizore spun around and saw that it was, Kotsubo.

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Mizore said backing away in fear from the grinning teacher

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you." Kotsubo said as he approached her, grinning lecherously. "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me; you were going to rape me." she replied. "I didn't like it."

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." he commented. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He explained. "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled against him.

"Oh, don't be like that." he told Mizore as he licked his lips. "Didn't you say that you liked… no, loved me, right?"

All of the sudden strange bump growths started forming from his back. "So whatever I would do to you, it wouldn't matter, right?" He asked her darkly, as a sharp tooth grin appeared on his face, as well as dark rings appearing on his already demonic growing face. "So let me have my fun, and nothing bad will happen… I'll make sure no one gives you any hassle ever again."

Mizore looked in shock and horror at the teacher, as it processed in her mind.

_'I see. So he's the one who spread those rumors.'_ The fury inside her was gone, she knew that no matter what, it was his word against her.

_'I was such an idiot to ever have a crush on him, not knowing what he was like. That's why I can't trust anyone…'_ as the truth came into focus, another tear started to form._ 'I will always be… alone…'_

Mizore then suddenly had an epiphany.

'_But I would rather be alone, then be molestd by this guy.'_

Mizore used all the strength she could muster up, and successfully pushed Kotsubo off of her. Only to have him fall off the edge of the cliff.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him falling, until she heard a noise coming from behind.

She turned to see Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Kurai, and none other than Tsukune.

"Are you okay, Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore blinked in suprise not really sure if what she was seeing was real. "Tsukune?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Tsukune replied. "You need to get out of here. So we can clear your name."

Mizore just nodded her head and stood up to run away, but a purple octopus tentacle wrapped around her ankle and tripped her.

"Not so fast!" Kotsubo sneered from the bottom of the cliff. His entire form change and he looked to have an octopus attached to the back of his body with the octopus head acting as cowl over his head and the tentacles swinging about. His own arms had also turned intp tentacles with suction cups, his true form was that of a Kraken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**Kraken's are a B-Ranked monster, known through Greek Mythology. They have incredible strength that allows them to sink ships with their powerful tentacles. They are able to with stand the high pressure and cold of the ocean and are one of the oldest monsters and one that is known around the world.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizore was being dragged to the edge of the cliff. Befor she could fall in, Kurai and Moka grabbed each of her hands and pulled her awy from the edge.

Even with their combined strength, Kotsubo proved to be stronger by dragging Mizore, pulling the both of them with her.

Kurai started breathing heavily, and was starting to pant rapidly. He was beggining to sweat bullets.

"Tsukune, Kurumu, take Mizore. I have an idea!" He yelled to them. They switched and Tsukune grabbed her hand, while Kurumu grabbed his waist. Yukari follwed suit and held Moka by the waist, hoping to anchor her.

Kurai walked up to Kotsubo's tentacle, and pulled out his pocket knife. He kneeled down and dug it through the tentacle, causing it to release its grip on Mizore and pull back down to the bottom of the cliff.

"You little bastard!" roared Kotsubo. His tentacles lashed out and one wrapped around Kurai's body. "I'll break your scrawny little neck for interfering with a Student/Teacher Conference!"

"Kurai, no!" Moka shouted in horror.

As Kotsubo continued to slowly squeeze the life out of Kurai he decided to taunt him. "What's the matter, Kurai? Why aren't you turning into that wolf monster, of yours, or the snake?" he sneered. But, of course Kurai couldn't answer. "Oh, what's the matter, Kage, out of breath? Let's see you transform into something that can get your way out of this one!"

"Fuck…you!" Kurai managed to utter, as Kotsubo's grip got tighter

Kotsubo's face curled into a mask of fury as he continued to crush Kurai. "That's it! I'll just crush you until all your bones break, and all your organs are turned to jelly!" he shouted, the tentacles of his body snapping around violently.

However, the crushing of Kurai was stopped when the tentacle holding him was incased in ice. And with the struggling of Kurai, it shattered. Causing, the teacher to roar in pain.

Kurai fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath that was squeezed out of him. Blood was beggining to run out of his mouth.

"Kurai!" Moka cried out, as she ran and knelt by his side. "Are you okay?"

Kurai brought his hand up, and motioned it towards her Rosary. Moka understood.

"Tsukune quick, take off my Rosary." Moka begged

Tsukune did as told, and yanked at it, only for it to come off in a snap.

A minute later, Inner Moka appeared.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Inner Moka sneered.

"Wait, Moka." Kurai called to her, he asked her to kneel down next to him.

Although she hesitated, she did just that. He cupped her face.

"Whatever you do, don't move." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide.

White wisps were rising out from Moka's skin, and traveled down Kurai's throat.

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open, Moka notced they were now blood red, and he took a big gulp of air.

"Alright, now lets get this over with." He smirked.

Both Moka and Kurai walked to the edge of the cliff, while everyone was standing behind them at a safe distance, covering Mizore to protect her.

"How sweet." Kotsubo mocked. "Your going to continue to fight me with your little vampire friend. For what? So, you can play the hero that saves to damsel in distress? I almost killed you earlier, and I won't let you get away again!"

""Normally, I wouldn't deal with pests like you myself, but since I haven't had my fun in a few months, I think it would be good for me to stretch my legs a little." Moka shouted

"If you wanted to kill me, you should've done a better job." Kurai sneered

"And why's that?" Kotsubo asked

"Because, I am simply one hell of a Demon." Kurai responded.

Kotusbo gave the both of them a sickening grin. "Where's the fun in that? I want you dead but, you giving Shirayuki the joy of hope, thinking she's going to live, I want to destroy that before I continue what you interrupted." He explained licking his lips. "I'm really going to enjoy that part."

"I'm not going to let that happen! You sick bastard!" Moka shouted.

Kotsubo had shot up one of his tentacles, only to have it grabbed by Moka. Kurai grabbed a part of it to help her out. With ease they pulled the tentacle, Kurai was noticibly stronger than earlier. They pulled Kotsubo from the bottom of the cliff, and sent him flying through the air. He fell towards them.

"You think you can do whatever you please with people? Despite how much it hurts them." Moka and Kurai said in perfect sync. They continued to talk at the same time, as they positioned themselves. "It doesn't matter if you're a teacher. You should Know Your Place!"

As Kotsubo fell they both delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying through the air. Pretty soon, he was out of sight, and out of mind.

"While I appreciate the exercise, I would prefer not to have to deal with a lowly octopus," Inner Moka sighed before taking back her rosario. "Oh and Kurai, nice kick by the way." She complimented as she put her Rosary back on, fainting into Tsukune's arms.

Kurai couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks." Mizore said with a depressed tone.

"Listen Mizore." Kurai said, getting her's and everyone's attention. He took a deep sigh. "I know what it feels like to be alone. Trust me, I've been there. But I can tell you this, it's not a good feeling." Kurai said, he realized everyone was gawking at him.

"Forget about it, let's just go, guys." He told everyone with a sigh.

The other four nodded their heads and followed Kurai back to the academy.

After the fight, everyone went to the Headmaster with their accusations against Kotsubo and the photographic evidence they got from Gin, who would not explain how he got these. He of course believed them and began a search for the missing teacher. But, the search turned up nothing and he was ruled dead.

Some other good news was with the evidence brought into light Mizore was cleared of all problems and given a clean slate.

* * *

A few days later Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club were in their clubroom celebrating the good news and one of the greatest scoops to ever be reported by the Newspaper Club.

"Cheers!" everyone called out.

"To a major scoop!" Gin said with a smile. He hadn't had such an incredible story since he first joined the Newspaper Club in his first year.

"And we have Tsukune to thank for it!" Kurumu added smiling as she leaned against his shoulder. "Without him, we never would have found out about it!"

"But how did you know where to go in the first place Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Luckily, Miss Nekonome mention that was one of Mizore's favorite places to go." Tsukune answered. "So, when she disappeared on me again we ran straight there."

"Ran? I teleported you there." Kurai pointed out.

"But, how did Gin get those pictures?" Yukari asked.

"Hehe." Gin laughed boastfully. "If they're is one thing I'm good at, it's sniffing out a good scoop." During his boasting however, some photos fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Kurumu questioned as she picked a few up. Yukari was looking over her shoulder to get a better look.

To nobody's real suprise they were photos of girls that were getting dressed, undressed, or completely nude. Gin sweat dropped at this turn of events, and then looked to Kurumu, Yukari, as they glared at the werewolf boy. Suddenly, they all attacked him, making a small dustcloud of a battle between the three of them. Both Tsukune and Moka sweat dropped at the scene. And Kurai was laughing hysterically.

Tsukune had a small smile on his but suddenly sneezed as he felt a chill. "I think someone should close the window. There's a draft." he said.

"That wasn't coming from the window." Kurai told him as he pointed at the door. Tsukune and the others turned to see Mizore at the door.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

Kurumu and Yukari stopped their attack on the battered Gin, and all watched as the Snow Girl entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle.

Tsukune went over to greet her. "Mizore, what brings you here?"

"Do you like my hair?" Mizore asked seemingly ignoring his question.

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah, it makes you look cuter."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizore said returning the smile as she hugged him. "I'd like to thank you again for before, for sticking up for me, my hero."

Tsukune was beginning to shiver at the close contact to the Yuki-Onna

"Hey, get off him!" Kurumu shouted but was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore!" Tsukune scolded.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard." Mizore apologized. She then turned her attention over to a slightly recovering Gin, who was still on the floor, but she didn't release her grip on Tsukune. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" Tsukune asked in suprise. He and everyone else were surprised at Mizore's sudden desire to join a club. They didn't have a real problem with that, but they thought she'd want some more time to recover after everything that happened.

"It's very lively and…I don't want to be alone." Mizore explained.

"Good for you Mizore." Kurai patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned, but winced from the beating he got. "We welcome anybody!"

Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Tsukune, but she knew what Tsukune was like so she allowed it. He was just too nice sometimes.

Tsukune, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a popsicle if this went on. But that didn't stop Moka from pouncing on him, startling both him and Mizore.

Moka opened her mouth, exposing her fangs, and...

"Chuuuuuu!"

"Ack!" Tsukune groaned. "Getting frozen and having blood drained. Not my idea to end this day!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the human world, at an abandoned church house, a woman dressed in pure white, with short light blue hair, and a motherly face walked down the aisle.

On the table at the end of the aisle was Kotsubo who was badly injured, and was shivering.

"Ka...Kage...I...I'll...Ki...kill..." Kotsubo mumbled in his near death state.

"So unclean, so impure, the only thing that runs through his mind is sin." She said as she impaled a knife into Kotsubo's heart.

Blood ran out of his mouth, he tried to move, but with no avail. After a minute his whole body went limp.

"Unclean, Impure, Unclean, Impure." The woman sang over a dead Kotsubo.

* * *

Kurai was up in his room writing in his journal. He was snacking on the chocolate cake Kurumu made, this time Yukari made sure she didn't poison it.

"I tell you what, she really knows how to bake." Kurai said while stuffing the last piece in his mouth."

When he was done, he continued with his writing:

_Journal entry #2_

_These last few day have been nothing but frozen hell, literally. On the upside, I made a new friend. Mizore Shirayuki, a stalker snow woman, who became not only a new member of the Newspaper club, but a member of Tsukune's unofficial harem fighting for his heart. _

_The thing about Mizore, is she reminds me of myself back then. We were both alone, no one understood us, and we didn't fit in. But the time I've been at Yokai Academy, I realized something; I'm not alone. Because I have seven amazing friends, especially Tsukune and Moka, the first people I can actually call my Best Friends._

_I also realized that my powers are growing more and more unpredictable. It's gotten to the point where I don't know what's going to happen next, but when the situation comes, I always know what to do. It's weird._

_I know why this is happening, and how I can stop it, but I just can't bring myself up to do it. I'm afraid that things are only going to get a lot worse. And the best I can do is be ready for it._

After he was done writing, he took out a picture from his desk.

In the picture there was a man with dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and a handsome face. Next to him was a woman lying in a hospital bed. She had wavy brown hair, perfect complexion, blue eyes, and in her arms, there was a newborn baby boy sleeping peacefully. He looked just like his father, with little tufts of blonde hair, and he had his mother's eyes.

Kurai felt a lump in his throat. "Good night." He whispered to the people in the picture.

And with that, he shut off the lights. Letting the darkness surround him.


	7. Demons of the Past

**AnonymousAK here. First off:**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad people are starting to open up to it.**

**Thank you to Blue Eyes of a Wolf, and Demonblabe33, for the PMs. I really appreciate them.**

**With that, here's chapter 9:**

* * *

Kurai was aware that he was dremaing, that he was having a nightmare. But ever since he enrolled at Yokai Academy, they seemed so real.

* * *

A five year old Kurai was being held back by two men in dark hoods. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt soaked in his own blood, and gray tattered pants.

He had a look of horror to his eyes as he had witnessed the event. Tears were flooding out of his eyes.

"NO STOP IT! PLEASE!" He tried to beg to the men, but they wouldn't stop.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" One of the men said as he punched Kurai in the mouth.

Another figure, whose face was hidden in a hooded robe stood up. The figure's robe was drenched in blood. And in their hand was a bloody knife.

Kurai pushed his way through the two men, and ran to the figure. Only to move past her, and kneel next to the dead body right in front of her.

"No please, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" Kurai sniffled.

No response.

"_Don't worry_." The blood stained figure said. The voice made it obvious she was a woman. "_You'll both be together_," She stabbed Kurai in his shoulder with the knife, his blood curtling scream was like music to her ears. "_In hell, where you both belong_." The woman said with a dark tone in her voice.

Kurai was whimpering in as he painfully removed the blade from his shoulder. The three hooded figures approached Kurai in an attempt to grab him. But Kurai, who has never felt a feeling of depression and hopelessness, finally snapped.

Kurai yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Concentrated dark energy surrounded Kurai, as his eyes turned from blue to red.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Kurai yelled as he suddenly bolted awake in the middle of class. As he finally opened his eyes, Kurai noticed something was flying towards him. He caught it in midair, and threw it shuriken style to Ms. Ririko's head, not only for it to miss and cut into the chalkboard, but take a piece of her hair with it.

Kurai was in Ms. Ririko's second period Math class with Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore. At one point he fell asllep, and started to make noise in his sleep, so she threw a Triangular Protractor at him.

"Having a good dream Mr. Kage?" Ms. Ririko sighed sarcastically.

Kurai was at a loss for words. Some of the kids snickered, while the rest just watched in silence.

"Well, I hope you learn better manners, while you'll be serving after school detention today." Ms. Ririko pointed out.

Kurai wanted to hit someone, but instead he took a nice deep breath.

He sat back in his seat. "Yes ma'am" He said through his gritted teeth.

* * *

After class was done, Kurai left without another word. His friends ran after them, but he wouldn't stop moving. After a minute Tsukune and the others caught up with him.

"Kurai, hold on." Tsukune said while catching his breath.

Kurai stopped, but for some reason he wouldn't face them.

Moka walked up to him, "Kurai, are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurai responded.

Kurumu spoke up. "Kurai, detention isn't all th.."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurai interrupted, he was starting to sound aggitated.

Tsukune made the mistake of putting his hand on Kurai's shoulder. "Kurai, we just want to help you with whatev..."

"I said..." Kurai grabbed the collars on Tsukune's shirt and held him against the wall. Tsukune noticed that the pupils of Kurai's eyes were red.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kurai's voice sounded as if there was three of him talking at the same time.

A small crowd of students were starting to gather around at what looked to be a fight. Kurai turned and realized Mizore and Kurumu had both their claws out and was pointing them right at Kurai.

"Kurai?" Moka mumbled.

Kurai looked around at the various students witnessing. He took a deep breath and dropped Tsukune on the ground. He pushed his way through the various students, and left without another word.

"What the hell's his problem." Kurumu complained as she helped Tsukune on his feet. Tsukune wiped the dust off his uniform, and watched as his friend disappeared amongst the other students.

"Maybe he's going through something." Moka pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

For the rest of the school day, neither Tsukune, or the other girls saw their friend. They even didn't see him during their lunch period. Moka and Tsukune couldn't eat, as they were worried about him.

Kurumu broke the two's silence while stuffing noodles down her mouth. "Your still worried about *Gulp* Kurai?"

The two nodded their heads.

Yukari joined the conversation. "That reminds me, why did you ever become friends with him? He's a bit of a weirdo."

"And a creep." Kurumu kept stuffing noodles down her mouth.

"Yeah, and he's really mysterious, and sneaky." Said a voice.

Everyone looked around until Yukari made a little squeak looking under the table. Everyone looked under and noticed that Mizore was crouched under the table.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

"MIZORE? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Yukari screamed.

Mizore ignored Yukari's question and continued with the conversation. "Like I was saying, he's really mysterious."

"Your one to talk." Kurumu mumbled.

Yukari chuckled a bit, but then she turned back to them. "So Moka, Tsukune. You never answered our question; why did you become friends with him?"

The entire table went silent. All three looked at the both of them in anticipation. Tsukune was running his hands through his hair trying to think of an answer. And Moka was pressing her fingers together trying to come up with something.

Tsukune spoke up, "Well, I guess it just happened. He rode the bus with me to school, we met Moka, and we just became friends. That was it."

Kurumu was unamused with their answer, Yukari looked like she was trying to ponder something, and Mizore's face stayed emotionless. They were brought out of the awkwardness when the school bell rang.

"HEY! Look at that, lunch is over, well we don't want to be late. I guess we can finish this up at the Newspaper Club. BYE!" Moka said in a frenzy, as she pushed Tsukune out of the lunchroom.

The other girls watched as Moka pushed Tsukune out of the lunchroom in a rush. After Moka made sure they were alone, she stopped. She faced Tsukune who looked just as confused.

"Moka, are you okay." Tsukune frowned.

Moka stared at him while catching her breath. "Do you think Kurai's okay? Maybe we should check on him." She stopped as Tsukune put his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Moka, it's going to be okay." Tsukune reassured her.

"Tsukune, thank you." Moka said as she bit into his neck, sucking his blood.

_"Great" Tsukune thought._

* * *

After everyone minus Kurai were all done with their classes for the day, they made their way to the Newspaper Club Room. When they arrived Gin was aleady there reading a newspaper. So they came in and sat down and after a few minutes, Kurumu was down in the dumps with her face on the table.

"What is it, Kurumu?" Moka asked.

It's the finals, I know for a fact I'm going to fail!"

Yukari nodded. "Well how much studying did you do?"

Kurumu hung her head in shame. Which gave an obvious signal; '_None at all'_

Yukari sighed, but then turned her head to Moka and Tsukune. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you two still thinking about Kurai?" Kurumu broke them out of their thoughts. Both of them snapped out of it, and Gin, who finally looked up from his newspaper, spoke.

"Now that you mention it, where is the little psychopath?" Gin said reffering to Kurai.

"Ms. Ririko gave him detention." Kurumu responded.

"Oh, the poor bastard." Gin sighed. Gin sat down and they began their meeting. Kurumu spoke up, "I think we should find out all we can about Kurai."

Everyone was confused. "What do you mean?" Mizore asked

There was a spark in Kurumu's eyes. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it; Kurai is hiding something important from us, and we in the Newspaper Club are going to find out what."

"What makes you think he's hiding something?" Yukari said curiously.

Kurumu scoffed. "Think about it, he attacked Tsukune for no reason, he's never takes anything serious, and he's dangerous. So were going to find out what we can about him."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that." Mizore said in a monotone voice.

"We'll just break into his room, and snoop around. There's got to be some evidence of something." Kurumu responded.

"YEAH!" Yukari was on board.

Mizore nodded in approval.

Gin held up his camera. "I'll do anything for a juicy lead."

Moka and Tsukune were unsure. Although they wanted to help him, they didn't want to invade his privacy. But to them, helping their friend was their top priority.

They both nodded, and it was unanomously decided.

* * *

At the top floor of the boy's dorm, Tsukune and the others were standing outside Kurai's door. They knew it was his since the plaque on the door said 'Kage'.

They had came straight here after their little 'discussion' in the club room. Tsukune and Moka were still freaked out about the whole thing. Not only that but they could tell, Kurai wasn't a bad person. And all they wanted to do was help him.

Yukari turned the knob, and of course; it was locked.

"I got this" Kurumu extended the nail on her pinkie, and stuck it in the lock. After a minute, the door clicked open.

"Gotcha." Kurumu said as her nail retracted.

Each of them stepped in one at a time. Tsukune was the last to walk in, and instantly took in to his surroundings.

His room consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, a desk, and a living room like area. All in all it was a nice little place to live. It was quite normal, compared to the person who lived in it. But just being in here was making Tsukune uncomfortable.

Moka was the same. "We're in Kurai's room, he'll kill us on sight if he catches us." Moka began to panic.

Gin spoke up, but he sounded like he was eating something. "Mmmf, don't worry Moka." They turned to see he was eating a bag of pretzels from the cabinet. "We'll leave before he catches us, he's got like two hours."

Everyone was transfixed on the bag. "Really, now we're going to eat his food?" Kurumu yanked the bag and placed it back on the counter.

Moka sighed as she and everyone else looked around. She approached his desk and noticed a glass ball the size of a baseball lying on his desk. But she ignored it and kept looked around until she found a brown leather journal on the desk.

"Kurai's Journal." Moka whispered to herself.

She knew looking through his room was bad enough, but looking at his journal? That was going too far. She slipped the book in her jacket sleeve when no one was looking, so that no one else could find it.

After she made sure it was secure. She kept looking around trying to seem natural. She suddenly found an framed picture in one of his drawers. It showed a young woman lying in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby in her hand. She was quite beautiful, with wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. Next to her was a handsome man who looked to be in his late twenties. He was tall with dark blond hair, a muscular build, and Moka noticed he possessed red demonic eyes just like Kurai's. The baby in the picture was sleeping, but she recognized him from the tufts of blond hair on his head.

All of a sudden, Kurumu came up and snatched the photo from Moka's hand. "What do we have here?" Kurumu scanned her eyes at the picture. At the sight of the picture her eyes softened a bit.

Kurumu had placed the photo back on the desk, and continued the search.

She looked all over the desk until her hands came across some old newspaper clippings. She looked at one of the articles; it read:

**Christian Cult Members found Mysteriously Dead, Churchouse in Ruins**

"Hey guys, come look at this." Kurumu gestured to them. They had gathered around her as she began to read:

**"John Catholics Church was found reduced to rubble on the Sunday morning of March 3rd, 1992. During the investigations, Detectives made a shocking discovery; hidden underground of the church, Police had found a torture chamber used by a secret cult of Christian extremists. **

**Three people were found dead among the debris. Deacons John Knowle age 32, and Mark Justry age 37, and nun Miley Simney age 26. Both Deacons were found to have died from being crushed under the weight of the structure, although the medical examiners have claimed 'They were already dead before they were crushed' and are believed to have died from sudden heart attacks.**

**Miley Simney however was already dead by the time the church had collasped, for she was found with multiple stab wounds on her abdomen, neck, and hands. Police had found the murder weapon, but claims that there were no fingerprints,** **almost as if they were 'Wiped Completely Clean.'**

**All three were members of a cult named the 'Angel's Purifiers' because of their belief to "clean the impure." According to captured members: They would kidnap people from their homes, and punish them for their sins by means of various torture methods. Several members were captured, and arrested for their crimes.**

At the bottom of the article was the picture of the three victims. The only woman in the picture obviously had to be Miley Simney, she looked just like the woman in Kurai's picture. Except instead of a hospital gown, she wore that of a nun's uniform. Everyone looked from the newspaper picture to Kurai's photo.

"This was taken ten years ago...That's Kurai's mother." Kurumu realized.

All of a sudden they all heard a scream coming from the bathroom. As they rushed in to see it was Yukari, they were met by an awful smell.

"What the hell is that?" Ginei gagged.

Yukari whimpered as she pointed to the one of the drawers in the bathroom counter. Tsukune slowly opened the drawer and was horrified to find a dead crow stuffed inside.

Kurumu screamed while Ginei held back the urge to vomit. Moka on the other hand couldn't help but vomit at the sight. Mizore just stared at the bird with her usual emotionless face.

Everyone had cleared out of the bathroom, and were all sighing in relief of getting out of there. Yukari backed away whimpering.

"Why the hell does he have a dead bird?" Ginei yelled.

Yukari kept backing up until she bumped on the desk, causing the glass ball to roll off the desk and fall to the floor, yet it didn't break on contact.

Yukari picked it up and examined it while the others were having an argument.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation." Moka told them.

Kurumu couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "How do you explain to someone you keep a dead bird stuffed in your bathroom." She argued.

"You know." Mizore butted in. "Dead animals and newspaper clippings are signs of a serial killer." Everyone froze at her little comment. Gin and Kurumu stared at both Moka and Tsukune to see what they would say.

"Look, we can talk to Kurai and hear his side of the story." Tsukune said calmly.

"Here's a story; Your Friend is a Serial Killer." Gin kept yelling.

As they continued their argument, the glass ball started growing purple bumps. They started to stretch as they grew into six long tentacles. Everyone grew quiet as they noticed the tentacles lashing onto them. Yukari dropped it as a tentacle grabbed her by the throat.

"Yukari, what did you do?" Kurumu choked.

Yukari never got the chance to respond as the tentacles dragged her, and everyone else into the glass ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurai was in Class 2-1 with Ms. Nekenome. Miss Ririko had a meeting to attend and couldn't make it, so Ms. Nekenome covered for her.

Kurai was relieved, because he had heard from Gin that Ms. Ririko was infamous for whipping her students and torturing them during her 'study sessions.' Kurai didn't need any of that.

Ms. Nekenome was grading papers while Kurai was catching up on some reading. All of a sudden, his head started throbbing.

Kurai was clutching his head. "Of all times, why now?" He thought to himself.

Ms. Nekenome looked up from her papers and noticed Kurai wasn't looking so well. "Mr. Kage, is everthing alright?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache is all." He tried to play it cool. But it was exceedingly difficult.

Ms. Nekenome walked over to him, of course she was unaware that her tail was sticking out. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever." She pointed out.

"Ms. Nekenome, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Kurai assured her.

Ms. Nekenome was concerned for his well being, but she bought his lie.

"Okay." She said cheerfully as she walked back to her desk.

Kurai rubbed on his temple, trying to ease the pain. "I just got to survive for a little while longer." He thought as he went back to his reading.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of falling, Tsukune finally hit what felt like concrete ground. Of course the point of impact hurt a lot. And having both Moka and Kurumu fall on his back didn't help.

"Is everyone alright?" Moka asked as she got off of Tsukune

Yukari, Mizore, and Ginei nodded, while Kurumu was helping Tsukune up. After they made sure everyone was present and accounted for, they took into their surroundings.

One thing was for sure, they were not at Yokai Academy anymore. The place they were in was completely dark, not a star in the sky. And out in the distance they could see boulders and rocks flying in midair.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginei asked.

Moka scanned her eyes over the area. "I think were in outer space."

Yukari, who of course had to be right about everything, stepped up. "We can't be in outer space. For we would've have died from the zero amount of oxygen."

"Smart ass." Kurumu whispered to herself.

"Well if were not in space, then where are we?" Gin asked again.

"And how do we get home?" Mizore pointed out.

"Maybe if we walk around, we can find some clue as to where we are, and how we can get home." Tsukune said as he started walking, the others followed suit.

* * *

Where they were, there was a long narrow bridge that went to who knows where, looking down, they couldn't see the bottom. They weren't sure if there was a bottom, but in this situation, they didn't have another choice. After about a half mile, Kurumu started complaining. "Are we there yet?" She whined.

"Kurumu, we don't even know where were going." Tsukune said as he suddenly stopped. In front of him was a stone arc, that connected to each end of the bridge.

As Tsukune was about to step in;

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Kurai standing right behind them. And they all froze with fear. Except for Mizore who just stared at him. Kurai kept looking at their scared faces.

"Hey, are you guys making funny faces?" He said in a childlike tone.

Everyone went from feared faces to confused faces. '_What?' _Everyone thought.

Moka stepped up to him. "Kurai, your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad." Kurai said cheerfully as he procceded to hug Moka. "I could never be mad at my best friends."

Everyone found this weird. They all knew Kurai wasn't a hugger. And that he never acted like this. Gin, who was most likely jealous that Kurai was hugging Moka; moved her aside, and grabbed Kurai by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him in the air.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Where the fuck are we?" Ginei was getting ready to punch him.

Kurai gasped. "Oooohhh, you just said a swear word."

Ginei loosened his fist and dropped Kurai on his butt.

"Ow that hurt, meanie." Kurai blew a raspberry at Gin.

Moka walked up to Kurai and helped him off the ground. "Listen Kurai, we really need your help. We got trapped in...wherever we are here, and don't know how to get out. Can you please help us." Moka begged.

Kurai stared at Moka as she spoke with a dull face, yet he seemed to understood. "Okay I'll tell you." He said to them.

Everyone sighed. "If, you can catch me." He added as he ran away pretending to be an airplane.

"HEY! Get back here!" Gin yelled.

Kurai ignored him and ran until he dissapeared passing the stone arc.

"He dissapeared." Mizore said.

Kurumu ran to the stone arc. "Then lets go after him!" She too dissapeared within the arc.

Everyone followed her and dissapeared in the arc. On the other side, they realized they were in a world similar of where they just were.

"Where are we now?" Kurumu took into the enviornment. Then she suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Where's Kurai?"

"Lets go out and look for him." Moka exclaimed.

* * *

Kurai was done with his detention with Ms. Nekonome, and was heading to the Newspaper Club. He kept thinking about what happened in the hallway, and in Ms. Ririko's classroom.

"I got to apologize to him." Kurai thought as he opened the clubroom door. Only to find it was completely empty. Kurai found this weird because according to his watch; the club didn't end for another half hour.

"Maybe they got done early." With that, he went back to his room.

When Kurai returned to his room. He found that it was a mess. All of his stuff was scattered around, he found his newspapers on his bed, his journal was gone and what's worse.

He looked down and picked up the glass ball.

"Oh no" He said to himself.

* * *

Everyone vanished within the portal, to find that they were in the same place, only there was a lot more ground, and not too far from them; there was what looked to be a humongous hole. Chasm would be a better word for it because down there all they could see was endless darkness.

Not too far from them, they saw Kurai glaring at them with a scowl. Kurumu didn't take this into account as she bum rushed him. "What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled at him.

It took a minute for everyone to calm her down. Once they were assured she was fine, Moka approached Kurai.

"Listen Kurai, we really need your help. We have no idea where we are, and how we can get out. Can you please help us."

Kurai sported a sadistic grin. "Don't worry, I'll help you out." His voice sounded as rasp as a snake. All of asudden, everyone was ambushed by pitch black tentacles rising from the ground. As everyone struggled, more tentacles shot up and wrapped a round the like cocoons, with only their heads sticking out.

"What's your deal." Ginei struggled

"Kurai, why are you doing this?" Moka whimpered.

"Because that's not the real Kurai." Everyone turned to see Kurai standing behind them. It took everyone a minute to process that there were two Kurais standing by them.

"The raspy Kurai snickered. "You have some guts coming out here."

"Let my friends go." The other Kurai exclaimed. "Nobody gets to kill them but me."

That wasn't reassuring. The raspy Kurai laughed hysterically. "Oh, I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to devour their souls. A fate worse than death."

Kurai tightened his fist and ran at the evil Kurai with his combat knife out. E-Kurai dodged his swing and unleashed a wave of dark energy sending Kurai flying, landing a few feet from the chasm.

E-Kurai laughed wickedly as he placed the palm of his hand on the ground. Suudenly a hilt erupted from the ground, and he pulled it to reveal what looked to be a sword. This was the oddest sword anyone has ever seen. It was teal-blue with the blade four feet long, and stemming from its hilt, the blade branched off and outwards, its supplementary parts were winding around one another until they reached the vertex.

Yukari looked in fear as she examined the blade. Everyone else was confused.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked.

"It's the ancient sword Lævateinn, a blade created by demons, rumored to be cloaked in eternal darkness." She explained.

"I've heard about." Moka interrupted. "It's said to have been lost for ten centuries."

E-Kurai chuckled. "Yes, and since demons can heal most of their wounds, any wound inflicted by the sword can never heal." He approached Kurai, who was stepping towards him away from the chasm.

"Now I can kill you, and free myself from this prison." E-Kurai lunged the sword at Kurai.

Kurumu and Mizore brought out their claws, and managed to cut themselves free from their bindings. Once they were free, they cutted everyone else out, and they all watched as both Kurais began to fight.

E-Kurai was fast when it came to lunging the sword, but the real Kurai was even faster when it came to dodging them. As E-Kurai kept coming closer, Kurai kept backing up until he reached the edge of the chasm. E-Kurai made a final lunge at Kurai, only for Kurai to sidestep out of the way, and kick the Lævateinn out of his hand. The sword fell through the chasm. E-Kurai growled at Kurai and tackled him, sending them both down the chasm.

"Kurai, NOOO!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards the bottomless chasm.

Both Kurais were punching and picking at each other as they were falling into oblivion. Pretty soon, the Lævateinn came into view as they were falling faster. E-Kurai pushed the other one off of him, and dived towards the sword.

Just before he could grab it, a web wrapped around the hilt and was pulled away from him. Kurai pulled the sword towards him and grabbed it.

E-Kurai positioned himself and landed feet first on a rock that gaves way under him, causing him to lose his balance.

Kurai took advantage of the momentary distraction and plunges the sword through E-Kurai's chest. The fatal injurie caused E-Kurai to cough up blood.

"Being as your me, you should know. I am simply one hell of a demon." Kurai pointed out.

E-Kurai stared at him with his dazed eyes. He tried to gargle something out, but he couldn't say anything. His hand went limp, and he didn't say another word.

Kurai breathed heavily as he removed the sword from E-Kurai's chest, and kicked his limp body to the bottom of the abyss, or wherever the bottom led up to.

Kurai watched as the body dissapeared in the darkness. He looked up to see Kurumu flying towards him. She flew down to see him starting to cry. She didn't say a word as she hugged him, and flew him up to the surface.

Everyone looked down the abyss until they saw Kurumu flew up with what looked like an exhausted Kurai. holding the Lævateinn in his hand. Before he could say anything, he dropped the sword and collasped on the spot. Everyone rushed towards him to help him up, but right before they grabbed him; a dark aura surrounded Kurai, and manifested away from him taking the form of another stone arc.

"Maybe thats the way out." Tsukune said as he and Gin grabbed Kurai, and carried him through the arc. They vanished within, and everyone followed suit.

* * *

Kurai was aware that he was in his room, lying on his soft bed. He opened his eyes slowly, so that the light didn't hurt his eyes.

He was also aware of all the people staring at him. He made out the shape of six people, peering down over him. He had his entire head wrapped up in a layer of bandages and littles bruises and cuts everywhere else.

"Ugh...wha?" He said half asleep, as he was starting to sit up.

"Your okay!" Yukari cheered.

"Jeez...Not so loud... I feel like hammered shit. What happened?" He asked them, now knowing that he was awake.

"You mean you don't remember?" Moka told him.

"No, wait everything is starting to come back to me." He remembered everything that happened. He looked around the room and saw everyone with their eyes fixed on him. He was still wearing his uniform, which means they never unclothed him. In the corner of the room, he noticed the Lævateinn standing there in the corner.

He pointed to it. "You brought the sword." He asked.

"Yeah, we thought you might like it, and so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Mizore explained.

Kurai sighed and then remembered something else.

All of a sudden, he punched Gin in his nose with enough force to push him back. "That's for breaking into my room." He yelled as he laid back down.

Moka approached Kurai, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurai, what was that place?" She asked.

Everyone was once again transfixed on him, even Gin who momentarily forgot that he had just punched him.

Kurai looked around and sighed finally giving in. He began to explain:

"That glass ball you guys found, was a gift from the headmaster, to help me gain better control of my powers. It opens a gateway into my sub-consious."

Kurumu and Gin both looked confused.

"It acts as a portal to my mind." He explained.

Kurumu got it. "So that means, we were in your head?" Kurai nodded.

"There was a reason I spent two months in a coma, I actually got 'lost in my own thoughts" He chuckled.

"Wait, what about the other Kurai who tried to kill us?" Tsukune asked.

Kurai had an answer for that. "Manifestations of my personalitys and emotions reside in my head; happy, sad, noisy, grumpy, and the one I just defeated; Evil.

Before they could continue, he asked. "Now I got a question, what exactly were you guys doing in my room?"

Everyone didn't look him in the eyes. It was then Yukari pushed Kurumu forward to answer. She made direct eye contact with him and finally spoke. "We just wanted to find out all we could about you. So we can get to know you better. Like what happened ten years ago."

Those last few words got a shocked look from Kurai. But he knew he couldn't keep it in any longer. Although he wanted to strangle them all, he knew their hearts were in the right place, and he had enough trust in them to tell them everything.

He got up despite the protests from Moka and began to unbutton his shirt. Moka blushed at the sight of his bare chest, and everyone else stared at the long hideous scars that were spread across his chest.

"Kurai?" Yukari began

"It's not just there, but on my back, and on my legs too." He interrupted

He walked over to his desk after puuting on a t-shirt, and picked up the photo of his family. He pointed to his mother.

"My mother was a nun for a church, and was also a member of a cult who called themselves the 'Angel's Purifiers' she had no clue though. She met my father, who was a demon but she also didn't know about him."

"You could call it love at first sight, but pretty soon they got to know each other better. But their love was considered a sin, so the church excommunicated her. After that, she moved in with him, about a year later they gave birth to a health baby boy." Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

Kurai continued, "March 3rd, the worst day of my life. Even if it was my birthday, every year just brought me more, and more misery."

"Wait, didn't your mother die on March 3rd?" Moka asked him.

Kurai nodded. "Killed is the better word for it, I saw it with my own eyes." He tried to hold back the tears that were begginning to stream down his face. Everyone else noticed this.

"Demons feed on the souls of any living creature that crosses their path, it's in our nature. After a long period of time, we go through withdrawl. And pretty soon we get weak and die. When I was only two, I got severely sick, and was about to die. My father told my mom everything about him, and what he was capable of. She didn't care, she loved him too much to care, and she loved her child more." All the girls were starting to cry at his story.

"He gave me his soul, so that I can live. Of course my mother was devestated, but she had to be strong to raise me. Pretty soon the church found out about my father's true nature, and the demon spawn he concieved." Kurai held back the lump in his throat as he continued his story.

"They kidnapped when I was only three, and tortured me for two years. They whipped me everyday, drowned me, beat me with crucifixes. All to punish me for my existence."

"When I was five, they took my mother, and made me watch as they repeatedly stabbed her to death."

Kurai finally broke and began to cry. "After her death, I snapped, and released powerful waves of demoic energy; causing the church to collapse, and I unintentionally swallowed the souls of mother, and the deacons who held me back. As for the person who killed my mother." Kurai pointed to his shoulder blade and revealed yet another scar.

"She got away." Kurai said

"Ever since then, I never wanted to eat another human soul again. I could never do it. I fed on the souls of dead animals I'd find, but it wasn't enough."

_'That explained the crow in his bathroom,'_ Kurumu thought feeling ashamed of her accusation.

"Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday, and I didn't want to be around to celebrate it."

Everyone went completely quiet. One by one they all left without another word. They felt bad for all the touble they caused, and they didn't want to make anything worse.

Only Moka was left.

She took his journal out of her pocket and handed it to him. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't read it at all."

Kurai took the journal, and Moka left. "Kurai, you should know we all care about you, and we just wanted to help. Sorry for everything." With that she left.

Kurai spent ten minutes cleaning up his room. Once he was done, he rolled the glass ball in his hand.

"_The real reason the headmaster gave me this, was so I can find something that could help me.'_

Kurai stared at the Lævateinn, '_could that be what I was looking for.' _He thought to himself.

After a minute, Kurai smashed the glass ball between his fingers.

'_Whatever it is, I dont need it' _He yelled in his mind as he went to bed.

* * *

Kurai didn't make it to any of his classes the next morning. They all knew why. He was depressed about turning sixteen. Everyone met up in the lunchroom during breakfast to discuss about yesterday.

"I feel like a complete jackass." Gin mumbled as he ate his noodles.

"We all do." Kurumu added in.

It was then Yukari stood up. "Well instead of moping, we should cheer him up."

"We should throw him a party. It is his birthday." Moka interrupted

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yukari cheered.

"Yahoohoo! I'll make my best cake for everyone!" Kurumu cheered.

Everyone once again nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kurai was heading to the Newspaper Club to apologize to everyone for the trouble he caused. Although something in his gut told him not to, since they did break into his room. He was willing to forgive and forget.

As he stepped into the clubroom, he got a huge surprise: an actual surprise party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAI!" Everyone yelled.

Kurai was at a loss of words, he's never been to a birthday party, let alone been thrown one.

The clubroom was nicely put together. There were streamers and balloons littering the walls and ceilings, there was a huge chocolate cake obviously baked by Kurumu, boxes of pizzas, bottles of drinks, and a huge banner that read:

**HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY KURAI**

When everyone had eaten their fill, the gang decided that this was a good opportunity to open Kurai's presents.

Kurai stared at the pile of presents that he got from her friends and tried to think of one to open first. His friends really went all out

"Open mine." Gin said grinning.

"Fine." Kurai said and opened the blue box Gin handed to him. Inside was a silver necklace with the gray wolf head as the pendant. "Thanks Gin, it's nice." Kurai tried it on.

"Open mine next." Mizore said as she handed him a long box. Inside was a sword sheath you wear on your back. "It's for your Lævateinn. I figured you might be carrying it everywhere now."

"Thanks." Kurai said.

Kurumu got him cologne, Yukari got him a hoodie, and Tsukune bought him an Mp3 player.

"Can you open mine?" Moka asked.

Kurai opened the box and pull out a framed picture of him, Mizore, Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Gin when they first came to the newspaper club.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

The party would've went on forever, but it got late.

Kurai was up in his room, rummaging through his gifts. He placed the photo on his desk, took out his journal, and began his writing:

_Journal entry #5_

_I really do have the greatest friends, even if they stick their noses where they don't belong. Although I have to say, I really appreciate how much they care for me. _

_Usually kids would be excited for their birthday. Back then, I hated my birthday, because it reminds me of my family, and how much I miss them. But now I have a new family. And I plan on keeping them alive. Although I am still gonna mess with each of them for breaking into my room. _

Once again Kurai stared at the picture Moka gave him, and all the other thoughtful gifts his friends gave him. To him, this was truly the best birthday ever.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I kind of took the lazy approach on this chapter, and for that I apologize. **

**Give me constructive criticism, it will help me a lot.**

**Also any ideas for future chapters, writing tips, and anything else, I will put into consideration, probably do it, and give you a shout out on my Author's notes.**

**Review me, PM me, help me out, and I will appreciate it. THANK YOU!**


	8. Spring Trip to Hell

**Before the chapter, let me say these few things:**

**You know the drill review. **

**And to all the people who I have been lashing at, I'm truly sorry (You know who you are)**

**Another thing, I plan on taking out the author's note chapters and I don't plan on doing those anymore. Only if it's absolutely necessary.**

**I'm going to stop with the "I'm simply one hell of a demon" because even I find that annoying. **

**I'm also going to stop with the (insert text here) to Demon to Vampire names for the chapter, because I find it tedious after a while.**

**Any advice, I would really appreciate.**

**Now on with Spring Trip to Hell.**

* * *

Kurai was in his room, once again writing in his journal. He had on a green camo muscle shirt and khaki shorts.

His bag was packed and set up on his bed. His Lævateinn was sheathed and also set up on his bed. He checked out his clock and read 7:52 AM. Which means he had at least eight minutes. He began to write:

_Journal Entry #6_

_Finals were a killer, but I was able to pass them, with some decent scores. The others did well, even Kurumu, who managed to pass Math with a fifty-three. Gin however flunked almost all of his classes. That will teach him not to peep on girls 24/7. Although I could be wrong. _

_But I don't care because it's finally Spring Break. I'll be honest, I really could use a break, with all the shit thats happened in the last few months; I at least earned it. And I was surprised when Ms. Nekenome decided to take the Newspaper Club to the human world for vacation. Tsukune was very surprised, even more than everyone else. Excited would be the better word._

_I got all my stuff packed. I'm even bringing the Lævateinn with me. I know it sounds messed up, bringing a demon sword to the human world, but when your someone like me, it's best not to take your chances, and Ms. Nekenome made me agree to keep it hidden until I need it._

When Kurai was done, he threw the sword sheath on his back, and grabbed his bag. In a quick puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Kurai popped up at the scarecrow bus stop overlooking the red sea. He turned to notice all his friends were present and accounted for. Yukari and Mizore were wearing their usual school getup. Kurumu was wearing a white collared shirt with a string bow tie, and a purple plaid skirt.

Moka was wearing a white blouse over a yellow dress. It suited her well, and by the looks of it, it caught Tsukune's attention. Seeing as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

After everyone got together. They were met with a cheerful voice.

"Hi Guys!" Ms. Nekonome waved as she was hanging from the bus.

Once the bus pulled up, everyone boarded, Kurai being the last to step on. Once he was on he made the mistake of looking at the bus driver's eye. He realized it was the same creepy bus driver that drove him to Yokai Academy in the first place.

"Well, it's been a while, and I see your still alive. You must be a hell of a demon to make it this far." He grinned.

Now that Kurai had heard his "a hell of a demon" catchphrase, it did sound ridiculous, considering he said it all the time.

"No, I'm just a demon." He remarked as he went to the back of the bus. The bus driver kept his eye on him from the mirror.

As the bus departed, and passed through the tunnel. Tsukune became lost in his own thought.

"The human world, its been so long." He thought to himself.

Once the bus cleared out of the tunnel, Tsukune realized he was back in the human world. It has been so long since he's been back he couldn't hold in his excitement any longer.

"I'm back home!" He exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. Everyone had their eyes on him in bewilderment, wondering how he could be excited to be in the human world.

"Jeez you're sure excited." Kurumu smirked. "You almost sound like a human."

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurai's eyes were wide in surprise. They were the only ones who knew that Tsukune was the one thing monsters hated. Mizore and Yukari agreed with her.

"Well, it's because Tsukune lived in the human world before coming to the school." Moka hoped they would buy it.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of got attached to it." Tsukune added in. "I got carried away is all."

Kurumu took the lie. "I guess that can happen." She remarked. However, though Mizore gave a smile of agreement, Yukari still seemed rather suspicious.

All three sighed in relief. "Talk about too close for comfort." Kurai thought to himself

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent, Tsukune and Moka was having a conversation, Yukari, was reading one of her spell books, both Kurumu and Mizore were asleep, and Kurai was blasting his music from the Mp3 Tsukune got him.

Finally the bus made a complete stop. Once everyone stepped off they all were confused. They were supposed to stop at the beach, but instead they were at what looked like the largest sunflower field anyone has ever seen.

"Wait, this isn't the beach." Ms. Nekenome told the bus driver.

The bus driver chuckled and pointed across the field. "The beach is just about two miles across the field, and down a short cliff, just follow the path, and you'll be there."

Before anyone could object, he turned to Ms. Nekenome. "Now Ms. Nekenome, why don't we go and grab a bite? Maybe fish?"

And just like that, they were gone leaving behind all their stuff.

"Looks like were walking." Mizore said as she started towards the path, with everyone following her.

"You know this reminds me of a movie, only instead it was a cornfield maze, and everyone died." Kurai joked as they followed the path.

As they walked further along the path, they wondered about the place.

"Where do you think we are?" Moka asked

"Maybe it's for tourists." Mizore responded.

"I feel like I'm in a four year old's drawing." Kurai said.

"Well, the lack of people is unsettling." Tsukune pointed out.

* * *

Eventually, they made it about a half mile down the path, where they were suddenly confronted by a couple. They were obviously human, the woman looked jittery though. And then they noticed them.

Kurai had quickly draped his bag over the hilt of the Lævateinn, completely hiding it from view

The woman walked up to them. "What are you kids doing here?" She wailed at them.

Everyone was caught off guard by the way she nearly screamed at them. It was then Moka stepped up to her. "Well we're just trying to get to the beach, and we just got dropped off here.

The woman had a look of worry on her face. Something was clearly freaking her out.

Unlike the woman, her boyfriend was a lot more calm. He pointed farther down the path. "Well it's just another mile and a half, and when you see a fork in the path, take the right, it'll be quicker."

"And whatever you do, don't go in the sunflower fields." The woman began to rant.

"Why?" Tsukune asked her. This was clearly a mistake, seeing as the boyfriend did the 'shut up' signal behind her back.

"Wait, you've never heard of this place. Have you?" Everyone shook their heads.

The boyfriend face palmed as she continued. "Well, from what I've heard this place is where a lot of people have dissapeared. All the locals say this place is cursed by a witch who's lived here for a long time."

Everyone had turned their heads towards Yukari, who had a curious look on her face.

The woman continued with the story. "Apparently she got mad about a development project that would tear down the entire hill, so she started abducting people one after another. Everyone calls this place Witch Hill."

"Alright, they've had enough honey." The boyfriend said as he dragged her away. He waved them off.

"Goodbye now." He said as they walked along the path.

Once they were out of earshot, everyone had turned their attention back to Yukari.

"Care to explain?" Kurumu sneered at her.

"I don't know anything. Let's just go to the beach." Yukari huffed ahead.

"Just like a little kid." Kurumu followed behind her.

Yukari was steamed at that woman's story. "Stupid human, what makes you think it was a witch."

"Well, it looks like your relatives love to go around and abduct people." Kurumu teased.

Yukari was offended. "And it looks like you're dumb enough to believe everything you hear."

Both of them were unaware that someone was watching them from within the sunflowers. completely hidden from sight.

"Well, there's one thing I know. Witches...piss...me...off."

Yukari had enough and waved her wand behind her back. A gold washtub appeared from thin air.

*CLANG*

The washtub fell and landed on Kurumu's head. The figure in the flowers had a shocked look to their face.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurumu yelled at her.

"All I did was drop a tub on you." Yukari remarked as she smirked.

Eventually everyone caught up with them to see they were both having another fight.

"Jeez you two bicker like sisters." Kurai said as he snatched Yukari's wand from her.

"Hey, give that back." Yukari demanded.

"When you learn not to hit people with it." Kurai said as he kept it out of Yukari's reach.

As they kept walking, the figure stayed in the flowers until they were gone keeping an eye on Yukari.

"I need to report this to her Ladyship." The figure said as they stepped out of the sunflowers.

* * *

After another two hours, they finally made it to the beach. With just enough time to have a little fun. They spent the rest of the time playing volleyball, and swimming. Of course Moka couldn't go swimming so they made sand castles, which proved to be time consuming seeing as it was starting to get dark. Ms. Nekenome, nor the bus driver had came back from their date.

Everyone was in the process of setting up camp. Tsukune, Mizore, Kurai and Kurumu were pitching the tent. Moka was making dinner, and Yukari was bringing her ingredients.

* * *

Meanwhile at Witch Hill, a figure walked along the sunflowers, and stepped into a two story ranch house that didn't look to be in top condition. Once inside the figure strode in and faced a rocking chair. The person in the rocking chair's face was hidden from view. The figure bowed and stood on one knee.

"Yes your Ladyship, I will make sure to take care of the trespassers from earlier." The figure said, their voice made it clear that it was a female.

"And what about the other one?" A raspy voice said to her

"As of the young one, leave her to me." The female said.

* * *

It started to get completely dark, so everyone got to cleaning up their mess. Yukari however was looking for something productive to do. She went to Tsukune, who looked like he was having a hard time carrying the cooler.

"Hey Tsukune, I can help you with that." Yukari offered.

"That's okay Yukari. To be honest, it might be a bit heavy for you." Tsukune assured her.

Yukari was dissapointed. And to add insult to injury, she saw as Kurumu helped him out. She then went to Moka who was chopping vegetables.

"Hey Moka, I can help you cut those." She offered again.

"That's okay, Mizore is helping me out. Besides, we don't want to risk you getting cut."

Yukari then ran to Kurai, who was carrying a firemen's axe on his shoulder.

"Kurai..." Yukari yelled

"No." He said as he left to get firewood.

* * *

Yukari, having her feelings hurt, was sitting on a rock completely out of view from her friends. It seems they were all to busy to notice she left. She overlooked the sea as she kept moping.

"It's not fair how they keep treating me like I'm a little kid." She hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. "But I'm not a kid. I can do things on my own."

All of a sudden Yukari felt a strange feeling like someone is standing behind her. She turned around only to see that no one is there, and that it was just the cliff leading to Witch Hill.

Deciding to investigate, Yukari scaled the cliff to Witch Hill. "I'd like to see a little kid do that." She said to herself as she reached the top.

She walked along the path of the sunflowers. "I wonder if a witch really does live here." She thought.

All of a sudden she got the same strange feeling from earlier, she turned around to see a figure standing near an elm tree. The shadows from the tree hid their face. Yukari raised her wand ready to fight.

"Don't be afraid, my young witch." The figure said

The figure stepped away from the shadows and revealed her face. To Yukari's surprise; it was a woman.

She was quite beautiful. Her skin tone similar to Moka's, she had black hair with two ponytails on each side of her head and she allowed the rest fall naturally. She had on a white corset, pink arm sleeve bands, and a long black skirt with frills at the end. In her hands, she held a staff, crafted with a most peculiar crescent shaped head that trapped a gem in the center, molded in place.

She bowed her head. "Hello, my name is Ruby Toujo. You see I too am a witch who lives here." She was quick with her introduction.

"A witch?" Yukari asked. She lowered her wand. She felt she could trust this girl.

"That's right Yukari." She responded.

Yukari held her wand in defense. "How did you know my name?" She barked at the other witch. Even though she put up a brave front, inside she was nervous at what Ruby would say.

Ruby slowly walked up to her. "You and some other people walked through the fields, a few hours ago. I saw you drop that wash tub on that girl. And the boy who took your wand. I've kept my eye on you since then."

Yukari was now creeped out. This girl has been stalking her all day.

"I want to ask you something." Ruby said as she lowered her wand. "Do you want to be friends?"

_"What?" _Yukari thought as she ran through all she knew about this girl. This girl had been stalking her since she got here, they just met, and barely know each other as it is. And now she wants to be friends.

Yukari found this odd, but then she thought of the upside.

"_Then again she is a witch." _Yukari thought. _"Aside from my parents, I didn't think I'd meet as many witches in my life."_

She turned to Ruby, who had a desperate look on her face, almost as if she's never haver had a friend before. Yukari didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Okay we can be friends." She finally answered.

Ruby immediately dropped her wand and ran over to Yukari, locking her in a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She squealed as she squeezed Yukari. This type of affection was making Yukari highly uncomfortable.

Eventually, Ruby released Yukari and made eye contact. "We're both the same, so we should be best friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were done with all their chores.

"Okay, dinner is served." Moka called to everyone. Everyone gathered around for her soup, when all of a sudden, Tsukune caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, where's Yukari?" Everyone looked around and realized she was gone.

Everyone then looked towards the top of the hill. "You don't think?" Kurumu asked.

* * *

Yukari and Ruby found a nice spot to sit down that overlooked the acre of sunflowers.

"This place is actually called With's Knoll, it really is a beautiful place. It's a shame the humans have been trying to destroy it for years." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, I remebered hearing about that." Yukari responded.

Ruby nodded. "And that is why I'm going to kill all humans. And I could really use your help."

Yukari couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was true she didn't like humans, but she never thought about killing them.

She stuttered as she tried to think of the right answer.

"It's okay." Ruby said trying to comfort her. "Everything is already in place, all we have to do is wait for her Ladyship's orders."

"Her Ladyship?" Yukari asked puzzled.

Ruby stood up and held out her hand. "Yes, i'll take you to her. The three of us can live together on Witch Knoll. It will be great."

Yukari was still unsure. "But...I"

"HEEEYYY!" A voice yelled.

Yukar and Ruby turned to see Tsukune emerge from a bush, his eyes fixated on Yukari.

"There you are Yukari." He walked towards her. "You shouldn't have wandered off, we all got really worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Yukari quivered.

"It's fine." Tsukune said with a sigh. "Let's just go back to the camp." He then noticed Ruby standing next to her. "Hey, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ruby Toujo. She's..."

All of a sudden Ruby held her wand up, the gem in the center glowed an eerie purple. There was anger in her eyes. "You still have the nerve to tresspass on our hill human scum."

She muttered an incantation, and the gem on her staff glowed brighter until it was almost blinding. The nearby bushes forms shifted until now they looked like mutated venus flytraps. They possessed rows of shark like teeth, vines that were keeping them rooted to the ground, weird frog like sacs on their backs, and no eyes at all. And they all were pointing towards Tsukune.

"How do you like my Biting Plants?" Ruby smirked.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**The Garigarious or the Biting Plant, is a plant monster said to inhabit the supernatural world. It possesses animal like instincts similar to that of a pirahnna, and has a huge appetite for meat. It will devour both humans and animal. It camoflauges among other plants, and attacks anything that comes near it.**

* * *

Yukari tried to reason with her. "Ruby, you got it all wrong. Tsukune is not a human."

"Just stay out of the way." Ruby responded.

"Please don't he's my friend." Yukari pleaded.

Six raven like wings shot out of Ruby's back, and she flew twelve feet in the air. She pointed her wand to Tsukune.

"Now devour him!" She ordered to the killer plants.

They did as told and lunged at Tsukune, when suddenly, they were sliced and hacked to pieces by what looked like flying blurs of light. Once they were all dead the lights flew to Yukari and dimmed, revealing to what looked like Tarot Cards.

Ruby turned to Yukari. "Don't interfere."

Yukari held her wand to Ruby, ready to fight if she had to. "I don't care, he's my friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"He's not even a witch." Ruby argued. She then turned to Tsukune. "I don't understand, nothing can be stronger than the bond between witches." She gripped her wand tighter. "If there is something more powerful, then I will obliterate it."

More plant monsters emerged from underground, and they looked a lot more ravenous. Their thin vine like arms strtched and wrapped around both Tsukune and Yukari.

_"So the stories were true."_ Yukari thought as the plant monsters inched closer and closer. _"The people who dissapeared."_

The plant monsters opened their wide traps, preparing to devour her. Yukari lost all hope. But then she thought about something, how the others had treated her like a little kid, and how she couldn't do anything on her own.

"_But I'm not a little kid."_ She then raised her wand, and the star piece disappeared. A swarm of Tarot cards flew down from the sky and dive bombed the biting plants, shredding, hacking, and exploding them on contact.

All the plant monsters dropped from the air, releasing their grip on the both of them. Green ooze bleeded from their wounds.

* * *

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kurai suddenly appeared at the clearing. Apparently when they went to look for Yukari, they heard in explosion not too far from their location. Kurumu and Mizore both had their claws out. And Kurai had the Lævateinn unsheathed and was ready to fight. Instead, all they saw was Tsukune lying on the ground, a pile of what to them looked like dead plant monsters, and Yukari, who looked like she had just witnessed a murder.

"What the hell." Kurai said

"What are those things?" Moka asked

"Monsters, and it looks like Yukari killed them all." Kurumu said, all of a sudden Yukari fell on her knees. She looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Yukari!" To everyone's surprise it was Kurumu who ran to her side trying to comfort her. "Are you okay? Please don't die on us."

Yukari shook it off and turned to her. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Kurai walked up to her placing the Lævateinn back in his sheath. He was examining the carnage of flora all around him. "I'll be damnned, I didn't think you had the killer instinct. Good job little soldier."

Yukari nodded and then turned her head to Kurumu was on the verge of crying. "You idiot, why did you fight them alone?" She spat in a voice that normally never sounded like her. She sounded like she was worried. This caught Yukari off guard, to the point where she didn't know how to respond.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get you back to the camp." Kurumu said as she tried to get Yukari on her back.

Yukari refused claiming she was fine. She then turned towards Ruby, whose wings were now gone, and was silent as a mouse. Everyone else had their eyes fixated on her. They were so distracted with Yukari, they didn't notice that she was even there in the first place.

Yukari stood up and walked towards her. She bit her lip as she tried to find the right words. "Ruby I'm sorry, but I can't stay here with you. I have friends, that I care deeply about." She bowed to the older witch in respect. "Please forgive me." She walked away.

The three of them stared and examined Ruby, they then turned and followed Yukari. Ruby had a look of shame as she sighed.

As the others walked passed them, Moka was tending to Tsukune. "Are you alright." She said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about me. If it wasn't for Yukari, I would've been turned to mulch." Tsukune assured her.

"Yeah it's just, when you wandered off looking for Yukari, we got really worried." Moka had a faint blush, causing Tsukune to blush as well. She then inched her lips closer and closer to Tsukune in an attempt to kiss him.

Just as their lips were mere inches, three razor sharp vines shot from underground and impaled Tsukune on his back, to the point where they struck out of his chest.

Everyone turned to not only see their friend bleeding to deat, but Ruby standing behind them; the gem on her wand was glowing ad she had a malevolent look to her eyes.

"I will take Yukari home, no matter who I have to kill. Because it's her Ladyship's wish."

As she watched Tsukune bleed to death, Moka screamed in anguish. A powerful blinding light of aura surrounded her, and Inner Moka now took her place. She looked severely angry as the red gem on her rosary bubbled and boiled on the inside.

"Ruby what did you do?" Yukari screamed, she then turned and noticed something.

Mizore was silently growling as an icy aura surrounded her, freezing the nearby vegetation.

Kurai was in his hellhound form, his eyes were blood red, flames were starting to surround his fur. He was snarling, and foam was starting to drip from his teeth.

Kurumu's eyes glowed purple. Her wings, tail, and claws were out and ready to kill. "You bitch, I'm going to kill you!"

All four were running towards her now in their true forms, the impact of all that aura collided resulting in a blinding explosion.

T.B.C

* * *

**Part two should be done soon, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**Oh, and I got a lot of advice about this. This chapter I know is based off the anime. I read some of the manga while I was hanging out at Barnes and Nobles. I only remembered most of it, that with Ms. Nekenome and the Bus Driver. I don't have internet at home, so I can't read it from my computer.**

**As for part two, a few things you should know.**

**-Her Ladyship will be alive. I'm going to add some of my own twists.**

**-Some stuff will be a mix of both the anime and manga.**

**And I have to come clean: If some of you haven't already figured it out, this Fanfic would be something like a crossover between Rosario and Black Butler. I had originally wanted to set it as a crossover, but I was afraid I wouldn't get as many readers. And now for some reason it won't let me change it, no matter how many times I've tried.**

**Most stuff was based off of Black Butler. But can you blame me, it's a really good series.**


	9. A Master's Love

**Thank you for the 2500 viewers in the past two weeks. It means a lot to me. **

**I got a question about this. The knife Kurai uses is a Gerber Gator Silver Trident knife**

**So here's Part 2**

* * *

"See, this is the human world Ruby. What do you think?" A male asked.

A seven-year old Ruby was walking along a busy street. With her were a couple. They were her parents.

Her dad had black hair just like her, he wore a pair of spectacles, a tacky shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her mother looked just like Ruby, except for her blond hair. She wore a white gown, a necklace, and high-heeled shoes.

Ruby was wearing a dress similar to her mothers, she was holding her father's hand as she was enjoying the scenery.

"The lights are twinkling just like the stars." She said as she kept looking at different buildings.

Her mother chuckled. "You seem to like it a lot."

Behind them a car was speeding directly towards them. The driver had a bottle of Vodka in his hand. By the look of his eyes, it was a clear that he was intoxicated.

*CRASH!*

* * *

"What's going on?" She grogged. Memories flashed through her mind. Tsukune being impaled, Kurai, Mizore, Inner Moka, and Kurumu running towards her in their monster forms.

Ruby's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Her wings were protruding from her back. She stopped as Tsukune pointed a can of Green Tea to her forehead. She instantly took into her surroundings. She was lying inside a tent, Yukari, Kurai, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune were watching over her. Tsukune's chest was wrapped in bandages.

"It's nice your awake Ruby." Tsukune said handing her the tea. She simply stared at it. "If you think you can bribe me with tea. You might as well forget it." She said in a bitter voice.

"That's not it at all. We just want to make sure you're doing well." Moka assured her.

Ruby didn't look up from her tea. "What happened?"

Moka was the first to answer. "Well, when you..you know assaulted Tsukune. I guess we got angry."

Kurai intervened. "And the aura emanating from all of us, I guess it was too much." He then mimicked an explosion. "Boom"

"You were unconscious, and we didn't feel right leaving you like that." Mizore added in.

"So we carried you back, and treated to both you and Tsukune's wounds." Yukari pointed out.

"Where's my staff?" Ruby questioned. Kurai moved some bags aside, and grabbed her staff from under them. She had reached to grab it, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Better safe than sorry." Ruby expected that.

"Hey we never did get the chance to introduce ourselves, I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Moka Akashiya."

"Kurumu Kurono"

"Kurai Kage"

"Mizore Shirayuki."

"Listen just because your being nice to me, doesn't mean were friends." Ruby remarked

"We know." Tsukune replied. "We just want to hear your side of the story. Like about the hill."

Ruby was caught surprised. "You do?" Everyone nodded.

Ruby simply sighed as she began her story. "That hill is actually called Witch's Knoll. For centuries, Witches have lived their in peace minding their own buisness. Never bothering anyone. For years the humans have tried to tear it down. Most of the witches either fled or were killed. Except for one; Lady Oyakata."

"Her Ladyship?" Yukari asked

Ruby nodded. "She's lived on Witch's Knoll longer than any other witch. My parents died when I was just a kid, and she took me in. She raised me like her own daughter, and taught me everything she knew about magic. In return, I followed her orders no questions asked."

Everyone stared at her as she continued. "It's all because of the humans. They treated our home like garbage, and they treated us like outcasts." She yelled as she got off topic. "Explain this to me. Why should we trust them? I will never trust humans as long I live."

Everyone was silent. No one was sure how to respond to her rant. They knew trying to comfort her was out of the question.

Ruby took a deep breath as she turned to Yukari. "Yukari, you and I are the same. You of all people should understand what I'm saying. This hill, we call it our home. In order to keep it like that we must kill all humans. There is no other choice."

"So you think it's fine to ruin the lives of other's just to protect a stupid little hill." Kurai spat out.

Ruby didn't like his tone. "Why do you care? They're just humans after all."

"It doesn't matter whether you're a human or a monster. There is no difference in the value of someone's life." Mizore pointed out.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ruby lost her temper. " If that hill is taken from me, I'll have nowhere else to go."

"Wait if that's it, then why don't you come to Yokai Academy with us?" Moka blurted out, catching everyone off guard.

"Yeah that's a really good idea." Tsukune agreed with her.

"Maybe she can join the Newspaper Club. I don't think Gin will mind." Moka remarked.

"Wait, so we'll have to deal with two witches." Kurumu added in

Yukari didn't like the way she said that, and just like that they got into another argument. Ruby just watched as everyone tried to calm the both of them. Ruby was touched by their kindness, and watched as they had a good time. This made her begin questioning what she thought the world was like.

After an hour had passed, Ruby waited for everyone to fall asleep, she grabbed her wand and stepped out of the tent.

'_I'm sorry, but it's too late. I can never change.' _She thought as she summoned her wings and flew away.

* * *

Ruby flew all the way back to the ranch house. She tip toed inside, only to be met with a raspy voice.

"_Ruby__"_

Ruby looked across the hall, and saw a shadowy, frail figure wearing a cloak. "Your Ladyship." Ruby bowed.

Lady Oyakata walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Your Ladyship?" Ruby held her burning cheek.

"_Ruby, why did you turn your back on me__?" _She rasped

Before Ruby could answer, a swarm of vines ambushed her and wrapped around her body. Causing her to drop her staff.

"Your Ladyship, I would never turn my back on you." She screamed

Lady Oyakata picked up Ruby's staff and the gem started to glow bright.

_"You got chummy with those other humans, and completely forgot about me. After all I did for you." _Another vine shot through Ruby's stomach. She screamed in agony.

"Your Ladyship, you don't understand. They're not bad people, they showed me kindness. After all I did to them."

Lady Oyakata stepped closer to her. She waved the staff and another vine shot through Ruby's chest. She was in too much pain to scream.

"_How dare you talk to me like that. They showed you kindness, but I showed you love. I raised you like my own, and you dare betray me."_

Another vine shot through Ruby's heart. Tears streamed down her cheek, and blood flowed out of her mouth.

"Your Ladyship." Ruby croaked.

"_You know what they say Ruby, love hurts." _That was the last thing Ruby heard before everything went black.

* * *

Tsukune was the first to wake up and realize Ruby was gone. He managed to wake them up, although everyone was groggy and half awake.

"Guys, Ruby is gone!" He yelled causing everyone to fully wake up. They all ran out of the tent to go find her.

Kurai flung the Lævateinn sheath over his back and caught up with everyone.

As everyone ran in the woods the were ambushed by various vines that wrapped and tangled around their bodies and kept them suspended in the air. Walking towards them was a frail old woman in a cloak. For an old woman, she was quite strong, for draped over her shoulder was a body.

"_It seems you got caught in my little web." _She saw as everyone tried to struggle free. "_Oh don't bother you wont be able to break free."_

The old woman bowed her head. Although she didn't actually mean it. "_I'm Lady Oyakata, it's nice to finally meet Ruby's friends." _She gritted her teeth at the word 'friends'.

"Your her Ladyship?" Kurai asked.

She nodded and dropped the body. It was Ruby. Her eyes were a million miles away, and she didn't move at all.

"RUBY!" Tsukune yelled still struggling with the vines.

"_Oh, don't worry. She deserved it for disobeying me." _In her free hand she held Ruby's staff, and the gem began to glow. The sunflowers surrounding them started to shift until their forms changed. They looked like the biting plants Yukari had fought, only instead they looked more humanoid with arms and legs making them look like plant apes. They had numerous sized eyes on their heads. And their gaping jaws had rows and rows of shark like teeth.

_"Fun little fact about this sunflower field; each and every sunflower on this hill are actually dangerous plant soldiers that I have been cultivating for the last fifty years. Say hello to my Hanabake plants._

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**The Hanabake plant, like the**** Garigarious is a plant monster that is more dangerous and ferocious than the latter. Because of their arms and legs, they have an easier time catching prey, and are quite capable in combat. They don't belong in any monster class, but are presumed to be B-Ranked monsters. They have a slow growth rate and absorb energy under the soil while in their plant forms.**

* * *

Pretty soon there was at least a couple hundred of Hanabakes surrounding them, and they looked ravenous as drool dripped from their teeth. They had no time to mourn Ruby's death.

Kurumu extended her sharp nails and cut everyone out of their bindings. Once they were all out, a dozen Hanabakes lunged at them. They each positioned themselves in battle stances. Mizore had her ice claws out and ready, Yukari held her wand as flying Tarot cards swirled around her head, and Kurai unsheathed his Lævateinn.

"Finally, I get to break this thing in." Kurai said as he impaled his sword through one of the Hanabake's chin. The tip went through the top of its head and was covered in green ooze.

Yukari's tarot cards flew and sliced a few of the Hanabakes, Kurumu hacked them with her claws, and Mizore froze the rest.

Lady Oyakata watched as her soldiers were being sliced by a bunch of kids.

Although she was quite shocked, it then turned into a sadistic grin. "Yokais. Well I must say," The gem on Ruby's staff glowed bright. "It will be a lot more fun, watching you all die." She waved the staff and more Hanabakes lunged at them. Pretty soon they were all swarmed with hundreds of them.

Three Hanabakes grabbed Moka and were getting ready to eat her.

Tsukune ran towards her but one of the Hanabakes restrained him. He flailed wildly against his captor, but the strength of the monster was too much.

"Someone help her!" He screamed as he saw her being dragged away.

"Kind of busy over here." Kurai said as he decapitated two of the Hakabakes. He fished out his pocket knife and threw it to Tsukune's leg. Tsukune strained as he picked it up and stabbed the Hanabake holding him in the eye. He didn't seem traumatized over the fact he just killed a living creature, monster or not.

"Thanks." Tsukune said as he ran towards Moka gripping the knife. Kurai was so distracted witnessing Tsukune kill his first sentient being, that he was unaware that three Hanabakes getting ready to kill him from behind were now flash frozen on the spot.

"I owe you one Mizore." She simply nodded as she continued freezing the ferocious flora.

Although they never agreed on anything, Kurumu and Yukari made a pretty good team. They stood back to back as they hacked and sliced at all the Hanabakes that got in their vicinity. Even though she proved herself in combat, Kurumu was still concerned for her safety.

"Yukari you should stay back, this is not a job for a little kid." Kurumu pleaded as she sliced a Hanabake in half.

Yukari sent a swarm of flying tarot cards and hacked many Hanabakes to tiny pieces. "Will you just drop it already. We have bigger problems right now."

A Hanabake monster lunged towards the both of them. This one was noticeably larger than the ones they've dealt with so far. Yukari sent four flying tarot cards at it, and sliced both of its arms and legs clean off. Kurumu sent her nails through its eyes finishing it off.

"Not bad, for a little kid." Kurumu panted admiring her handiwork.

"Your not as useless as I thought." Yukari said as she examined her work.

A hanabake snuck up behind the both of them. Before it could tear them to shreds, its feet were frozen in place, and was decapitated from behind.

Kurai and Mizore walked up to the both of them. Kurai had a fresh gash on his cheek, and Mizore didn't have a single cut or scar, seeing as she froze her targets before they even got close. But they still looked exhausted.

"Nothing like a good old-fashioned killing spree to bond us all together." Kurai joked. The Hanabake he had decapitated hissed as he tried to crawl up his leg. "Shut up." He said as he stomped it on the head, green ooze splattered against his boot.

"Great." He spat sarcastically as he used his Lævateinn as a boot scraper.

* * *

Tsukune was having trouble getting to Moka. Pretty soon they were both completely swarmed by Hanabakes, being constantly battered and moved around in the ocean of monster plants.

Tsukune kept stabbing at some of the Hanabakes with Kurai's knife, but because there were so many surrounding him, he could barely see, and almost all of his hits weren't fatal to them at all. Pretty soon he dropped the knife in hopelessness.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He questioned himself as Moka's screams became distant to his ears. "I know I'm not strong, but there's got to be something I can do." In the darkness of the surrounding monsters, Tsukune noticed a glint of light not too far from him, he reached up to it and gripped it; realizing it was Moka's Rosary. By that time, it already snapped off under his grip.

The energy from Moka's transformation from her Outer to Inner self released enough power to make mulch out of every plant monster within a quarter mile radius.

Lady Oyakata looked shocked as she witnessed Moka's transformation. "_In all my years, I've never seen an S-Class monster, let alone a vampire." _Her shocked face turned back into a sadistic smile.

Moka glared daggers at her, then turned her head towards Tsukune, who was breathing heavily clutching the Rosary in his hand.

"You idiot, although you did take your time, you did save my ass." Moka said as she turned to Lady Oyakata. "And you must be the one who ruined my vacation."

Before Lady Oyakata could respond, Moka delivered a devastating butterfly kick Oyakata's cheek. Sending her flying on a pile of dead Hanabakes.

Everyone ran over to them, they were incredibly exhausted after taking care of most of the plant monsters. If it wasn't for Moka, they all would've became a blood offering.

"Maybe now we can continue with our vacation." Mizore said.

Right as they were about to leave they heard a wicked cackle coming from behind. They all turned to see Lady Oyakata, who somehow managed to survive Moka's kick.

She took out an old leather-bound book. "_I have lived for over 100 years, it'll take more than a kick to take me down." _The book floated in midair and it opened to reveal a particular page. "_The art of witchcraft is not to be taken lightly. Now I will show you my tue magic._

From her cloak, she took out Ruby's staff, and the gem glowed brightly. All around them the Hanabakes they killed resurrected and merged with others, turning them into new ones twice as big as before. Their big red eyes now covered not only their heads, but their backs and legs too.

Lady Oyakata wasn't done though. From her book, she muttered an incantation, and various Hanabakes; dead or alive flew towards her and began to merge into one gigantinc Hanabake entity. This monster had multiple Hanabake heads all over its body. The shoulders, thighs, and chest. Lady Oyakata then flew into one of the heads on the stomach. After a few seconds, it opened its gaping jaw to show that she had now merged with it. Her body was wrapped around in a vine like tongue, and her spellbook was lying at her feet.

"NOW DIE!" Oyakata yelled as she lashed at them.

* * *

"Great, now what do we do?" Kurumu asked.

When Lady Oyakata had turned and lashed at them, Mizore made an ice dome thicker than steel to protect them. Just like that, Hanabakes surrounded the dome and proceeded to smash it, some of them even had enough intelligence to bang on it with rocks.

They were even able to drag Ruby's body in the dome. If it wasn't for Yukari persuading them to get her. They would've left her to rot.

"I don't know how I long I can keep this up." Yukari panted on the verge of tears. Kurumu held her head against her chest trying to at least comfort her.

Tsukune looked to Kurai. "Kurai, do you think you can summon those shadow clones you used on Saizo?"

"That's gonna be tough, remember how I told you that demons get severely weak when we go through withdrawl?"

"When was the last time you ate an animal's soul?" Mizore asked

"Three-Four days ago." Everyone looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot alive.

"What about the plant monsters?" Kurumu responded.

Kurai sighed "I already tried but they're completely empty. They're nothing more than mindless beasts."

"There is one more option." Moka said as she faced Ruby's lifeless body. Everyone followed her eyes and picked up what she was putting down.

"Are you insane?!" Yukari yelled at her.

It was Tsukune who spoke up. "Yukari, we don't have another choice. You claim you're not a little kid anymore. This is the kind of decision older people have to make." Yukari, who wanted nothing more than to be treated as an adult, was now pondering whether she really wanted to grow up.

"Do it Kurai." Moka commanded.

Kurai nodded. "Mizore how long do you think you can keep the dome up?"

"About five minutes maybe." Mizore strained trying to keep her focus.

Kurai bent over Ruby and cupped her cheeks. She had her mouth slightly open which was all he needed. He placed two of his fingers on her neck to see if she at least had a pulse. He needed to know. There was not a single heartbeat.

"Forgive me." His pupils were now red as he opened his mouth wide. White mist protruded from Ruby's mouth, and found its way into Kurai's mouth and down his throat. Tears began to force their way down his cheek. The process looked like it hurt a lot. As soon as the last bit of Ruby's soul was ingested. Kurai took a big gasp of air, almost as if he couldn't breathe the entire time.

His eyes widen as his pupils turned back to blue. He sat in silence for a few seconds and passed out on the spot.

"Kurai!" Yukari screamed as she moved from Kurumu's grasp and knelt next to him. All of a sudden his eyes shot open. But there was something off; his right eye was blue, and the other was a purplish red. To Yukari, they looked oddly familiar.

"What happened?" He said rubbing his head. Something else was wrong; Kurai's voice didn't sound right. It sounded as if a man and a woman was talking at the same time.

"Kurai, are you feeling alright?" Yukari asked him.

Kurai held a confused look. "Yukari, its me Ruby." Everyone was silently staring at him. They weren't sure how to respond to Kurai. All of a sudden his head had jerked in a circle, and his left eye turned blue again.

"Ruby what the hell are you doing?" He yelled out loud. His eyes turned red, "It's okay, I'm using your body as a medium." It was Ruby's voice that came out of Kurai's mouth.

"Knock it off!" Kurai's voice yelled to himself, his right eye turning blue again.

His left eye stayed blue, while the other was red. "Lets at least share the body." Both their voices were in perfect sync.

"What exactly is happening?" Kurumu asked to everyone as Kurai argued with himself.

"Ruby's soul is fighting for control over Kurai's body. And he's fighting back." Moka explained, she clapped her hands getting Kurai/Ruby's attention. "As weird as this is, this is actually a good thing. With Ruby, we can stop this crazy witch."

Ruby's voice talked. "Wait, what do you mean. What happened to her Ladyship?"

Kurai took over. "Your 'Ladyship' went completely nuts and is now the centerpiece for a giant Hanabake." He turned his head towards the giant plant beast and allowed Ruby to see with her own eyes, literally.

"Turns out she used a forbidden spell. And now she won't stop until us and every human is dead." Yukari interrupted.

"Her Ladyship." Her voice whispered. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look, she noticed the spellbook lying at her feet. With that she turned to the others.

"You have to listen to me." Ruby's voice said. "You have to destroy her spellbook, since she used it to cast the spell, destroying it will take out not only her but every Hanabake on Witch's Knoll. It will also turn every other one in their sunflower forms back into regular plain sunflowers."

"Are you sure it will work?" Tsukune asked her.

Ruby/Kurai nodded. "It will, please just end it." Ruby/Kurai started to tear up. "Her Ladyship has become clouded in her own hatred, fully losing what was left of her sanity. She'll never be the same again. She no longer knows who she is, and thats a terrible way to live."

"Then in that case, I'm gonna need control of my body." Kurai's left eye turned back blue while the right stayed red. He grabbed the Lævateinn and motioned towards Mizore to release the barrier.

Moka stepped up and pointed to Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. "Here's whats going to happen, as soon as the dome breaks, you three are going protect Tsukune and kill as many of them as you can, make a path. Kurai, Ruby, and I are going to take care of this witch bitch. You got that?"

They all nodded in agreement. Mizore stopped and allowed the dome to smash.

* * *

The Hanabakes surrounding them were quickly hacked by Yukari's swarm of tarot cards, while Mizore froze the rest.

Moka and Kurai/Ruby found a vine thick enough to walk on and ran towards Lady Oyakata, as she sent a swarm of vines towards them, Moka would dodge them with grace, while Kurai/Ruby would cut them with the sword.

"_Human, Monsters, it doesn't matter. Witches will forever be the dominant race." _They were both ambushed by thorned vines, and were tied up in a hangman's noose, their hands and feet were bound, limiting their movements.

Lady Oyakata's eyes were now that of a mental patients. Deep inside Kurai, Ruby and Kurai's souls were sitting back to back in complete darkness, their hands were shackled together. Ruby saw as her master was slipping herself in a deeper hole she could not get out of.

Ruby turned her head towards Kurai. "I'm sorry for everything." She said.

"It's not you, your master isn't exactly sane here." He slightly chuckled to himself. Then something got to him. "So what will happen when this is all over?"

She pondered for a second. "Even though you ate my soul, my spirit will still live on with her Ladyship. We'll be together in the afterlife, and hopefully she'll regain her sanity."

"And you'll be with your family too?" Kurai responded

"Yes." Ruby smiled at the thought of seeing her family after so long.

* * *

Kurai/Ruby, and Moka was struggling to free themselves. But Lady Oyakata had a few more tricks up her sleeve. Two vines with weird appendages clamped on to both Moka, and Kurai's cheek, and began to suck their blood. The both of them started to feel extremely weak.

"_Hurts doesn't it? Well it gets worse, not only will this kill you from the inside, but also gives me your powers as well."_ Her left eye turned red and slit like a cat, and the pupil on her right eye turned red. "_Imagine the hell that will be let loose, having the powers of both a vampire, and a demon." _

Moka turned to Kurai/Ruby. "We only got one shot at this." Moka twisted and jerked her body around, managing to free herself from her bindings, she then kicked at Kurai/Ruby releasing them from their bindings. Kurai gripped the Lævateinn and dived towards Lady Oyakata.

"Let me do it." Ruby said as she took over Kurai's body. She dived at her and plunged the Lævateinn into the spellbook. Ruby/Kurai teared up at her. "I'll always love you, Your Ladyship."

"Ruby." Oyakata croaked. That was the last thing said as the book began to glow hot.

"HIT THE DECK!" Tsukune yelled as he grabbed the girls and ran for cover.

The spell book went off like a mild nuclear bomb, destroying everything within a quarter mile. All the Hanabake, even the giant one were obliterated, and the explosion engulfed Ruby/Kurai.

Back inside Kurai's head, the both of them witnessed them being engulfed in the blast, having the privilige to see it from their point of view.

"It's all gone." Ruby said as the both of them stood up. The shackle holding them together dissapeared. She turned to Kurai. "Now I can finally be happy."

She held Kurai in a tight a hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kurai's cheeks burned as he madly blushed. It was a good thing Ruby turned around before she had noticed this.

He had noticed she had started to fade. "And don't worry, your body will be fine. You'll be up and alive before you know it." She said as she fully disappeared

* * *

"Ruby, Kurai." Yukari sniffled as she wiped her red puffy eyes.

They all stared as the explosion took their friends. Moka had nothing else to say and simply snapped her Rosary back on her choker. She fell into Tsukune's arms and they carried her back to the camp. By the time they got back to the tent, two hours had passed and it was already dawn. Once there, they were met by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys." Ms. Nekenome cheered, she had finally returned from her date with the Bus Driver, and she was now carrying a basket full of fish. The bus driver leaned against the bus and huffed on his cigar.

Ms. Nekenome seemed to be oblivious to what had happened earlier. "Hold on, where's Mr. Kage?"

"Coming!" Said a voice from behind. They all turned to see Kurai running towards them with the Lævateinn strapped on his back. Everyone was overcome with joy knowing he survived.

"Sorry, I saw a deer grazing and I got distracted." He lied

Ms. Nekenome bought the lie, but the Bus driver grinned almost as if he knew everything.

"Sorry I'm late." Said an all too familiar voice. All of a sudden Gin walked off the bus.

"What no hello fror your club president. What's up with the deer in the headlight look." Everyone stared at him with shocked faces. It wasn't because he was here, but it was what he was carrying. Ruby was cradled in his arms, her clothes were ripped, and she looked as if she was sleeping.

"Ruby." They all said surprised.

"What you know her." He wasn't wrong. "We found her passed out in a clearing, the Bus Driver is going to take her back to Yokai Academy. She looks like she'll be fine."

Everyone was afraid to admit that Ruby couldn't be helped. So Kurumu tried to change the subject. "Well, we do have five days of Spring Break left, let's try to have some fun." Everyone cheered and left for the beach. Kurai offered to carry Ruby to the bus. Once he had her in his arms, he was impressed by how light she was.

He lied her down on the seats and approached the Bus Driver. He simply grinned as he kept puffing his cigar.

"Quite noble what you did for her." He puffed a smoke ring as he grinned.

"I wasn't trying to be noble. I was just trying to do the right thing." Kurai pulled out a small wooden box, and an envelope. He handed it to the bus driver. "Give those to the headmaster, soon." With that he walked off to catch up with the others.

"Do you know how you survived that explosion? And how Ruby's body didn't incinerate?" The driver asked causing Kurai to stop in his tracks.

He turned to the window where Ruby was sitting.

"It was Lady Oyakata." That caught Kurai off guard, at least an hour ago she tried to kill him. But it turns out she saved him.

"She regained some of her sanity, she was grateful of what you did for her. And she used the last of her strength to save you both." He drove off with Ruby, leaving Kurai to do some deep thinking. That didn't last long as he heard someone yell.

"Hey Kurai! You coming or what?" Yukari yelled as the others were enjoying themselves.

Kurai looked as the bus disappeared turning the corner, and he ran to join his friends.

* * *

**Again, it's amazing how fast this takes me. I really got a lot of time on my hands.**

**Now all I need is the PSC and Kokoa and I'm good too go. I'm excited to write this. Should be out in a week, give or take.**

**I'm going to read as much as the manga as I can. **

**Now I'm thinking if I should introduce Fang-Fang, Akua, and Kahlua into the story, they'll have nothing to do with Fairy Tale, but they'll still have important roles. **

**I'm thinking about giving Kurai a love interest, not the girls but someone. I kind of want to do a Grim Reaper or Shinigami, like Grell Sutcliff only I'm going to make them an actual female; breasts, clits, the works.**

**Now I want you my reviewers and followers to give me ideas, and opinions, mostly on the two bullet points PM me, and review me. Thank you.**

**AnonymousAK out.**


	10. Newsflash! Everyone Hates Spiders

**To Blue Eyes of a Wolf; thank you for your shout out. Means a lot.**

**Now on to some business:**

**-Next chapter should be up soon as you all know.**

**-That's actually all I got for now. Um... Anyway on with**

**Newsflash...Everyone hates Spiders.**

* * *

"The Newspaper Club?"

In one of the private buildings at Yokai Academy, two students were currently meeting. One was a tall young man reading a copy of the latest paper. The other was a young woman who was kneeling before the man. Both of their faces were hidden from the shadows. The woman nodded at the man's question.

"Yes sir," she reported, keeping her eyes on the ground until the man permitted her to look up. "They're passing out their papers at the school gate right now. Naturally without our consent…"

"'Human world saved from tyranny of witches," the man read the article. He growled before crumpling up the paper.

"That gang of scum again. Who do they think they are, disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice?" He seethed.

"There's more sir," the woman said, glancing up slightly. The man's harsh eyes fell on her and she dropped her gaze back to the dirt.

"It seems they are growing more popular. That as you know is going to be a problem"

"The Newspaper Club…" the man spat. "They comes to this school and suddenly everyone is in an uproar like they're new heroes. Fine. We've let these renegades alone long enough. It's time we remind them who the real guardians of Yokai Academy are…"

The man tossed the paper to the ground where it burst into flame.

* * *

A few days had passed since the Newspaper Club's trip to the human world for spring break. Ever since their fight at Witch's Knoll, and Ruby's death. The rest of the vacation wasn't as much enjoyable as they tried to make it.

Once they returned to school, everyone was eager to get the latest issue done. The front page story was about their trip to Witch's Knoll. They felt like everyone needed to know. They were working the morning distribution. And it was hectic as ever.

"Oh my god they got another one!" One male shouted

"What?" Another one remarked

"The Newspaper Club has another babe!" He replied back

A huge crowd had gathered around the school gate. The source of the commotion was four beautiful girls passing out newspapers. Mizore, being insecure and shy was kind enough to pass out papers to people. Her real reason was to get Tsukune's attention. Tsukune, Kurai, and Yukari were passing out papers from the booth. And Gin was "supervising." Which in other words meant either peeping on girls or being lazy.

"Thanks for helping Mizore," Tsukune smiled.

"You're really a big help. But you know you don't have to." Mizore blushed at the praise.

"That's all right. I want to." She turned and continued passing out papers.

"Isn't it great Tsukune?" Kurumu giggled jumping on the his back. "Our papers are a big hit."

"Kurumu you don't have to grab Tsukune like that all the time!" Moka shouted annoyed.

"What's the big deal? Tsukune is mine," Kurumu purred. She hugged the boy tighter until a small kunai shaped dart struck her in the head.

"Keep your hands off my Tsukune," Mizore hissed, flipping another ice kunai in her hand while Kurumu ran in circles trying to pull the little knife out of her forehead.

Kurai and Yukari were laughing as they saw her went hysterical.

"How's it going guys?" Gin asked as he walked up to join his club members.

"It's going great!" Moka cheered with one of her dazzling smiles that made almost every boy in the crowd faint in bliss.

"We might actually be doing better if our president douchebag helped pass out some papers," Kurai commented, leering at the second year.

"Yeah right," Gin chuckled with an innocent smile. "That kind of work is just for the underlings…"

"MOVE!" Someone shouted.

The crowd of customers scurried out of the way to clear a path. In the middle of the path stood five students. They were all wearing black instead of the standard Yokai green uniforms. And they looked quite menacing.

One of the men wore a pair of spectacles that reflected off the sun covering his eyes, he looked to be intelligent, a calm individual.

The largest of the men was quite buff, strands of hair covered his right eye, and he kept a scowl on his face.

The shortest of the group was a girl with red hair that she kept into three ponytails, one on top of her head, and two on the side of her head similar to how Ruby kept hers. Across her shoulders was _bō_.

Another woman stood among them. She had pale skin, a voluptuous body, long violet hair, and evil-squinted eyes making her look like a sadist. She wore a skin-tight female black uniform; a pencil skirt, and a short-sleeved jacket.

And standing in the middle of them was a guy in a black coat with pale skin, long blonde hair, and odd dots where his eyebrows should be. His smile resembled close to that of a serial killer.

"Shit," Gin growled with a worried look on his face. "What the hell are they doing here?"

They all walked up to the booth, and the blond one stepped up closer. He bowed to them

"Salutations, I am Kuyou. President of the Public Safety Commission, we are quite pleased to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself.

"Public Safety Commission?" Moka asked nervously. "You mean the student police? What can we do for you?"

Kuyou reached out a hand towards Moka. In an instant, Gin had slid between the two and stood protectively in front of Moka. Kuyou's smirk widened somewhat and he motioned to the papers she was holding. Gin grabbed the paper from Moka's hand and handed it to him without hesitation

"_No wonder he's being tense." _Kurai thought as he saw Gin actually not act like a complete dick. Although Kuyou was in his human form, Kurai had sensed an aura stronger than that of Inner Moka's coming from him. His headache was starting to get to him again.

_"It's definitely been a while since my last headache." _Kurai said as he tried to ease the throbbing in his head.

Kuyou chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "I must say, your work is quite good. I'm impressed such a small group can do such impressive work. I just have one question," he smiled before putting the paper on the newsstand table. "Who gave you permission to hand out papers with these contents?"

In an instant Kuyou had swung his leg and brought it down on the table. The wooden slab shattered on contact, sending papers flying in all directions. The Newspaper Club and all the students gathered around gasped in alarm. The rest of the black suits merely continued to watch at attention, except for the violet haired girl that chuckled darkly at the display.

"Do you understand what it means when a selfish gang like you does whatever you please?!" Kuyou shouted as the papers fell around him. "We are the ones who protect the peace of this academy! And when you spread this filth it causes nothing but trouble."

"Just what are you doing?!" Kurumu cried. Without warning, the violet haired girl stepped forward and spat. A white ring hit the succubus in the wrist much to her disgust. The ring was some sort of sticky substance that Kurumu couldn't get off.

Kurai walked up to them. "What the hell's your problem." He yelled at them. Just like that something shattered against the side of his head. It turns out the short red haired girl had swung her _bō_ staff, and it shattered on contact. Kurai flew a few feet back and fell against the debris of what was left of their newstand. He sat up as he rubbed the fresh bruise of his temple. He realized bits of blood was seeping out.

"You should learn better than to talk back at us." She said as she tossed aside her broken staff.

"I see the Newspaper Club is still full of arrogant lowlifes." Kuyou commented. "This is your only warning," Kuyou said turning to leave. "If you do anything without our permission again, you won't get off so easily."

"So easily my ass." Kurai mumbled to himself.

"Buh-bye…" the violet haired girl stomped on a newspaper one last time before following her leader.

Once she caught up to him, he turned to her "Keito, keep an eye on them and see to it that their little club is terminated," Kuyou ordered once the group was out of earshot.

"With pleasure sir." Keito replied.

* * *

"You both okay?" Tsukune asked once the Public Safety Commission had gone.

"Yeah, this stuff is just really nasty," Kurumu cringed as she tried to pull the goop off again.

"For a little girl, she knows how to hit." Kurai sighed as he used one of the papers as a rag.

"That was scary," Yukari said, still trembling. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they can," Gin sighed dejectedly. "You guys have seen firsthand just how dangerous this place can be. The Public Safety Commission is a militant group of students that were formed in order to protect the school. So they're basically the strongest organization in the academy."

"Back up a sec." Tsukune said. "What do you mean protect the school? They haven't done a thing!"

"Yeah, I know," Gin rubbed his head. "They hardly ever do. They've become nothing more than a bunch of thugs more ruthless than a Yakuza gang. You heard them say we needed their permission? What that really means is they want us to pay them off."

"How can the school let them get away with that?" Moka asked.

"Don't you get it Moka? They're the ones who enforce the rules in the first place," Gin growled in defeat. "There's nothing else we can do. Burn the rest of the newspapers."

"What?! We can't do that!" Kurumu cried.

"You can and you will!" Gin shouted. "Go against those guys and you're in for nothing but grief. Trust me, it's best if you don't get involved in old fights."

In a blur, Gin was gone leaving the others dumbfounded and a nearby Keito grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Come one, come all," Kurumu called out with a smile, as she waved the latest Yokai Gazette for all to see. "Get the latest issue of the Yokai Gazette from yours truly, the Newspaper Club." She even made a seductive smile spread across her face as she winked to the boys, "And me."

In truth, the boys in the cafeteria were already drooling over her at this moment. At the moment, Kurumu, and Yukari were all passing out papers at the moment. But getting all the boys' attention by dressing up in sexy maid outfits. Kurumu was wearing a black dress that exposed her amazing cleavage, with a loose skirt ending at her mid thighs, white arm-length stockings, black heel shoes, white frilly apron with a bow at the end, as well as the right type of underwear. Yukari wore the same thing as well, only much more reserved for an eleven year old girl.

"This is a new low, even for you Kurumu." Kurai snickered as he watched they both lowered themselves. Kurai was there to make sure that no one would touch them. He would have refused if Yukari wasn't the one who asked him for the favor. "Besides, I thought Gin ordered you to burn the papers."

News Paper Club! Yahoohoo!" Kurumu shouted in an excited tone, as she showed off her maid outfit to all the guys who were watching which got their immediate attention.

She turned to Kurai and whispered. "Just stay quiet, and let us take care of it. If not, butt out."

Yukari on the other hand mouthed the words. "Don't go."

"Please read our latest, content-filled issues, everyone!" Kurumu continued in a slightly seductive tone.

Yukari was blushing from embarrassment, but was trying to stay composed. "Ku-Kurumu, this outfit is so embarrassing!" Yukari said in a flustered tone.

Kurumu winked, "Don't worry about it. This is only for today; we're trying to get more droolers… I mean, more readers for the paper."

As the drooling boys crowded the two, Kurumu added in with a small bag of cookies, "Plus, with any subscription to the Yokai Gazette, you'll receive a bag of homemade cookies from yours truly…" And then pointed to Yukari, "As well as a private fortune reading from our very own, Yukari Sendo."

Yukari nearly went bug-eyed by that, as she scolded, "I never agreed to that…!" But then stopped as she got the her attention, "Uh, Kurumu? I hate to say it, but I think we need a new approach."

She looked confused by her, as Yukari pointed to the crowd. They all suddenly ignored the girls, and were now drawn to a different trio of girls. Their leader was a beauty with a long black hair cut bowl style, with brown eyes, pale skin, and a slender figure. She also wore a blue tie on bikini.

Another girl had a slender body as well; a redhead with shoulder length hair, and green eyes, and wore a green tie on bikini as well.

And their third companion was a short-haired blonde with her bangs curled and wavy, wearing glasses to shield her blue eyes. She looked like a shy nerd of sorts, but didn't seem shy, as she wore nothing but a revealing red bikini like her friends.

"Here at Yokai Square newspaper, with every subscription," the Raven-haired girl smirked, flashing pictures of her and her friends, in the bikinis, doing sexy poses, as she winked, "You get a collection of me and my girls in the most sexy and intimately revealing scenes and poses. Just don't use them for any funny business, okay?"

The crowds roared all around them, shouting out, "YEAH! YOKAI SQUARE IS THE BEST!"

As the new newspaper club was gaining much praise, the Yokai Gazette just stood there, sweat dropping in defeat. Kurumu, Yukari and Kurai were all just staring in disbelief at what they were seeing right in front of them.

"Hey...is that legitimate?" Kurumu asked no one in particular.

"Forget 'legitimate' they're actually doing it!" Yukari answered in disbelief as well.

Kurai pushed his through the crowd and came back a minute later with one of their papers. He also got one of the pictures.

"Did you really have to get the pictures too?" Kuruumu snatched the photo and ripped it to shreds.

"Excuse me for being a guy." He said in his defense.

Kurai flipped through the pages, looked to Kurumu, and asked, "Yokai Square? You ever heard of them?"

"Not in the least," Kurumu dumbfoundedly replied, but burned with rage and determination, as she fist-pumped, "But it doesn't matter! If they can get that many boys by just wearing skimpy swimsuits, then we'll do the same! And if that doesn't work, we'll wear nothing but bed sheets for all those perv… I mean, readers!"

Kurai pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"You got that right," Kurumu replied before they turned back to see the girls continuing to attract more guys.

"Everyone, who has the most interesting newspaper?" the girls asked.

"YOKAI SQUARE!" All the guys cheered with arms raised.

"Dammit! We can't lose here, Yukari! Let's go with a more embarrassing, even sexier outfit... or none at all!" Kurumu started, and turned to face the young witch… but stopped to see some ugly nerd gazing at the young witch.

"You're so cute! I think your flat chest is so much better than the swimsuits..." the creepy nerd said as he started getting closer and closer to Yukari, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" the young witch said as she started running away but the nerd went after her telling her to wait up. Before he made it out the door, Kurai had grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. Kurai gave him an unsettling smile.

"Lets go have a talk." Kurai dragged him out from the room as the nerd struggled against him. No matter what, he knew he was about to get his ass kicked.

* * *

Yukari, who was unaware of Kurai's act of standing up for her, was weeping from the creepy advancement from the pervert. Kurumu was patting her on the shoulder, in her way to comfort the little witchling.

"He was just so creepy," Yukari managed to whimper out loud. Kurumu patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yukari." The little witch seemed relieved by that, but paled as Kurumu stood up and pointed out. "Because we're gonna wear even skimpier outfits… or nothing at all for that matter!"

"As much as I'd love to see that, I'm gonna have to decline on that idea." A voice said

The two girls looked to the door, and saw it was Gin that had said that. And with him were Tsukune, Moka, Kurai and even Miss Nekonome.

The cat-woman teacher nodded. "I'm afraid Gin's right, girls. The last thing we need to do is cause a war with this Yokai Square showing up."

Kurumu huffed, causing Miss Nekonome to chringe in fear, as she galred at Gin, "Gin, you rat! Why'd you…?"

"Gin had nothing to do with telling the teach the situation," Tsukune replied, as he confessed, "I did." All the girls looked in shock, as Tsukune explained, "I mean, aside from being our team's Peeping Tom, he's still the Editor in Chief, and Club Captain."

"So what? Are you saying you're giving up, Tsukune? What happened to the guy who stood up for what he believed in was right," Kurumu shot back, "I mean, they're not even a legitimate newspaper club! All those talentless twits do is flaunt around in skimpy bikinis."

"You were gonna do the exact same thing," Yukari mumbled, "So isn't that calling yourself somewhat of a hypocrite?" But all she earned was a back hand to her butt, as Yukari whelped, "Owie, owie, owie…!"

After that little moment, everyone sat down, as Gin explained, "I think the Security Committee's behind this new paper popping up."

Kurai eyebrowed at this, as he asked. "But why the fake paper? I thought reporting the news was our job? So why target us?"

"My guess is that we've become a bit more popular, what with so many popular girls in the group," Gin pointed out to everyone, including Mizore who hid under the table. "And because of that, they feel like were a threat to them."

"Why would they be threatened by us?" Moka asked.

Gin gave a somewhat wolfish growl, to everyone's surprise he slammed his fists on the table. "It doesn't matter. I want these papers burned by the end of the day. That is an official club order."

He got up and left without another word. Everyone was quite shocked at how serious he sounded.

Kurumu and Tsukune left with all the papers to burn them. Leaving everyone else to do what they want.

"What should we do now?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure," Moka replied. "What do you think Mizore? Mizore…?"

Everyone looked around to realize she had disappeared.

"How does she keep doing that?" Kurai questioned

* * *

"All right Kurumu, spill."

"I don't know what you mean," Kurumu huffed as she led Tsukune around the school.

"Don't lie to me," He raised his voice to let her know he was serious. "If there's one girl in this group I can always read, it's you."

Kurumu's cheeks turned pink. "And why is that?"

"Are you kidding? You're more energetic than Yukari, it's easy to tell when you're depressed," he replied with a comforting smile. It didn't last long however, and his face hardened again. "But don't go changing the subject."

Kurumu sighed in defeat. "You, Moka, and everyone at the club are the only real friends I ever had," she said solemnly. "We made these together. And to have those goons trample them underfoot like that…! I- I won't forgive them…"

Tears welled up in Kurumu's eyes as she looked down at the stacks of newspapers in her hands. She gripped them tighter almost as if they were the most important thing she possessed. Tsukune walked over and took one of the stacks from her before walking away. The furnace was nearby and she was afraid he was going to burn them as Gin had ordered.

"Are you coming?" Tsukune asked. "We need to finish handing these out before class starts."

"_Tsukune…_" Kurumu blushed before hurrying after the boy. "Right behind you."

Before Kurumu could catch up, a white stream struck the papers she was carrying and ripped them from her hands.

"You really are just too stupid!"

"You…!" Kurumu shouted at the sight of Keito. The girl was standing on top of a piece of thread that was connected to two trees. She looked down on the pair with a wicked smile.

"So you really plan to disobey us," she chuckled, jumping down to the ground. "Shame, shame…"

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Tsukune shouted, his anger rising. "We never did anything to you."

"Oh please," Keito shot back. "Your club has always been full of idealistic bastards that think they can change the world. They went against us countless times just like you're trying to do now. That's why last year we decided to… 'purge' your worthless little club."

"What do you mean 'purge'?" Tsukune asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Keito's depraved smile just grew all the wider.

"You sick bitch," Kurumu growled.

"Sick?!" Keito shrieked as if she'd just been slapped. She seethed as her eye twitched. "_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!_"

"NO!" Kurumu cried as Keito tossed her papers into the nearby furnace. Her eyes watered as she watched all the hard work that she and her friends had done reduced to ash. Tsukune ran to try and get them out but all of a sudden was lassoed by more sticky thread, and was thrown over a tree by Keito. He was now hanging and bouncing around in the air

"It's okay Tsukune, i'll get you down!" Kurumu cried as she ran over to help him.

All of a sudden the three bikini girls from earlier bum rushed her and tackled her to the ground.

"I don't think so." The red haired one said.

"No one will help him now." The black haired one added.

"Because those are our mistresse's orders" The blondie finished.

_"Mistress? Orders." _Kurumu thought as they pinned her to the ground.

It was as if Keito could read her mind. "Yes. These girls were members of former clubs that went against the Safety Commission. They started listening to me when I injected them with my venom."

The three girls changed their forms as butterfly wings sprouted from their backs and masks appeared over the upper half of their faces with pointed noses and insectoid eyes. Antennae sprouted from their foreheads as well.

Keito smirked, as she licked her lips seductively, "But a little injection of my venom changed all that."

Keito also began to change. Her limbs shifted and changed, the lower half of her shirt opened. Six long black and yellow spider legs wormed their way out of a sickening hole in her stomach just under her breasts. The legs squirmed around menacingly searching out the woman's target.

"You two look like you've never seen a Jorōgumo before." Her sadist like smile widened.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Jorōgumo is ****a spider monster that takes the form of a women. It has been known in Japan since ancient times. Her appearance is very beautiful, and she uses it to mystify men and eat them. She makes sticky threads within her body which she uses to strangle and take her prey.**

* * *

"That is wrong in more ways than one." Kurumu gagged.

"Shut up you worthless scum," Keito crawled toward Tsukune on all six legs. As she did, her enormous grin reached almost to the back of her head. Her teeth became fangs and four fang-like appendages ripped their way out her jaw and a second pair of eyes opened to stare hungrily at him.

Suddenly, the webbing froze and became brittle. "What the hell?!" Keito shrieked.

"Bout time," Tsukune grinned. With a quick surge of strength, he had shattered the frozen threads and landed on his back.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked as she struggled with the insect brigade.

"You have to ask?" Tsukune smiled. With that, Mizore appeared from behind the tree, startling the succubus.

"You knew?" Mizore asked, a slight pink in her cheeks.

"I told you, I always know when you're following me. I'm just surprised it took you so long."

"Sorry…"

"Just shut up!" Keito snarled almost hysterical now. "Another one of you just means more for me to drain dry.

"Make that another four." Mizore said as she pointed behind Keito.

The spider woman turned to see Moka, Yukari, and Kurai running up towards them. Yukari waved her wand and three golden washtubs fell on the three insect girl's heads. Knocking them out, and freeing Kurumu.

"Thanks Yukari." Kurumu said.

While Keito was distracted Tsukune snuck past her and joined his friends. Mizore appeared behind the tree near them.

"That's it. I'll just kill you all!" As she talked, her enormous grin reached almost to the back of her head. Her teeth became fangs and four fang-like appendages ripped their way out her jaw and a second pair of eyes opened to stare hungrily at him.

Kurai turned and covered his eyes. "Oh, Oh, Oh jeez. I'm sorry can you not look at me." He tried not gag.

Kurai stepped up to the revolting monster. "Let me at least show you how to make a spider monster look good.

With that eight long spider legs ripped from the back of Kurai's shirt. Six of the legs held him in the air, while one on each side jabbed the air looking like punches. His face hadn't changed unlike Keito.

"Now shall we dance, my young widow." He teased at her.

Keito hissed and lunged at Kurai. But the he scurried away and clung to the branch of a nearby tree. "Too slow!"

"Get down here!" Keito roared.

Both spiders were grappling with each other, trying to subdue the other. Kurai used his agility and lower body strength and kicked her against a tree. Keito scrambled away to escape a tree shattering swipe from one of Kurai's legs.

"Running away?" Kurai cackled, "And you were talking so big before!" Keito spat a stream of venom at Kurai who leapt away to avoid it. The acid burnt into the ground, causing the area to bubble and sizzle.

Kurai lunged at Keito who spat webbing at him. He bounded out of the way and stuck to a tree. "Nice webbing! Try mine!" He aimed his hands and fired a string of webbing that hit Keito in the face. "Nice! Now I don't have to look at you ugly mug!"

Before he could make another jump at her, he was distracted by the blinding light coming from behind him. He turned to see Inner Moka standing. Tsukune held the Rosary in his hand. How he managed to pull it, he'll never know.

Moka walked up to Kurai and glared at Keito. "That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. If I wasn't fighting, I'd probably barf."

"Disgusting, i'll show you. Compared to Kuyou, you're nothing but a jo.." Before she could finish, a web wrapped around her mouth, more web twirled over and around her until she was wrapped in a ball of web.

"MMMFFF HMPH!" She muffled as she struggled against her bindings.

"Hey, Moka, ever played soccer?" asked Kurai as he tugged on the web string connecting him to the Keito ball.

"No, but I'm a quick learner," she said with a fanged smile.

Keito managed to remove the webbing from her mouth."W-Wait! Let me go! I-If you do… I-I-I promise I won't tell Kuyou!" She finally struggled enough, as she nearly cried out, "What do you say?"

Kurai smirked and pulled on the string, sending Keito flying towards them. Moka drew her leg back and kicked the Keito ball. "Know Your Place!"

"I think I do!" Keito screamed as she rolled away.

* * *

"What?!" Kuyou roared in anger. "Keito was defeated?"

"Yes sir," one of his subordinates said, cowering at his leader's fury.

"That damn newspaper club," Kuyou seethed, his gold eyes burning with hatred. "So they plan to defy us to the end, do they? Fine, then their end it will be. This time we leave no one left. I'll kill the scum with my own hands!"

"Don't you think that could be problematic?"

The Public Safety Commission was startled by the strange, feminine voice. The lower ranked soldiers jumped in front of their leader to defend him if need be.

"Even the enforcers can't just destroy a club for no reason," the voice purred vainly.

"Who are you and how did you get in our headquarters?" Kuyou growled.

"Although I might know of a way you could go after them…" the woman said, ignoring him. She stepped forward in the dim light. Though her face was still covered by shadow Kuyou could make out what she was wearing. It was a flowing white dress that reached all the way to her feet.

"Before you take out the roaches, maybe you should handle the rat first." She smirked in the darkness.

"What are you getting at?" Kuyou barked at her. The woman took out a picture from her dress and tossed it to Kuyou. Who caught it in his fingers. "If you promise to take care of this, i'll give you one last piece of information that you might like.

Kuyou eyed the picture and smirked. "Sounds fair, now what is it?

"There's a chance," the woman continued, "that one of the members of the Newspaper Club Tsukune Aono... is a human."

A brief look of shock crossed Kuyou's features. "Really…?" he said, a feral grin spreading over his lips. "That's very interesting…"

* * *

**A few things:**

**1) I thought of a love interest for Kurai, but I really could use ideas from the reviewers. Hit me up with Reviews, PMs. It could help out a lot.**

**2) I'm gonna veto the Shinigami love interest, I got a better thought in mind.**

**3) I was hanging at Barnes and Noble yesterday, and I found the Manga for this, again I remembered most of it. And I didn't have enough to buy it. Still no internet. Sucks... **

**4) To Dage, if you're reading this, read the Author's Note at the end of Chapter 8.**


	11. The Truth is Out!

**Alright, thank you for the reviews and suggestions so far. Some of you have been saying it should be Mizore. I'm not going to do that because it's old and tired out.**

**Next chapter should be up in a week or two.**

**Here is THE TRUTH IS OUT!**

* * *

The Student Police offices were as oppressive as ever with its heavy air and minimal lighting. In his office, Kuyou was looking through the personal school files of each member of the Newspaper Club. He examined each and everyone with a thorough eye.

"A Succubus, a Snow Woman, a Witch, a Vampire." He muttered as he looked through each picture.

He picked up Gin's file. "And a mutt who should know better." He tossed the file aside. He then eyed the file with Kurai's picture. He scanned the pages till he found his species.

'_Demon' _

Kuyou smirked as he looked through the picture.

"Why would someone be after him?" Kuyou despised not knowing something. He placed the file aside and reached for the last file.

"And then there's you, Tsukune Aono." One of the subordinates; the man with the spectacles walked in.

He bowed. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but shall we proceed?" He made sure not to make eye contact with Kuyou.

"Not yet. I want to make sure I get the facts straight." Kuyou began to smile.

"What about the Kage boy? Shall we capture him?" Spectacles asked.

Kuyou stood up and was walking out the door. "Let him be for now. Trust me when the time comes." And he left without another word.

* * *

Three days had passed and things had quieted down ever since the attack from Keito and her little bug girl trio. The false Newspaper Club had been gone for some time, with no show of them at all. Though most of the students missed the three girls; they couldn't get enough of them in sexy outfits or bikinis. But they returned to the fandom of the girls from the original Newspaper Club, and they seemed to be getting a lot more attention. Turns out everyone wants a paper from the people who stood up to one of the Commission officers.

But at the moment, a meeting was being held in the classroom-made club… with everyone sitting down, and Gin grinding them out.

"You did _what?!_" Gin shouted at his club members. "You friggin' idiots! Not only did you start something with the academy cops, but you beat one up and strung her up in her own web?!"

"And kicked her like a soccer ball." Kurai said simply.

"And not to mention she tried to kill us!" Kurumu added in.

"I don't care if…!" the club leader yelled again. "It doesn't matter if it was self-defense or not, they're gonna arrest you all for attacking one of their own!"

"Listen, they were causing us trouble for no reason. I'm not gonna roll over for them and I'm not gonna let them hurt my friends," Tsukune shot back. "I've had to put up with that crap enough for one lifetime."

"Ooh, Tsukune," Kurumu purred sitting on the boy's lap and rubbing her body against him. "You're so brave. I know you'll protect me…"

Yukari simply waved her wand. Two seconds later, the bluenette's head was hit by a golden washtub.

"Tsukune doesn't need a flabby chested girl like you slowing him down," she said before taking Tsukune's hand with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Right Tsukune?"

"Uhhhh…"

Gin grumbled, as he combed his hair with his fingers, scratching his head on this predicament, "If the Security Committee's gotten that interested in the Newspaper Club, then we're even more of a threat to them than it was ever formulated."

Suddenly, they all felt a huge chill from around them, as a voice asked, "Why are we such a threat?"

They all jumped at that startlement, as Mizore popped up from the supply closet, as Kurai whispered, "Wow, she really knows how to hide well."

"Mizore…" Tsukune heaved a sigh of relief, "Can you please stop doing that every time you get?"

Mizore smiled as she blushed a little, "I will… but only if you can please start calling me your little Snow Bunny?"

Gin answerd Mizore's question. "It's seems our papers are getting quite popular. They probably fear that we are going to start some kind of rebellion. And they'll do what ever it takes to stop it."

"Hey Gin that reminds me." Tsukune said getting everyone's eyes to turn on him. "When we fought Keito, she said that they 'purged' last year's Newspaper Club. What did she mean?"

Gin hung his head so his eyes were completely hidden from his hair. "It's nothing, they threatened us, and the Newspaper disbanded. Nothing more." He sulked

Before anyone could object, the school bell rang.

"Guess we should get to class." Moka said

"Before Ms. Nekonome turns us into scratching posts." Kurai added in.

* * *

After the little meeting from the Newspaper Club, homeroom was beginning, as everyone was called out in attendance. Kurai's thoughts was elsewhere. From what he had heard from other students, who were lucky not to get arrested, this Kuyou guy ruled the committee with a tyrannical and cruel iron fist. He was power hungry, a tremendously cruel person who took great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrived on the fear and submission his actions received. And now with the Newspaper Club's new rivalry with the Safety Commission:

'_No doubt about it_,' He thought, as he tapped his pencil on the desk, '_We are in a lot of trouble_.'

At the moment, he looked to Tsukune and Moka, and could tell something was bugging them deeply. He couldn't put her finger on it, but it must have had something to do with the Security Commitee. But he shook his head as returned his attention back to Miss Nekonome.

"_Wonder what they're going to do next." _

But the class, as well as his thoughts, were interrupted, as the door gently swung open… and revealed the Safety Commission, along with their leader Kuyou walking in.

"Speak of the devil." Kurai mumbled to himself.

Miss Nekonome gulped, as she tried to remain the authority member, "Um, excuse me… but…"

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." The Committee member with the spectacles said. Standing on both sides of him was the large man with the covered eye on his right, and the redheaded girl on his left. She had a new _bō _across her shoulders.

As Kuyou walked across the room, every student focused on their stuff, doing their best to avoid his cold gaze. He walked through the class, until he stopped at Tsukune's desk. Tsukune too avoided his, that was until Kuyou spoke to him.

"Tsukune Aono, right?" He said looking down at him.

"Y..Yes sir." Tsukune managed to stutter. "Is there a problem?"

"Not quite, this is business," Kuyou replied, very calm about it. And then he announced, "Tsukune Aono. The Security Committee wish to bring you in for interrogation."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "What for?"

"For being under suspicion of being a Human." He announced

That last sentence earned a row of gasps and whispers in the classroom. Tsukune was on the verge of a panic attack. If they had really found out, he was a goner. Kurai felt his blood run cold from that accusation, as he was in silent shock of that accusation. But none was even more worried for him than Moka, who grew paler from that piece of information.

"That's a load of crap!" Kurumu busted out of her desk, looking rather PO'ed at the Security Committee's head. "Tsukune is not a human! Stop making such ridiculous accusations like that!"

"She's right," Moka stood to defend him as well, "Tsukune's isn't a human…"

"SILENCE!" Kuyou shouted, causing the whole classroom to nearly shake the classroom. Even Kurumu buckled under the weight of not just the volume of his voice, but of the massive aura permeating from him.

Kurai's head felt like it was going to split open.

He calmed down a little bit and then looked to Tsukune as he finished, "You will come with us for questioning. If you have nothing to hide, then we'll let you go."

He then turned to Moka and the girls. "I'll also need Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki..." He turned his eyes towards Kurai. A slight sadistic smile grinned across his face. "And Kurai Kage for questioning."

Tsukune sighed, as he nodded, "Alright, I'll go."

"Excellent," Kuyou smirked, and then nodded to the others.

Kuyou's three main subordinates motioned the girls out of their seats, and another security thug motioned Kurai out of his seat. As he stood up, the goon had a grip on his arm. Kurai jerked his arm free of the thug.

"That isn't necessary, I'm going." He scoffed as they left the class.

As they all walked down the hallway, making a skeptical of the situation, one of Kuyou's subordinate, the one wearing the glasses, walked up to Kuyou, as he reported, "Sir. We haven't caught the others: Yukari Sendo, and Gin Morioka."

Kuyou thought about it for a moment, and then smirked, "I wouldn't worry about them. The interrogation will go off without a hitch. As for Gin… I'm sure he'll make sure to keep his remaining members in line."

What they didn't know was that Yukari was hiding behind the nearby pillar, she had her wand out ready to fight. "I can do this." She said as she raised her wand. All of asudden a large had grabbed her from behind, and covered her mouth before she could scream. She turned to see it was Gin.

"You don't want to do that, you don't want to take on those guys alone." He said as he released her from his grasp.

"It doesn't matter, we've got to go help them," Yukari said.

"Now hang on, this is Kuyou we're talking about," Gin replied. "You felt that energy in the other room right? Even in his human form, that guy's demonic aura is unreal. What's worse is that he thinks he's the good guy, and until the school says otherwise, he's got the support to back it. If we go against them we're gonna be in deep trouble."

* * *

In the darkroom of the student committie's headquarters were Kuyou and a group of his followers with Tsukune sitting on a chair he had been forced on with four guys around him in case he attempted anything.

"You got it all wrong I'm not a human, now tell me where my friends are?" Tsukune asked in a tone that showed both bravery, all while trembling under Kuyou's presence on the inside.

Kuyou's enforcers narrowed their eyes in anger at how Tsukune was speaking to their renowned leader with such disrespect as if he thought he was the one who was in control of the situation.

"Answer me this , what monster are you?" Kuyou smirked.

"A vampire!" Tsukune was quick to respond. "Now where are my friends?" He said as he struggled against his captors.

Kuyou on the other hand still had his smirk. "Don't worry, we haven't done anything to them".

Despite hearing that Tsukune wasn't relieved at all as he could see he had more to say.

"For now that is".

Hearing that Tsukune instantly stood up which made the two of the four guys around him grab him by the shoulders to keep him still. Tsukune didn't fight back as he wasn't planning to do anything yet as he first wanted information on how he was being accused of being a human.

"You should control yourself better Mr. Aono, that recklessness could get you killed" Kuyou said with a certain glint in his eye. "Right now your friends are being questioned like everyone else".

At hearing this Tsukune raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by everyone else?"

Instead of answering Kuyou raised his left hand as a flame the size of a torch appeared which started to show black and white like a TV screen before it cleared up to show Saizo sitting on a chair in what appeared to be Kuyou's headquarters.

"Yeah, I did smell something human in him. It was so much like a humans'. I thought he had their scent all over him. Plus when I fought him, not once did he turn into a monster." Saizo said nonchalantly before the view changed to a blond girl with two ponytails. He recognized her as one of the students who sat in his class.

"I sometimes see Moka kissing his neck…" She said, before the screen changed yet again. This time showing another unfamiliar student with glasses.

"I smelt it, a human scent," he said, before it changed again to show another unfamiliar girl.

"He's suspicious sometimes, I can't feel any monster energy from him," she said softly, before it changed again, quickly showing another unknown face that was male this time.

"That guy Aono and Moka are always together no matter where they go! Not to mention she is always sucking his blood." He shouted out before he was cut off.

This time, revealing a familiar face which was the school swim teacher that Tsukune confronted earlier in his semester, Tamao Ichinose, who was wearing the same swimsuit from back then.

"It's strange, when I was holding him, I could swear he smelled like a human. Also when I fought him and his friends, not once did he turn into his monster form. Even though his friends were in danger." Tamao said before the screen returned to being flames.

* * *

"As you can see no matter who we ask they all say the same thing which points to you being human and suspicious." Kuyou said arrogantly earning a small sweat drop from Tsukune either due to slight nervousness or from the heat before Kuyou continued.

"Even your own comrades…" he said before the flame showed screen again this time showing Kurumu.

* * *

"Do you really think Aono isn't a human at all?" A male voice asked who was probably behind what would be a camera showing her.

"Of course I am!" Kurumu said loudly."Why are you so sure about that?" the same voice asked.

At that question Kurumu calmed down a bit. "Well for one, a human couldn't get into this school."

"Do you know what kind of monster he is exactly?" the voice asked.

Hearing that Kurumu

* * *

"Even if I don't know what Yōkai he is, it's supposed to be forbidden to say which one you are. So in a way Tsukune is just following the rules." Mizore said as if she was being asked the same questions as Kurumu.

"Well I'll admit that's true but don't you find it strange that despite your friendship with him, you still don't know which yokai he is? Also, isn't weird how in every fight, he's never turned into a monster not once?" Asked the red haired girl, who was one of the four kings of Kuyou's group.

Hearing this Mizore also began to falter slightly, which the girl saw and decided to push a little more forward.

"Also as I recall, he already knows what Yōkai you and the others are, and yet he still remains a complete mystery. Why is that exactly? Does he find you untrustworthy to know which Yōkai he hails from?" the girl pestered further, making Mizore more unsure at her harsh but truthful words, as the screen warped to Kurai.

* * *

Kurai was sitting on a chair with the spectacled subordinate standing in front of him. Around his neck was a rosary similar to Moka's. They must've put it on him to seal is powers

"Was the new necklace necessary?" Kurai spat sarcastically.

The subordinate adjusted his glasses. "We are under orders to keep your powers sealed until further notice" He commented

Kurai responded with a sigh. "Trust me on this, Tsukune is not a human." He said to the man. He was doing a good job acting natural.

"What makes you so sure about that." He asked.

"Because like most monsters, I can detect monster aura, if he was a human, I would've known as soon as I met him." He replied.

The subordinate adjusted his glasses again. "Answer me this. Weren't you on the bus with Mr. Aono when you first arrived at Yokai Academy?"

"Yes."

"And since then you two have become good friends?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, what exactly is his monster aura like?"

"Average, not as strong as a vampire, or not as weak as a onimodoki."

The subordinate smirked. "Really? Cause a few minutes ago, Mr. Aono said he was a vampire."

Kurai knew he got caught in his own lie, and was thinking of a quick rebuttal.

Before he could see anything else, the screen went blank and turned back on to reveal Moka.

* * *

"I've already done some investigating on you and Aono. You seem to really like drinking his blood and if I recall correctly vampires love the taste of human blood the most that must be why you like his blood so much, because he's really a human." A deep voice asked which belonged to the tallest member of Kuyou's four enforcers."

That's not it!" Moka protested. "I drink his blood because it's really tasty, not because he's a human".

The enforcer said nothing as he revealed a cup of water and placed it in front of Moka who now looked startled and more nervous. "I've also investigated one more issue. Vampires fear fresh water and can't stand it".

Moka was now looking fearful.

"That's right, this cup is filled with fresh water," the guy now said with an evil grin, as the screen died down back into flames that Kuyou finally dispersed.

* * *

Tsukune was now worried about Moka, after seeing that cup of water. He remembered how in pain she was when she jumped into the pool to save him, and could only wonder what that creep would do to her.

"At this rate, even your friends will become like every other person we keep locked up in here," Kuyou said tauntingly.

Tsukune still worried about Moka took another lunge at Kuyou, only for the four guards to restrain him back on the chair. "For the last time, I'm not a human! Now let me go!" He said as he struggled against them.

Kuyou, however, wasn't fooled. "I don't think so Aono, you see I received anonymous information that you're in fact a filthy human. So you can fool everyone into thinking you're one of us, but it's over." He said smugly which earned a shocked look from Tsukune at what he heard.

"Who in their right mind told you that crazy story?" Tsukune asked, hoping Kuyou would say the name of the one he wants to know.

"I have no reason to answer that since seeing your reaction I wager that their info is accurate isn't it human?" Kuyou asked threateningly.

Tsukune was now looking off balance as he was starting to worry more.

"If you don't confess, then Moka will suffer the consequences for it dearly," Kuyou said, as Moka's scream was heard the moment he finished talking earning Tsukune's attention.

After hearing that, Tsukune finally lost it. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled, while taking a final lunge for Kuyou with his hands already preparing to strangle him. But before he could, he was tackled from behind and held down by the four goons.

"Get off me you creeps!" Tsukune yelled to no avail, as Kuyou stepped on his head.

"I'll make you a deal, if you transform and prove me wrong, i'll drop the charges. Then you and your friends can go free." Kuyou smirked.

He saw as Tsukune struggled against the four goons, he didn't loork like he was going to transform at all. "Or is it because you can't transform into a monster?" Kuyou said with a superior tone that annoyed Tsukune.

Tsukune was feeling anger like never before, he kept trying to get free from the four goons on top of him, but he knew there was no hope. He heard another scream from Moka.

"What's wrong Aono? Aren't you going to save your dear friend? Or are you finally going to admit the truth that you're a human?" Kuyou asked, for what would be the last time.

Tsukune looked at Kuyou with hatred, anger and the desire to teach him a lesson. But as he heard another scream from Moka, he lost all feelings and developed a surrendering face.

'_I'm sorry, guys,' _Tsukune thought to himself_. 'I'm sorry, Moka. I wish this dream could last… but it's time to wake up_.' Tsukune sighed in defeat, as he finally gave in to Kuyou's demands.

As soon as he heard this, Kuyou's smirk grew into a grin, which then grew into full laughter, as he reared his head back in triumph while the guards that held Ben down got off him and vanished.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Did you hear that everyone?" Kuyou said mockingly, as he snapped his fingers again, and Ben turned around to see four cubes appear where they broke open… to reveal Moka, Kurumu, Kurai and Mizore all looking shocked.

Both Kurai and Moka were held from behind by Security goons, while Mizore and Kurumu stared at Tsukune in disbelief.

"It's not true, it can't be." Kurumu said bewildered.

Kuyou approached her and patted her shoulder. "I'm afraid it is my dear. Your good friend is nothing than a filthy human." He was loving the look on their faces. "And it seems, that Ms. Akashiya, and Mr. Kage were aware of it the entire time."

Moka looked weak from her little soak. "Tsukune why did you tell? We were doing so fine." She was interrupted as Kurumu slapped her across the face.

Kurumu hid her eyes with her hair and left without another word. Mizore followed behind her.

"A human in our school, well we all know what's to happen next." He clapped his hand and the four goons picked up Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono, you are hereby sentenced to death by burning." Tsukune had a grave look to his eye.

Kuyou turned and pointed to Moka and Kurai. "As for them, lock them up and they'll await trial for harboring a human."

Several officers escorted the both of them out from the room. They both struggled but to no avail.

"No you can't do this. Tsukune! Tsukune!" Moka screamed as they carried her out.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Kurai struggled against his captor.

As the both of them disappeared within the corridor. Tsukune looked to Kuyou, whose smile was as wide as it ever will be.

"Time to pay the price."

* * *

**That's it for now. **

**-Now I want my Reviewers, and Followers to send me their own idea of an OC girlfriend for Kurai. I already have one in mind but I'm open to ideas.**

**-It needs to be name, monster species, characteristics, backstory, personality, what they look like, the whole enchilada. **

**-Next Chapter Newspaper Club vs PSC, Who Will Win**

**AnonymousAK signing out**


	12. Newspaper Club vs PSC, Who Will Win?

**AnonymousAK here! Sorry for the wait.**

**-My family and I are going to be vacationing to Florida, and I'll have school the very next day we leave. So I might be slow with the updates.**

**-I'll do my best to manage time, I don't have plans on abandoning this story.**

**-To the people who have sent me suggestions for Kurai's girlfriend, thank you.**

**-I'll have more at the bottom.**

**-With that here is Newspaper Club vs PSC, Who Will Win?**

* * *

"Kill him!"

"Torch the human!"

"Death to him!"

Those were the kind of words that were yelled as Tsukune was crucified in the courtyard. A large crowd gather before him. Under him was a sign that read 'human scum.'

Below him was Kuyou's three main subordinates, and Kuyou himself, smirking in what looked like victory to him.

Tsukune hung his head so that no one could see the depressing look in his eyes. Even if he didn't want to look, he could still hear as the large crowd of students gathered to watch his execution. To watch him die before their eyes.

'_How did I get myself into this mess?' _He thought as the student's jeers grew louder and louder. _'Because I'm a filthy human. Who enrolled in a school for monsters. I really am an idiot.'_

He looked back at the school, thinking about all the actual good times he had at this place.

_'Maybe I should've left the first chance I got.' _He continued to sulk.

'_But then...' _He thought as memories flashed through his head. In his head he saw Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Kurai, Ruby, and Moka. All of them were either smiling or laughing in his thoughts as he thought about the good times he had with each and everyone of them. '_I wouldn't have met Moka or anyone else In the Newspaper Club._ _It was because of my secret that two of the girls who each liked me now probably hate my guts. And it was because of that secret that both Moka and Kurai are probably going to die next._'

He was brought out of his thoughts as Kuyou spoke into a microphone.

"Attention fellow monsters of Yokai Academy, the public execution of Tsukune Aono, a human who had the nerve to infiltrate our sacred school, will be put to death in exactly ten minutes at 4:45." He turned to Tsukune who was struggling against his restraints. He spoke but made sure only Tsukune could hear.

"And as for the rest of the Newspaper Club, we'll make sure their deaths will be quick and painless."

Tsukune was struggling with all his might but with no avail. He didn't want anyone else in the Newspaper Club to die.

"Please I'm begging you." He yelled as his voice was drowned out by the cheering of the entire student body.

* * *

In the darkness in Kurai's room, a shadowy figure emerged in the middle of the room and gazed upon the Lævateinn sitting on top of the bed.

* * *

From the outside of the PSC's headquarters, the building had looked much smaller than they had expected, but once inside they had been led downstairs into an enormous dungeon. The halls were lined with cells that contained several students. Some of the students were wailing in misery, others were roaring in anger as they shook the doors of their cages, and others just sat feebly on the ground, shaking with fear.

Kurai and Moka were both locked up in the same cell away from all the others. The PSC locked them in a special cell fit for the 'special' punishment they were going to recieve. Kurai decided to pass the time bouncing a tennis ball that someone conveniently left in the cell. Moka meanwhile was trying to pry open the bars to the cell. She was having hard time and was looking extremely tired.

"Moka cut it out, you're going to hurt yourself." Kurai said as he continued to bounce the ball against the wall.

Moka stopped what she was doing and glared at him. "Kurai, what are we going to do?" Moka yellled to her friend. "We can't just let them kill Tsukune."

Kurai stopped bouncing his ball and stared back at her. "And what exactly are we supposed to do?" He motioned to the Rosarys hanging around their necks. "We're cut off from our powers, and I don't have the Lævateinn."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for him to die." Moka shot back. She attempted to tear off the Rosary to release Inner Moka, but it wouldn't come off no matter how hard she tried.

Kurai tossed the ball aside and took a deep breath. "It's not like we have a choice, besides even if we did find a way out, it would be too late. He'll be dead in a few minutes. Face it Moka, it's over." Moka responded by slapping him.

Kurai placed a hand on his burning cheek and looked up at Moka who was starting to cry. "Why are you so willing to give up? Tsukune is our best friend and your just going to abandon him like that? Why is it that you're ready to throw in the towel?" She said in between sobs. She finally broke down and fell on her side.

Kurai's expression was neutral, it was neither sad, nor angry, nor depressed. "I'm not giving up, I'm facing reality, which is something you need to do." Moka had ceased her crying and looked up at him.

"I don't get what you mean?" She stuttered.

He continued to talk in a way that couldn't tell what he was feeling. "You think everything is going to work out in the end. We save Tsukune, defeat the PSC, become big heroes, and ends with happily ever after. Let me tell you now that it's nothing more than bullshit."

Moka was about to interrupt but he continued. "Let me give you a life lesson: Life is a bitch, and she'll do whatever it takes to make our lives hell. And I can tell you she did a damn good job on me."

Moka didn't know what to say at this point and was reduced to mumbling.

"Look around us Moka." He said as he began listing with his fingers. "We're trapped, Tsukune is going to die any minute, we're going to die next for harboring a human, and to add insult to injury, our own friends ditched us."

"Who said we ditched you?" A mysterious voice called out. Causing the both of them to bolt up. They looked outside their cell to see a raven staring right at them.

"Stand back." The raven commanded.

They both did as told and watched as the bars of the cell twisted and bent until it left an opening big enough for them to go through. As they both exited, the raven's appearance changed until standing in it's place was Ruby. Slung on her back was the Lævateinn sheathed.

"Ruby?" Moka said bewildered. Kurai however smirked at her presence.

"It's been a while." She said as she hugged the both of them.

"But wait how are you here?" Moka managed to stutter. "You died and Kurai ate your soul."

Expecting Ruby to answer. It was Kurai instead who explained. "It's true that I ate Ruby's soul. But after I survived the explosion, I regurgitated her soul and placed it in a little box. After that I gave it to the Bus Driver to give to the headmaster."

Ruby took it form there. "The headmaster tended to me, and performed an ancient ritual to place my soul back in my body. Bringing me back from the dead."

Moka was at a loss for words, but her attention was turned as she saw Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu walking towards them.

"Sorry for the wait." Mizore said. "That guard put up a hell of a fight."

"I can't believe you guys are here." Moka exclaimed.

Her expression changed as Kurumu approached her and slapped her across the face. She then faced Kurai and punched him in the gut.

"Although I am mad at you two for keeping Tsukune's secret from us. I'm willing to forgive you if we save Tsukune." She explained.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Then in that case." Ruby said as she unsheathed the Lævateinn. She swung it towards Kurai and slashed Kurai's Rosary clean off. Once it was off, she handed it to him, and drew out a new wand. It had a blue gem in the center, and the staff looked a lot more bony.

"Where did you get that?" Yukari asked impressed.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. Right now lets go save Tsukune."

"Hell yeah." Kurai said as his pupils turned red.

* * *

Exactly 30 seconds till Tsukune's execution.

Kuyou grabbed the microphone.

"Now we shall burn the enemy to all monsters." The crowed cheered as if he was a war hero.

Kuyou looked at his watch and counted down.

"In 3...2...1" He snapped his fingers. The tree Tsukune was tied to was set ablaze.

Tsukune yelled as he was being burned alive. He could already begin to feel his skin bubble. All of a sudden, he was now experiencing a feeling of extreme cold. He looked to see that the flames were now replaced by ice. It could only come from one person.

He looked amongst the crowd to see Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurai running towards him. Above him Kurumu and Ruby both had their wings out and were flying towards him.

"It's those fools from the Newspaer Club." Kuyou said to himself.

"Ruby, Kurumu, get Tsukune down and get him out of here." Moka yelled as she ran.

Kuyou watched as the two managed to free Tsukune. "I'm warning you. You're all committing an act of high treason against Yokai Academy. Do you realize that?"

"Of course we do, but this school isn't important anymore." Moka yelled.

"The only thing that matters is our friend." Mizore added.

"He means a lot to us." Yukari pointed out.

"And were willing to risk our lives to help him out." Kurai finished

Kuyou gave them a sinister smirk. "Just like last year, the Newspaper Club is still full of lowlifes who dare challenge us." They all stopped in their tracks as he continued. "Ginei Morioka said the exact same thing, about us being nothing but tyrants. That's why we killed all of last year's Newspaper Club members except him. To establish our authority."

_'It all makes sense now.' _Kurai thought as he remembered Gin acting like a complete wuss around the Commission. Doing what they said, trying to get us to stop going after them, and why he acted so serious. These thugs killed all his friends. And he didn't want history to repeat itself.

"It was a mistake letting the Newspaper Club continue, but I plan on attonning with your deaths." He turned to his three main subordinates. "You three, kill em all." He barked as the three stood in front of him.

Spectacle's shirt ripped off as fur covered his body. Two huge bumps grew on each side of his neck and shifted to look like dog heads. His main head shifted into a dog head as well. He grew three times in size. He was now a Cerberus.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Cerberus is a three headed humanoid hellhound said to guard the gates of the Underworld. They are said to be closely related to Werewolves and are considered S-Class. Through Greek mythology, it was believed that Cerberus was the name of the one hellhound that guarded the Underworld, but in reality is the name of their species. Unlike Werewolves they do not need moonlight to access their full powers, and possess both incredible strength and speed.**

* * *

Deshiko Deshi, the red head with the bo, placed a yellow card on her forehead and her entire wardrobe changed. The jacket had turned from black to purple and grown a pair of long, baggy black sleeves. Her long red hair had fallen from its usual pony tails and hung freely down her back almost to her ankles. But the fiercest change was her eyes. The whites of both had turned black as pits while her gold iris stared down at them. She was now a Jiang-Shi.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Jiang Shi or Zombie is a B-Ranked monster. They are reanimated copses that were buried but could not rest in peace and are resurrected from their graves. Most of the time, they won't remember their previous lives and are extremely violent. They possess superhuman strength, but as they are corpses, their bodies are stiff, and cannot perform flexible maneuvers. Their appearances are said to be tribute to the Chinese Vampires, creatures that were said to be responsible for their reanimation.**

* * *

With a mighty roar the enormous man instantly tripled in size. His jacket exploded as his muscles turned to huge, chiseled grey stone. His eyes became red and pupilless on a head that resembled an Easter Island statue. In his place was a stone golem.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Golem is an animated anthropomorphic being, created entirely from inanimate matter such as Stone or Steel. Weighing up to 200 tons, they're known for being terribly slow both mentally, and physically, but make up for it in incredible brute strength making them somewhat of an A-Ranked monster. They can be easily manipulated by others.**

* * *

The Cerberus lunged at Mizore. Before one of the heads could take a bite at her, She jumped and froze all three of his heads. He repeatedly smashed his heads against the nearby tree until the ice was completely smashed

Deshiko lunged at Yukari. Only to have her head repeatedly bashed by several washtubs.

The Golem didn't hesitate as he brought his fist down on Moka. Before he could squash her, Kurai pushed her out of the way and was crushed instead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled proud at his work. He then felt something against his shoulder. He cocked his head to see an unscathed Kurai standing on his shoulder like a rat.

"Yeesh, I'd hate to be that guy." Kurai mocked.

"You little bastard." The Golem swung his fist only for Kurai to dodge jump on his hand, resulting in the fist smashing against the Golem's head. The force of his own punch knocked the Golem off his feet and he fell to the ground. Smashing the tree under his weight.

The crowd of students watched as the Commission members were having their butts handed to them.

"Whoa they're beating the Commissioners." One student yelled.

Kuyou meanwhile watched as Kurumu and Ruby were flying away with Tsukune. His sadistic grin grew into a psychopathic smile.

"There's no point in running, especially against someone of my power!" With that he did a high jump trailing after them.

Moka was the first to notice. "He's getting away."

Yukari was keeping Deshiko at bay with her wand. "You guys, go after Tsukune!" She said as she caused another washtub to fall on Deshiko's head.

Mizore had her back turned to the Golem. "Go on, hurry!" She insisted.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked.

Behind her both the Golem and Cerberus were creeping behind her. Just like that they were both flash frozen in blocks of ice. "Let's just say, you owe us one." Mizore assured.

"Okay, come on Kurai." Moka yelled as she ran for the school, the demon ran and caught up to her. And in a quick flash of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

After saving him from his bindings, Kurumu and Ruby flew Tsukune to the school roof. After his initial shock of almost being burned alive, Tsukune looked up to see the both of them, he was incredibly surprised to see Ruby in the flesh.

"You're going to be alright now." Ruby assured him.

He stood up and hugged the both of them out of gratefulness. "Thank you both." He said earning a beaming smile from the both of them.

*Flash*

All three looked to see where the noise had came from, only to see Moka and Kurai standing near them.

Moka and Tsukune made direct contact and stared at each other with lovestruck eyes.

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"What's with her? I'm the one who saved your life." Kurumu pointed out as she hugged Tsukune from behind, making sure to press her chest on his back.

"That's enough Kurumu. Now where's Yukari and Mizore?" Ruby said

"They're taking care of Kuyou's lackeys right now." Kurai answered.

"They're fighting them alone?" Kurumu said getting off of Tsukune.

Kurai unsheathed the Lævateinn. "They insisted after Kuyou started chasing you guys."

Ruby had a confused look. "We didn't see him at all after we saved Tsukune."

"Wait, then where is he?" Moka asked.

As if on cue. An arrow made of pure fire pierced Tsukune in his heart, and his body was set ablaze. Everyone watched in horror as he fell back smothered in flames. When the flames died down, it showed him horribly charred covered in soot. His shirt was completely burned of leaving behind a charred T-shirt. Blood seeped out of the wound where the arrow hit, and some of his skin was starting to peel off.

They momentarily took their eyes off him and stared at where the arrow came from. Standing there was none other than Kuyou himself, smirking as if he did a good job. "It's a shame the other students weren't here to see this. Although we were behind schedule, the execution was a success. As for Monster/Human coexistence, I hope that dream dies along with him."

Moka held the limp Tsukune in her arms and were fighting back her tears, but it was growing more and more difficult by the second. Kurumu and Ruby both kneeled down beside him, and Kurai stood there astonished, watching his own friend die before his eyes.

Moka shook him hoping to wake him up. "Tsukune wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up."

At those words an intense feeling worked up in Kurai as he thought back to something. To how those words sounded familiar to him

* * *

_11 years ago_

_Two men robed in dark, voluminous garments restrained Kurai. The child flailed wildly against his captors, but the strength of a five year old was no match. His white shirt, soaked in blood, tore under their iron grips. When he tried to kick out of strong hands, his gray pants ripped into similar tatters._

_In front of him, a figure in a dark hood similar to him kneeled over the body of a young woman with brown hair. In her hands was a bloody knife as she continued to mercilessly stab her._

_"No stop it! Please I'm begging you." Kurai cried as snot ran down his nose._

_"Shut your filthy mouth." One of the men yelled as he punched him in the mouth_

_The figure, whose face was hidden in a hooded robe stood up. The figure's robe was drenched in blood._

_Kurai pushed his way through the two men, and ran to the figure. Only to move past her, and kneel next to the dead body right in front of her._

_"No please, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" Kurai sniffled._

_No response._

* * *

Kurai was snapped back into reality. He looked to see Tsukune, his eyes were open as he looked up at Moka. He was alive.

But barely, he was severely weak and was having a difficult time forming words. But that didn't stop him. He supported himself by grabbing on her shoulder

"Promise me that you'll protect the Newspaper Club. Keep them safe from Kuyou. Promise me." His hand went limp and grasped her Rosary. It snapped off the chain and fell with a clang. He closed his eyes.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?" She whimpered

No response.

Kurai was having hard time grasping that his best friend was now dead. All he knew was that someone was going to pay.

He faced Kuyou, who was grinnig at Tsukune's passing. Without a second thought, Kurai charged at him with the Lævateinn held above his shoulder. When he got in Kuyou's range, he swung the Lævateinn downward, aiming for Kuyou's head. That's when he realized Kuyou was behind him.

"You son of a bitch!" Kurai exclaimed as he attempted to stab him. This time Kuyou grabbed the middle of the blade, and snapped the Lævateinn in half.

"That should take care of that." He smirked. Kurai's initial shock costed him dearly as Kuyou gave him eight rapid punches to his abdomen and sent him flying towards the other with a devestating kick to the chest.

_'He's powerful, that energy. He broke my sword like a pencil, and didn't even break a sweat' _

When Kurai fell, he kept rolling and rolling. It wasn't until he ran into Ruby that he stopped. When he managed to stand up, that's when he realized Inner Moka was there facing Kuyou, and she looked incredibly pissed.

"Looks like the vampire is upset over the death of her human friend." Kuyou mocked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Without a moment's hesitation, Moka ran incredibly fast to Kuyou. Before he could do anything, she gave him a roundhouse kick to the back. Sending him flying at great speed until he crashed into the nearby building.

That's when Yukari and Mizore arrived through the door.

"Sorry it took us so long." Yukari apologized.

"Beating his minions took longer than expected." Mizore added. That's when they realized that Tsukune looked badly burned, and he wasn't moving.

"What happened to him?" Mizore said with a scared look on her face.

"Kuyou got to him. It just happened so fast." Kurumu said.

"Kurai, can't you use your blue energy thingie and heal him?" Yukari pleaded.

"I can only heal minor and sometimes major wounds, but nothing this serious." He responded.

Moka approached Tsukune and pushed Kurumu out of the way. "There is still hope. Tsukune isn't actually dead yet, he's clinging but barely. If I can act fast, he could make it." With that she gingerly held Tsukune in her arms.

"He's still alive?!" Kurai said in amazement.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" Kurumu yelled on the verge of tears.

Moka looked down at the gravely injured Tsukune. "I'm going to inject him with my blood." Kurumu's eyes widened at her idea. Ruby however agreed.

"Vampires were known for incredible regenerative powers. There's a chance that will actually work." She explained.

"Or it could horribly backfire. Do you think it'll really work?" Kurumu asked.

"It's the only option we got." Moka answered. All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared on the building where Kuyou landed. When the smoke cleared, standing where Kuyou was. There was a giant fox. Fire covered its entire body, on its cheeks and shoulder blades there were strange looking marks, and it also had four long tails made of fire.

"What fresh hell is that." Kurai was having trouble keeping his cool. There was a ridiculous amount of demonic energy radiating off the fox creature. He recognized where he felt that energy.

"Kuyou?" He asked.

Ruby nodded. "That's his monster form. By the looks of it, he's a Youko, a fox demon.

"A demon?" Kurai questioned

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Youko is a fire monster from Ancient Japan. It takes the form of a fox, and is said to be a demon spirit said to protect the weak. When the ****beat their tails together, they create something known as "Kitsunebi" (Fox Fire) and completely burn any human who does them harm. They are rumored to be Gods, and are said to belong in a monster class higher than S, if such a thing existed.**

* * *

"I've heard about them." Yukari said. "They are considered to be gods and are very powerful."

Even in his monster form, Kuyou still was able talk, and his voice boomed across the rooftop. "I must say that was quite impressive Moka Akashiya. You're quite strong, I'll give you that. But your pale compared to me. Now you'll all fry." With that he opened his gaping jaw and released a ball of fire.

Kurai stood up and pointed his hands to the right as the projectile headed towards them. When it was close, it made a sharp turn to the right, and exploded on contact at the safety rail.

Kuyou's beady red eyes widened at what just happened. "Another demon?" He tensed a bit and then chuckled. "Not bad, but let's see how long you can go at it." He opened his mouth wide and kept shooting balls after balls of fire. Kurai kept manipulating their direction, sending them flying away from everyone else.

Everyone noticed that Kurai wasn't looking in the best state. He was starting to pant rapidly, and was having a hard time breathing.

After about the eighth fireball. Kuyou ceased his attack and saw as Kurai got on his hands and knees and clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. His panting turned into wheezing and then into violent coughing.

Kuyou kept his grin. "You're going through withdrawal. You haven't eaten a soul in a while, have you?"

Kurai became bug eyed and started to cough up an insane amount of blood. His eyes were starting to close. Kuyou blew another fireball towards Kurai. Before it could char him, Ruby managed to pull him away, and take him to the others.

"You saved my life. Now I got yours." She smiled at him. Kurai managed to produce a weak smile as his eyes closed.

"Tell you what, since you're a demon, I'll make both your's and your friend's death quick and painless." Kuyou raised his tails and started to spin them until they all merged as one. He jerked his tail and a wheel of fire flew towards them at great speed

"He channeled his energy through his tail." Ruby explained.

Yukari turned towards Mizore. "Mizore you need to build an ice dome."

"It won't be strong enough." Mizore shook.

"YEAH WELL STANDING AROUND LOOKING AT IT WON'T HELP EITHER!" Said an unknown voice.

A body flew in the path of the fire wheel, resulting in a devastating explosion that released a large amount of radiation. When the smoke cleared, standing there, badly charred and burned, was Ginei. He held his arm in a protective position. He then gripped his searing arm.

"Honestly I don't know who is the bigger moron, you guys or me. But I couldn't stand the thought of my friends getting killed again." With that he passed out on the spot.

"Gin!" Yukari cried as she hovered over him.

"I guess he can really act like a leader when he want's to." Mizore added.

Seeing him in this state. Even after all he's done, Kurumu couldn't help but tear up. "But what's the point if he's dead?"

Kuyou jumped from the building and onto the rooftop, he gazed at the unconscious Gin. "Morioka? Of all people, why him? It doesn't matter, all he did was delay your deaths." He boasted.

Moka bared her fangs at him, as everyone had covered her, all except Ruby who was still tending to Kurai.

"Moka, take care of Tsukune. We'll handle hot head." Yukari assured her.

Moka looked at them with fear. "Are you all insane? He'll kill you all."

"Don't you think we know that?" Kurumu said with her back turned to her. Even if she couldn't see it. Moka could make out the seriousness all over her.

Ruby laid Kurai's head on her lap and muttered an incantation. Whatever it was, it couldn't stop the amount of blood that trickled from Kurai's mouth.

_'You did so much for me back at Witch's Knoll. It was because of you I get a second chance, and I can promise you I'm not going to waste it.' _Ruby thought as she continued her spellcasting.

Nothing had changed in Kurai.

Ruby hung her head. "I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do now." With that she stood up to help the others.

Mizore fired a barrage of icicle spears at Kuyou. "Hey asshole! Why don't you chill out?" Before the projectiles could even touuch him, they melted under his intense heat.

"You really think that is going to hurt me? Give me a break." Kuyou sent a large fireball that hit Mizore directly in the chest. Because of her weakness for heat, she couldn't help but scream in agony as she was sent flying across the roof.

Kurumu extended her wings and flew high towards Kuyou. He responded by shooting streams of flames towards her trying to knock her out of the sky.

"Monsters and Humans can be friends, and we're living proof of that." She yelled as she dodged his attacks and flew away from him. When Kuyou turned his attention back to the others, he realized he was encircled in flying Tarot Cards. He noticed Yukari and Ruby were back to back holding their wands together.

"_They used the Succubus to distract me long enough to cast a spell."_ With that he created a ring of fire that scorched the cards, reducing the ash.

"Nice try witches." Kuyou boasted

Ruby responded with a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" He roared at her. He then looked to see the ashes of what was once their cards took the form of a large raven. The raven dove towards him and jabbed the fox in his right eye with its beak.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed after the bird disappeared.

"How did you like our shadow bird? It can't be destroyed until it manages to wound you." Yukari boasted.

"You'll pay for that!" Kuyou roared as an enormous ball of fire sped towards them. In a flash there was an explosion powerful enough to shake the entire school.

When the smoke cleared out, it reveals that everyone was still alive but were mortally wounded, ice crystals could be seen in the air.

"The ice woman used the last of her strength to save you. How noble." Kuyou explained.

Everyone who was still consious turned to see the passed out Mizore.

"He's so strong." Kurumu managed to say.

Ruby was huddled with Yukari until all of a sudden, they heard footsteps from behind them. They turned to see Kurai walking past them towards Kuyou, who was shocked that he was still alive.

"How? The withdrawal should've killed you." He then realized that Kurai's eyes were all white, no iris or pupil at all. It all made sense.

Kuyou smirked. "I get it you're using Soul Void, you must be that desperate."

"Soul Void?" Kurumu wondered.

Ruby nodded. "It's a technique Demons can do when they're going through withdrawal. But it's only used as a last resort. It removes all aspect of one's mind. Personalitys, emotions, feelings, conscience, and makes up for it by boosting their strength. But it's dangerous, if he indeed survives, it might drive him insane."

All of a sudden Kurai's form shifted and changed until he was now in his snake form. His eyes opened to reveal he still had no pupils or irises. As his tongue flicked the air, he flopped to the ground, and slithered through them until he was now in front of Kuyou. Once he was aware it was Kuyou, Snake Kurai hissed and bared his fangs dripping with venom.

Without hesitation, he lunged at Kuyou and wrapped around his neck. Kuyou slashed at him with his claws and managed to get a good few scratches on him. Kurai retaliated by biting Kuyou on the neck releasing venom into his bloodstream. Kuyou magnified the heat radiating off his body causing Kurai to hiss crazily and jump off of him.

"Nice try, but it will take more than just venom to kill me." Kuyou roared

Snake Kurai hissed and changed his form. He was now in his hellhound form, only his eyes were fully blood red. He was a bit bigger than Kuyou but only a little.

"A hellhound? I must say that is quite impressive. Two fire beasts in a fight to the death. This day just keeps getting better and better."

The others stared as Kurai was in a deathly staring contest with Kuyou. Just like that they both ran at each other and fought like two caged animals. While they were both strong, Kuyou had agility and decent flexibility, his only setback was the loss of his eye. While Kurai had size, brute strength and a killer instinct on his side. They would either pick at each other, scratch at each other, and bite at one another. It was honestly like two beasts in a cage.

Moka took advantage of Kurai's distraction and looked at Tsukune. His breathing was shallow and weak. By the looks of it he'll be dead in minutes.

'_It's now or never. Tsukune, I give you my blood so that you can live." _With that she bit Tsukune on his neck and could feel the blood being injected into him.

_'Tsukune?" _She said trying to mentally reach him.

No response.

'_Dammit it didn't work."_ She said as she released his neck. Gently laying him down, she then stood up and watched Kurai and Kuyou's fight.

Kurai had various bite marks on his neck and legs, and scratch marks on his stomach. Kuyou however looked like he wasn't hurt at all.

Kurai roared and ran full speed at Kuyou, before he could react, Kurai had his jaw locked on Kuyou's neck and rammed him into the nearby wall. Kurai didn't give him a chance to react as he released his jaw and began mercilessly slashing at him. Kurai didn't stop till about the thirtieth slash, by then his head was covered in blood and grime. He shrank until he was back in his human form. He limped his way over to them in complete silence. His eyes were back to normal.

The silence was short lived as Kurumu screamed. "KURAI LOOK OUT!"

When Kurai turned around, he felt something searing pierce into his chest and rip out his back. He gurgled as blood rushed out of his mouth. He turned around not only to see the girls look at him in horror, but a spear tip sticking out of his back, and turned back forward to see Kuyou standing there completely unwounded. But there was definitely something different about him.

Kuyou looked a lot more humanoid-ish, his right eye had looked good as new, he was in peak physical shape, complete with a six-pack and toned muscles. Blue flames radiated and covered his body, strange markings covered not only his face but his abs and arms too. What really got to Kurai was the fact he was practically naked.

"You should be glad. The last thing you'll get to see is me." He pulled the spear from Kurai and punched him in the gut with enough power to send him flying crashing into the girls. As they pushed him off of them, they lied him down near Tsukune. They couldn't stand the fact that he was dead just like that.

"You should all consider yourselves lucky, not many people get to see me in my true form." The new Kuyou gloated.

Moka stood up and approached Kuyou. She was releasing an intense amount of aura. Even Kuyou could feel it.

"Oh. So you still wish to fight vampire?" Moka stared at him with one of her signature cold glares. "This has gone on long enough, now I'm going to kick your ass."

"I must admit, I'm looking forward to this." Kuyou said.

With that Moka ran at him with full speed and delivered several kicks to his ribs. Kuyou didn't respond so much as flinch at her kicks.

'_What the hell? Why isn't he getting hurt?" _Moka thought as she continued her barrage.

Kurumu looked up at Moka, and then stared at Tsukune, who was still unconscious.

"Wait!" She yelled at Moka. "What about Tsukune?"

As she kept kicking Kuyou, Moka talked in between kicks. "There's nothing more I can do for him at this point."

"This can't be happening, it just can't be happening." Yukari bawled, wiping the tears from her eyes

'_First Gin, then Kurai, now Tsukune. They can't be dead." _Kurumu thought as she began to cry.

* * *

**"Hey dumbass, wake up!"** Kurai heard as he felt a foot kick against his ribs.

Kurai's eyes shot open to see nothing but darkness. Fatigue ran over him as he closed his eyes.

**"Wake up sleeping beauty!" **The voice said as they gave him another kick to the ribs.

Kurai bolted straight up. "Alright, alright. I'm up." Kurai said as he took into his surroundings. Which was nothing but pitch black darkness. Kurai snapped his fingers and created a small ball of fire that danced on his hands. Once Kurai could actually see, all he saw was walls surrounding him, and himself.

It took him a second to realize that it was actually another Kurai he was staring at, only this Kurai wore a similar sadistic grin.

"Evil." Kurai declared.

E-Kurai's grin grew longer. "**Nice to see you too. It's been a while."**

"I thought I killed you with the Lævateinn a few months back."

"**I'm a manifestation of one of your personalitys, I can't die." **E-Kurai lifted his shirt to reveal a scar that was left of when Kurai stabbed him. "**But you did throw me into this you forsaken hole, and now I can't get out." **

"What happened?" Kurai said trying to remember his fight with Kuyou.

**"That prick Kuyou impaled you with a flaming spear, and now you're in your head going through what is called a near death experience." **E-Kurai explained.

"So now what?" Kurai responded.

E-Kurai grinned. "**Well, I can help you out. Call it a proposition**."

Kurai crossed his arms. "Am I going to regret this?"

"**Definitely**."

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me." Kurai ordered him.

"**In a few minutes you're going to wake up, and return to the real world, but only if you let me temporarily take control of your body**." E-Kurai said.

Kurai was about to give him a 'hell no' or a 'are you on some kind meth?' until the word temporarily came up. Before he could respond E-Kurai continued.

"**I'll take over your body long enough to take down Kuyou, I got a trick or two up my sleeve."**

"What the hell are you going to do?" Kurai asked.

"**Trust me, I know what I'm doing." **E-Kurai held up his hand to shake. "**Do we got a deal?"**

Kurai slowly moved his hand to shake. He then jerked it back much to E-Kurai's annoyance.

"Why should I trust you?" Kurai said with a stone cold glare.

**"Because numbnuts, if you die, me and everyone else in this place will go with you. And I don't have plans on dying. Now do we have a deal?"**

After a moment's hesitation, Kurai gave in and shook his hand.

'_I'm going to hate myself for this.' _His thoughts boomed across the hole.

* * *

Back in reality, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby were having a difficult time staying conscious due to their injuries. They could only sit and watch as Moka was still fighting Kuyou, but because she gave Tsukune her blood, she wasn't as strong enough to take him on. Add to the fatigue that was starting to reign over her.

Kuyou just stood there and smirked as she was tiring herself out.

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger than that." With that he finally made a move and gave Moka an uppercut to her abdomen, followed by a sideways punch to her cheek, five more uppercuts to her gut, and a roundhouse kick to her chest, sending her flying and landing next to both Kurai, Gin, and Tsukune's bodies.

"And for getting chummy with that human trash, you're now going to die." His four fire tails spun at a really fast pace, he jerked his tail and a wheel of fire shot up in the air and spun towards them. Once it hit them, there came a huge explosion engulfing them in flames.

"Goodbye." Kuyou declared.

Everyone watched with shocked expressions. Just like that, their friends were completely burned and charred.

"Moka is dead." Yukari whimpered. "So is Tsukune."

"Ginei, Kurai." Ruby whispered

"It just happened so fast, I don't believe it." Mizore pouted.

"Wait a minute, look." Kurumu shouted as she pointed behind the smoke. Once it is clear, it shows Tsukune holding Moka bridal style on top of one of the nearby buildings, it shows that his eyes are blood red and slit. His pupils turn back to normal as he is surveying his surroundings, he realized that he's actually alive.

"M-Moka, how am I? How did I?" Tsukune stammered.

"Took your time waking up did ya?" Moka said as she flicked him on the head.

The look on Kuyou's face was beyond priceless. "That's impossible, he should be burned to a crisp." He said as he looked up to the both of them.

**"Looks a bit undercooked if you ask me." **Said an unknown voice. Kuyou looked down and was suddenly pushed back about ten yards by what looked like dark energy. The assailant was E-Kurai only he was sporting a sadistic almost psychotic grin.

"How are you still here? I stabbed you in the heart." Kuyou stammered.

**"Correction, you actually stabbed me here."** He said as he revealed a scar laying in the middle of his chest. "**A few inches to the left and you actually would've killed me. For an officer, you suck at your job.**

Kuyou wasn't going to take this insult sitting down as he proceeded to send his fist through E-Kurai's head. Only to realize that he missed, and that E-Kurai was standing behind him. Kuyou turned and took another jab at him, only for him to miss again.

"**Losing your edge Kuyou**?" E-Kurai said as he teleported a good distance away from him.

"No, but I know you're too coward to fight me like a real man." Kuyou taunted.

E-Kurai sighed and stepped towards Kuyou. Dark energy swirled around his entire body. **"That doesn't make me a coward, it makes me somewhat clever. I prefer dark magic than hand to hand combat." **The energy around him intensified, sending a forced chill down Kuyou's spine. **"With that, let me show you the real power of a demon."**

"What do you think you're going to do?" Kuyou said with a load of confidence.

"**I'm going to do Satan's Blast." **E-Kurai responded

'_Wait we never agreed to that!" _The real Kurai said in his head

_**"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." **_E-Kurai responded

"Satan's Blast? You're bluffing, only a complete idiot would use that." Kuyou said.

**"Really now?" **On his right hand a small ball of dark energy formed around his hands, it grew to the size of a baseball.

'_You're going to kill us all!' _Kurai said on deaf ears

"**Satan's Blast!"** A large beam of dark energy erupted from the little sphere, and blasted Kuyou square in the chest, sending him flying with incredible force at the nearby wall.

'_**There, you happy now?**_' E-Kurai mocked.

'_Shut up and give me back my body.' _Kurai ordered.

As the real Kurai walked back to his everyone, he heard someone yell and run towards them. He turned to see Kuyou run towards them at full speed.

"Nice try, but I refuse to let anything like that kill me, i'll roast you, and i'll roast this entire school!"

"Ain't going to happen." All of a sudden Kuyou was grabbed from behind by Gin who was in his werewolf form. "You should already know, we Werewolves are famous for our speed. Hey Moka this is all you." Gin said as he used his strength to throw Kuyou in the air.

Moka positioned herself above them. "You've been swallowed by your own pride and corruption. You and your commission goons are out of control." She jumped over him and gave him a twirling jump kick.

"You should know your place!" She said as her foot mad contact.

Kuyou crashed on to the rooftop and fell down onto the lower level.

Kurai found the Rosary on the ground and tossed it to her. Without another word, she snapped it back on, and her hair turned back to bubblegum pink. As she fainted, Tsukune ran to catch her.

The other girls swarmed Tsukune happy that he was alive. Kurai and Gin even shared a bro hug with him out of relief. About a minute later the entire student body swarmed the rooftop. Ms. Nekonome and a few teachers came to investigate as well. What they found was eight Yokais and a huge gaping hole with a defeated Kuyou inside.

"What happened?" One of the female students asked

"Hey look, it's Kuyou!" One of the male students asked

"He looked like he got his ass kicked." Another student said.

"And it's all because of Tsukune!" Kurai yelled pointing at his friend.

"Wait! What?!" Tsukune blubbered.

"Oh man, that is so cool!" One of the students said.

"I'm sorry we thought you were a human, Tsukune" One of the girls said embarrassed

Ms. Nekonome walked up to Tsukune. "Well Mr. Aono, it seems you giving Kuyou a beatdown has cleared your name."

"Cleared my name?" Tsukune asked.

"Only a vampire could beat someone like Kuyou." Kurai pointed out.

"But it wasn't just me, it was my friends too." Tsukune said being modest.

"Hey guys, lets lift up our new school heroes." Said one student. Everyone did just that and held everyone unconscious and all, and paraded them away from the roof top, leaving behind Kuyou.

* * *

About a few hours later. Everyone was receiving treatment for their injuries. Moka, Mizore, and Gin had to stay bed ridden for a few hours on account of severe burns. Mizore's was the worst yet. Moka on the other hand suffered extreme exhaustion from blood loss and body straining, not to mention the bone shattering hits from Kuyou.

Kurai's chest was on the verge of healing. The wound was already starting to close up, but a lot more slowly. At one point the nurse suggested painkillers. But he refused.

Tsukune and the rest of the girls were slightly alright. They were only suffering from minor exhaustion. Turns out Moka's blood transfusion did the trick and took care of Tsukune. He didn't even need treatment. Kurumu and Ruby agreed to stay with everyone until they got better.

The infirmiry was filled with get well cards, sweets, and thank you gifts for the Newspaper Club. Ms. Nekonome even sent live fish that she caught herself. What she forgot to mention was that they were for eating, not keeping. Yukari agreed to take them to the lake later. A girl even sent Gin a few "pictures" of herself out of appreciation, and most likely embarrassment. Apparently everyone appreciates when you take down one of Yokai's biggest threats.

The only thing Kurai didn't like about his newfound popularity was the praise students were probably going to give him. On the other hand, there was the girls that would all want him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe life was giving him a here you go.

But he had one last piece of business to take care of.

* * *

Kurai found himself on the school's rooftop. Once there he approached the gaping hole Moka contributed to. He looked down to see Kuyou back in his human form still lying there spread eagle. It just proves how much he was hated. Not even the authorities took the time to apprehend him.

Kurai jumped down the hole and approached Kuyou. Once he was a few feet from him, he was surprised to see Kuyou was actually awake.

"Come to gloat have you?" He muttered.

As Kurai approached, Kuyou attempted to lift his arms, but his body wouldn't listen.

"It seems the venom finally took effect." Kurai chuckled.

Kuyou seemed confused, until he thought back to when Kurai bit him in his snake form.

"Paralyzing Venom" He realized. "Very clever indeed. It seems I underestimated you and that group of weaklings."

"That was your first mistake." Kurai said while kneeling next to him. "The other one was trying to kill my friends."

"I regret nothing." He mumbled.

Kurai chuckled and opened his eyes to reveal his red pupils. "So corrupt, nothing but darkness in your soul. You've made so many people suffer, caused others nothing but grief and fear. Letting you live would be a crime."

Kuyou laughed. "You're not going to kill me. You don't have it in you."

"You're right, I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to do something much worse." Kurai responded. He took two fingers and plunged them through his eyeballs, he made sure to dig them deep. Once he pulled his fingers from his bleeding sockets, he opened his mouth wide and white wisps flowed out of Kuyou's socket and down his throat. Once every last bit of it was ingested, Kurai took a deep breath and could already feel his wound starting to close.

The only sound that could be heard was the crickets.

"Hey Kurai!" A voice yelled breaking the silence. Kurai looked up to see Tsukune jumping down the hole. Kurai saw several lipstick marks all over his cheek, and a few on his lips.

"Who'd you end up with?" Kurai laughed.

"All five of them." Tsukune answered.

"Nice."

Tsukune turned to Kurai, and then to the withering Kuyou. Kurai's expression changed to seriousness

"Is he dead?" Tsukune asked.

Kurai nodded "No, I ate his soul, a fate worse than death. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost."

"Wow." Tsukune said bewildered.

"Hard to believe how much has happened during the year. Summer vacations next week. Think, in a few months we'll be in our second year." Kurai pointed out.

After they manged to get themselves out of the hole. They walked out to join the girls.

"There's only one question that remains." Kurai said.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked.

Kurai wrapped his arm around Tsukune's neck. "Is it cool if I crash at your place for the summer?"

* * *

**I finally got this done! The way I wrote the battle might suck, but in all fairness I did write until four in the morning. **

**Sorry for taking so long, my computer was acting up and I lost my flash drive.**

**My next chapter won't be up for a while, I'm going to get a little slow with the update but don't lose faith.**

**Anyway review and give me constructive criticism. Keep sending me Girlfriend suggestions cause it's just getting good.**

**And some of you have been throwing this at me. Kurai's powers are going to get weirder, scarier, and more complicated, which means they're going to be good.**

**PM me, Review me. You know.**

**I'm planning on doing a two parter or maybe a three parter.**

**Next time with Killer's Intention part 1**


	13. A Killer's Intention Part 1

**Today is the day, the debut of *drumroll***

**KURAI'S GIRLFRIEND**

**All of you have sent me so many ideas, and I love you all for it. I'm glad a lot of people enjoy this story, and will continue to like it.**

**I managed to get Wi-Fi from a Holiday Inn in Florida, so I'm all good here. There will be more at the bottom.**

**With that, here's Killer's Intention Part I**

* * *

_Flashback: 3 months ago_

Kurai was in his room packing up the last of his bags. Once he made sure everything was where it was, he sat at his desk and took out his journal. He began to write:

_Journal Entry #8_

_It's been a week since the Newspaper Club's fight with the Public Safety Commission. And life has been a whole lot hectic. For one, it's the fact that every student at the school is treating us like we're gods. On the plus side, I have been getting a lot of love letters from most of the female students. So life ain't all bad._

_The only thing that bummed me out about the fight was losing the Lævateinn, I really had grown attached to it. The weirdest part of the fight was having to see my Evil personality after thinking I killed him, having him take over my body, and use a spell that even I was afraid of. _

_Something else happened that I can't stop thinking about; the fact that I ate Kuyou's soul. It was the first time I ate a person's soul since my mom died. Because I threw up Ruby's, that doesn't really count. Although unlike her soul, his ain't putting up much of a fight. That somewhat worries me. _

_But there's a distinct difference between the two souls. Kuyou's soul was filled with corruption, greed, hatred, and sadisty. The headaches had definitely stopped, and I haven't gone through withdrawl yet. It's because of this, I fear that the worst has yet to come._

_On that note. I should be happy because it's finally summer break. Tsukune talked to his parents and they said I could stay at their place. Three months of no fights, no people trying to kill me, and no annoying harem. Then again, it is my life so fingers crossed._

When Kurai was done with his writing, he turned to place the journal in his bag, only to see a small parcel lying on his bed. On top of the parcel laid the Lævateinn sheathed up and looking good as new.

Kurai carefully picked it up and examined it with his fingers, careful not to cut himself. He then gripped the handle and swung it downwards on his chair, cutting it clean in half.

"Sweet." He exclaimed to himself. After placing it back in the sheath, he drew out his knife and cut the box open. Inside he found an old leather book, and a note.

He opened the note as his eyes scanned the writing:

_Kurai,_

_It seems you survived Yokai Academy for the first year, well done. You are growing more and more darker than you even know. As you can see, I repaired the Lævateinn, can't have you go weaponless. And you'll find the book very helpful, more helpful than the glass ball. _

_I merely send this as a warning: You should watch your back, and watch who you trust. Things are going to get a lot more difficult, and secrets will be revealed. _

_Have a good summer._

_ Signed, _

_ A Friend_

* * *

_2 days later:_

After the long and incredibly awkward bus ride via the creepy Bus Driver. Tsukune and Kurai finally ended up in front of Tsukune's house. It was quite average, to say the least. As they walked up the driveway. Kurai couldn't help but think about that letter.

"_A friend? Whoever it was sent me the glass ball as well. I was sure it was the Headmaster. And what did they mean by 'Watch who you trust' and 'Secrets will be revealed?"_

"Hey Kurai!" Tsukune said bringing him out of his thoughts. "You alright? You've been quiet since the busride."

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurai quickly lied.

Tsukune pondered, shrugged it off, and rang the doorbell. About a minute later, Tsukune's mom opened the door.

"Hello Tsukune!" She said in a cheerful voice as she hugged her son.

Kurai couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Tsukune's mom reminded him of his own, she even kind of looked like her aside from the hair. Mrs. Aono ceased hugging her and looked at Kurai.

"And you must be Tsukune's friend Kurai."

Kurai bowed. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Aono. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Ooh what a gentlemen. Well it's always nice to meet one of Tsukune's friends." She gestured him inside."

One inside, Tsukune was greeted by a tough feminine voice. "You're late Tsuki!" A girl pointed out. This girl had short black hair with silver hair clips and light teal colored eyes. She wore a bright red jacket over a white t-shirt, a blue denim skirt, and brown boots.

"Sorry Kyoko." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"So Tsuki, you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kyoko asked rudely

"Yeah Tsuki?" Kurai laughed

Tsukune glared at him and sighed "Kyoko, this is Kurai. Kurai, this is my cousin Kyoko." He introduced.

Kyoko gave him a stern look while Kurai gave her a more sly look. Tsukune then noticed that Kyoko was starting to mildly blush.

"In that case let's all get along shall we?" Kyoko asked in a voice that sounded like she was embarrassed.

"Deal." Kurai said as she shook her hand, causing her to blush even more and turn away from embarrassment.

* * *

_3 Months later- Present Day_

Summer was over and school was starting tomorrow. Tsukune and Kurai were currently riding the bus home in silence. Kurai was blasting his music while Tsukune was lost in his thoughts.

'_To think my life is going to get interesting again. And pretty soon I can see Moka.'_

"So you excited to see Moka?" Kurai said as if he could read his mind.

"How did you know?"

"Dude, it's no secret you like her. It's also no secret she likes you just the same. Is this gonna be the year you actually get with her?"

Tsukune was having a hard time coming up with the right answer, when another question made him think even more.

"What about the others?"

That was the most difficult of them all. Aside from Moka, Tsukune had four other girls all madly in love with him. That's when he realized something else bugged him.

"Kurai, would it be weird if I liked the other Moka?" He asked nervously.

"You mean Inner Moka?"

Tsukune nodded.

Kurai took a second to think of Inner Moka as a kind loving person, someone who's sweet and bubbly, and is all lovey dovey. And just like that he felt a chill up his spine at the very thought. Kurai then patted Tsukune on the back.

"Dude, if you try making a move, she'll kill you. You really want to get kicked in the crotch by her?" Kurai covered his gonads thinking what it would feel like getting hit by her.

Meanwhile, the Bus Driver was snickering, huffing on his cigar listening in on their conversation.

_"This is one of the aspects of being young. Even after all they went through, they brush it off and talk about stuff like this." _He thought as he continued puffing.

* * *

After getting acquainted with their friends, finding their classes, and pretty much surviving the first three days of school. The others found themselves at the Newspaper Club. And that's when things went downhill.

Everyone and Gin were conversing on what they should put in the paper, and by conversing, I mean Gin reading a Newspaper while the girls fought ove Tsukune. That's when a familiar person walked in.

"Hey Ruby." Moka greeted and bowed. Everyone did the same and bowed at the older witch, all except Yukari who gave her a hug. Ruby smiled at the fact everyone was happy to see her, her gaze then turned serious.

"I don't have time to chat, I'm here with a message from the Headmaster."

"What kind of message?" Mizore asked.

"The Headmaster wants to see the entire Newspaper Club." She answered

* * *

If there were two words that could accurately describe the Headmaster's office. Creepy and Unsettling. Even if he was a demon, this place still gave Kurai the creeps.

After Ruby guided everyone to the office and showed them in. That's when everyone's blood turned cold.

When the door closed behind Kurai, he literally felt like he had entered an execution chamber. The office was a large, dark room. The only light was coming from candles that lined the walls on either side of him. All around the room were cabinets covered with skulls. It looked like the kind of room that made emos pee their pants

"Normally if you see a place like this, you run." Kurai chuckled.

"Welcome Newspaper Club," came a low voice from the darkest end of the room.

Everyone was silent the moment he talked. It was Moka who responded. "Uh hi," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I like your office. Very… unique."

The headmaster chuckled. He sounded even creepier than the bus driver. As they all came closer, they saw that the man was wearing a long white robe. He kept the hood up which completely covered his face, around his neck was a cross on a necklace

Kurai walked and approached him. "Ruby said you needed to see us, might I ask what for?"

The Headmaster chuckled and sat behind his desk. From his drawer he pulled out a manilla folder.

"I'd like a favor from the Newspaper club." He said as he started to grin. "Ever since school started, a few students have been dying left to right." Everyone stared in silence and shock as he continued. "At first I thought they were mere accidents, but then I realized that someone has been brutally slaughtering them. And I can't have that."

It was Ruby who took over. "So we want the Newspaper Club to take the case and figure out whose been killing these students. Before more blood is shed."

"Wait a minute, why us?" Gin snapped.

"Because it's my understanding that you lot have a knack for sticking your noses where they don't belong." With that, he pointed to Ruby. "And to help you out, Ruby here will be at your service. I have a feeling she'll make a good asset."

Ruby bowed. "I will do whatever you say." That caused everyone to sweatdrop.

Kurumu then faced the headmaster. "So you're going to risk our lives to look for a serial killer, instead of going to the authorities?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"I'm cool with that." Kurai said.

The headmaster chuckled and handed Tsukune the folder. "This has all the information you need. The victims, time of death, and how they died. And don't worry about your classes, I talked to your teachers and some of them said you can cut class as long as it pretains to the case."

"That is awesome!" Kurai responded.

"I wish you all the best of luck, and try not to get killed." The headmaster chuckled.

As they were about to leave, the headmaster called them in for one more thing. "And try to keep this on the downlow, don't tell anyone not in the Newspaper Club. We wouldn't want the school going into panic." With that he dismissed them.

* * *

It was already getting late, so everyone decided to talk about it tomorrow before school started.

Kurai was up in his room late at night looking through the information on the recent deaths. The only thing slightly distracting him was the heavy rain.

'_Died of multiple stab wounds to the gut, resulting in heavy bleeding, and a finishing slash to the head. The stab marks were way too big to be that of an average knife.' _He thought as he read through the page.

All of a sudden, something came through his mind as he slipped into a black t-shirt, and a pair of trackpants. He opened the window and climbed out, making sure to close it behind him. Once he jumped and made sure he landed on wet and solid earth, he turned on a flashlight, and walked out into the woods.

Kurai was careful not to get detected and caught, his eye constantly on a swivel. As he continued walking, he let the rain completely soak him, loving every second of it. That's when he realized he was standing in front of a particular tree marked with a white flag tied to a rusty nail. Placing the flashlight between his teeth. He managed to grab on branch by branch until he reached the top. Rooted and stabbing at the center was the Lævateinn. Kurai had left it here while staying at Tsukune's, making sure no one could find it.

Once he managed to pull it out and climb back down, he heard a rustling coming from the nearby bush.

'_Could it be the killer?" _Kurai thought as he positioned the Lævinateinn, getting ready to kill whatever would jump at him. When he finally cleared the bush and aimed his flashlight, laying there was a girl.

The first thing that clicked into his head was: she was incredibly beautiful. She was slim and was probably below the average height. She had long, white curly hair that reached down to her back, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. They weren't as big as Kurumu's, but definitely larger than Mizore or Moka's. Her green blazer was tight fitting and she had undone two buttons on her shirt showing her cleavage, and her skirt looked small on her.

Something else than clicked in his head, not only was she soaking wet, but she was passed out as well.

_(A.N. It's not what you think you perverts)_

Kurai kneeled next to her and checked her pulse. The good news was she did have one. He then lightly tapped her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. "Hey you awake?"

No response

Kurai snapped his fingers. "Anyone there?"

Still no response.

Kurai sighed. "Might as well take her to the infirmiry." Kurai plunged the Lævinateinn into the trunk of the nearby tree, and picked the girl up bridal style. Surprisingly, she was incredibly lightweight.

_'What I want to know is, why is she in the woods in the middle of the night.'_ Like he was one to talk.

* * *

Kurai did manage to get her to the infirmiry, but since it was late and the nurse wasn't there, he decided to keep an eye on her until the she arrived in the morning. The only awkward moment was having to take off her wet clothes, the only thing semi dry was her underwear. At least she wasn't awake, or else she would probably kill him. After tucking her into the infirmiry beds, he pulled up a chair and fell asleep in mere minutes.

* * *

"Hmmm" The girl stirred as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as they were adjusting to the fluorescent lighting. As her eyes fully opened, she sat up to see she was in the infirmiry. Her head was throbbing vigorously.

'_What happened? Where am I?' _She thought as she kept looking around. Her eyes turned to a medical rack that had her sopping wet clothes hanging on it. Her eyes then turned to under the covers and she realized she was in her underwear. As she covered herself, she was approached by the nurse. "It's nice to see you're finally awake dear." She said as she grabbed her clipboard from her desk.

"Miss Nurse, how did I end up in the infirmiry?" The girl asked.

"A very nice boy brought you in last night. He said he found you lying in the forest while it was raining and carried you all the way here. He even stayed during the night waiting for me to check in." She explained, then something caught her attention. "What were you doing in the forest late at night?"

"I was taking a walk, and I got lost. I remember a brach fell on my head."

"That would explain the bruise and the minor concussion. Anyway you should be fine, just rest up for a few hours and you'll be good. Your clothes should be dry in another hour"

"Okay, thank you." The girl said. As the nurse was about to leave, the girl asked her one more thing. "You said a boy brought me in here, did you by chance get his name?"

The nurse walked up to a cabinet and grabbed a particular folder. She skimmed through some words until she finally stopped. "Ah yes, he said his name was Kurai Kage. According to this, he's a member of the Newspaper Club run by Ms. Nekonome. If you want, you can thank him there after school." With that, the nurse walked out of the room, leaving the white haired girl all by herself.

"Kurai Kage." She said to herself as she pulled the covers over herself.

* * *

After that whole buisness with the white head chick, Kurai managed to eat and get dressed up. He grabbed the case file and in a quick puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Alright what do we got?" Gin asked everyone who was present.

"Gin, why do we have to be up this early?" Kurumu complained as she was putting on make-up to cover the bags on her eyes.

Gin growled. "Because if we're going to catch this killer, we got to put a lot more effort into this."

That was difficult when everyone was half asleep, even Mizore appeared from her usual hiding place snoring.

Gin sighed, he grabbed a nearby desk, and slammed the legs on the ground, scaring everyone awake. "Come on people!" He said agitated.

Kurai presented the folder. "Alright, alright." He exclaimed, he then muttered, "douche."

Kurai opened the folder. "According to this, it says each of the victims carried stab wounds, cuts, slashes, anything pertaining to a blade. So whoever is doing it is using a bladed weapon."

"That's completely sick." Moka said.

"What else?" Yukari asked.

"I did find something interesting." He said as he flipped to a particular page. "Listen to the name of the victims. Saizo Komiya, Tamao Ichinose, Tadashi Wanibuchi..."

"He was the leader of those three Lizardmen." Yukari interrupted.

"Yeah, they even got his friends Manic, and Fat Ass." Kurai responded. "And get this, turns out they whacked a couple of ex Commission members. Spectacles, Golem Man, Deshiko Deshi, Keito, and her insect trio."

"They killed twelve people in three days? Whoever they are, they don't play games?" Mizore added.

"What's even more strange is that each of the victims, are people who attacked us last year. Do you think the killer has some kind of connection to us?" Tsukune pointed out

Kurumu shivered a bit and jumped Tsukune, making sure to smother him in her bosom. "I don't care as long as my Tsukune protects me."

"KUFRUMU, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Tsukune flailed as he was suffocating. And just like that, another fight broke out between the four girls.

Kurai handed Gin the folder. "It's too early for this, I'm gonna go try to get some coffee. Try to keep them killing each other."

As Kurai got out the door, he felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Mizore.

"I thought you were just trying to get Kurumu off of Tsukune." He said.

"Her grip loosened after I froze her solid." She said as she gave him a curious look.

"What?" Kurai finally questioned.

"How'd it go with that girl last night?" She said as she fiddled with the stick of her lollipop.

"Gir...Were you spying on me last night?" Kurai almost yelled.

"Actually I was spying on Tsukune, and then I saw you walk out into the woods. What can I say? My curiousity was peaked." She answered innocent like.

"I don't even know where to begin about how creepy that is." Kurai groaned.

"So, are you going to keep dodging my question, or are you going to answer?" Mizore rebuttled

Kurai groaned. "I was looking for my sword, I found her unconsious, and I carried her to the infirmiry. That's it." He exclaimed.

"So did you share the same bed?" Mizore teased.

Kurai was unaware his face was beet red. "How long have you been watching?"

"I left sometime after you took off her clothes, I decided to give you privacy."

Steam whistled from Kurai's ears. "You are not to tell a soul or else I'll eat yours." He pointed his finger threateningly at her

She held her hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm done."

Kurai sighed

"Did you at least have protection?" She asked

"Forget this." He left in a huff.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. It was the after school Newspaper Club meeting that went rocky.

"Any other leads on the killer?" Gin asked as he flopped the folder on the table.

"I talked to a few witnesses, they said they saw a shadow roam around the school." Moka answered. Mizore stared at Kurai who retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

"Anything else?" Gin gestured to the entire table.

All of a sudden the door swung open, and Kurai's eyes widened. Standing there holding a sheet of paper in her hands was the white haired girl Kurai had helped out. "Um hello, is this the Newspaper Club?"

Gin walked up to her and casually slicked his hair. "Yes this is the Newspaper Club. Is there anything we can do for you?" He talked in a smooth tone.

She handed him the slip. "My name is Kiria Konime." For some odd reason she stuttered this. "And I would like to join the Newspaper Club. Ms. Nekonome said it would be alright."

Gin wrapped his arms around her shoulder and subtly started to grope her. Causing her to squirm and wince from embarrasment. "We're always happy to accept new members, especially cute and sexy girls like you." As he talked his groping got more vigorous.

Kurumu got up to help her but Kurai sat her back down. "It's my turn."

Kurai picked up a wooden chair and stood behind Gin. He took a second to aim, and smashed the chair on his head, knocking out the perverted wolf. He then stepped over his head and approached the shocked Kiria

"Sorry about that, he's got issues. We're considering getting a leash." He joked.

"And a shock collar." Moka added.

Kiria giggled. "I got another question." She pointed to Tsukune, Kurai, and even Gin. "Which one of you is Kurai Kage?"

Kurai raised his hand. "That would be me." All of a sudden he was seized in a hug by her.

"Thank you for helping me when I needed it." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Kurai felt his heart beat go faster, and the blood rushing to his face. Everyone watched at her display of affection

"U..um..um i-it's okay. You're welcome." He stuttered.

She giggled again as a small blush formed on her face.

The awkward moment was interrupted when Kurumu wrapped an arm around Kurai.

"So you going to tell us how you know her?" She teased as she gave him a noogie.

"Kurai found her in the woods and took her to the infirmiry." Mizore blurted out.

"DUDE!" Kurai yelped.

"And he took off her clothes." She finished.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled.

"It's okay, I know you didn't do anything lecherous, and I really appreciate it." Kiria turned to the others to hide her blush from him.

* * *

After the awkward Newspaper Club meeting, and Kiria joining. Kurai brought the case file to his room and took a long cold shower. Letting the icy sensation run through his veins.

After the shower, he slipped into his pajamas and sat on his desk. He was lost in his thoughts thinking about Kiria, and how grateful she was.

'_What's wrong with me? Why did I act like that?' _He took out his journal and started to write:

_Journal Entry #9_

_Today was particularly the strangest of them all. That girl I helped, Kirai Konime. I don't even know what to think. For some reason, I feel weird around her, and I just met her. She even joined the Newspaper Club. _

_I wonder, why?_

_I wonder if it's like I have some kind of crush on her. I mean she is beautiful. Stunning, I even felt a strange urge when I had to take off her clothes. Now I sound like Gin, and I'm scared._

_I don't know why I acted like that, I mean I hang around pretty girls all the time, they're pretty much the only people I can trust._

_So should I trust her? Should I?_

After the writing Kurai placed on a pair of sneakers, and in a quick puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

After the initial fight at the Newspaper Club, Tsukune decided to hide out in his room for a little peace and quiet. He pretty much spent the rest of the day avoiding the girls, even Moka.

*BANG*

Next thing he knew, his room was completely covered in smoke. Once it was clear, he saw Kurai standing in his pajamas.

"Dude, seriously can't you just knock?" Tsukune coughed as he fanned the smoke wafting on his face.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurai grinned.

After opening the window, Tsukune turned to Kurai. "What do you want?"

"I have to go get my sword from the woods, and I need someone to talk to."

Tsukune sighed. "Alright"

* * *

As they walked through the Yokai woods, they were lost in their conversation.

"You like Kiria?" Tsukune's eyes widened at the question.

"I don't know, maybe." Kurai responded as they navigated through the woods.

"I need." He held back a lump in his throat. "Relationship advice." Kurai gagged at the very words.

Tsukune busted out laughing. He then turned to Kurai who had a serious look to his face. "You're serious?"

Kurai nodded.

Tsukune took a deep breath and thought about it. "Why don't you try becoming her friend, and see where it takes you." He suggested.

"That's pretty good advice."

As the two continued walking, Tsukune decided to change the subject. "What do you think of the recent killings?"

"We don't have any solid evidence to at least verify a suspect. At this point, it could be anyone." Kurai stated.

"But these attacks weren't random. Each suspect was someone who attacked us last year. It can't be just a coincidence." Tsukune pointed out.

"Hold on a second." Kurai said as he approached the tree with the white flag. He then stepped towards the bush where he found Kiria and looked at the nearby tree.

"Tsukune, you might want to see this." Kurai yelled.

Tsukune walked up to him and faced the tree he was looking at, only to see a large hole in the trunk. "I don't see anything." Tsukune pointed out.

"That's the point, it's gone!" Kurai responded.

"Are you sure this is where you left it?" Tsukune asked.

"There's a hole in the trunk, I'm pretty sure I left it here." Kurai spat sarcastically.

They both observed the hole until a slight rustling caught Tsukune's attention, Kurai was too focused on the hole to notice. As Tsukune turned, he saw a shadowy figure swing a sword towards them.

"Watch out!" Tsukune yelled as he shoved Kurai. The blade had managed to slash the both of them as they moved away from it with one sting. They both fell to the ground in a heap as they were bleeding from their abdomens. Kurai coughed up dirt and looked up to see a hooded figure holding the Lævateinn. Kurai drew out his combat knife and intercepted as the figure swung the sword downwards towards him. Kurai managed to disarm the sword and threw it across the ground, unintentionally throwing his knife as well.

Kurai swung a right hook at the assailant, but the figure dodged by flopping on their back, he took advantage of the distracted Kurai and kicked him in the kneecap. Kurai felt his bone snap, and fell on top of him in sheer pain. They both scuffled on the ground and the figure ended up on top of him. He held Kurai's arms down and pinned him to the ground. As Kurai struggled, he looked at the figure and saw strands of white hair falling from the hood.

Tsukune slowly got up clutching his side to stop the bleeding. He turned to see Kurai being pinned down by the attacker. He looked down to see Kurai's knife at his feet. Without a moment's hesitation, Tsukune picked up the knife and stabbed the assailant in the back of his head. The figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsukune helped Kurai up on his feet and Kurai grabbed on his shoulder to support himself. As they started to walk, Kurai noticed that Tsukune's eyes were completely different. Instead of brown, they were dark red and slitted.

"Dude, you okay?" Kurai asked.

Before Tsukune could answer, he fell in a heap sending Kurai down with him. When Kurai landed on the ground, he felt his bone crack even more.

"Aah shit!" He cursed hoarsely as he then realized two things. For one, Tsukune was severely bleeding from where the Lævateinn slashed him, and so was he. As Kurai realized about the wound, his body grew heavy and numb. He laid on his side trying to stay awake but was growing more difficult as his eyelids grew heavy.

He concentrated on trying to heal the wounnd, he focused all of his power in an attempt to heal himself. But the slash would not close. Heavy fatigue fell over him as he slumped.

His eyesight became blurry as he saw someone run up to him, he couldn't get a good look, all he saw was a flash of pink.

"Help" That was the last thing he said before everything went black.

* * *

**That's it for Part 1, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**-This chapter introduces Kurai's new girlfriend to be, Kiria Konime. You'll learn more about her as time passes.**

**-But since a lot of people had sent me suggestions and ideas, I'm going to use them. They might play an important role, or another enemy. In that case, I want you guys and gals to keep sending me ideas.**

**-Or I might give Kurai his own harem, I highly doubt it, but why let such good ideas go to waste. So I also want you to vote whether I should give Kurai a harem or not. By September 30th, I'll tally up the results and go with whichever got the most votes.**

**-I'm actually glad I got this chapter done before I got into school.**

**-My next one should be up in at least two weeks. Keep reviewing, sending me PM's you guys rock.**

**-Next time with Killer's Intention Part II**


	14. A Killer's Intention Part 2

**I finally got this done. And on the day before school starts. **

**I'm going to veto the Kurai harem idea. I mulled it over, and I don't think it's a good idea.**

**To Just A Fan P 4997- Thank you for the review and I truly appreciate it. As for Kyoko, Tsukune's cousin. That was more of a one sided crush deal, and nothing too serious.**

**And as for Kiria and the Angel's Purifiers, you're going to have to be patient.**

**Wit that, here's A Killer's Intention Part II **

* * *

Kurai had never felt a pain as excruciating as this, even the time when Kuyou impaled him was not as close as painful as this was. Where he was slashed, he felt as if somenone took a bucket of salted lemon juice and poured it all over the wound. He could feel where his bone snap already start to knit.

Kurai's eyes slowly started to open, but as they were fully opened, all he could feel was an intense burning numbness on his side.

His vision was blurry and could make out the people sitting near him. When his eyes fully opened he was wrapped in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Said a familiar child like voice.

As Yukari hugged tighter and tighter, the pain became a whole lot worse.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Kurai howled. Yukari got the message and got off of him. After taking a second to adjust, he finally focused his eyes. Kurai sat up and took into his surroundings. He was lying in one of the infirmiry bed with Tsukune lying on the bed next to him. Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu sat by Tsukune while Yukari and Ruby sat near him, Gin was standing against the wall in between them, next to him was the Lævateinn.

Kurai looked under his cover to see that he had a layer of gauzes on his slash, and bandages wrapped around it, he was now wearing a fresh T-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.

"What happened?" Kurai moaned. Ruby gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"You two should be lucky." Said a creepy voice from the corner, Kurai turned to see the headmaster walking towards them. He stopped when he was between them.

"Ms. Akashiya, will you please wake up Mr. Aono." Moka did as told and gently shook him awake. Kurumu looked a bit jealous at this.

"What's going on? Tsukune mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"We found you two lying in the woods bleeding to near death." Moka started.

"How did you find us?" Tsukune interrupted.

Mizore quietly raised her hand. "I followed you in the woods and saw you guys being attacked."

"Then why didn't you help us to begin with?" Kurai yelled at her. He then winced. "OWOWOW." He seethed as Ruby laid him back down.

"I was going to, but I saw Tsukune already stab him in the head. After that I went to the others to get help." Mizore mumbled.

Moka stared at Tsukune with a look of both shock and fear. "You killed the guy?" She stuttered.

Tsukune bit his upper lip and then sighed. Befor he could say anything, it was Kurai who spoke up.

"Moka, you don't have to be scared. If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead." Kurai assured her. He then turned to Tsukune.

"Awesome work man." Kurai said as he held out his fist for a fist bump. Tsukune reached out his hand when he realized something was on his wrist.

"What the hell?" Chains were wrapped around his right wrist, and hanging at the end of it was a padlock with a cross on it.

"I see you noticed the Holy Lock." The headmaster commented. "It's similar to Ms. Akashiya's Rosario. It supresses the vampire blood in you."

"I have Vampire blood?" Tsukune asked bewildered. He then realized something and stared at Moka, who wouldn't return his gaze.

"Mr. Kage, before you were unconsious, did you notice any changes in Tsukune?" The headmaster asked

"I noticed his eyes had changed, they were red and slit like the other Moka." He answered.

"Anything else?" The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

Kurai took a second to think. "He didn't hesitate when he stabbed the assassin."

The headmaster grinned. "Exactly, the Tsukune you saw wasn't him at all. Ms. Akashiya's blood resides in him, and it was unleashed last night, turning him into a Ghoul."

"Wait, if he has vampire blood, wouldn't he be a vampire?" Kurumu questioned.

"Yes and no." The headmaster responded. "The vampire blood could lie dormant until it chooses to come out. Since he's human, he can't control the monster blood in him. And it took over. Turning him into an unstoppable killing machine."

"A Ghoul." Kurai said.

The Headmaster nodded. "A creature with vampire like powers, it has an insatiable bloodlust and will kill anything in its path. If he hadn't passed out, he most likely would've killed you." He said pointing to Kurai.

"I don't believe it." Tsukune blubbered, he was brought out of it when Kurumu hugged him. "It doesn't matter, he's still my destined one." She then brought her lips to his ear. "And I promise to take care of you the best way I know how." There was no mistaking the seductive tone in her voice, add to the fact that she started to nibble on his earlobe.

As Tsukune began to get a nosebleed. Mizore walked up to Kurumu and froze her entire head solid. Tsukune chuckled slightly and went back to sleep.

"That should take care of Watermelon Girl." She scowled, her expression softened turning to a sleeping Tsukune

"By the way, where's Kiria?" Kurai asked.

"She went to get something, she said she'd be back soon." Gin answered.

The headmaster clapped getting everyone's attention. "Alright let's leave these two alone, they'll need their sleep."

As everyone walked out, Mizore was the last at the door.

"Hey Mizore, hang back second. I need to ask you something." Kurai gestured to her. Mizore walked up to him. "Go make sure Tsukune is actually asleep."

Mizore did as told and walked up to Tsukune, where she began to caress his cheeks. Kurai noticed her rubbing was starting to get a lot more faster. Tsukune didn't respond to any of this.

"He's asleep." Kurai snapped stopping her in her tracks.

Mizore ceased her rubbing and walked up to him. "What is it? She questioned with a stern gaze.

"You're good at sneaking and hiding without getting caught? And you also know the best places to watch people? Right?"

Mizore silently nodded.

Kurai smirked. "Good, cause I need a favor from you."

* * *

_'I hope Kurai likes this bento I made him. It took me hours to make it.' _Kiria thought as she walked down the hallway. In her hands was a small lunchbox with chopsticks on top of it.

'_Moka did tell me what he liked. I hope she was right.' _A faint blush was painted on her cheeks.

As she walked down the hall, she was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Standing a few yards from her, Kurai stepped out of the infirmiry with a look of disgust on his face.

Kiria ran up to him and hugged him. "Kurai, I was so worried about you." She said as she lightly sniffled in his shoulder. She then notice that he still had bandages wrapped around him. "Wait, why are you out of the infirmiry? You need to rest." She said with a worried expression. Kurai stayed silent and coldly stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She quivered.

"I don't know what you're playing. But I can tell you it ends here." He said keeping up his stone cold gaze.

Kiria was starting to get scared. "W-what are you talking ab.." She was interrupted as Kurai pushed her against the wall and held his knife against her throat.

"I know you're the killer, I also know you're the one who tried to kill me last night." As he talked, he pushed the blade slight deeper near her throat. Kiria was sweating and panting rapidly with wide eyes.

"If you so much as touch my friends..." He pushed the blade right at her throat.

"I'll kill you." He whispered in her ear.

Kurai took the knife away from her throat and released his grip on her. She only stared at him with a look of fear on her face. She then threw her lunchbox at his chest and ran away crying.

Kurai watched her run off emotionless. He looked down at the spilled ontents of the bento she made. It consisted of chicken, pickled fish, carrots, diced potatoes with onions, and rice balls.

'_How'd she know what I liked.'_ He simply gazed at it and turned around heading back to the infirmiry.

* * *

"How could he *Sniff* accuse me of doing something *Sniff* so horrible?" Kiria sniffled

Both dorms of each gender had their own separate luxurie bathrooms and in the case of the girls's dorm, the girls had an ancient Roman-style bathhouse with 3 Olympic-size bathtubs available to anyone…well any of the girls.

Right now one of the large bathtubs were completely open with Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu being the only ones in it after having used about a gallon of Moka's water herbs turning the water bright pink with some green leaves now and then. Kiria and Ruby were using the showers right near them, and Mizore had a smaller tub to herself to enjoy an ice bath.

"Kurai probably got the wrong idea or something." Moka said trying to stick up for him.

"Come on Moka, he obviously has issues when it comes to girls." Kurumu mocked.

"You better watch it Kurumu, last time you said something about him. We ended up trapped in his head." Yukari spat back.

_'Trapped in his head?'_ Kiria thought as she was washing her hair. She looked up as Ruby patted her on the back.

"I'm sure if you try reasoning with him. He might give you another chance." Kiria turned away from her.

"I..I can't." She stuttered.

"Why not?" Moka asked.

"Because he said he would kill me if I came near him." She broke down crying and covered her face with her hands. The others stared at her with shocked faces.

* * *

Unknown to the girls, Kurai was standing on the rooftop of the bathhouse with a pair of binoculars. He was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Strapped on his back was the Lævateinn, and a backpack was lying near his feet.

"Dammit, where is she?" He said as he stared at his watch. It read 10:02.

Kneeling a few yards by him, Ginei was snapping pictures of the girls bathing with a wicked grin on his face.

"That's incredibly hot, all of them bathing together." He muttered to himself as he snapped more and more pics.

Kurai kept looking around the academy with the binoculars until the sound of Gin's constant photo snapping was starting to agitate him. He walked up to Gin and snatched the camera away from him.

"What's your problem? Gin spat trying to get his camera back.

"My "problem" is that I'm actually trying to find a serial killer, and you're not doing jack to help."

"Why did you even ask me in the first place?" Gin questioned.

"Because Mizore bailed on me, and you're the only other person I know that can snoop around without getting caught." Kurai suddenly picked up the backpack. "Although I did get Mizore back for ditching me."

He opened it and showed Gin the contents. Inside were night vision goggles, flashlights, wireless walkie talkies, an automatic pocket knife, a multi tool, water flask, beef jerky and energy bars.

"You stole all that from Mizore's room?" Gin asked bewildered.

"That's not all." Kurai lifted his shirt to reveal a concealed pistol handle strapped to his pants.

"You got a gun?" Gin said as he stepped back.

"And a supressor too, don't want to make too much noise."

Gin stared at him awkwardly.

"She has a lot more under her bed. Trust me, she's going to be pissed when she finds out." Kurai laughed as he pulled his shirt down. As he turned around and continued to scan the school, that was until he noticed camera flashes from behind him.

Kurai walked up to him and took the camera from him again. "What are you looking at anyway?" He said as he took the binoculars and looked at the inside of the bath house, only to pick up a painful nosebleed. He saw as all the girls were bathing and conversing, Mizore enjoying an ice bath.

"Oh you suck" Kurai seethed at Mizore, even though she couldn't hear him.

And sitting next to Moka was...Kiria.

"Shit." Kurai said as he unsheathed the Lævateinn. Gin grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Gin whispered.

"I'm going to confront her, she's going to try something." Kurai responded as he kept an eye on them.

"You don't have a right to stop her just yet, wait for her try something. Right now keep an eye on her." Even Kurai had to admit, Gin made a solid point.

He placed the Lævateinn back only to hear camera snaps.

"Wait, where's my memory card?" Gin asked, he then turned to Kurai to see him twiddiling with something in his fingers.

"Give it back!" Gin barked as Kurai was playing keep away. Kurai then snapped the card in half with his fingers.

"Oopsie Daisy" He said child like and innocent sounding.

"You son of a bitch." Gin yelled as he tackled Kurai.

* * *

"Hey, were out of bath salts." Yukari complained.

"There's a supplie room next door. I'll go get some." Moka got up and left with a towel on.

Kiria and Ruby were now bathing with the other girls. Kiria was still crying with her head in Kurumu's shoulder.

"You don't have to cry over him. There are other's out there." Kurumu assured her.

"I just thought he was the one. He seemed so nice." Kiria quivered as she broke out crying.

"There, there." Yukari said patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry." Kiria sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

All of a sudden, they heard a distant clunking coming from above them.

"What was that?" Kiria asked covering her breasts.

"Most likely Gin taking pictures again." Kurumu scowled as she began to step out with a towel.

"Damn pervert." All of a sudden the entire room went pitch black.

* * *

Kurai and Gin were engaged in a fist fight with Gin kneeling on top of him repeatedly punching him in the face, resulting in a broken nose and a few bruises on his cheeks. Kurai locked up on one of his legs and flipped him on his back. Kurai was now on top striking Gin in his nose.

After the seventh blow, Kurai abruptly stopped. Everything around him went dark.

"Wait, why did it go quiet?"

Kurai got off of Gin and the both of them looked down to see they couldn't see any of the girls.

"Shit." Kurai said as he helped Gin up. In a quick puff of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Both boys flashed inside of the bath house to only be met by pitch black darkness.

"Moka?! Kurumu?!" Kurai called as he unsheathed the Lævateinn.

No response.

"Yukari, Mizore, Ruby?!" He called out to his friends.

Kurai snapped his fingers and a small ball of fire materialized in midair. Kurai made it bright enough to illuminate the entire room.

Although in his mind, he wish he hadn't.

Laying in a pool of blood, all the girls were floating in thick red water. They all had cuts and slashes on various parts of their nude bodies. Their eyes were a million miles away, and they all had a look of grave horror to them. Kurai held back the bile coming up his throat and backed up in shock. He suddenly tripped on something soft behind him and landed on his butt, where felt a warm thick liquid soak through his pants. Kurai looked to see Kiria staring at him with wide eyes.

"Aaahhh!" He yelled as he crawled back. He got a better look to see that she was lying on her side in a puddle of blood.

"Gin, we gotta get out of here." He called out getting up on his feet.

No response.

"Ginei?" Kurai turned around to see him slumped against the wall with a cut going all the way through his forehead.

'_There's no way.' _He thought as he got up on his feet. he noticed his small ball of fire began to dimmer and go completely out.

"Hello?" A sudden voice yelled through the darkness. A moment later, the light went on to see Moka coming in through the doorway holding a basket of bath salts. She looked up to see a horrifying image.

All of her friends were lying dead in a pool of their own blood, and Kurai was standing there with the Lævateinn wrapped around his fingers.

Moka dropped the bath salts and ran screaming away.

"Moka wait!" Kurai yelled.

In a quick puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Moka ran through the hallway as fast as she could looking for a quick place to hide.

*BANG*

All of a sudden she crashed into a body, and she along with them was sent flying across the floor. She struggled frantically as the figure got on top of her and placed their hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but her yells were muffled.

"Moka be quiet, it's me." Kurai said revealing himself.

Moka screamed louder through his hand, but he clamped it to keep her quiet.

"Moka, that wasn't what it looked at, I didn't kill any of them." Kurai promised her. Moka didn't believe him and her muffled screams got even louder.

Kurai took a different approach. "Moka, I need you here. There is some serious shit going down here, and I need your help." Moka ceased her screaming and breathed rapidly through her nose. Kurai took a deep breath. "I'm going to let go of your mouth, promise me you won't scream."

Moka nodded with tears running down her eyes.

Kurai got off of her and she started to sob. "They're all dead." She stuttered the obvious.

"I know." Kurai bitterly admitted. He looked up to her to see she was wearing only a towel. He took off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Cover yourself up." She did as told and looked up at him with scared eyes.

"What about Tsukune?" Moka asked.

Kurai's eyes widened and his expression turned serious. "Hold still." And in a quick puff of smoke, they were gone.

The both of them appeared in the dark infirmiry.

"I found a light switch." Moka said as she flipped it on. Instantly, she covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming. Kurai looked behind him to see Tsukune impaled on the wall, keeping him hanged to it. A metal rod was sticking though the front of his chest and was keeping him up on the wall.

"I don't believe it." Moka stuttered as she couldn't stop looking at his lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, like that huh?**

**Sorry if the bloodbath scene wasn't as graphic or gory enough. I'm not really good at writing those kinds of things. But you get the point; blood, more blood, and bodies everywhere.**

**I started reading more and more of the Manga, and I'm trying to get Tsukune's Ghoul nature in order. Although I'm having trouble comprehending the concept**.

**I have school in the morning. Not going to say where. So like I said in my last chapter, I'm going to be slow with the updates. I'm going to try to keep a two week minimum for it to help with the time.**

**So my next chapter should be up in two weeks.**

**That's all for now, review. And give me constructive criticism.**

**Next time with A Killer's Intentions part III**


	15. A Killer's Intention Part 3

**AnonymousAK here! Let me just say thank you all for waiting, I know you all have** **been waiting patiently.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that cliffhanger. It got you thinking.**

**There will be more at the bottom.**

**With that, here's A Killer's Intention Part III**

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

I honestly didn't know what was tougher; having to face my friend's grieving parents, or having to give the eulogy. I didn't want to at first, but I didn't have another choice. Moka wouldn't be able to because she wouldn't stop crying.

Like I was one to talk.

"They were all good people. All of them were unique in their own ways that made them truly one of a kind." I felt my throat clench trying to hold back my tears. "They always knew how to make life interesting. And I'm truly glad I got to call them my friends." Those words forced out tears that I could no longer control. But I knew I had no choice but to continue.

"Kurumu was a kind and caring person who underneath her seductive nature, wanted to experience true love. She cared about her friends as much as the boy she fell in love with. And she knew how to light up a room all by herself. She'll always remain in our hearts."

Then there was Yukari. "Yukari at first was a pain in the neck, but she had her reasons. All her life, she only knew the pains of loneliness and prejudice, and in the end she ended up with friends who cared about her and loved her. Her age betrayed the wisdom and maturity she held, and she was like a little sister to all of us. Caring, childish, yet to reach adulthood. May she be able to find rest."

Next was Gin. "Ginei was the textbook definition of what a leader should be. Brave, ambitious loyal, willing to give his life for those he cared about. Like a wolf, he'll fight for what he believes is right until he can't fight anymore."

It was now Mizore. "Mizore was by far the most interesting girl I ever met. Always calm and was quite mature. At first she was incredibly shy and lonely, she kept to herself and just minded her own business. But through time, I'm glad I got to call her an allie rather than an enemy. Her constant popping up out of nowhere will be missed, and even in death, she'll still remain pure as the white snow she loves."

Next came Ruby. "Ruby was amazing at everything she did. Spell casting, cooking, even doing chores, all for the sake of working. It just proved how loyal she was and her devotion to everything in life. At first she was led down the wrong path, until new people came and showed her the right direction in life. She was a given a new life, and it's tragic she won't be able to experience it anymore."

Tsukune's was the toughest by far. "Tsukune was an amazing person, an amazing guy, and an amazing friend. He's trustful, and is willing to give people a new lease on life. He gives people second chances even if they don't deserve it and is willing to do whatever it takes to keep people happy. He's the kind of person that will always have your back no matter what. May he find peace."

Last was Kiria. "I only knew Kiria for a few days and..." I could feel a lump in my throat form, by I managed to choke out the last few sentences. "She is a sincere, kind person who only wants the best for people. She'll be truly missed." I couldn't think of anything else to say, and that made me feel extremely guilty.

Two days had passed since the bathhouse massacre, two days since the death of our friends, and today was the day of their funeral.

The only other people who were more upset then us were the parents.

Kurumu's mother Ageha Kurono was a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She pretty much looked like a future Kurumu; with light blue hair, purple eyes and breasts believe it or not that were larger than her daughters. Her outfit consisted of a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage, high heels and a brown fur coat.

Mizore's mother and father Tsurara Shirayuki, and Mr. Shirayuki were crying tears that would freeze before they touched the ground.

Mrs. Shirayuki had the appearance of a very youthful woman with purple silver hair which was tied up (with bangs that resembled her daughter's), blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth, which kept her body cool in warm climates. She was wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. While Mr. Shirayuki had blue hair and eyes that matched his daughter. He wore a simple gray robe much like a villager.

Yukari's mother and father were the strong silent type, if you don't count their crying. Her mom wore a witch getup similar to Yukari's, she even had a cute little witch hat and cloak. Her father wore a light green sweater and beige pants.

Nobody from Gin's family, or Kiria's family showed up. According to the headmaster, they were having their own private funeral and didn't want to come. Ruby didn't have any family to come see her for obvious reasons.

"They were more than just people, friends, even club mates, they were family. And I hope they may all rest in peace." At those last words I bowed my head in respect.

* * *

At the cemetery an hour later, Moka and Kurai stood in front of seven tombstones aligned up. Each one decorated with photos of all their times together, and different flowers on each one.

Kurai reached for the satchel he had on him, and pulled out Yukari's witch hat and wand. He found it sometime after discovering them dead. He placed the hat on her tombstone, and the wand on the mound of dirt on top of her.

"Rest in peace, little soldier." He whispered hoping her spirit could hear him.

"That was a wonderful eulogy you gave." Moka stuttered to him. Kurai was surprised she started talking again. After that she walked to the grave of Tsukune and started sobbing again.

"Tsukune." She whispered through her choked sobs. She placed her hand over her Rosary, wondering how the other her felt. Without Tsukune, no one else would be able to take off the Rosary, which means the Inner her would be stuck inside for the rest of her life. Never being able to experience the outside world again. What's even worse, she never even got to see Tsukune ever since the fight with the PSC. Ever since she got back to school, the other her wouldn't even talk to her through their telepathy. And she's been incredibly worried.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurai placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to have to tell his parents, and cousin. I think they could take it better coming from his friends." With that they both stood up and started walking back to the academy.

Halfway through the cemetary, Moka abruptly stopped. It took Kurai a second to realize she stopped following and turned to face her.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked up to her.

He noticed Moka's eyes were hidden under her hair. "What are we going to do now? About the killer?" She questioned making sure to keep her eyes hidden.

"We're not going to do anything about it. I already talked to the headmaster. He's going to have the actual authorities take care of this." Moka showed her eyes and they had a look of shock to them.

"They killed Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, all of our friends. What do you mean we're not doing anything about it?" She said at the brink of yelling.

"Whoever they are, they're not right in the head. The authorities will handle this. It ain't worth our time, and it's definitely not worth our lives." Kurai said to her with a look of seriousness.

Kurai turned his back to her and slowly started to walk away. "We were in over our heads to begin with anyway. There's pretty much nothing else we can do at this point. This is an executive decision, we're not taking this case anymore."

Something inside Moka snapped and she couldn't hold in the rage that wanted to come out.

"THIS IS SOME SERIOUS SHIT, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!." Moka yelled.

Kurai stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Moka wanted to continue, or the fact that she cursed. Knowing her, she never acted like that, and that caught him off guard. He turned back to face her and saw that she was fighting back tears that were desperate to come out. Kurai could sense something in her aura. A feeling he was very familiar with.

Determination.

Kurai's mouth gaped open, and then it turned into a smirk. "You really want to go through with this, don't you?" He asked as he approached her.

The vampiress's eyes widened at his question. She was sure he was going to persuade her not to continue.

"I asked you: Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked her again.

Moka gulped and nodded.

"You do know if we find said killer, and in the event I won't be able to deal a finishing blow, you're going to have to be the one to kill them right?"

Moka stared in silence at what he was telling her. But in her mind, she knew he was right. She might have to take a person's life. But she also knew that she would have to take a killer's life. The thought of Tsukune and all of her dead friends, made her realize that she had no other choice.

She stared Kurai right in his eyes and nodded. Kurai was surprised at her answer, and followed up with his classic smirk.

"So like I said. What are we going to do now?" She asked him.

"You go back to your room and rest. At eight sharp, I want you to be prepared in comfortable running attire, preferebly something in black. I'll take care of everything else." Kurai ordered.

Moka nodded, and they both dissappeared in a flash of smoke.

* * *

Moka was pacing back and forth in her room in nothing but a black sweatshirt and black trackpants. She looked to her clock to read 8:02.

'_Where is he?_' She thought as she imagined how tonight was going to go down.

'_I have to be strong.' _She whispered in her head.

'**You better be.**' She heard a voice coming from the Rosary.

Moka gasped. "It's you!" She said out loud to herself.

'**It sure has been a minute.**' Inner Moka said through her Rosary. Moka couldn't help but cry at hearing a voice that was practically her sister.

"It's so good to hear you again." Moka said with her voice cracking.

'**The feeling is mutual. How you holding up?' **Inner asked.

Moka took a deep breath. "I'll be fine once we bring this killer to justice." She declared.

'**Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could get killed as well.' **Inner responded.

Moka didn't dignify her motives with any response, and Inner knew what she was thinking.

'**Very well, just promise me you'll be careful.'**

**"**I promise." Moka declared.

The Rosary didn't say another word.

"I promise." Moka whispered to the Rosary

*BANG*

Next thing Moka knew, her entire room was covered in smoke. Once it cleard, it showed Kurai wearing all black. Strapped on his back was the Lævateinn, and a satchel was hanging on his shoulder.

"You ready to do this?" Kurai said as he threw the satchel on the bed.

"What's in the bag?" Moka asked ignoring his question.

Kurai walked to the satchel and opened.

"All day, I've been raiding the school for supplies necesary for tonight's stakeout." He dumped the contents. Inside were energy bars and water bottles, flashlights, binoculars, a first aid kit, cans of tomato juice, a thermos, and a leather bound book.

"What's that?" She said picking up the thermos. It was hot to the touch.

"Coffee, that'll keep me up for hours." He reached deeper into the bag. "I got something for you too. I stole them from the infirmiry." He pulled out two plastic bags filled with a thick red liquid.

"Blood packets, AB positive, don't really know who it belonged to but without Tsukune around you're going to need a food source, and I refuse to become your evening meal." He placed them back in the bag.

"I only found two so you're going to have to make those last. Which is why I also got this." He pulled out a syringe with the needle capped, filled with a darker colored blood.

"This is 100% concentrated demon blood. It's also my blood. This'll be more of an adrenealine shot then a food supplement. Only use it when your back is against a wall." He placed the syringe in a little pocket in the bag.

"Is that it?" Moka asked as Kurai packed the rest of the supplies in the satchel.

"One last thing." He reached for the back of his pants and pulled out a Vektor CP1 pistol.

Moka backed up a step. "Where did you get a gun?" She spat at him.

He took her hands and placed it on the palm of it. "I stole it from Mizore's room. She's got every square inch of that place lined up with them. I got one as well." He pulled another one just like hers from the waistline on his pants.

He examined the exterior of it thoroughly. "Fully loaded sixteen rounds, 9 mm, safety is located at the front of the trigger guard, and is practically snag proof. The best part is they don't make enough noise to draw attention. They're perfect for inexperienced people. We only have one magazine each so make them count." All of a sudden Moka snatched it from his hand.

"Quit playing with it or you're going to shoot someone." She nagged.

Kurai smirked and snatched it back. "You better believe I'm going shoot someone." He cocked it and slipped it on his waistline. Moka stared at him with a look of shock. The gun remained in her hand, and she stayed silent.

"Besides.." He said as he unsheathed the Lævateinn. "I got this bad boy on me." She lightly chuckled as he placed it back on the sheath.

Kurai could tell she felt uneasy. "You scared?" He asked. She responded with a nod.

She was surprised when Kurai placed a hand on her shoulder. He tilted her chin up so that they made direct eye contact.

"Moka, I'm just as nervous as you are. There's a good chance I'm going to die tonight. But I can tell you this, I plan on going out fighting. You Moka, you're a different story."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked him.

"You're an S-Class monster. Even with that Rosary on you're still a force not to be taken lightly. You're strong and I know that for a fact. I know you can do this. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But the only way we can actually do this is if I know you got my back."

Moka stared at him with shocked silence. She didn't know how to respond to any of this.

"Moka, do you got my back?" He asked her again.

Moka stared directly at him and could see the seriousness in his eyes. Just like that, she took the gun, cocked it, and strapped it on the waistline of her pants, answering his question.

"Atta girl." He flung the satchel on his shoulder, and the both of them disappeared in a quick puff of smoke.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Kurai asked lazily as he stuck his nose in his book.

Moka scanned the area with her binoculars and took them off of her eyes. "Besides a hawk hunting a field mouse, I got nothing." Moka said as she grabbed one of the blood packets and took a swig of it. It wasn't as sweet or irresistable as Tsukune's, but it was okay. She sat down next to him and noticed Kurai's book.

"What are you reading?" She asked as she tried to read it herself. The content of the pages were pretty much strange looking symbols, and words she couldn't understand.

"It's a book full of all kinds of demon spells and rituals. Someone gave it to me sometime before summer vacation. Whoever it was also fixed my sword and sent me that crystal ball."

"Any idea who it was?" Moka asked.

"All I know is that whoever it was refers to them as 'A Friend,' and they told me not to trust anybody." He took out the note he received and handed it to her. Moka scanned over the note and handed it back to him.

"That's creepy, kind of reminds me of..." She hung her head. "Mizore." She whispered.

Kurai caught on and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I miss them too."

Moka turned to him and gave him a comforting smile. She found it nice that she had a shoulder to cry on. Once she could see his eyes, she knew something was bugging him.

"Something on your mind?" She asked as she took another swig of blood.

"All this time, I thought Kiria was the killer. I was so sure it was her."

"What made you think it was her?" Moka asked.

"The assassin that tried to kill me and Tsukune, they had strands of white hair. She was the only one I knew with hair like that. It doesn't make any sense."

"You know she had a crush on you, right?" Moka blurted out. Kurai sat in silence and shock and stared at her mouth hung open.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Moka nodded. "That's why we were at the bath house that night, to cheer her up. You broke her heart accusing her of something so evil. She wouldn't stop crying."

Kurai faced forward and pressed his head against the wall with his eyes closed. "I'm such a goddamn idiot. I threatened her, I held a knife against her throat. And now she's dead. I really am an ass."

Kurai opened his eyes at a realization. "And she was so kind, and sweet, and innocent...and really beautiful." His mind started to wander elsewhere until Moka brought him back.

"It seems you had mutual feelings for her." She teased.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Kurai admitted.

Befor they could continue with their conversation, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud door slamming that echoed halfway across the school.

"That came from the gymnasium." Moka said as she pulled out her gun and cocked it.

"Kurai?" She said in a serious tone.

Kurai drew out his sword and swung his satchel over his shoulder. "Let's go." And they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The both of them found themselves in the school gymnasium, weapons at the ready. Only to find it was extremely dark and empty.

They scanned the area and lowered their weapons. "I guess we just heard things." Moka said as she walked to the back exit. Kurai did another scan of the gym and followed behind her.

"Maybe it was the wind." Kurai chuckled.

"Or maybe you're blind funny boy." Said an unknown voice.

They both raised their weapons and turned around. Standing near the front exit were two figures whose faces were hidden in the shadows.

Although there were two people, Kurai could feel the presence of at least nineteen other people in the room.

Moka pointed her gun while Kurai held his sword above his shoulders. "Why don't you step closer?" His tone sounded more like a command then a question.

The two figures did as told and approached them rather fast.

"Slowly." Moka seethed.

The two stepped under the light being given off by the window. The light showed their faces.

The person on the left was obviously a female. She was surprisingly young, with green aquamarine eyes, flaming orange hair kept in two bushy ponytails with big red bows, and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt and red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wore the standard uniform girl's skirt, and long red-brown stockings reaching up to her thighs. Perched up on her shoulder was a little bat with a hamster like body.

Next to her was a man of average hight, with long black hair that covered his right eye. He was a wearing a long brown coat that closely resembled a poncho with tassled edges. He wore beige pants with a belt buckled with what looked like a skull. Strapped to his back was what looked like a curved blade.

Moka pointed her gun until she got a good look at her. Instantly her determined look turned into pure fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurai asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy responded.

"Those are our next victims Naga." The girls said to him with a devilish smirk.

It all made sense to both Moka and Kurai. "So I take it you're the ones who killed all those students, not to mention our friends." Kurai decleared.

The girl smirked. "Of course it was easy, with them being weak and all. And that Aono boy, he didn't deserve vampire blood." She then turned to Moka, whose hands were shaking as they made direct eye contact.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while Moka Akashiya." The girl teased.

Kurai turned to Moka and noticed she was visibly shaken by something. Most likely the girl she was staring directly at.

"Moka, you know this girl?" Moka's hands shook as she continued pointing the gun. She didn't say a word. "Moka, pull yourself together." Kurai snapped at her.

That brought Moka out of her trance as she slightly lowered the gun. "Kokoa, what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Oh come on." The girl named Kokoa said in a sweet and innocent voice. "How are you going to treat your little sister like that?" She enunciated the words 'little sister'.

Kurai's jaw dropped. "Moka, don't tell me. Is that really your sister?"

Moka responded with a simple nod, and faced her again.

'_If that girl really is Moka's sister, then there's no doubt she's a vampire.'_ Kurai thought

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" She asked again.

Kokoa smirked. "I simply came to kill you." She said nonchalant.

Kurai grabbed Moka's gun from her hand. "That's all I needed to hear." He pointed the pistol and sent three rounds heading towards Kokoa's head. Before they could make contact, the boy Naga pulled out his blade and swung it sideways, slashing all three bullets in half and sending them flying in different directions.

His weapon was easier to see. He was now holding what looked like a scythe with a wickedly curved blade fastened at the angle with a skeleton's head. The handle was as white as bone.

Kurai got over the initial shock and sent only one bullet towards Naga's head. Instead of slicing it, he stood there and allowed the bullet go clean through his brain.

Kurai would've celebrated had it not been for the fact that Naga didn't move at all, instead he got his scythe in a battle position and everyone watched as the wound on his head start to close and knit up, much to their disgust.

"You really think you can kill a shinigami?" He asked with a feral smile.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Shinigami, is a japanese version of the Grim Reaper or Death God. They pass judgement along the deceased and decide whether they are to live or die. They possess weapons known as Death Scythes, which are used to collect the souls of the dead.**

**Back then there was only one Grim Reaper himself, who single handedly collected the souls of all the deceased. But due to the increase of death thanks to famine, diseases, and war. The Lord of Death himself created hundreds of his own kind out of bits of his own flesh and blood, resulting in him being reduced to nothing but a skeleton. As of today, hundreds of Shinigamis have their own life and children of their own, and it's their job to collect assigned souls. Being Death Gods, it is most likely they cannot die under any circumstance.**

* * *

"So what now Kokoa?" Naga asked.

Kokoa grabbed the little bat in her hands. "You kill the boy. But don't touch my sister." She squeezed the bat and its form shifted until it now looked like a spiked iron club. "I'll kill her myself."

Kurai got in a fighting stance, his sword at the ready. Naga got his death scythe ready to kill.

Kurai threw the Lævateinn, and it flew like a speeding projectile towards Naga, who responded by moving his head to the right resulting in the sword striking the wall instead of his head. Naga faced from the sword to Kurai who was flying towards him at great speed with his foot out ready for a kick. Naga moved more to the right and Kurai missed him by mere feets. Before Kurai's foot made contact with the wall, he stuck his other one out and bended his legs as his feet touched the wall and back flipped off it. He then grabbed the sword and swung sideways, Naga ducked before the blade could decapitate him.

Kokoa ran to Moka at full speed with her club ready to strike. Moka held up her gun to shoot her, but as she looked into her psychotic eyes. Fear washed over her as she dropped the gun and procceded to run away.

"Where you going Moka? Let's fight like we used to." Kokoa screamed as she struck the ground with her bat.

Naga took his scythe and made a sideways jab towards Kurai's gut, but he blocked with his sword before he got sliced in half. Naga quickly pulled his blade back and repeatedly tried to stab Kurai with it. Because the scythe was more aerodynamic and swift, the best Kurai could do was block with the Lævateinn.

"Don't underestimate my scythe. Even with a dull blade, it can cut anything clean in half. And with every soul I collect, the blade becomes sharper. So imagine what it's like with nineteen souls trapped within it."

"So those were the other prescences I felt, the souls of all your victims." Kurai figured out as Naga made attempt after attempt to stab him.

'_This guy is incredibly skilled. There's no doubt he's an even match.' _Kurai thought as he continued blocking. He then smirked. '_Good thing I don't have to play by the rules.'_

As Naga made another slash at him, Kurai tried something different and did a high front flip over Naga. He then raised his free hand above his head.

"**Devil's Tendrils" **He shouted as his hands glowed with dark energy.

Five scaly dark purple tendrils erupted from under Naga's feet and ensnared him in a web of tendrils. As Naga tried to struggle, the tendrils wrapping him became tighter and tighter.

"What the hell is this?" Naga barked as he continued struggling.

"Keep moving and you'll start to lose oxygen." Kurai said with a devilish almost sadistic smirk.

Naga gave Kurai his own smirk. "You're not the only one who can pull tricks out of their ass."

**"Scythe Requip Succubus" **He bellowed

All of a sudden his finger nails grew incredibly long ad wickedly sharp, two bat like wings ripped from his back.

Kurai's eyes widened in shock. "That's a succubus power. How can you do that?"

Naga used his nails to slice the tendrils restraining him to tiny bits.

"You see my Death Scythe allows me to harness the Yokai energy from the souls of my victims that are kept in the weapon. Once I do that I can gain the properties of said Yokai and use it for myself. So that blue headed whore with the gigantic rack, gave me succubus powers."

Anger flooded in Kurai's system as he besmirched Kurumu's name.

Once he was free Naga took his scythe and did a upfront slash for Kurai's head, the latter turned his sword to the side and intercepted the blade head on. The momentum from his push forced Kurai's back against the wall. Naga pushed his scythe harder against the Lævateinn and forced the blade near Kurai's throat. Kurai used his free hand to push the blade back, but the Shinigami proved hiself to be quite strong, as Kurai pushed the blade harder away from him, he could feel the blade cut into his fingers.

'_This guy's going to make mince meat out of me if I don't think of something.' _He thought as he sweated bullets.

Moka wasn't doing so hot either, she had managed to avoid Kokoa's attack for a long period of time. But Kokoa found an opening and struck Moka in her ribs, knocking the wind out of her as she crashed into the wall. Moka looked up as Kokoa approached her, and was paralyzed with fear.

"Kokoa, why did you do all this?" She asked hoping to distract her long enough.

Kokoa simply smirked as she stopped ten feet away from her. She hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Revenge." She muttered.

"I-I don't understand." Moka whimpered.

"I heard about all those people who attacked you and caused you great pain, and you let them off scott free, you never made them cower under you or beg for your mercy, instead you just let them push you around and hurt you." Kokoa explained.

"Kokoa, I..." Moka started.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE!" Kokoa bursted out in a loud uproar, catching Kurai's attention. Naga took advantage of his distraction and pushed his blade closer.

"First rule in a fight: Never take your eyes off your opponent, not even for a sceond."

Moka stared at Kokoa with wide eyes, as far as she knew, Kokoa was actually defending her, so what changed?

"I wanted them to pay for messing with my big sister, for treating you like you're weak." Kokoa continued. She then revealed her eyes to show they were wide, portraying her true psychotic personality.

"But I realized something. Those group of weaklings you called friends, they're what made you weak. So they had to die to atone for it."

Moka was purely shocked at the fact that she killed them because of something they never did.

"At one point I met Naga, and we made a deal to kill people as long as he kept their souls. Sounded good to me." Kokoa stepped closer and closer until she was right in front of Moka.

"Kokoa, you still shouldn't have done all this. Imagine all the lives you ruined." Moka rebuttled.

Kokoa's psycho smile turned into gritted teeth as she glared at the pinkette. "You just don't understand." Kokoa seethed. "You'll never understand no matter how many times I tell you. You're pathetically weak." Kokoa said as she placed her foot against Moka's neck and pinned her head against the wall. Her spicked club now took the form of a broadsword.

"You...bitch." She stuttered as she raised the sword and swung it downwards aiming for Moka's heart.

"You shouldn't have been born to begin with!" As she looked down at Moka's face covered in fear, something snapped within Kokoa and she stopped the sword

"Moka watch out!" Kurai yelled as he forgot all about Naga and ran to Moka's aid, he instantly felt a searing pain in his arm and decided to drop it as he ran with the sword held above his shouler. Kurai didn't notice that Kokoa stopped her attack, and swung the Lævateinn straight towards Kokoa getting ready to decapitate her.

That's when Moka intervened. "Kurai stop, don't kill her!" She yelled.

Kurai mustered up enough strength to stop himself and stopped the blade inches from her throat. He watched as Kokoa dropped her bat sword and started to bawl in her hands.

Naga walked up taunting Kurai. "Your names Kurai, right? Well I have to say you must be an idiot if you risked your arm for that girl." He watched as Kurai stepped in front of Moka as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Naga smirked. "Or maybe is it because you love her?" Naga asked.

"Bite me." Kurai groaned.

Naga didn't say a word as he watched Kokoa start to tear up. "Kokoa, what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you kill her?"

Kokoa wiped the tears from her eyes. "I..I can't kill her. I don't have it in me to kill my own sister."

Moka stepped from behind Kurai despite his warnings and proceeded to hug her sister.

"Kokoa, if you take responsibility for your actions, maybe you'll get a lighter sentence." She assured.

"Moka, get into reality. They've killed people out of cold blood. No matter how much responsibilty she takes, it won't mean shit." Kurai yelled.

"He's right." Naga said as he swung his scythe and stabbed Kokoa in the back. As he pulled out his blade, Kokoa released her grip on Moka and fell in a pool of blood.

"Kokoa." Moka stuttered as she held her limp sister.

No response.

A dim silver light radiated off Kokoa, and wisps of white mists flew out of her body and into Naga's scythe.

"That's her soul." Kurai pointed out.

Moka watched in fascination and horror as the last bit of her soul flew into the scythe.

"You always said the weak deserve to die. The irony." Naga said as he walked away.

"You two aren't worth my time, so I'll be nice and spare you." Naga said as he walked away.

Moka closed her deceased sisters eyes and stared at the floor. "Kurai, I don't care what you have to do, or what you have to resort to." Kurai stared wondering if she was about to say what he was thinking.

"Kill him, and when you eat his soul make sure it's painful"

Kurai was taken aback by her demands, and then smirked. "No problem." His eyes turned red as he readied his sword.

Naga abruptly stopped and chuckled slightly. His chuckle soon became a full maniacal laughter.

"You must have some kind of death wish. But no matter." He said as he drew out his Death Scythe.

"I can gladly oblige." He said with a feral grin.

"**Scythe Requip Yuki-Onna"**

The blade on his scythe became frozen ice, and his hair turned white as snow. He then spun his sythe like a fan, and a blizzard was heading straight towards them.

"**Hell's Fire.**" Kurai yelled, instantly, his whole body erupted within purple flames. The blizzard disappeared when it was within feet from him.

"Not the best choice." Kurai mocked.

"Then in that case." Naga grinned.

"**Scythe Requip Werewolf."**

His scythe illuminated a faint silver glow almost like the moonlight. Naga's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present.

"Call me one wicked attack dog." He growled.

Kurai ran at wolf Naga and aimed his sword right for his chest, just like that Naga disappeared and reappered behind Kurai.

"Too slow." He taunted. After that he ran around Kurai in a super fast pace.

'_I remember this fighting Ginei.'_ He instantly felt his cheek split open and burn like acid. Naga managed to slash him. '_I need something faster than a sword.' _And just like that, an idea popped in his head.

He pulled out his pistol and pointed it to where he estimated Naga's head would be. As a werewolf, Naga was a blur, and that's just what he needed.

Kurai pulled the trigger and Naga ran into the bullet, where it landed in his neck. He was blasted back by how close it was and fell on his back.

He coughed. "Dammit, that actually hurt." He choked as he reverted to normal. The wound on his neck was stitching back to normal.

Before he could try anything, Kurai took the Lævateinn and plunged it into Naga's stomach, the latter coughed up a huge amout of blood.

Before Kurai could do anything else, he felt something sharp penetrate into his side, and looked down in horror as he saw the death scythe impaled in him. Naga kicked Kurai in his gut, sending Kurai and the sword flying until he landed in front of Moka in a heap.

"Kurai." Moka screamed as she gingerly placed his head on her lap. Kurai had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Naga tried to close the wound with his powers, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Despite the pain he got up and approached them. "Now you made me mad." He growled.

Dark red energy surrounded his entire being.

**"Scythe Requip Vampire." **He roared.

A swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere and completely covered Naga and his Death Scythe, when the bats cleared away and dissapeared, it revealed Naga, only with slit, cat like red eyes, and fangs on his teeth. The blade on his death scythe became wickedly sharper, and was crimson red.

"He got Kokoa's powers." Moka stuttered.

Naga raised his scythe. "NOW DIE!" In a quick flash of smoke, Moka and Kurai teleported.

"They disappeared?" Naga yelled frustrated. He looked around the room as if he was playing hide and seek with them.

"WE HAVING FUN YET!" He screamed out of the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Hold still, this is going to hurt a little bit." Moka said as she applied and an alcohol rag to Kurai's bleeding cheek.

"Aaaahhhh! Man that feels worse than getting stabbed." Kurai cringed.

"Quit complaining you big baby. And keep it down before we get caught" Moka said as she placed a gauze on his cheek.

Currently Moka and Kurai were behind the lunch counter in the cafeteria to hide after barely escaping Naga. Moka was applying first aid to Kurai.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him

Kurai lifted up his red stained shirt to reveal a deep cut from where Naga had stabbed him. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. He nodded and said, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Still we got to get that treated." She took of her jacket and ran it over cold water from the nearby faucet. She then wrapped it around his waist and tied it in a snug knot, making it in to a makeshift bandage.

"We'll get you help, just don't worry." She assured him.

Kurai shushed her. "You got to keep your voice down. Naga is probably still in vampire mode and will have super senses. He'll be able to find us soon if we don't stay quiet."

Moka opened her mouth to object, but she knew he was right.

She then sulked thinking about Kokoa, and how she was now dead.

"That was really your little sister?" Kurai asked as if he was reading her mind.

Moka nodded. "Kokoa Shuzen, we're half sisters if you want to get technical. We had the same father, but different mothers. We grew up together when we were little girls."

"So how did it get to the point she hated you so much, she wanted to kill you?"

Moka pouted her lip and looked at her Rosary. "Before I got this Rosary and had my powers sealed. Kokoa used to fight the other me all the time, she would always challenge her to fight and would sneak attack her. But no matter what my other half always came out on top."

"Inner Moka as a little girl. That's really hard to picture." Kurai interrupted.

Moka chuckled slightly. "A few years back I had my powers sealed and tried to live in the human world. Kokoa would always find me and tried to get me to fight." She then pointed to herself. "But in this state, I just didn't have it in me to fight." She started to cry and covered her mouth to keep the noise down. "I haven't seen her in two years. I guess at one point, something within her snapped, and brought out this insane personality. It's all my fault she's dead." She sniffled as she bawled in her hands.

Kurai placed a hand on he shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I know you're grieving, and none of it is your fault. But you're going to have put that shit away right now, because we have a reaper hunting us like animals."

Moka wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "I have an idea, but I need to know if you got my back."

Kurai smirked and patted her on the back, answering her question.

"Good." With that, she whispered something into his ear.

* * *

For five minutes, the cafeteria remained silent, until the sound of Naga bursting through the door broke the silence.

"Where are you?" He called out to them. Naga was still in his Vampire mode, and caught Moka and Kurai's monster energy from the room.

"Olly olly oxen free." He called out as if they were children. All of a sudden, he heard a tiny footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Moka and Kurai trying to sneak out from the back exit.

He drew out his scythe. "Found you." Using his newfound vampire speed, he ran at the both of them and sent his scthe through Kurai's waist and Moka's hip, resulting in the both of them being sliced in half.

He reverted to his normal look. "Now that that's over, what do you say I take your souls now?" He said to the two corpses.

He placed the blade of his scythe over the both of them and waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened at all.

"There souls, where are they?" And that's when it hit him.

"Copies." He said to himself

He turned around to see Kurai right behind him with his sword held high.

Naga blocked with his blade and attempted to stab him, but Kurai was attacking with his sword incredibly fast, so Naga didn't have a chance to respond.

*BANG*

All of a sudden, Naga felt something go through his head and out of it. He turned to see Moka holding a smoking pistol at his side.

Naga turned to her, and completely forgot about the sword wielding demon right behind him. "You bitch you're going to pa..." Kurai took advantage of his distraction and sent the Lævateinn clean through Naga's neck, completely decapitating him. Moka watched as Naga's head rolled on the floor as his blood stained the floors, and his body slump and fall on the floor with a thud.

"First rule in a fight: Never take your eyes off your opponent, not even for a sceond." Kurai said as he flicked the blood off his sword.

"Is he dead?" Moka asked wanting to make sure.

"Let me check." Kurai kicked Naga's head across the floor like a soccer ball. "Yep, he's dead."

"It's weird that a Grim Reaper can die." Moka pointed out.

"It's because he wasn't really a reaper." Said a voice from behind them.

The both of them turned behind them with their guns drawn out. Standing behind them was a woman wearing formal attire. A black jumper over a white long sleved shirt, black dress pants, boots, and a pair of spectacles. She had black hair put in an interesting style that starts short in the back and sloped into longer strands towards the front. In her hands was a supressed sniper rifle.

"Drop the gun." Moka ordered.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you two." The woman said as she approached towards them. She dug through her pockets and pulled out a gold badge. "My name is agent Yumi Terrino of the RDLJ."

"R-D-L-J?" Kurai questioned.

"Reaper Department of Law and Justice. Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of this school hired me for the case after the recent murders, but it seems it wasn't necessary." Yumi explained.

"Wait, you said Naga wasn't a reaper." Moka said.

Yumi nodded. "Correct, he's actually a Yokai called an Onimodoki. And he's been wanted for four years.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**An Onimodoki is a shape shifting Yokai that can take the form of any monster they come across. Depsite this, they are the weakest of Yokai to ever exist.**

* * *

"What exactly was he arrested for?" Moka asked.

Yumi walked to Naga's headless corpse, and picked up his Death Scythe."

"Naga Tsunimo. Five years ago, he murdered several Yokai's that weren't scheduled to die so he can keep their powers all at once. He was eventually caught and was given a life sentence. He also had his powers stripped."

"Like he did now?" Moka asked.

Yumi nodded. "A few years back, he escaped from maximum security, stole this prototype Death Scythe, and killed an RDLJ officer with it."

"Prototype?" Kurai asked.

Yumi traced the blade with her finger. "Wicked sharp blade, high gloss finished handle, and the blade itself is capable of carrying the souls of the dead. It also allows you to gain the property of the monster in which you killed. After killing that officer, he used shinigami powers to properly use the Death Scythe."

"He killed them all for power." Moka realized.

"He must've used his Shinigami powers to heal that gunshot wound." Kurai added.

"At least it's all over." Kurai said as he flung his satchel over his shoulder.

"You two should be proud. You took down a huge threat, and bravery like that deserves a reward."

"If it's money, you might as well forget it." Moka mumbled.

"How about your friends back?" Yumi suggested.

Both their eyes widened and turned to her.

She gave them an assuring smile as she pointed to the blade. "Your friends and all of his other victims are inside the scythe right now, since they never passed judgement we can still bring them back."

Moka was brought down to tears. "You can bring them back?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time people not scheduled to die were wrongly killed. All I have to do is sign some paperwork, dig up their graves, and we can have the souls placed back in their proper bodies in two-three buisness days."

"Thank you so much, that'll be great." Kurai laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the both of them watched as Naga's corpse was being taken by the coroner.

"Thank you for shooting that psycho killer in the head." Kurai joked.

"Thank you for slicing off that psycho killer's head." Moka responded.

Once the coroner's van left the academy and disappeared into the woods. The both of them walked back to their dorm rooms.

After a moment of silence, Moka finally broke it. "Kurai can I ask you something?"

He turned his head towards her. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Kurai abruptly stopped and stared in silence. "Where'd that come from." He laughed in disbelief.

"When Kokoa was about to kill me, Naga said you risked your arm just to save me. And then he said it was because you loved me. Is it true?"

Kurai ran his hands through his hair. "To be honest, no I don't."

Moka looked a bit offended.

Kurai caught his mistake. "Not like that." He stuttered trying to fix his mistake. "It's just...you're my friend, and I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and that I got your back. You probably would've done the same for me anyway."

Moka now looked relieved.

"You really rose to the occasion. I'm proud of you." Kurai said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Moka laughed.

* * *

Two days had passed and Kurai was currently in his room writing in his journal.

_Journal Entry #10_

_2 days had passed and Yumi kept her promise and brought everyone back from beyond the grave. It took a while to explain to everyone the events of what happened, even when we told them that it was Moka's little sister Kokoa that killed everyone. Speak of the devil, Kokoa joined the Newspaper Club and apologized to everyone for what she had done. _

_Boy that was awkward, and she also did it so she could get close to her sister. Things are about to get more interesting._

After placing the journal back in his drawer. Someone suddenly knocked on his door. Kurai opened it and saw Kiria looking flustered. She walked in uninvited and slammed the door Kurai took that as a sign saying she was still pissed off.

"Kiria I'm so.." He was interrupted as she clashed her lips on his and dragged him into a rough kiss. He could actually feel his cheeks burn from the mad blushing. After a few seconds she calmed down and it became more passionate.

Kurai had no words that could describe the kiss. Saying it was amazing would be an understatement. Her lips were so soft and tender, so warm and inviting. It was sweet as well. He loved how their lips fit perfectly together. She had such a nice taste. Like a perfect blend of sweet and bitter. He was instantly hooked to her taste, wanting to savor it forever.

Pretty soon they broke for air. And he saw she was blushing madly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so glad you're alive." Kurai said as he wrapped his arms around her waist."

She eventually escaped his grasp and looked down at the floor in embarassment. "So does this mean we're boyfriend/girlfriend." A mad blushed enveloped her cheeks.

Kurai responded with a smirk and pulled her in for another kiss. "Does thay answer your question." He asked.

Kiria nodded and left to go back to her room.

"Bye Honey Bunny." She smiled as she walked away.

"Later." Kurai said as he shut the door. As he walked back to his bed, he looked down at where Naga had stabbed him. The wound was completely, not even reduced to a scar. He felt it heal during his kiss.

Kurai pondered and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Honey Bunny?" He said as he turned off the light.

* * *

**Well that was something. Eh? Eh?**

**Well Kiria and Kurai are now a couple.**

**Actually that last scene, i'll be honest, that was so cheesy I can actually smell it.**

**I'm not the best at writing romantic stuff. I don't know why but I gag every time I read something about love, or when couples give each other baby names. In fact that 'Honey Bunny' thing just made me want to hurl.**

**Just so you know, there will be nothing between Kurai and Moka, I pretty much made it clear. They are just close friends and nothing more.**

**Next chapter up in two weeks or less.**

**Review, review, and review.**

**Next time with Don't Mess With a Sister's Love.**

**(Blech) (Violent Vomiting)**


	16. Don't Mess with a Sister's Love

**My cable went out at my house, so I had the whole day to finish this.**

**Alrighty then, there will be more at the bottom**

**With that, here's Don't Mess With a Sister's Love**

* * *

Lying in a dark chamber on a single throne was a figure whose face was hidden in a hood. In their hands was a glass of red wine. The figure casually took a sip as the various screams of agony and anguish echoed across the room.

"Music to my ears." The voice assured it was a woman's voice.

The sound was cut off for a brief moment as someone entered the chamber. It was a man who made sure to keep his face hidden in a robe. Tied around his hands were three separate chains.

"Your Lady, I brought the prisoners you requested."

"You know better than to interrupt me while I'm enjoying my music." She heard a cracking whip and an unknown woman's blood curdling screaming.

"Such symphony." She chuckled

The robed man bowed in apology. "Please forgive me Lady." He pleaded.

"You are forgiven." The woman said as she waved her hand. "Now bring them in."

"Of course." The man yanked on the chains and three bodies flew into the room and laid on the floor. As they got up, the man tugged on their chains and they walked until they kneeled in front of the woman, and she got an accurate view of them.

Three women kneeled in front of her with their hands shackled. All three of them had alluring figures and were well endowed that was hidden under the grime, blood, and dirt. The woman on the left had light brown hair that reached her back, while the one on the right had shoulder length dark brown hair, and the woman in the middle had short violet hair with long bangs on each side of her face. The one thing they all had in common; their eyes were bandaged and covered.

"What do you want? I swear we didn't do anything." Violet promised. The two on each of her side nodded in agreement.

"Normally I don't waste my time with filth such as you three." Lady Angel scoffed as she sipped her wine. "But I have a job that requires your abilities."

"What is it?" The brunette on the right whimpered.

The Lady Angel pulled out a picture from her dress and threw it at the violet head. "The boy in the picture, I want you to kill him, and bring him back here. It's as simple as that."

"Why can't you have your soldiers do it?" The one on the left asked in a rather sarcastic tone. Just like that she felt her back tear as the robed man whipped her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other two whimpered at her screaming.

"Since you're trash, I'll let you do the dirty work." Lady Angel responded.

"Okay we'll do as you say." Violet flinched

Lady smirked and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, each of the three felt something prick onto the back of their necks, and heard a faint beeping.

"You have a 72 hour window of oppurtunity to complete your mission. When those three days are up and you failed, those little bugs are going to blow your heads sky high. Your target attends a boarding school designed for monsters, Yokai Academy. Take him out and bring him back. You got that?" She barked

"Yes ma'am." The three said in sync.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Yokai Academy murders, and everyone is trying to move on with their new life. Kurai and Moka had a long conversation, and decided not to tell everyone that it was Kokoa who killed all those people, so she has a better chance of making friends. She even wanted (or was forced) to help in Tsukune's Ghoul training

Tsukune was meditating in a clearing somewhere in the Yokai woods while Inner Moka walked around him in circles with the Rosary in her hands. She made sure to keep a close eye on him.

Yukari, Kiria, Ruby, Gin, Kurumu, and Mizore were watching in fascination and suspense.

Inner Moka barked at him like a general. "If you want to control your monster blood, you have to keep a sound mind, and a sound body."

Tsukune took a deep breath and exhaled. All of a sudden, he heard two distinct rustlings coming from both sides of his direction.

He opened his eyes and saw Kokoa with her bat in hammer mode, and Kurai with his sword flying towards him.

He nonchalantly raised his arms and intercepted both weapons, surprising the both of them. That costed the two of them dearly as he gripped their weapons, and pulled them and their master's towards each other. The both of them crashed into each other and fell in a heap. Kokoa's hammer turned back into a bat and flew back on her soldier.

Inner Moka clapped her hands. "That's enough for today." She walked over to Tsukune and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really are improving. You're getting stronger every day." With that she snapped her Rosary back on and fainted in Tsukune's arms.

"Yeah while we're being used as test dummys." Kurai pointed out as Kiria helped him up.

Kiria kissed him on the cheek. "I think it suits you well. Shmoopy."

"Can you stop with that? It makes my skin crawl." Kurai yelled as he sheathed his sword. Kiria giggled at his embarassment

"So you two are officially a couple?" Yukari swooned as she winked at Tsukune, who sweatdropped in response.

Kurai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess we are." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kiria.

Gin decided to change the subject. "It seems Tsukune's monster blood is starting to be in more control." He chuckled.

"That reminds me Tsukune, how's your Holy Lock holding in?" Ruby asked.

Tsukune handed Moka to Gin and examined his arm to see that his seal was looking decent. "Well it's not acting screwy so I'm all good."

Everyone laughed as Kokoa huffed instead. "I can't believe a mighty vampire like me was beaten by someone like him." She scoffed in disbelief.

Mizore popped from behind a tree. "You mean a vampire?" Mizore asked.

Kokoa shrugged her shoulder. "I kinda feel better inside."

"Well we have the rest of the day to do something." Kurumu looked around to everyone. "Any ideas?"

Ruby raised her hand. "How about basketball?"

"Sounds good." Kurai responded as something suddenly whizzed past his head.

He looked around wondering what was that. "_The hell?"_ Kurai thought.

Kiria looked at him with confused face. "Something wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulder and continued walking with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was completely unaware that a kunai was sticking out of a tree.

* * *

Tsukune, Gin, and Kurai were standing face to face with Kokoa, Moka, and Ruby, while the others were spectating.

"Alright three on three, boys against girls, first to twenty wins." Gin announced.

Kokoa smirked and spun the ball on her finger. "Lets make this interesting. Losing team's captain has to take a punishment."

Kurai rubbed his hands trying to think of something. "Alright if we win, Moka can't drink Tsukune's blood for a month."

Moka's face practically paled at the bet. She knew she had to win.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "And what happens if we win?"

Kurai smirked and stared at Gin, who nodded in approval. "If we lose, Tsukune has to spend an entire day with Kurumu. Take her out for a romantic candlelight dinner, a nice moonlit walk, you know all that crap."

Tsukune turned to him with rage in his eyes "Wait, what?!" He practically yelled.

Moka was biting her fingernails lost in thought. "_If I lose, I can't suck Tsukune's blood. If I win, he has to go on a date with someone other than me. They did this on purpose!" _

* * *

"Well that bit." Violet head hissed as she scanned the area with her binoculars. The brunnette duo stood right behind her.

"See him yet?" The short headed brunnette asked.

"No...Wait!" She took a picture out of her pocket and looked back and forth between it and the binoculars. "I got him!" She yelled.

"Well what's he doing?" Violet head asked.

"Playing basketball." She responded with a smirk.

The longer haired brunnette heard a faint beeping from her neck. "We better hurry."

* * *

"Alright the scores tied 18-18, next shot wins." Ruby yelled out.

She passed Kurai the ball, and he passed it back to her. She turned her back to him and passed it to Kokoa, who took a shot at the basket, only to hit the rim and accidentally give Gin the ball.

Kurumu cheered loudly and waved her fist in the air. "Come on girls, win this!"

"Don't you want Tsukune's team to win?" Kiria questioned.

Kurumu stared at her with a sparkle in her eye. "If Tsukune loses, he has to go on a date with me. One night with me, and he'll fall head over heel in love with me." Instantly a washtub fell on her head and knocked her out.

Kiria turned to see Yukari waving her wand. "Why did you do that?"

"She needed to calm down."

Tsukune stood in front of Kokoa and waved his arms. "Hey, I'm open!" Kurai faked a shot from Moka and passed it to Tsukune, he caught the ball and took a shot that was going dead into the basket

Moka covered her mouth in fear. "Here it comes."

Just as the ball was about to enter the basket, a streak of purple appeared out of nowhere and slapped it away from the basket.

"What just happened?" Kokoa asked as her little bat friend flew on her shoulder.

"We just happened." Said an unknown voice

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw three girls standing on top of a tree branch. Each one of them wore dark sunglasses that completely hid their eyes, black jackets, jean shorts, and combat boots.

The girl in the middle had short violet hair with two long bangs. One of the bangs was moving like it had a mind of it's own and was reeling back to her head.

And the two girls on each side of her looked like twins, except the one on the right had long brown hair, while the one on the left had short brown hair.

"I'm sorry but can we help you?" Tsukune asked.

The brunette on the left whipped her head forward, and her hair lashed down like wires. The strands of hair lassoed around Kurai and tangled him.

Kurai struggled against the possessed hair, but it wrapped tighter around him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune yelled as he ran to his friend's aid. "Let him go."

"Sorry." The violet haired said as her two bangs collided and made a hairy fist, it rocketed forward and sent Tsukune flying. "But your friend is our ticket to freedom."

He crashed into Moka and accidentally pulled off her Rosary.

The sky turned red, and the air reeked of powerful Yokai energy. Next thing you knew, Inner Moka was back.

Kokoa stared at her with lovestruck eyes and hugged tightly around her sister and hid her face in her chest. "Big sister, it's been so long." She squealed as snot ran down her nose, disgusting Moka to an extent.

Moka pryed Kokoa off of her and stared at the three. "Now explain yourselves, why are you taking our friend?"

"Before that, I think introductions are in order." The short haired brunnette with Kurai smirked as she did a weird pose. "The names Sukui Gorgon."

The other brunnette followed her example with her own pose. "I'm Kukui Gorgon."

The violet haired one did her own pose. "And my names Rukui Gorgon."

"_Gorgon?"_ Moka thought to herself.

All three spoke in sync. "And we're..." As they talked, the each took off their sunglasses revealing their eyes.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Moka yelled.

"...The Gorgon sisters." The three introduced.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**Gorgons are famous monsters known through Greek Mythology. They are also an endangered race since ancient times. They are known as female beasts with snakes for hair and can turn anyone who looks them in the eye into stone. But in reality, a Gorgon's eyes have different powers whether good or bad. And their snake for hair curse was lifted centuries ago, instead they are able to control their hair like snakes. The infamous three, Medusa and her two sisters Stheno, and Euryale are the ones who made their legend famous.**

* * *

"I thought Gorgons were supposed to be butt ugly, I guess they were right." Kurai mocked at the three with his eyes closed. His captor didn't take that lightly and used her hair to crash Kurai into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Gorgon's eyes have unpredictable power, it's smart not to look at them." Moka explained as she shielded our eyes.

"Enough! Let's just kill him and report this back to her lady." Kukui ordered.

"Kill? Forget that." Kurai's body erupted into flames and singed the hair wrapped around him

Kiria uncovered her eyes and witnessed as her boyfriend was smothered in flames, completely unaware that he was just fine.

"Kurai!" She was just about to run to help him, but Kurumu grabbed her and covered her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed. Trust me, he's fine."

Sukui screamed at the realization that her hair caught fire. "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" The hair around Kurai was completely burned off, and it released him from her grasp.

"My hair." She whimpered as she stroked the charred follicles.

Kurai ran over to his friends and was met with a hug from Kiria.

Sukui gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Nobody messes with my hair and lives." The pupils of her eyes turned red, and a red beam of light shot towards them.

"Take cover!" Gin yelled as he grabbed Yukari and Mizore and hid them behind a nearby tree.

Kurumu, Kokoa, Moka, and Ruby took cover behind a large oak, while Tsukune, Kurai, and Kiria hid behind the tree next to them.

"What the hell? They shoot lasers?" Kurai yelled as he moved his head slightly away from the tree to look, he quickly reeled his head back as another shot grazed the side of the tree.

"Why are they attacking us anyway? What did we do?" Yukari screamed.

"I think they're assassins." Mizore pointed out as another shot hit the tree.

"Even so, five more minutes and this whole forest is going to come down." Moka yelled.

"I have an idea. Kurai, Ginei, I'm going to need your help." Tsukune called out. "Yukari, I'm going to need three of those washtubs."

"You got it Tsukune." Yukari yelled as she prepared her wand. "Magic wand, magic wand, triple golden washtub."

Three washtubs appeared out of thin air and slammed all three boys on their heads.

"Why did you hit us?" Gin yelled.

Yukari stuck out her tongue in amusement. "Sorry, force of habit."

Tsukune sighed "Forget it." He pulled off the lock on his Holy Lock and stuffed it in his pocket. All of a sudden, coming from the two fang holes from where Moka bit him various times, dark red vein like patterns etched itself on the right side of his neck and face, his eyes became red and slit, and his hair became a lighter brown.

Kurumu looked extremely baffled at Tsukune's new form. "Is that.."

Moka smirked and nodded. "That's Tsukune's Ghoul form."

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Ghoul is a person's corpse that reanimates when possessed by a wicked spirit. It's favorite food is humans, and it has an insatiable bloodlust and will kill everything in their paths if are not trained properly. They are believed to be weakened by Holy Crosses.**

* * *

"So that's what a Ghoul looks like." Kurai said as his eyes turned a demonic red. "All right."

Gin transformed into his Werewolf form and the three boys stood out from the trees, washtubs at the ready.

Sukui grinned as her eyes glowed red again. "Got ya." She fired a barrage of eye lasers at the three as they ran towards them. The shoots would either miss them, or reflect off the washtubs covering them.

"They're using Yukari's tubs as makeshift shields. Maybe they're not the idiots we take them for." Moka said impressed.

As Tsukune ran, he got both of their attention. "Listen up guys, we're going to keep evading their shots with these shields. Pretty soon, they're going to use their hair to attack. Once they attack, we'll each grab one of their hairs and pull them down."

"Remember what Moka said, don't look them in their eyes." Gin reminded the two of them. All three closed their eyes.

Under her usual emotionless face, Mizore found their actions confusing. "Wait, how can they attack if they can't see?" She pondered.

The Gorgon sisters watched as the three ran towards them at an incredible speed.

Sukui ceased her eye lasers, knowing they were ineffective. "Now what?"

Rukui smirked and extended her hair. "I got them."

Her hair stretched and slithered around the boys like snakes. She concocted a spear head out of several strands, and sent it towards the demon's head.

Gin sniffed the hair and could smell something flying towards Kurai. It smelled all too familiar to him.

_'Hair Gel.'_

"Kurai, a strand is heading straight for your head, twelve o' clock. Dodge in three seconds."

"Heard you loud and clear." Kurai dropped the washtub and did a high front flip, the spear hair grazed but missed him completely.

"They're using their other senses to find their way around." Kiria realized.

The moment was short lived as another stand from behind wrapped around Kurai's whole body and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

Tsukune and Gin found him with their heightened senses jumped on a thicker, standable strand of hair and proceeded to pry the hair off of him, only to end up being ambushed by others and tied up themselves.

"Now I got them." Rukui manipulated her hair and dragged all three in front of her. "You're quite the rebels." She snapped her fingers and various strands clamped onto each of their eyelids. "Let's take care of that."

All three boys shutted their eyes super tight, but the hair seemed to be superior ans it started to open them.

"Use all your strength." Gin groaned as he tried to keep his eyes closed. "Don't let them open your eyes."

Kurai gritted his teeth in pain as his eyes felt like they were being opened by crowbars. "What kind of hair care products do these chicks use?"

"Not the best time to make jokes." Tsukune gritted.

"Oh no, they're trapped." Yukari raised her wand.

Kurumu flew towards them with her claws out while Mizore followed behind.

"We won't let you hurt my Tsukune." Kurumu yelled. Several strands of hair flew towards her, but she would dodge them with grace or slice them to bits.

Mizore froze all the hair that reached her vicinity. "You mean my Tsukune."

After several minutes of them giving bad hair cuts. The hair wrapped around the boys finally gave in and released them, letting them fall to the ground in a heap.

Kurumu kneeled down besides Tsukune. She delicately took his head and placed it between her oversized bosom. "Are you okay?" She crooned.

Mizore rushed towards them and yanked Tsukune's head from Kurumu's grasp. She took his head and placed it between her legs. "He was already being squeezed to death, now you're going to suffocate him." She seethed at Kurumu.

Tsukune opened his eyes and felt something soft and cold on his face. He knew instantly it could come from one person.

"Mizore, please get away from me." Tsukune pleaded. Mizore took his words the wrong way and began to cry.

"No I won't, I'll stay right beside you forev..." She was interrupted as Tsukune took his hand and grazed Mizore on her side. She gasped and started panting rapidly as blood was starting to seep from her sweater.

Kurumu dragged her away before Tsukune could do any worse. The others witnessed what happened and rushed to her side.

"Why did you attack her like that?" Kokoa yelled.

Tsukune, Kurai, and Gin stood up on their feet and glared at all seven of them. They got a closer look and realized that the pupils of their eyes were now light purple.

Kurai ran at Moka and attempted to punch her, only for her to dodge and strike him.

Moka glared at them and bared her fangs. "What are you idiots doing? We're on the same team." Her eyes widened as she looked up at the laughing Gorgon sisters, and back at them.

"You guys got to get out of here." Gin ran and attempted to strike Kiria, but she dodged and he rammed into a tree. He got up and clutched his bleeding head. "We can't control our actions."

Kokoa grabbed her bat, and used it's hammer mode to slam Gin back into the other boys.

Despite her injury, Mizore sat up and groaned. "What's wrong with them?"

"They looked into the Gorgon's eyes and now they're under her spell." Moka explained.

Rukui snickered at them. "It's called Marionette eyes. It's kind of like mind control. I control their physical bodies and work them like puppets."

She snapped her fingers and all three of them ran at the girls ready to kill.

Kurai ran at Kiria and attempted to punch her, but several golden washtubs slammed him on the head, and he fell with a bruise.

"I'm so sorry Kurai, I panicked." Yukari stuttered.

Kurai picked himself up. "Don't worry, you're doing the right thing Yukari. You're going to have to fight back." All of a sudden his body jerked and he did a roundhouse kick aiming for Kiria's head, the latter ducked just in time.

"Kiria, turn into your monster form and fight me. Protect yourself." He pleaded.

Kiria backed away with tears. "I don't wan't to hurt you."

Kurai took his hands and dark energy swirled around them. "What the hell? I never activated my powers." He mustered up enough strength to turn his head towards the Gorgon sisters. The violet haired Kukui was flipping through pages of a leather bound book.

"When did you get my book?" Kurai yelled.

Kukui flipped through the last few pages and closed the book with a smug grin. "Glad we did, my eyes allow me to remember every word out of any book, making me the greatest speed reader."

Rukui pouted her lips. "Did I forget to mention that I can also use one's powers for my own personal gain."

"Shit. Please Kiria, I'm begging you. You have to attack me." Kurai did his best to keep his arm at bay or at least stop his power. But his body wouldn't listen to him. "Please Kiria, I can't stop." He pleaded.

But it was too late.

**"Evil Shock"**

Kurai appeared next to Yukari and gripped her face.

"Please forgive me." Electricity surged through his hands and channeled bolts of electricty through her entire body, severely shocking her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M SORRY!" Kurai yelled through her screaming.

"Yukari!" Everyone yelled. Kokoa rushed to her aid and swung her bat hammer towards him, only for him to grab the head and throw her and the weapon sending them into trees.

Kurai walked towards the half concious Yukari and raised his hand to the side. A moment later, the hilt of the Lævateinn flew in his hand. His eyes widened in fear as he gripped the blade.

Kiria covered her mouth and gasped. "Kurai you have to fight it!"

Kurai placed his foot on Yukari's chest and pinned her down. "I'm trying but I can't control myself." Kurai raised his sword and prepared to strike.

Everyone but the Gorgon sister watched in horror as Kurai was about to stab her.

Tears ran down Yukari's eyes as her life started to flash before her eyes. "Please." She sniffled.

Kurai closed his eyes and swung the sword towards. "I'm so sorry."

Yukari closed her eyes and waited for it to be over She prayed that it was quick and painless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, something unseen blasted Kurai off his feet before he could finish Yukari.

He was sent flying and crashed into some trees, completely knocking him out. Ruby raised her wand and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kurai tying him to a tree.

Everyone turned to the source of the attack and saw Kiria, only coming from her back were two white angelic wings. Tears ran down her eyes as she hugged herself.

After that Ruby walked to Yukari and placed her head in her lap. "Hang on Yukari, you're going to be fine." She assured her.

Yukari slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at her. "I'm fine, just a little sore is all." She turned to the winged Kiria and hugged her savior. "Thank you so much."

Kiria placed a hand on her cheek, and a light blue energy grazed Yukari, pretty soon her eyelids went heavy and she fully closed her eyes.

"She's just asleep. She'll be fine" Kiria assured Ruby

"You're an Angel." Mizore gasped.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**An Angel is a being believed to be the residents of Heaven and Knights of God. They are known for their dove like wings, unnatural beauty, and grace. They're kisses can heal the most fatal of wounds. It is also believed that an Angel's song brings eternal happiness to those who listen to it. **

**Like Humans and Monsters; Angels and Demons have been enemies since biblical times. Where Demons fester in darkness, Angels live in light.**

* * *

Moka sighed and stood up in front of the approaching Tsukune and Ginei with a glare in her eyes.

Tsukune raised his hand ready to strike. "Moka." She could feel the seriousness in his voice. "Please."

Without a moment's hesitation, the both of them bumrushed her. She did a high front flip over both of them and she gripped their heads. She used all her strength, and slammed the both of their heads together. Once they were good and confused, Moka stood behind them and gave them a double roundhouse kick on their back. They both went flying and crashed into a tree. Ruby made more vines shot up and wrap around them.

Once that was over, Moka glared daggers at the Gorgon sisters, the three could fell her cold glare even from a distance.

Rukui shivered under her stone cold glare and turned towards her sisters. "I think we took it too far."

Kukui and Sukui nodded in agreement and they turned to run away. Only to run into Mizore and end up frozen in a block of ice, and fall off the tree with a crash. The force broke the ice and freed them. When they looked up, they saw in horror as Inner Moka stood in front of them.

Before they could respond, they were suddenly tied up in vines and frozen in place.

Moka kneeled down so she made direct eye contact. "Now I'm going to only ask you once. How do you reverse your puppet eye on the boys?" Venom spat from every word.

"We don't know how. I swear we don't." Rukui pleaded.

Moka gritted her teeth and stood up. Once she made sure they didn't have anywhere to go, she turned to Kurumu. "Don't let them out of your sight."

Moka walked up to the three boys as they regained conciousness. She took a good look and saw that their eyes were still purple.

Tsukune turned his head to see the Gorgon sisters captured.

"Moka, you go..." All of a sudden, he felt a searing pain in his groin and tried to breathe. His eyes returned to normal.

She turned towards Gin and gave him a hard kick to his groin before he could say anything. Taking the purple away from his eyes.

She turned to Kurai and drew her leg back. "Shit."

* * *

At the track and field, two girls were running laps around the track.

"Man how many more do we have to do? One of the girls whined.

"Wow, you're lazy." The latter mocked.

All of a sudden they could hear a distant screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" One of the girls questioned.

"Whatever it is, it ain't our problem." With that, the two girls continued their jog.

* * *

Kurai stuffed the book in his back pocket and held the Lævateinn so the tip was right in Kukui's face. "You made me attack my friends, and almost kill one of them." He raised the sword. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Kukui broke down crying. "We had no other choice." She closed her eyes in an attempt to beg for mercy. "She made us do it."

Kurai abruptly dropped the sword and plunged it into the ground. He kneeled in front of Kukui and she looked up at him.

"Close your eyes."

Kukui did as told and shutted her eyes. If you looked closely you'll notice a black mark on her right eyelid that looks like a circle with wings.

Tsukune checked Rukui, while Kurumu checked Sukui. They affirmed that they had the same marks as well.

"Let me ask you something." Kurai stood up and turned his back to his friends. He took off his shirt and slightly adjusted the waistline of his pants, where he revealed a mark of his own that looked just like theirs.

"It looks just like theirs." Tsukune affirmed.

"It was the mark of the Angel Purifiers. It was their symbol." Kurai explained.

Kiria, whose wings were gone, looked confused. "The what?"

"The Angel Purifiers." Kurumu explained. "They were a group of humans who kidnapped people from their homes and tortured them for their sins. Kurai was one of their prisoners when he was just a little kid. They were also the ones who killed his mother."

Kiria's mouth hung open in shock. "I don't believe it."

Kurai turned to the Gorgons and growled. "You were in cahoots with them."

"No, we had nothing to do with them. She forced us to do this." Sukui cried.

Kurai interrupted. "Who is 'she'?

Kukui was the one who answered "The Lady Angel, their leader. Please you have to believe us, we're not killers."

Kurai grabbed his sword and raised it. "Really cause what just happened doesn't justify."

Kukui broke down crying. "It was her that was bad it wasn't us, we're not like that. I can have a bad temper once in a while but that's it. The only reason we got taken was because we stole a chocolate bar from a gas station. We're not killers." She hung her head crying. "Please don't kill us, we want to live."

Kurai had enough and turned to Rukui. Unlike her sister she spoke a lot more calmly, but he could feel how serious she sounded.

"We spent ten years locked up in a cell. They took us away from a nice home, and loving parents. The only thing we ever saw was four dark walls. No sunlight, there were times I couldn't tell whether it was day or night. If you were one of their prisoners, then you would know what kind of hell we went through. While my sisters cried, I held them telling them everything was going to be fine, I was the one who kept them warm, gave them my scraps to eat, sang to them before they fell asleep. All I wanted was to give them hope. When the Lady Angel promised us freedom, I only took this so I could keep my promise to my sisters. So they wouldn't have to suffer. So she could take off these bombs pricked on our necks and we could go home."

Kurai interrupted. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, you got a bomb on your neck?" Everyone looked at the back of their necks and saw gray bugs with a faint red light.

"Shit, you should've told us that from the start." He turned to Yukari who was fully awaked. "You think you can take them off?"

Yukari cracked her knuckles and placed her fingers on the bug. "Child's play."

Everyone thought she was going to defuse it with her finger. Instead, she simply pulled it off and tossed it aside. As soon as it hit the ground, it went off like a firework, and then sputtered.

As she took off the last two. Kurai kneeled next to the sisters. "You do realize you could've took them off yourselves and we would'nt have went through all this." He uttered rather coldly.

* * *

After a short discussion, the Bus Driver agreed to bring the Gorgon sisters home. Maybe he wasn't as creepy as people think he is.

About an hour later, everyone was in the Newspaper Clubroom. All three boys were applying ice courtesy of Mizore, on the spot where Moka kicked them.

Tsukune winced. "I think I got feeling back in them."

Gin took another ice bag and stuffed it down his pants. "I can't even find mine."

"This is why they invented athletic cups." Kurai joked as he applied two ice bags.

All the girls laughed at their pain. About a few minutes later, they were back up on their feet. Yet they still looked uneasy.

Kurai walked up to Yukari and she hugged his waist. The force of her hug brought up more pain from earlier, yet despite that he hugged her back. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay." Yukari assured him.

After that, Kurai walked over to Kiria, ever since she stopped him from killing Yukari, she was leaning against the wall and was silent. He tilted her chin so she was looking directly at him. "You did the right thing." He assured her. She smiled a little bit and blushed a little bit.

He leaned in and their noses lightly brushed each other. "Thank you for stopping me." He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her in for a light passionate kiss.

Kurumu interrupted them. "So where do you two stand." The two broke their kiss and blushed.

Moka stepped in. "Kurai's a Demon, and you're an Angel. Two complete opposites, what's going to happen now?"

Kiria pondered for a second and then hugged Kurai. The latter wrapped his arms around her.

Once that was all clear. Kurai got everyone's attention. "Guys I have to tell you something important." Everyone stared in silence.

"It seems the Angel Purifiers have decided to pick an old fight with me. I thought I was done with them years ago. Now it seems that their leader now wants me dead. I'm done running away from them. But I'm going to need all of you to help me if I want to see this to the end."

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukune and Gin walked up to him and fist bumped him.

"Always look out for a bro." They all said in sync.

Kurumu walked in and joined fists. Then there was Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Moka, and Kokoa.

Kiria seemed hesitant. That all changed as she looked her boyfriend right in the eyes.

She joined her fist.

* * *

The Lady Angel took a sip of wine. Her face remained hidden under her hood. "You're telling me, the Gorgon sisters failed?"

The robed subordinate kneeled in front of her. "Forgive me my Lady, we can recapture the three if you want."

"Let them be. I have no use for them." She took another sip. "Besides they did exactly as I hoped."

The man looked up at her. "I don't understand."

"Knowing the hell spawn, he'll want to come after me. I'll let him, I want the rat to die from my own hands." She waved her hand. "Now leave me." He did as ordered.

Once she was sure he was gone and that she was alone. She gulped down the last of her wine.

She looked out the window and caught a glimpse of white snowflakes.

"The impure will be purged. And the world be as pure as the fallen snow."

* * *

**To ChipsAhoyRoy, thank you for the PM's. I'll definitely think about it.**

**ReViEwS, thank you very much.**

**An announcement for my readers, some of the stuff from here on out might get mildly adultish, not exaxtly lemon, but a more lemony scent to it. **

**My next chapter will be up in two weeks or less, you should all know by now.**

**Next time with Meet the Konimes; the Mouse inside the Snake Pit**


	17. The Mouse Inside the Snakepit

**People have been getting on my nerves about this.**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or anything affiliated.**

**I only own OCs**

**There will be more at the bottom.**

**With that, here's Meet the Konimes; the Mouse Inside the Snake Pit**

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

If there's one thing I hate, one thing that I wished man did not have to go through, it's having your girlfriend wake you up at five in the morning, nag you to pack, pick out your clothes for you, and drag you across the woods to the bus stop.

Funny thing, when I'm up this early, I have a tendency to complain, a lot. "Remind me why we can't catch a later bus? How about five in the afternoon instead of in the morning?"

Kiria gripped my hand like a wrench and dragged my butt across the Yokai woods. "Because I want to catch the first bus so I can get home early and surprise my family before they wake up."

Well on the upside, Kiria was kind enough to bring me coffee. At least I won't act like a complete ass the rest of the trip.

We finally made it to the cliff overlooking the red sea. Not too far from us was the scarecrow bus stop. We placed our suitcases down and looked across the red horizon.

* * *

As they waited for the bus, Kurai couldn't help but stare in awe at Kiria in her dress. She adopted a more casual style, a sleeveless pink dress with a pleated skirt that reached up to her thighs, showing off a lot of leg. The chest was adorned with a small red ribbon, and the dress showed off a lot of cleavage. She had a pair of light flip flops that matched the dress perfectly, and her long white hair had a more natural look to it.

She saw him staring at her chest and smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light peck. "Like what you see?" Kurai stared down at her in awe, marveling at how at ease she was with showing him her body. He began to feel his cheeks burn and soon his entire face went red.

Kiria saw him blush and smiled. He was just so cute when he was embarrassed!

"Kurai," she said firmly, "it's perfectly alright for you to look at my body, you're the only one who's going to see me like this so you better appreciate it fully!"

Kurai was slightly taken aback at how assertive she was being, it was different from the Kiria he knew, and it was….really hot.

Kiria looked at the clothes she picked out for him. It was a simple black runner's jacket over a pair of dark jeans, and white sneakers.

She backed a little bit. "And besides, you look really good in that."

"I do look good, don't I?" Kurai smirked.

Kiria walked up to him and rested her head on his chest. "You do."

Kurai looked down at her and smirked. "Thanks." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Kiria decided to change the subject to more important matters. "Are you nervous about meeting my entire family?"

"No No No No No. Meeting them would be a few hours, a day maybe. I'm more nervous about spending the entire Christmas break with a family of Angels."

Their conversation was interrupted as the sight of the freaky bus came into view from the tunnel.

Kurai picked up the suitcases and gestured to the bus. "Let's go."

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

I was the first to step on the bus where I was greeted by the Bus Driver. Call me crazy, but I think he got even creepier.

He took the cigar out of his mouth and puffed a smoke ring in my face.

"Smoking at five in the morning? You know that's not good for your health, right?"

He chuckled and turned to the window. "You'll understand when you're older."

As I took my seat and placed the bags down, I turned around expecting to see Kiria right behind me. Instead I saw her whisper something in the Bus Driver's ear, and give him a slip of paper. He simply nodded and she walked to the seat.

"What were you just talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing important." She replied. "Hey do you mind if I sit on the window side?"

I stood up and gestured to it. "Go on ahead."

As the bus took off from the tunnel into the human world, my eyelids started to become extremely heavy and I realized I was still tired.

'_I forgot it's almost six.'_ As I started to drift, I felt two hands clutch onto my head and pull me down. My cheeks pressed against extremely soft material, and I saw legs drifting down in front of me. I felt ginger soft hands stroke my hair, leaving me a feeling of deeper fatigue. I was so tired, that I didn't care that my cheeks were burning.

'_Kiria's lap.' _The bliss took over and everything went black.

Meanwhile, Kiria continued running her fingers through Kurai's silky blond hair. She watched as he started to slightly snore. She couldn't help but blush at his sight.

She thought to herself. '_He's so cute when he's asleep.'_

* * *

As far as he could see, there was light, nothing but miles and miles of light.

Kurai floated along the blinding white light, drifting like an astronaut in the void of space. '_Where am I?'_

There was no where to stand, no where to sit. It was nothing but a bright light void of any life.

Except one.

Kurai shuffled his feet in an attempt to run. But there was no where to run.

Although he couldn't run, moving his feet around did help him move a little bit farther.

A woman's voice boomed across the oblivion. _"No matter where you go. I will hunt you like the rat you are."_

By instinct, Kurai reached for his back, only to realize, he did not have his sword on him.

'_Who's there.' _His voice echoed.

_"Divine's Grace will be upon us soon, and the world will be as pure as God intended."_

Nothing but light, a bright blinding light, that got brighter by every passing second.

The voice began to sing. It was soothing, but unsettling, like a madman's lullaby.

"_Unclean, Impure, Unclean, Impure."_

Kurai covered his ears and shut his eyes hoping to drown her out. But the voice rang in his head and wouldn't leave. A weird feeling rose in his chest, and he felt energy surge through his body. His eyes suddenly shot open, revealing his red eyes.

Everything went pitch black.

* * *

Back in the real world, Kurai's eyes shot open, and felt the warmth of Kiria's lap. Which was good considering it was cold, it was really cold. He then realized, it was literally cold.

Kiria smiled down at him. "For someone who complained so much, that was a short nap."

Kurai felt his head throb and rubbed his temple. "What time is it?"

Kiria looked outside the window. "You were out for twenty minutes."

Kurai sat up and looked out the window. It was still slightly dark outside, but he could still see white snow drifting down.

At Yokai Academy, the barrier that seals it away usually keeps it at a decent climate. Warm, and a few storms every once in a while. If you wanted to see real snow, you either had to go to the human world during winter, or Mizore's hometown.

Kiria started to shiver and latched onto Kurai for warmth.

Kurai reached for his bag. "Here, I got a spare jacket." He took out a tattered green jacket, and handed it to her.

"Wouldn't it be more romantic if you gave me your jacket?" She sighed.

He started to take off his own in response. "Unless you want demon sweat, be my guest."

She stopped him and placed it back on. "It's fine, I love it." She put it on and kissed him on the cheek.

The bus driver huffed on his cigar and stared at the couple. "A Demon and an Angel. Never thought I'd lived to see the day." He said to himself.

He called out to the two. "We'll be departing in five minutes. You better have your stuff ready."

* * *

"This can't be where you live." Kurai's mouth hung open. Any longer and his jaw would've hit the floor.

"Where did you think I lived?"

"A house, an apartment, maybe a condo." Kurai took a good look and saw what looked like a 17th century Renaissance manor located in the mountainside.

As they walked through the gate. They passed by a water fountain decorated with two winged cherubs spouting water from their mouths. Kurai stared at Kiria and back at the mansion. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad works the Konime electronics company." Kurai abruptly stopped.

"Wait a minute, Ichiya Konime? He's your father?"

Kiria nodded as if it was obvious. "You heard of him?"

"He is one of the most successful businessman who ever lived. He's the chairmen of one of the most successful electronics company in all of Japan."

Kiria nodded. "Yeah, he can set his own schedules, and make time for his kids."

Kurai looked flabbergasted. "We've been dating for three weeks, and you never told me?"

Kiria grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. "I wanted it to be a surprise. And you should've asked."

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

I most likely would've been lost if Kiria wasn't like my tour guide.

The interior was just as impressive. According to Kiria, there was at least sixty eight rooms. Including bedrooms, bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a huge library with over twenty-thousand books. The building consisted of a substantial amount of stories, in which each story upholded numerous rooms. The various rooms were furnished with elegant, luxurious furniture.

When we passed by one of the doors. I could hear what sounded like someone getting hit. I could also hear a faint voice.

"Have at thee!"

"No mercy, no surrender."

As Kiria continued walking, I walked to the door and opened it. The inside looked like a tiny training room. The walls were decorated with antique weapons that I've only seen in history books. Halberds, broadswords, kukris, twin swords, a katana, even a double sided battle axe. In the corner of the room there was a suit of armor, and on one side of the room there was a gun shelf hung with several hunting rifles.

What mainly got my attention was the boy swinging a sword.

He had long shaggy silver hair and silver eyes to match. He wore a white swallowtail coat unfastened, exposing a dark, lace-embellished, button-down shirt with a thin, long bow tie around his neck, a pair of white pants that matched with the outfit tucked into knee high boots, making him look something like a butler. His sword was different compared to the Lævateinn. It was a gold caged double edge Rapier, the sword's hilt was fashioned with gold, and he wore white gloves to provide grip.

He thrusted his sword into a practice dummy, which was marked with black marker showing the vital organs. He took his sword and slashed the abdomen completely slicing it in half.

"That should do for today." He took out a rag and patted his forehead.

Kiria walked in. "You have to stop swinging with your elbows. If you're handling a rapier, it's all in the wrist."

The boy tuned to her and grinned. They both shared a hug and Kiria turned back to me. The sword boy followed her gaze and made direct eye contact with me.

"Kurai, this is my little brother Nagi Konime." She then gestured to me.

"Nagi, this is Kurai."

Nagi walked up to me and looked around as if he was examining me. "So you're the Kurai fellow Kiria's been writing to me about?"

After his thorough search, he drew his sword and pointed the tip right at my nose. I didn't even think of flinching.

He looked at me with questionable eyes. He fastened the sword on the right side of his belt and held out his hand.

"Sir Nagi Konime the first at your service. It is an honor to meet the boy my sister has taken a fancy to."

I didn't know if this guy was joking or for real. Still I was a guest, so I shook his hand out of respect.

Nagi's eyes widened as he stared down at our handshake. He grabbed my hands and examined the palms of them thoroughly.

"Those calluses, they're like nothing I've ever seen before. But there is no mistaking it." He started rubbing my hand. "Rough and rugged."

Out of instinct and the fact this was getting weird. My fist collided with his cheek and sent him stumbling back.

Kiria covered his mouth in shock "Why did you do that?"

"It's not my fault he has some kind of weird hand fetish."

Nagi got back up. "So much power in that punch. I think he's the one." Apparently I didn't hit him hard enough.

I turned to him and saw he was back on his feet standing face to face. "Those calluses can only come from someone who knows how to wield one of the most honorable weapons. Are you a swordsman?"

I simply nodded and turned to Kiria hoping for an explanation.

"Nagi is a champion swordsman, he has won three championships since he was eleven. He's also an elite fighter, and master of hand to hand combat."

Nagi got on one knee and held my hand again. "All my life, all I wanted was a person worthy to be my rival. Someone whose strength and expertise knows no limit. Not even the best trainers money could buy could call themselves a worthy opponent." He gripped my hand tighter and looked up at me. "Will you make me a happy man, and become my rival?"

If he had said husband, the only man I'd make him was a dead man.

Several thoughts raced through my mind. The main one being: "_Kick this creep in the face!"_

"I'll become your rival if you quit touching me." I offered.

I don't know if he took the hint, either way, he let go and drew his sword. "Then have your sword and we shall fight come next fortnight." He declared.

With that Kiria and I took our leave and left him to his training.

I simply pointed my finger at her. "We will never speak of what just happened to anyone. We take that to our graves and never bring it up."

* * *

After a little more walking, I could feel vibrating coming from a particular door. Yet there was no sound.

My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly turned the doorknob. Kiria turned and realized I was about to open a door.

Kiria turned quickly and warned. "Don't open that door!"

By then it was too late. As soon as that door opened, I was blasted and crashed against the wall leaving a human shaped indent. My eardrums started to bleed at what sounded like a continuous canon blast.

"So loud." I doubted my voice could be heard.

Kiria placed her fingers in her ears and walked into the room. A minute later, the entire hallway went quiet and she stepped out with two boy's ears clutched in her fingers.

"You guys really should put up a warning sign." She scolded to them.

These two were identical twins who looked around in their early twenties. They both had long straight white hair, a muscular build, and brown eyes. They both wore iconic black and white t-shirts with flaming skulls on them, and faded jeans.

The only difference was that the twin on the left had an electric guitar strapped to his chest, while the other one had a bass instead.

The two even talked in sync. "We're sorry Kiria."

Kiria turned to me. "These are my twin brothers." She tugged on the bass boy's ear. "This is Roru." And she pulled on the one with the guitar. "And this is Ganseki. They are actually my adopted brothers."

I bowed to them in respect. "My name is Kurai Kage."

Ganseki folded his ring and middle fingers to make a rocker finger. "Nice to meet you Kurai Kage, boyfriend of Kiria." He stuck his tongue out on the side.

Roru nodded his head in disapproval. "I swear the intelligence bar for you drops lower with every passing day." He turned to Kurai and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet the guy who's dating my sister." He looked at me with stern eyes. "Take good care of her, okay?"

'_Holy crap, he's normal.'_

They gestured me inside of their room. I'm pretty sure 'studio' would've been the better word for it. Every square inch of wall was lined up with speakers and amps of all sizes. Except for one wall where they kept different types of guitars and basses. There was a single bunk bed. The bottom looked clean and made, while the top looked like someone dumped in entire junkyard on it.

"These two are musical prodigys. Ganseki prefers the guitar while Roru plays bass."

I dug in my ears to soothe the ringing. "So, they're like a band or something?"

Kiria nodded. "No, they just like to listen, play, and watch different types of music. They play their music so loud, daddy had soundproof walls installed."

Ganseki grinned and held up the rocker fingers. "My brother and I could have a shootout, and no one would hear a thing."

"That's why we keep firearms far away from him." Roru retorted.

"Well it was nice to meet you two." Kiria and I both left to continue the tour.

* * *

"How many siblings do you have?" Kurai asked

"Including those three, I have six siblings. Four brothers, and two sisters."

"Is this the new boyfriend you've been writing me about Kiria?" Kurai turned to the source of the voice and saw a woman walking towards them.

She was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair, brown eyes, and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. She donned a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that covered her chest, shoulders, mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wore a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

Kiria walked up to her and hugged her. "Kurai, this is my sister Koyomi Konime."

Koyomi approached Kurai until she was extremely close to his face. "So this is the boyfriend you've been telling me about?"

She started to run her fingers through his hair. Kurai felt extremely uncomfortable and started to blush. While Kiria watched as if it was normal.

"Kurai Kage, I like your blond hair. Silky and smooth." She stepped an inch closer until her chest pressed against Kurai. The latter's entire face turned red. Kurai turned to Kiria and she nodded. She moved her lips, and they read don't move.

"You have somewhat of a skinny build, not a lot of muscle, but decent. Your eyes are as blue as the cerulean sea." Koyomi examined

She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed on it. "And you have delicate supple skin." She whispered in his ear. Kurai was on the verge of a nosebleed.

She backed away from him and bowed. She turned to Kiria. "He seems like a good choice." With that she left. "Have a good time you two." She waved off at them.

She turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Is every one of your siblings except Roru a weirdo?"

"They're not bad once you get used to them." Kiria defended. She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the halls. "There's one more sibling I want you to meet."

* * *

They both turned a corner and Kurai's blood turned cold. He rubbed his hands for warmth.

"Did the temperature just drop?" Kurai shivered.

Kiria stopped in front of another door. "This is it."

They both stepped in and the temperature turned even colder. Kurai suddenly slipped and fell on what felt like cold ice."

"You really should watch your step." A boy said from inside the room.

Kurai turned and saw a boy with white spiky hair and blue eyes. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Under it was a white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants to match.

Kiria helped Kurai up on his feet, and he got a better view of the room. The entire place consisted of elegant furniture made of ice.

Kurai sat down on an ice futon and Kiria walked to the white haired boy. "Kurai, this is Shimo Konime. He's a Yuki-Otoko, just like Mizore."

Kurai's teeth clattered. "You're a snow-man? Explains why it looks like a winter wonderland in here."

Shimo chuckled. "That's funny." He turned to Kiria. "So this is your new boyfriend?"

Kiria nodded and blushed slightly. Shimo approached Kurai and eyed him up and down.

Knowing Kiria's other siblings, Kurai was ready for the worst.

Shimo then backed up and turned to Kiria. "Checks out good to me." He bowed to Kurai. "Welcome to our home."

_Two normals, and three weirdos. Two out of five will work." _Kurai thought in his head.

* * *

As they walked through the hallway, Kurai suddenly thought of something that got him wondering.

"Hey didn't you say you had six siblings?"

Kiria turned to him and nodded. "Yeah I do. Why?"

Kurai showed his whole hand. "Well every sibling I met adds up to five." He pointed one finger from his other hand. "You're the sixth." He brought out one more finger. "So whose the seventh Konime sibling?"

Kiria thought for a second and then spoke as if she was giving a lesson. "As you already know, there are seven Konime siblings. Ganseki and Roru are the second and third oldest and were adopted. Koyomi is my stepsister and is the fourth oldest, I'm the fifth oldest, Shimo was adopted and is the sixth oldest and Nagi's my bloodbrother and he's the youngest. So that just leaves Lunar."

"Lunar?"

Kiria looked down and smiled. "Yeah, she was the first one our dad adopted after he got remarried, and she's the oldest. She's always out traveling, so we rarely ever see her. Even when she does come home, it's usually for a good few hours."

"Where does she travel to?"

"Around the world. She occasionally sends us a postcard and is always bringing souvenirs. We occasionally try to video chat her, but she's always busy."

Kurai sweatdropped. He didn't mean to hurt her in anyway. "I'm really sorry to hear that." He then realized something. "Hold on, your dad got remarried?"

Kiria simply nodded and hung her head trying to keep up a smile. "I'm really sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

Kurai realized his mistake and hugged her. "Don't be, I'm the idiot who asked to begin with."

Kurai thought it'd be best to change the subject. "So when do I get to meet your parents?"

Kiria looked at the nearby grandfather clock and saw that it read 8:58.

"In the next two minutes. It's almost breakfast time." She answered.

At the word breakfast, Kurai could hear his stomach howling.

"Good, cause I'm pretty hungry." He grinned.

* * *

After about seven minutes of walking, they finally made it to the dining room. It was quite classy befitting rich people. There was a long mahogany table draped in white tablecloth. The chairs were made from fine oak, and a crystal chandelier hung above them.

Everyone of the Konime siblings except Lunar (For obvious reasons) were all seated. At the head of the table was Ichiya Konime in the flesh.

For a buisnessman, he had shaggy white hair just like everyone else, and had blue eyes just like Kiria. He wore a simple black buisness suit with a red tie, and a pair of spectacles.

Sitting next to him was obviously his wife, judging by the wedding ring on her finger. She pretty much looked like the future version of Koyomi.

She was well endowed with pale skin, brown eyes, a perfect hourglass figure, and long silvery hair with two bangs that reached down to her chest, and a blue hair ribbon. She wore a blue dress with a skirt made entirely of white feathers reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it was more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her feathers on the skirt tapered off near her waist, and continued in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split near the tops of her breasts; jutting out to either side. Her shoulders were left uncovered.

According to Kiria, her father never liked the thought of slave labor or hiring servants. That's why he enchanted everything to work on it's own. Kurai's chair even pulled itself up for him to sit.

Ichiya turned his head towards and stood. The entire room went silent.

"It seems we have a guest here today. Kurai Kage, Kiria's new boyfriend to be exact."

"And my new rival." Nagi announced. It was nice and unsettling to know he was still at that.

Everyone applaused and Kurai hid his eyes from embarassment. The entire room went silent again.

"So I think he should be the one who chooses today's breakfast." With that Ichiya sat back down.

Kurai was dumbstruck. "Okay, um..." Kurai was having a hard time thinking of something. And everyone staring at him wasn't helping.

"Alright I got it. White rice, fried eggs, miso soup, a curried chicken omelet, and pickles."

All of a sudden various plates filled with those exact food items literally flew across the room and landed in front of everyone until they all had their own food. For rich people, I guess they weren't to fond of ettiquettes, seeing as they started to scarf down the food.

Ichiya took a bite of the omelet and turned to me. "So Kurai, I see you met the family?"

Kurai nooded and looked to his wife. "I'm afraid I did not catch your name."

She simply smiled. "My names Jundo darling."

Kurai stood and bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay here for Christmas."

Koyomi turned. "What about your family? Aren't you going to stay with them?"

Kurai's heart sank, and a lump formed in his throat. Kiria turned towards him with a worried look.

Kurai thought of something off the fly. "I'm not going to see my parents, they're always traveling, and I rarely see them." Kurai went back to his soup.

"Don't you ever see them?" Roru asked.

Kurai slightly chuckled. "Maybe once or twice a year. But I never really spent Christmas with them."

Ganseki stuffed an omelet in his mouth. "It's the same with our sister Lunar. We don't get to see her much."

"Kiria already told me. If anything you guys are lucky." Kurai pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Nagi asked.

"Even if your sisters not here, you guys still have each other." Kurai responded.

Jundo clapped her hands and got everyones attention. "Lets not talk about this. It's killing the mood." She took a sip of water. "What I want to know is what knid of monster you are?" She turned to Kurai.

Kurai turned to Kiria and back to her. "Kiria never told you?"

Tamiki took a bite of rice. "No she didn't, she wanted to wait for us to meet face to face."

Kurai turned back to Kiria and gave her the _'We'll talk about this later' _look.

"I am a spellcaster." Kurai lied.

"Really, like a wizard?" Ichiya asked.

"Yeah, but spellcaster sounds cooler." Kurai chuckled.

Nagi looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "But you can still fight, right?"

"Nagi please." Ichiya scolded. "So what kind of magic do you do?"

"I'm somewhat of a fire wizard. I have a witch friend Ruby whose teaching me shapeshifting."

Shimo glared at me and scowled.

"You mind showing us?" Koyomi asked.

Kurai raised his hand. "No no no. I'm not all that good."

"Oh come on." Ichiya asked

"Show us." Jundo pleaded.

"Please show us." Koyomi begged.

Kurai finally gave in. "Alright alright."

Kurai got up and took a few steps back. He took a deep breath and felt his form begin to shift until he was now in his snake form. Snake Kurai slithered under the table and slithered up Kiria's leg, and wrapped around her neck like a living scarf. He flicked his tounge and pressed it against her cheek.

"That was entertaining." Jundo finished the last of her breakfast. "Now kiss him and see if he turns into a prince."

Kiria turned towards the serpent and kissed him without a moments hesitation. She felt the kiss turn from scaly to soft as he switched back to human form.

Ichiya wiped his mouth and stood. "Now that was funny." He walked over and shook Kurai's hand. "Welcome to the Konime family."

* * *

Twelve hours had passed and Kurai found it enjoyable to say the least. Aside from Nagi's constant badgering to fight, it was fun getting to know them. They didn't seem too uncomfortable when the couple kissed or were close to each other. Mrs. Konime found it to be cute and encouraged them. It was getting late so everyone decided to go to bed.

After a few minutes of walking Kurai found himself in Kiria's room. It was about the size of his dorm, only it could fit a king sized bed. There was a desk where she kept a laptop, a plasma screen TV, a walk in closet, and her own private bathroom.

Kurai dropped his bag and flopped onto the bed. He kicked off his loafers, took off the blazer he was wearing from dinner, and untucked his shirt from his pants.

Kiria crawled on top of him and laid her head on his chest. "I really think you got them to like you."

Kurai draped his arms over her back and held onto her shoulder. "I'm really glad I got to know them."

Kiria crawled a little bit more up until she was face to face with him and she could see into his blue eyes. Something suddenly came over Kiria and she pressed her lips hard on his. Kurai felt an extreme force from her kiss, but gave in and kissed back, it became a lot more natural and passionate.

She let out a small moan when she felt his tongue push into her mouth. For some reason she liked it when he was being so forceful. She wanted to taste him and began to use her tongue as well and wrapped it around his. Both tongues fought each other for sheer dominance.

After what seemed like forever, the two broke away, gasping for air. After gazing into each other's eyes, it wasn't long until they started again, neither able to resist the other's sweet taste. They would keep kissing, breaking for air, and then resumed kissing. Kurai's arms wrapped around her waist, while Kiria removed his tie and ran her fingers through his hair. After a while the two stopped and simply looked each other in the eye.

"I love you." Kurai whispered in her ear.

Those three words hit Kiria like a bolt of electricity and she felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but tear up at this. She knew he rarely showed any emotion at all. And something in her mind was telling her not to take this too fast. But she cared about him too much to listen.

Kiria kissed him and hugged him tight. "I love you too."

Kiria laid on her back and Kurai kneeled on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck and started tugging on the skin. Kiria shuddered and winced from pure pleasure. He then ran his tongue across her neck up to her cheek, unintentionally increasing the pleasure.

Kurai removed his tongue from her and looked up at her. He saw she was sweaty and was panting rapidly. He couldn't help but believe how innocent she looked. He couldn't deny that this made her look incredibly beautiful. He was afraid he was taking advantage of her.

This reduced Kurai to stuttering "Do you...want to go any further?"

Before she could answer. The sound of the door knocking echoed the room.

Kurai quickly got off of her. "Shit"

Kiria quickly stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She tossed Kurai the TV remote and he quickly turned it on. She grabbed the nearby hairbrush and walked to the door as she straightened out her hair. She opened it to reveal her father standing in front of it in his suit and tie.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Exactly how much did this guy hear.

"Nothing really." Kurai said as he watched a soccer match.

"Is there something you need daddy?" Kiria asked innocent like.

Ichiya adjusted his glasses and turned towards Kurai. "I was hoping I could borrow Kurai for a while, I want to talk to him."

'_Damn it! He knows I just tried to have sex with his daughter.'_

Kurai reluctantly stood up and approached Ichiya, who gestured him to follow. Kurai turned towards Kiria who clutched her heart mouthing 'I love you'

Kurai saw Ichiya leaving and gave Kiria a quick and most likely final kiss. He ran and disappeared at the hallway corner.

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

Ichiya led me through the hallway in complete silence. Various thoughts raced through my head, and they had one thing in common.

_'I'm dead'_

_'I'm a dead demon'_

_'Dead man walking'_

_'I'm going to die'_

Ichiya broke the silence "So how far did you go with my daughter while you were at Yokai academy?"

Talk about an awkward question about your own daughter. "Well umm...I guess we..." Wow that's hard to think about. "We pretty much just kiss and hold hands."

"So you two haven't been under the sheets at all?" Ichiya asked with his back turned.

My nose started to bleed at the question.

"No, I haven't tainted her innocence yet." I responded.

"Yet? So you plan on having sex with her?"

_'Checkmate. Wait, how can you talk about sex like it's nothing? And that's your daughter.' _I thought to myself.

After a while of silent walking. Ichiya took me into the dining hall, and approached a nearby thermostat. He pulled on the thermostat, and saw what looked like a code box. He pressed a few buttons and clicked on the enter key. He pushed the thermostat back completely hiding it from view.

All of a sudden, the entire dining room table disappeared and opened to reveal a spiral staircase leading under the floors.

My jaw hit the ground. "You have an underground secret passage? Just how rich are you?"

Ichiya started down the stairs. "I make 392,680,000 yen a month.

(A.N. **That's worth a good 4 mill in US dollars) **

As the both of us walked down, I kept picturing the worst case scenario.

At the end of a dark hallway. There was a single door leading to who knows where.

Ichiya approached the door and took a key out of his pocket.

"Kurai, I'm about to show you something that is sacred to me, Shimo, Ganseki, and Roru. None of the girls know about it, not even my wife. Will you swear on your life to keep it a secret?"

"I swear." Kurai reluctantly answered.

Ichiya opened the door and revealed the textbook definition of a man cave.

There were at least seven plasma screen TVs with different spots on each one, there was a foosball and pool table on one corner, a vending machine, a popcorn maker, several recliners, and a refrigerator filled with all types of snacks.

Ichiya took his jacket and tossed it aside on the floor. "Oh thank god."

He turned towards me and flopped on the nearby futon. "You can cut the gentlemen crap. Here, it's all guys."

Kurai flopped on the nearby recliner and elevated his feet. "Seems a little much, just to get away from your wife."

Ichiya popped open a beer. "Not just my wife. But my job, you wouldn't believe how stressful it gets." He reached down into an ice chest and tossed me a beer.

I simply stared at the bottle not knowing what to do. As far as I knew, Ichiya just went from a buisness salve, to complete slob.

"Don't be a pussy, drink it." Ichiya instigated.

I popped the cap and downed half of it. It burned going down, but it tasted really good.

I took another sip. "So why did you bring me down here?"

Ichiya gulped the last of his beer and dug another one. "Because I know you're a Demon. I also know your parents don't travel."

The entire room went silent and I just stared as he gulped a quarter of his beer. "Relax, I don't have a grudge against your kind."

"How did you know?"

"Because I was a friend of your mother and father when you were just a baby." He sipped more alcohol. "And I think you have the right to know I was a member of the Angel's Purifiers."

At those very words, I smashed the glass bottle over the table and held the jagged ends at his throat. My eyes turned demonic red.

Ichiya placed his beer down. "Kurai, Angels aren't as holy as people take us to be. We make mistakes even we regret. We do terrible things."

I pushed the jagged bottle right at his throat. "Taking innocent people from their homes and making their lives miserable? That's not terrible, that's unforgiveable."

Ichiya took my actions rather calmly. "I wasn't actually a member, I was merely something of a spy."

I could tell he was serious and backed away a little bit.

He continued. "For centuries, Demons and Angels have been bitter enemies and have always been. But there were a rare few on both sides that believed in a coexistence between the two. I was one of those rare few. And so was your father and your mother."

My legs felt like jelly and I sat back on the chair while he continued.

"I was thrilled when I found out you were alive and you were dating my daughter. Because I believe your love could show that Angels and Demons can coexist."

I tossed the bottle aside no longer needing it. "What about my parents? What can you tell me about them."

Ichiya downed the last of his beer. "Your father was a good man. Unlike most Demons, he was always there to help someone out no matter what. And your mother." Ichiya bit back bile down his throat. "It's too sad to even talk about. She was so kind and sweet, she loved you so much."

My heart sunk as low as it could be, and I felt tears sting my cheeks.

Ichiya took another sip. "Let me tell you a story."

"Before you were born, I met my first wife who also believed in Angel/Demon coexistence. We fell in love, and had Kiria not too long after you were born. You two actually used to play together as babies. Your mother always joked about you two getting married. I was already a member of the Purifiers by then. One day you became gravely ill by not eating souls, so your father gave you his so that you could survive. After his death, the Purifier's got word about who you were and planned to hunt you and your entire family. So you had to go into hiding. I lost contact with you for so long. A few years later I got word about Miley's death and the church house collapse. For twelve years, I thought you were dead. When my father retired and left me this company, I left the Purifier's and wanted nothing to do with them for Kiria's safety. After my wife's death, I got remarried and adopted my children, I wanted them to live good lives. I prayed that it would rid me of the guilt that haunted me all these years."

I remembered Kiria being upset about her dad being remarried. "What happened to your first wife?"

Ichiya downed the last of his beer and grabbed another one. How did he not get drunk? I'll never know. "Her name was Ren, she was like an older version of Kiria, kind and sweet, with a rebellious spark to her. She was in a car crash when Kiria was only three. It happened so fast, and she was instantly dead. She was gone, just like that. "

I knew how he felt. "Hurts losing a loved one."

Ichiya sipped more beer. "I met Jundo and her daughter Koyomi a year later at a buisness party, just like that we got married and had Nagi."

I stood up and chuckled. "Take it from me, cherish your family. And for your daughter Lunar, pray for her safety."

Ichiya nodded and turned to me. "I know you want revenge for Miley's death, and I'm going to help you out. I'll be something as a benefactor. I'll pay for all your expenses and any damages we all know you're going to do."

"Are you serious?" I pointed out in disbelief.

"Your first destination is Scotland. I got a colleague of mine who lives there. After you destroyed the Purifier's first base, they established another one over there. He's another spy who gathers very impotant information. He'll be a valuable asset. He hangs out at a pub called the Drunken Clover. He'll tell you everything you need to know."

Ichiya stood up and handed me two tickets. "These are first class tickets. There's a plane leaving for Ireland in two days, make sure you don't miss it."

"I have a question. Is it okay if I bring some friends? Maybe eight?"

"I have no problem with that." Ichiya responded. He walked up to the wall, and flipped a switch opening the door back to the dining room.

As I walked out, Ichiya stopped me and threw a small square wrapper, and a pack of gum. "And by the way. I don't mind if you have sex with my daughter." He gestured to the wrapper. "Just don't be stupid. And don't have your breath taste like alcohol."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Kurai walked back to Kiria's room and was met with a tackling hug. Kiria wrapped around him tightly and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "What did daddy want?"

"We just talked, had a drink. Hey can you multi video chat someone from your computer?"

Kiria nodded and turned on her computer. After a few minutes of typing, the faces of Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa, Gin, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore appeared on the screen as they talked in separate boxes.

"What's up guys?" I called out to them.

"Hey Kurai." Tsukune waved

"Hey." Moka called out.

"How's it going?" Gin asked

"Hey." Kurumu beamed

Mizore waved to the camera

"Hi." Yukari yelled

"How are you?" Ruby smiled

"I'm doing fine." Kurai said to all of them. "Turns out Kiria and her family is loaded."

"What's Kiria's family like?" Tsukune asked.

"Some of them are more annoying than Kokoa, and that's saying something." Kurai joked

Kokoa's face appeared on the screen and started barking at the camera. "You want to say that to my face?! Come on! Come on!"

Moka pushed Kokoa out of the way. "Calm down now." She now faced the camera.

Kurai got right to the point. "So you got any plans this break?"

Gin started. "I..."

"That's good." Kurai interrupted as he waved ten yellow tickets at the camera and grinned. "Because in two days, Kiria and I are going to Scotland on first class, and you're all coming with us.

* * *

**Took me three days to work on this. **

**Thank you for the reviews and PM's, it means so much.**

**School is murder, and with Lacrosse season coming near, I might not have all the time to write but I'll do my best to regularly update. Alright happy Labor day.**

**Next time with The Demon's Venture through Alcohol and Kilts.**


	18. Can a Yokai Survive a Flight?

**Okay, I know this was supposed to be the chapter I said, but there was a slight change of plans.**

**With that here's: Can Yokais Survive a Flight"**

* * *

The rising sun slowly began to illuminate the bright room. Kurai was woken up by the sun's harsh glare drafting on his eyelids. Covering his eyes, he woke up and felt two soft mounds of flesh press onto his back as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

...Two soft mounds of flesh?!

He jumped back a little in surprise as he looked upon Kiria's naked form. Kiria, who was still asleep, groaned softly from the loss of contact.

'_What the hell happened last night_?'

He tried to think back to the events last night. All he could think was beer, plane tickets, Scotland, video chatting, gum. Everything else was real hazy.

At that moment Kiria woke up. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and turned over to see Kurai staring at her, naked as the day he was born. She smiled up lazily at him, remembering their "activities" last night.

"Good morning Pookie-Wookie." She pulled him down beside her and snuggled up against his chest. She traced her fingers over his scars while Kurai was trying to process the fact she was lying next to him completely free of clothes.

Kurai was too taken over by the sudden lust and arousal to even respond. Kiria caught on and smirked at his arousal. "That's more like it." She pulled him in for a kiss, which Kurai responded eagerly by flipping on top of her and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Kiria moaned into the kiss as her boyfriend dominated her with his tongue. She abruptly stopped much to Kurai's annoyance and looked into his eyes. She freed herself and lied on top of him.

Kurai stared into her eyes and could see the bliss in them.

He smiled at her and chuckled "What?"

Kiria buried her face in his chest and kissed it. "Last night was truly amazing."

Kurai still couldn't remember anything. "How good was it?" He said hoping to get details from her.

Kiria looked up at him, and he could see the happiness in her eyes. "It was like a dream. You were so strong, but gentle at the same time. You kept saying you loved me, and I felt like the happiest girl alive. When you held me, I felt safe and warm."

'_And I don't remember any of that? She's going to get pissed if she finds out.' _Kurai thought to himself.

Kiria crawled up his body and inched her lips towards his for a passionate good morning kiss. The moment was ruined as Kurai turned away from her, grabbed the nearby waste basket, and vomited in it.

Kiria patted him on the back as she wrapped herself up in the sheets. "That's it, let it all out."

Kurai spitted out the last of puke and looked up at her.

Kiria pouted her lip. "Was I really that bad, that it reduced you to puking?"

Kurai groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry about that. I don't think that raw salmon was sitting quite well. Either that, or the baby names have to stop."

"You shouldn't have had thirds. And I like the baby names." Kiria retorted.

Kurai smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She stood up with the bed sheets hugging her luscious curves, leaving only the blankets to cover Kurai. For some reason, Kurai found this look incredibly sexy. She walked over to her dresser and unwrapped the sheets over her. She had no shame in letting Kurai see her like that, since that's what he mostly did last night. After putting on underwear, and a loose fitting dress shirt, she turned to Kurai.

"I'll go make you a light breakfast, and I'll have seltzer water. That should help with the stomach. You go take a shower." She crinkled her nose. "And brush your teeth while you're at it."

Kurai laughed and lied back "Wait, what if I want to make something for you?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Apparently, she didn't get he was joking. She talked in a triumphant tone. "It's the girlfriend's job to cook for her boyfriend. And when his breath doesn't smell like vomit, then we can talk." She left, leaving him to his thoughts. Kurai looked down at the trashcan, and saw aside from vomit, a little bit of blood.

"_Are you kidding me, now_?" He thought to himself as he got up to wash.

* * *

Kiria placed a muffin rack in the oven as the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

She turned around and saw Kurai in a fresh white shirt, and black pants. Kiria strode over and locked her arms around his neck. She leaned in to kiss him, but backed her head up much to Kurai's annoyance. She snapped her fingers "Breath first." She ordered.

Kurai reluctantly blew his breath in her face, and a minty fresh smell wafted in Kiria's nostrils.

"Much better." She said as she finally kissed him.

"Will I be seeing you two making out every time I enter a room?" They both turned to see Jundo Konime in her feather dress enter the kitchen.

Kiria pushed Kurai off of her like a reflex and bowed to her. "Good morning mother."

Mrs. Konime walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of apple juice. "It seems you two had fun last night."

Both Kiria and Kurai madly blushed. "Nothing really happened last night." Kurai tried to lie.

Mrs. Konime smirked. "Spare me the theatrics, I see the signs."

She pointed to Kiria and the oven. "FYI, when a girl cooks breakfast for her boyfriend dressed like that, it usually means they had sex." She walked over to Kurai and tilted his chin so he was looking at her. Her eyes had a kindhearted look to them, but he could also see a bit of malice in them "Just don't get her pregnant before you're both married. If she's having a child out of wedlock." She slashed the air with her finger. "I'll cut it off." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Kiria walked over and handed him a cup of seltzer water. "Wow, I feel an odd mixture of excitement and terror."

Kiria brushed that off and faced him. "The muffins will be ready soon. Why don't you go pack and they'll be ready by then?"

Kurai nodded and walked out the door, as he walked down the hall he passed by Ichiya.

Kurai bowed. "Morning Mr. Konime."

"Morning Kurai. Is Kiria in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ichiya walked into the kitchen. As Kurai walked down the hall, he felt something suddenly drape over his head, and large hands grabbing him.

* * *

Under the burlap sack covering his head. Kurai felt unknown hands drag him to who knows where. He also felt someone handcuff him, and hand him something thin.

Despite that, that didn't stop Kurai from mouthing off at his assailants.

"If you don't let me go, I will rip out your dicks and make them your tongues. I will gouge out your eyes and keep the optic nerves attatched so you can watch yourselves die."

After a few minutes of walking, shoving, and accurately detailed death threats (_The contents of which I'm not legally allowed to write) _ Kurai was forced into a chair and the burlap sack was thrown off his head.

At first sight, he saw the five Konime siblings leering at him.

Kurai sweatdropped and chuckled awkwardly. "Oh that was you guys? Wow, this is awkward."

All five of them were thrown off by his threats. Some of them by the looks of it were scared that he was serious.

Roru stared at him with a look of fear. "I didn't know you could do that with someone's spleen."

Shimo chuckled. "I'm still trying to figure out how you can choke someone with their own saliva."

"I'm going to have nightmares for days." Koyomi shivered

Nagi scratched the back of his head. "Even if you are my rival, I find those disturbing."

Kurai got back to the point. "Why did you all kidnap me?"

Roru pointed to his brother. "It was Ganseki's idea. Besides we just wanted to talk."

Kurai shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, and by the way." Kurai raised his arms and only one of them was handcuffed. In his other hand was a small key "When you handcuff someone, don't hand them the key."

Everyone turned to Ganseki, who sheepishly chuckled.

Roru pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you I should've kept the key."

Ganseki punched him on the back of the head, and a brawl between the two brothers ensued.

Kurai crossed his arms and turned to Koyomi and Shimo. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Koyomi walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She started to rub on them, and it became a full fledge massage. "Kiria, and how you plan on treating her."

Kurai found Koyomi's excessive touching extremely uncomfortable, yet relaxing at the same time. He suddenly felt an aching pain coming from his chest.

'_I got to get out of here, fast.'_

"Your mother already interrogated me." He proceeded to get up. "Listen, I'd like to chat, but I have some stuff to do."

Nagi suddenly pointed the tip of his rapier to Kurai's nose. "Now, I'm going to ask this once. Do you plan on marrying my sister?"

Ganseki and Roru ceased their fist fight and stared at Kurai waiting for his answer.

Kurai found that hard to think about. "Wow, um...Let me think."

"Do you plan on having any kids with her?" Koyomi added.

"How do you plan on supporting her?" Shimo asked before Kurai had a chance to respond.

"Jeez, hold on a sec." Kurai stuttered

Ganseki grinned. "What base did you hit with her?" Roru smacked him on the back of his head, putting him in his place.

"Now can I answer the questions?" Kurai asked.

Nagi lowered his rapier. "You may."

Kurai took a deep breath and came up with something. "I love Kiria, and I care about her deeply. But we're still just dating, and I'm still in high school. I don't want to rush into things until I finish getting an education. And if we're still together, then we can begin to take our relationship to the next level."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Roru got over his intial shock, and then clapped. "Wow, normally sleazy guys would talk about how rich they're going to be and pamper her with money. But never before have I heard such poetry."

Kurai smiled at his compliment and felt his heart beat rapidly. "Can I go now?"

* * *

Kurai was wandering around the woods with a hunting shotgun strapped to his back. Fatigue ran through his body, and his coughing grew a lot more violent.

Kurai drew out his gun. "Seven months and no withdrawl." He pulled the slide back and saw the shell go flying. "Thank you Kuyou."

Suddenly, he heard a slight rustling and turned around with the gun raised. Standing right in front of him was a small fox.

*BANG*

Kurai approached the deceased little creature and stroked its fur. "Sorry about that little guy. Hope you can forgive me."

White wisps flew out of the fox and swirled together until it was now a silver gooey blob the size of an apple. With that, the fox soul flew into Kurai's hands. He examined the it and placed it into his mouth. Without even chewing, he swallowed it whole.

Kurai purposely coughed a few times, and felt no pain in his chest. In a quick puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

As Kurai walked back into the kitchen, he saw Kiria looking at what looked a framed photograph.

"What do you got there?' Kurai didn't give her a chance to answer as he snatched the frame from her. He looked down at the photo and saw to his surprise, the picture of his parents, and him when he was just a baby.

"Where did you get this picture?" Kurai gritted his teeth.

Kiria looked down and twirled her hair in her fingers. "I might've found it in your bag."

Kurai couldn't believe what he had heard. "You were going through my stuff?"

"I'm sorry, okay. I was packing your stuff cause you were nowhere to be found. You know we're leaving in a few hours, and I just wanted to be ready. I found it and couldn't take my eyes off of it."

Kurai didn't hate her, and he wasn't wasn't mad at her. He was more irritated that she went through his things. "Look I just don't like people going through my things. Because bad things happen when people go through my stuff."

Kiria sighed and sat him down. She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, so she could see the picture.

"You like just like your father." She turned his head so he was looking right at her. "But you have your mother's eyes. You were so cute as a baby."

Kurai blushed and turned back to the picture. Each time he looked back to the picture, he couldn't stop but think what was it like before he lost the both of them. What would've happened if they never perished to begin with.

Kiria interrupted his thoughts. "How did they die?"

Kurai fought back the tears that desperately wanted to come out. He could still remeber every grueling detail of that night eleven years ago.

"A few months maybe a year after I was born, I became sick. It grew worse and worse over time to the point where it was beyond medical help. It was because I never ate souls, and I was going through withdrawl. As a Demon, I have to eat a soul every once in a while or else I'll die. My father sacrificed himself and his soul and gave it to me. Instantly, I felt better but at the same time, it made me feel guilty, knowing he died so I could live."

"And your mother?" Kiria asked.

Kurai began to sniffle. His voice began to crack "Stabbed to death, by the Angel's leader. I was only five at the time. When I was only three, they kidnapped me and treated me like I was the scum of earth. My mother was taken two years later and their leader got to her. She wanted to punish her herself for concieving a "Hell Spawn" as they called it. I was one of the unfortunate ones to see her die as two other guys held me back. After her death, I released concentrated amounts of demonic energy, and the entire place collapsed. I've been taking care of myself since then."

Kurai turned to Kiria, and to her surprise. She saw him start to cry. She's only seen him tear up once, but not like this. It broke her heart seeing him cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck to comfort him. It slowly began to work.

Kurai continued talking. "That's why I'm going to kill her."

Kiria's eyes widened in shock and she unwrapped herself from him, only to see that his sadness, turned to anger.

Kiria looked at him in fear and quickly kissed him. She shoved his head onto her chest and stroked his hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

Kurai shoved her off of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kiria played with her fingers. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just hate seeing you upset."

Kurai sweatdropped trying to put 1 and 1 together, only to come up with nothing.

"So who is it you're trying to kill?" Kiria asked.

Kurai looked up at her and she saw the anger return to his eyes. "The Lady Angel. The one the Gorgon sisters told me about." Kurai made a fist and dark energy swirled around it. Kiria looked at it hoping he wasn't going to try anything.

"She was the one responsible for my mother's death, and why I was imprisoned in that God forsakened place." The dark energy on his hand disappeared. "That's why I'm not just going to kill her, but make her suffer as well. Just like they did with me."

Kiria's look of shock dissapeared. And it soon became a reassuring smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders catching his attention. "And I swear I'll be there to help you to the end."

Kurai's anger turned to surprise, and then to his trademark smirk.

* * *

"Thank you again Mr. Aono, enjoy Scotland." The female cashier said as she handed Tsukune a book. The cashier noticed the Holy Lock hanging from his wrist.

"That's an interesting bracelet." She commented.

Tsukune slowly placed his hand in his pocket, hiding his supressor. "It was a gift from a pen pal of mine from Rome." He quickly lied.

"Oh, okay. Well enjoy your flight." The cashier waved him off.

Tsukune bowed. "Thank you very much." With that, he grabbed his suitcase and left.

As Tsukune walked, the sound of the intercom caught his attention. "**Flight 87 at Gate 116 to Scotland will be departing in thirty minutes**."

Tsukune looked through his boarding pass looking for the gate. "Okay, 116, 116 , where is 116?"

All of a sudden, he was ambushed from behind and felt something prick onto his neck. He knew instantly who it was.

After having her fill Tsukune turned around to see pink headed Moka smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged her. "It's really good to see you Moka."

"It's good to see you too Tsukune." A faint blush was painted on both of their cheeks. Tsukune then realized something and pulled out his boarding pass. "You don't by chance know where geate 116 is, do you?"

Moka nodded and grabbed his suitcase. "I just came from there. Everyone's waiting for you over there, they sent me to go look for you." She sweatdropped. "I was afraid we would both miss the flight."

Tsukune scratched the back of his head in embarrasment. "Sorry." He pulled out the book he just bought. "I was running late trying to buy this book. The line was taking forever."

Moka nodded in agreement and she walked to the gate with Tsukune following him.

"So are you excited to take this trip?" She asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, I've never been on a plane, let alone first class. I'm just hoping we can make it there without anything bad happening." Tsukune responded with a hint of nervousness.

"What makes you say that?" Moka questioned.

"I'm afraid Gin will grope the flight attendant and get kicked off, Mizore freezing us solid, Kurumu and Yukari making a scene, and Kokoa destroying the plane. The only people I'll be able to make a conversation with is you, Ruby, Kiria, and Kurai."

"Actually Ruby won't be flying with us." Moka interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune looked at her waiting for an answer.

"She sold her ticket and said she had to get to work." Moka chuckled. "Said it was a long story but she left before she could tell it."

Tsukune responded with a chuckle. "Is it me, or does she have more odd jo..." He suddenly fell on on the floor as something big and soft crashed into him.

"Hey Kurumu." He muffled unenthusiastically as he was being suffocated.

Kurumu proceeded to rub herself on him. "Tsukune! I missed you so much. I cant wait to ride first class with you." She whispered in his ear. "I hear they have private seats, so it could just be you and me."

As Tsukune managed to get back up. Moka used her vampiric strength and pryed the clingy bluenette off him. "Kurumu, we're in public." Moka scolded. "Don't cause a scene."

Kurumu regained her footing and clung her arm on Tsukune's. "I don't care if anyone sees me with my Tsukune." She proceeded to rub her oversized chest on his.

"If you don't stop rubbing on my Tsukune." A voice called out. Mizore all of a sudden appeared behind Tsukune and stood between him and Kurumu. Her hands slowly started to turn into ice. "I'll freeze you and use you like an ice cube."

Kurumu backed up a few steps and extended her nails. "What did you say Frosty?"

Moka and Tsukune stood between them hoping to stop them from fighting, and revealing their monster forms. "Remember, there are humans around." Tsukune said getting their attention. They both turned to him. "Can you guys please not get into a fight between each other for the trip, please?" He begged

Both of them glared at each other as there hands returned to normal. As they walked, both of them hung onto one of Tsukune's arms glaring daggers at each other as Moka led them back to the gate.

'_This is going to be a long trip.'_ Moka thought to herself.

* * *

"**Flight 87 at Gate 116 to Scotland will be departing in ten minutes. All passengers should start to board.**"

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore made it back to the gate. Sitting there waiting for them were all their friends.

Yukari was the first to greet Tsukune, by jump hugging him. "Hey Tsukune."

Ginei approached Tsukune and fist bumped him. "What's up man?"

Kokoa merely glared at him and huffed. Her little bat friend followed in her example.

Tsukune sweat dropped as he settled down his suitcase and approached Kiria, who walked up and hugged him. "Good to see you."

As they ceased hugging, Tsukune looked behind her and saw Kurai sitting with his legs on all the seats. He wore a black hoodie with the hood covering his head.

"Hey Kurai." He held out his fist. Kurai didn't respond or even move at the slightest. Tsukune waved his hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Tsukune removed the hood and looked Kurai right in the face.

One look and Tsukune could tell something was wrong with him. He had his headphones on, which would explain why he didnt hear him. But besides that his eyes were a million miles away and had a glazed look to them, add the fact he had multiple bags under them, as if he hadn't slept in days.

Tsukune yanked the headphones off, he still didn't respond.

Before Tsukune could try anything else, Moka walked up to him. "He's been like that since I got here."

Kiria approached them and sat next to Kurai. "He only got twenty minutes of sleep, and that was just on the car ride here. He wouldn't eat or talk. He can walk but I have to drag him." She looked at him with worry.

Kokoa approached and examined him. "He could be faking. One way to tell." She lifted her hand back getting ready to slap him. Before she go the chance, Kiria grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I told you we're not slapping some senses into him."

"**Flight 87 at Gate 116 to Scotland will be departing in five minutes. All passengers should start to board.**"

Kiria helped Kurai up and Gin grabbed their bags. "I'll put him to sleep once we get in first class." She told everyone. As she handed the gate attendant all of their boarding passes. She eyed them all suspiciously.

"Aren't you lot a little young to afford first class?" She asked them. She eyed the Kiria's gate pass and read her last name. She bowed in apology. "Forgive me Ms. Konime." She gestured all of them inside. "Enjoy your flight."

She noticed Kurai, who didn't look in the best state. "Is he okay?"

Kiria dragged him on the plane. "He's fine, just needs to get some sleep."

* * *

One word that would accurately describe first class: Luxourious.

Besides them, there was no one else riding first class. Each seat was a recliner with a plasma screen TV and surround sound hooked up each of them. Menus that looked like they belonged in five star restaurants were layed out for was even a complimentary champagne lying in an ice box.

Kurumu jumped in one of the seats and elevated her feet. "Yahohoo, I can get used to this." She sighed finally in a state of relaxation.

Yukari joined in and lied right next to her. "You said it."

After placing all of their stuff away. Everyone sat down and got ready for take off.

Twenty minutes later, Gin fell asleep, Kokoa was enjoying a small bag of sweets the flight attendant brought her, Yukari and Kurumu were flipping through stations to find something to watch, Mizore was looking through her sack of lollipops, Moka and Tsukune decided to read, and Kiria was trying to get Kurai to go to sleep.

The stewardess came in the cabin. "Is everyone doing all right?"

"Everything is alright ma..." Tsukune got a good look at her and saw who she really was. "Ruby?"

Everyone turned and saw the older witch wearing a flight stewardess uniform, consisting of gray jacket and skirt.

Yukari ran up and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"And why are you a stewardess?" Tsukune asked

"And how did you end up working first class on this very flight?" Moka added

Ruby turned away from them with a sparkle in her eye. "It's a really long story, so much has happened."

She turned back to them. "But I'm a temporarily working here till we reach our destination."

Tsukune sweatdropped. "That's kind of weird when you think about it."

Ruby nodded. "It is a long story though." She turned to everyone. "Does anyone need anything?"

Kiria got her attention, and gestured to Kurai. "I could use a neck pillow." All of a sudden, Kurai abruptly stood up.

He mumbled. "Bathroom."

* * *

Kurai walked into the crammed latrine and ran his face with cold water. His fatigue faded and he felt himself perk up. As he ran the water through his hair, he noticed the straight razor tied to the wall. He picked it up and examined it.

"Do people actually shave on a plane?" He said to himself.

Out of curiosity, (and more likely stupidity) he placed the razor on his cheek and pretended he was shaving. The plane jerked to the right and Kurai accidently slashed his cheek.

"Shit." He seethed in pain.

He grabbed a few paper napkins and placed it on his bleeding cheek. He saw as a few blood drops spilled onto the counter. The strange part was that they started to stretch and move until they formed a worded message.

'_Look Up'_

Kurai did as wrote and looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. Only it wasn't his reflection, whoever it was in the mirror had long messy black hair covering his right eye, and a psychotic smile showing off shark like teeth.

Without a moment's hesitation, the black haired boy reached out his hand and two arms popped out of the mirror and clung onto Kurai's throat, causing him to back against the door.

The boy's voice was raspy as a snake. "Succumb to the darkness." He squeezed Kurai's throat and proceeded to deprive him of oxygen.

Kurai punched at his face only to smash the mirror instead.

The sound of someone rapping on the door caught his attention. "Kurai, are you okay?" The voice of Ruby asked.

Kurai attempted to say something, but the figure's grip became tighter with every passing second. Kurai was low on oxygen and could only resort to choking talk.

Kurai felt someone try to force their way in as the door bumped into his back.

In a last ditch effort, Kurai reached for the razor ripped it off the cord. He impaled it in the boy's hand. The figure released his grip on Kurai's neck and disappeared within the mirror.

Kurai fell on the cramped floor and saw as everything went black.

* * *

Kurai's eyes abruptly opened as he started panting rapidly. He felt someone's hand push him back against a chair and shined something in his eye.

"Well his pupils are properly dilated, that's a good sign." He heard a voice said.

Kurai sat up and looked around to see everyone staring at him with worried expressions. Kneeling next to him was a young woman with short blond hair holding a flashlight.

His throat felt scratchy and sore. "What happened?" He muttered.

Kiria kneeled next to him and kissed his cheek. "You were freaking out in the bathroom." She pointed to the young woman. "That's the flight medic."

"You were screaming and thrashing around in there." Moka added in.

Kurumu peeled her head over her chair. "When we finally got in there, we saw you huddled against the floor with a razor blade against your wrist. And you were muttering something in gibberish."

Yukari peeled her head. "It wasn't gibberish, it was Aramaic."

"You've been passed out for a half hour."

The flight medic stood up and laced the flashlight in her pocket. "Well everything seems to check out." Behind Kurai's back, the medic gestured to Tsukune, Moka, and Kiria to come with her. Once they were out of earshot, Kiria spoke. "Is he going to be okay?" She cried.

The flight medic calmed her down. "He's going to be fine. He just suffered from a panic attack, most likely from a fear of flying. I'd be lying if I said I haven't seen one before. We're just glad he didn't slit his wrists, then that would've been bad." That didn't reassure Kiria, and the medic caught on. She turned to Tsukune.

"We're going to be boarding Scotland in..." She checked her watch, and then yelped in surprise. "Eleven hours, and fourteen minutes." She turned to all three. "Can you keep him from having another freak out until then?"

All three nodded and returned to the cabin. Once they made sure the flight medic was gone and they were alone, Tsukune and Moka turned to Kiria with skeptic looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Kiria asked.

"Kiria, what is it you're not telling us?" Tsukune said. He didn't know how. It might have been his Ghoul senses, or just keen insight, but he knew Kiria was keeping something important from them. About what's really wrong with Kurai.

Kiria picked this up and hung her head in defeat. "Okay." She took a deep breath as she explained.

"Yesterday morning my dad came up to me and told me something..."

* * *

_Flashback, Yesterday Morning:_

_Ichiya Konime walked into the kitchen and approached Kiria with a smirk. It made him feel like a successful parent to see his child happy._

_"So did you two have fun last night?" He chuckled._

_Kiria dropped her bowl. "Mom already caught on to us. You don't need to interrogate me."_

_Ichiya adjusted his glasses and walked over to her. "Kiria, there's something important you need to know about Kurai."_

_Kiria finally turned to him and gave him all ears. _

_"Let me ask you, have you ever seen Kurai's true form?" Ichiya asked_

_Kiria was weirded out by his question, but she thought back to all the times she's seen Kurai fight. She's always seen his eyes turn red when he used his powers. But she didn't think that was his true form._

_Kiria shook her head. "No, I've never seen it."_

_Ichiya nodded. "Good, than it's not too late."_

_Kiria didn't like the way he said that. To her, it sounded like Kurai had a fatal disease, or he had a bomb strapped to him that could go off. The very thought severely scared her. _

_Ichiya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax he's not going to die." He then sighed. "But if he unlocks his true form, I can't say the same for those around him."_

_Kiria stared at him with wide questionable eyes. _

_Ichiya sat down as he began to explain. "From what I'm aware, Kurai has never used his demon form, not while he was at Yokai Academy. He might not have used it for a long time. And all that dark energy that a demon uses in his true form kind of piles up until it becomes a concentrated and unstable source of power."_

_Kiria did not understand half of what he just said. Ichiya could tell that by the blank look on her face._

_He tried to explain in layman's terms "As Kurai's true form stays dormant, his power builds up until it becomes dangerous. It could also have a negative effect to his behavior and emotions. One minute he's happy go lucky, next he's morbidly depressed. And then there's his anger."_

_Kiria was afraid to ask where he was going with that. _

"_A Demon's power comes from their anger, the more he gets angry, the more his power becomes unstable. If he were to unlock his true form with all that energy inside him released, two things will either happen."_

_He held up his first finger. "He will become the embodiment of evil, and will massacre everyone and everything in his path without a second thought."_

_This left Kiria speechless. She thought back to when Kurai was about to kill Yukari and how distressed he felt until she stopped him. If he became evil, would she have to hurt him again, or worst kill him? _

_Her father held his second finger. "Or all that energy will be too much for his body to handle, and it will kill him from the inside."_

_Kiria was fighting the urge to cry. She couldn't bear the thought that the love of her life would be dead. A realization popped into her head; Kurai was her one true love. Before him, she never even had a boyfriend. There were boys who had a crush on her for her looks or for her money. But Kurai was different. He was the only boy who ever made her feel happy, the only one who never liked her for her looks, but for her personality. She grew honest to goodness feelings for him, and the thought of him no longer with her would destroy her._

_She shook her head while tears began to roll down. "I'm not going to let that happen."_

_Ichiya nodded. "There is a way you can prevent the bloodshed, but you have to keep this between us." _

_Kiria shook her head in agreement._

_Ichiya adjusted his glasses again. "You have to keep Kurai happy. Not only your angelic aura could keep him calm, but your kindness and feelings for him could keep him from going off."_

_Kirai stood up proudly. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't keep my boyfriend happy?"_

_Ichiya chuckled at his daughter's determination. "You really are growing up, my little Angel."_

* * *

Kiria looked down on the floor with a blush on her face. Her expression showed both guilt, and embarrassment. Tsukune and Moka stared at her with expressions she couldn't even read, although it looked a lot like shock to her.

Tsukune got over his shock and got her attention. "Does Kurai even know?"

Kiria refused to look up to them. "I doubt it."

All of a sudden they heard the familiar sound of glass breaking, and voices being yelled from the cabin.

"Yukari give me that back!" Kurumu yelled. The sound of her getting hit with a washtub became loud and clear, followed by Yukari laughing.

Tsukune sighed. "I'll go try to stop them." He left the girls to handle them.

After a minute of yelling and everything going silent again, Moka and Kiria slowly walked back to the cabin continuing their conversation.

Moka turned to Kiria with a concerned look. "Do you plan on telling him?"

Kiria nodded and to Moka's surprise, she started to cry. "I'm just afraid he'll get mad at me for keeping this a secret." She finally looked up at Moka, the latter could see the immense sadness in her eyes. "Couples are supposed to tell each other everything and not keep secrets. They should be comfortable telling them stuff that embarrasses them. You should know what that's like with Tsukune."

Moka started to blush and waved her hands in a fidgety sort of way. "What are you talking about? Tsukune and I aren't a couple." She covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned away. Kiria placed her hand over her heart.

"I'm so sorry Moka, I didn't know. It's just I always see you two together, so I thought you two were dating."

Moka looked up to her with a warming smile. "It's okay." She turned back facing in front of her. "But it's perfectly natural for couples to keep secrets from each other. I'll bet anything he has a few secrets of his own and is probably lying to you about something."

Not the best thing to say.

Instead of feeling better, Kiria's teeth gritted in anger. A dark aura enveloped Kiria and she returned to the cabin with one of her veins popping from her head. "He's lying to me, huh? She said in a dark tone as she approached his seat.

Moka stuttered over what just happened. She might've inadvertently got Kurai killed.

Kiria approached his seat with the intent on making Kurai spill it all out. She had to get the whole truth out of him, whatever it was he was lying about. "You son of a..." Her expression softened at his sight.

Kurai was lying on two of the seats with a spare seat for her next to his head. He was listening to his music with a pillow propping his head. He took off his headphones once he noticed her and waved.

"Hey." He said softly.

Kiria was completely unaware that she was blushing, and next thing she knew she sat down next to him and placed his head on her lap. Her momentary lapse of anger disappeared, and the feeling of warmhearted happiness took over.

She got up for a quick second and saw that everyone was sound asleep. Except for Tsukune, who was starting to fall asleep while Moka's head laid on his shoulder with a look of bliss on her face. Mizore was asleep with her arms hanging on Tsukune's neck.

Yukari was napping on Kurumu's lap, and Gin slept with his feet propped up. Kokoa and her bat snored in perfect sync.

Moka turned her head. "Ruby put us all under a sleeping spell to calm us down. She got me too so I'll be out soon." She started to close her eyes and softly snored.

Kiria looked down at Kurai and smiled when she saw him attempting to fall asleep. She snaked her fingers through his hair, and got his attention.

"We should be there in the morning." She lied back and gestured him to come up. "So we should get some sleep."

Kurai reluctantly crawled up on top of her and rested his head on her chest. He felt an incredible feeling of bliss, he couldn't help but be amazed at how soft her breast were. He tried hard to get that kind of thinking out of his head, but those thoughts were etched into his brain. She resumed stroking his hair. Kiria had a hard time breathing since he was pretty heavy lying on top of her, so she tried to adjust in a more comfortable position, but with no prevail. Kurai caught on and pushed himself up.

"Let me try something." He moved around a bit and lied down with her head on his chest. "That better?" He asked.

Kiria crawled up him and kissed his neck. He felt a shudder run down his spine, and he liked it a lot. She pressed her lips against his and it turned into a full fledge make out session. Kurai loved the sweet taste of her lips clashing against his. It tasted as sweet as strawberries and he loved every second of it. His hands hungrily ran up and down her body. Drinking in her curves that he had memorized by heart, loving how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. As if Kiria was his missing piece to his puzzle body.

"I love you so much." He whispered as they parted for air. Kurai heard those words ring through his head. He loved Kiria, and he never wanted to be without her. He now knew how Tsukune felt with Moka, and how Kurumu felt with him. How it felt to love someone he had only known for a short amount of time.

Her white hair fell down and he breathed in the scent. The smell was even sweeter than her lips. It smelled of cinnamon and honeysuckle. To him, it felt like ecstasy, and the very scent ran fatigue and an extreme sense of drowsiness to his core.

He could already feel his eyelids grow heavy. Kiria running her fingers across his chest didn't help out.

She kissed his neck one last time and fell asleep on his shoulder. "I love you my cute little Demon."

Kurai's eyes widened before they finally closed. "I love you too my beautiful Angel."

* * *

**That was pretty good if I say so myself. I'm trying to adapt to romance writing. That last scene still made me want to puke. Although to an extent, I think it's sweet. **

**So change of plans, the Scotland chapter will be next, but now that I think about it. It would've taken me forever to write it, so I'm going to go with this.**

**Review! I know I keep saying that, and I feel like it's getting annoying to you all. But I can't stress this enough. So review, PM, whatever you feel like. **

**Next time with, The Demon's Venture through Kilts and Alcohol, for real.**


	19. Demon's Venture through Kilts

**In my opinion:**

**Not my best chapter. Don't really blame if you flame me. (Heh, that rhymes)**

**There will be more at the bottom.**

**With that, here's the Demon's Venture through Kilts and Alcohol.**

* * *

After ten relaxing hours of flying, everyone finally made it to their destination. There was just one horrifying task the boys had to do before they could start their searching. The one thing a man hates going through in life:

Clothes shopping. More specifically, Scottish clothes shopping.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Tsukune whined from behind the changing room.

Kurai's voice yelled through the door. "There's no way in high hell I'm wearing this."

From the sound of it, Gin sounded like he was going to have a meltdown. "Oh the hu-"man"-ity"

(Get it)

Kurumu did her best to persuade them. "We already told you, if we're not to draw attention to ourselves, we have to dress like we're locals." She then yelled at them. "And you're the only ones who gets embarrassed about what they're wearing."

All three boys stepped out of the changing room in "traditional Scottish attire." Basically, a white button up shirt under a black barathea jacket with a red bow tie. A pair of knee length socks and dress shoes. And to top it off, a green and red checkered kilt reaching long enough to only show their feet.

In other words, they were wearing a man's dress.

All the girls looked at them and stifled a laugh, despite that the boys could still hear it.

"Why are we wearing skirts?" Tsukune asked them.

Yukari approached them and played with their dress. "It's not a skirt. It's a traditional Scottish kilt. It's manly attire."

"That doesn't matter. It's a damn skirt!" Kurai and Tsukune rebutted at the girls.

Kurai pointed his finger to all the girls, who were wearing their normal everyday clothes. "If we're dressed like idiots, why do you get to wear normal clothes?"

Gin took this in a more calm manner. "Seeing as we men always look up a girl's skirts, I guess you could call it poetic justice wearing these."

Tsukune and Kurai's veins popped out of their heads as they turned to Gin. "Like you're one to talk you wolfish pervert." They said in sync.

All three boys seethed at each other and looked like they were about to fight each other. Moka and Kiria stood between them.

Moka held up her hands. "Why don't we take this outside?"

* * *

"So do you know where we're going anyway?" Kiria asked

Kurai pulled out a slip of paper from his shirt pocket and read through it. "According to your dad, we're looking for a place called the Drunken Clover. He has friend there named..." He squinted at the name trying to pronounce it.

"Han-ges Droo-seal. What?"

Yukari snatched the paper out of his hand and read it. "It says Angus Drusel."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird name."

"This is a weird state." Mizore said in a monotone style.

"It's a country Mizore." Moka corrected.

Tsukune tossed the map around in his hand. "That leads to another question. How are we supposed to find our way around? I can't even read the map."

Moka gestured to it and read the map herself. "It's in English. I'm taking a language class at school, so I might be able to read it."

Kurai handed her the slip of paper and she read it and the map thoroughly. "According to this, it says it should be a twenty minute walk." She pointed north. "That way."

"Anyone else know any English?" Kurai asked

Kiria raised her hand. "My dad had me tutored as a little girl so I can speak it quite well."

Yukari raised her hand as well. "I know more than just English. I know Russian."

(Speaks in Russian while the others can't understand her)

"Spanish"

(Speaks in Spanish while the others can't understand her...again)

"And..."

Kurai placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "We get it, you're our translator for the rest of this trip."

A gold washtub appeared over his head from thin air.

*CLONG*

Tsukune placed a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Can you please do this for us Yukari?" He said nicely hoping not to get knocked out next.

Yukari humphed while Moka helped Kurai up. She then nodded.

Gin strode with his arms. "Lead the way."

* * *

"This is where we're looking for." Kurumu sweat dropped.

"Let me take another look." Moka looked through the paper and the sign. "Yep this is it alright."

"Kiria's dad did say it was a pub." Kurai stuttered.

And a pub it was. The only downside to the place was the fact it looked like a rundown building with boarded up windows, and some of the letters for the neon sign went out, making it look more like:

**Dru k n Clov r**

"Are you sure we should go inside?" Mizore asked.

Kurai shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. "One way to find out."

Everyone gawked at the fact he just walked inside without a moment to think about it. Just like that, they all followed him inside.

The interior was just as disgusting as the exterior of the place. It reeked of stale beer, and dirty underwear. Several different animal heads were mounted on the wall, and posters of women in swimsuits over cars littered all over the place.

The locals inside were all unruly, as if they've never seen soap. They had unkempt thick beards, most of which had food crumbs all over it. Some of them were drinking, punching each other, or hitting on women.

As soon as everyone entered, the entire bar went silent. Everyone inside set down their drinks and stared at them.

One of them yelled and pointed their fingers at the three boys. He had a thick red beard and was completely bald. He had a massive build and had a brunette straddling his lap. Sitting on both sides of him were men who looked similar to them.

"Vhy en Good's nem are u threy en dressees?"

Gin nudged Yukari's shoulder. "What did he just say?"

"He said why in God's name are you three in dresses?" Yukari translated.

All three boys stuttered trying to think of an answer. Before they got a chance, the man banged his fist on the table and laughed.

"E'm jist yenking yer cheens laddies."

"I'm just yanking your chain laddies." Yukari translated

He stood up showing off his own man kilt. "Ve all vear kilts."

"We all wear kilts." Yukari said.

All the men stood up and cheered showing off their own skirts. The three men stood up from their tables and set the boys down on the bar stools.

The brunette gestured a table to the girls, and brought them drinks.

He gestured to the bar keeper.

"Duff, neen shoots of mama's sacred roocipe, and a sheer of haggis."

Yukari left the girls and sat down between the boys. "He said nine shots of mama's secret recipe, and a share of haggis."

"So this is Scottish hospitality?" Kurai asked to the burly man. He merely gave him a blank stare and laughed. "Vat r u speekin? Sum keend of veered mumbo joombo language?"

Yukari stared at the three confused boys. "He just made fun of the way you talked."

The burly man shook Tsukune, Gin, and Kurai's hand. And by that, I mean almost rip their arms off their sockets.

"The names Gordon."

All three boys stood up and bowed.

"My names Tsukune Aono."

"Ginei Morioka."

"Kurai Kage."

"Vy r ye bowin?" Gordon looked around. "Es thee queen of England hair?"

Yukari whispered into Tsukune's ear. "We're not in Japan. We don't bow."

The boys sat down and stared at Gordon's bloodshot eyes. As if he's been drinking too much.

"Sems u lot doontt looke leek u're froom oorond her, vut brengs ye too Scotland?" He asked.

(**Seems you lot don't look like you're from around here, what brings you to Scotland?**)

Several men, drunk or sober, were swarming the girls trying to either hit on them, or cop a cheap feel. The girls were more than aware they weren't supposed to turn into their monster forms. Despite that it was starting to look creepy. And they did their best not to severely hurt them.

Most of what they would say was. (Translation)

"Are you from heaven? Cause you look like an angel." Coincidentally, that was directed to Kiria.

"Someone get me a glass." This guy turned to Ruby. "Cause I found me a tall drink of water." The latter shivered in disgust and continued with her drink.

"One date?" Mizore simply ignored him. "How can you be stone cold?"

One guy was brave enough (Or drunk enough) to grope Kurumu and Kokoa. That did not end well.

Bottom line, they ended up boarding another window.

The boys were fighting the urge to go kick their asses. Tsukune took off a chunk of the bar as someone was getting fresh with Moka. So they made a mental agreement. Tsukune and Gin went to deal with them. Kurai made sure they would hit harder to anyone hitting on Kiria. While he and Yukari continued their conversation with Gordon.

As several glass bottles, and bodies flew across the bar. Gordon laughed at the sight.

"Vare ye ool frem?" He asked.

**(Where are you all from?)**

Yukari turned to him. "Thits noot emportint. Vere lookn fore soomewun named Angus Drusel."

(**That's not important. We're looking for someone named Angus Drusel)**

At the very name, the entire place wnt silent as night. Gin stopped punching some random customer and looked around at the silence. The girls all peered their heads from under the table as everything went quiet. Tsukune dropped the body of the guy hitting on Moka.

"Angus Drusel?" Gordon asked in disbelief. "Vy do u want en odiense with him?"

(**Why do you want an audience with him?)**

"We just want to talk to him." Kurai said. Yukari translated that.

Gordon sighed. All of a sudden he puuled out a small revolver from the pocket of his kilt and pointed it to the two. Several other men pulled out their own guns and pointed it at the others.

"Sorry about that, but I'm afraid there's going to be a change of plans." This time Kurai understood what he just said.

"You speak Japanese?" He said in disbelief.

Gordon laughed heartilly. "Of course I can, I was a communications major in community college." He clicked the hammer back, and pointed it at Yukari. He turned to Kurai. "Now then, why don't we have an audience with the Lady Angel instead?" He had her head at gunpoint. "Or I spill her blood?"

Tsukune attempted to run to help her. But a man pointed his gun right between his eyes and he backed up.

'_These guys are working for the Angel? Did Ichiya lead us into a trap?' _Kurai thought as he tried to think of a way out of this.

Gordon pointed the gun away from Yukari and grabbed Kurai by the arm. He pointed the gun right at his head. "You are going to get us a whole lot of money. Now be a good boy. Or we slaughter all of your friends."

Before Kurai could even think, he heard a voice literally ring in his head.

"**Can you hear me?"**

"Who the hell are you?" Kurai said in his mind.

"**The entire place will get dark as soon as I say five. Use your magic and teleport the others out the door. And get the Lævateinn out while you're outside."**

Kurai looked around trying to find who was saying all that. How did he know about the Lævateinn**.** Gordon wiggled the gun in his face.

"You're coming with us now asshole." He gritted.

Kurai wanted to kick this guy's ass and shoot him in his asshole.

Whoever this guy was knew what he was thinking.

"**Don't attack them unless you want your friend's blood on your hands. I'll handle these guys. Just get them out of here. And don't forget the Lævateinn.**

Kurai looked to everyone and they all nodded in agreement once they made eye contact. They must've heard the voice as well.

"**1..."**

Kurai held Yukari by the shoulder and she held his hand.

**"2..."**

Tsukune grabbed Moka and Kurumu. Mizore held onto Ruby and Kiria. Gin held Ruby's shoulders, while Kokoa grabbed her bat.

"**3...4..."**

Kurai focused all his energy and strength on a multi teleportation.

"**5"**

*BANG*

In a quick flash of smoke, and to the shock and annoyance to the bar patrons, they were gone.

The noise from their teleporting shocked the gun holding and they began shooting as a response. The shots either went stray or hit the patrons.

* * *

Kurai managed to teleport them all out of the pub. Unfortunately Kurai knew his magic couldn't handle everyone without disastrous results, so he couldn't take them far. They appeared at an alleyway and fell to the ground in a thud.

Kurai didn't take the fall too well. As soon as he landed he cringed and huddled clutching his stomach. It felt as if someone was poking him from the inside. Kiria rushed to his side and kneeled next to him.

"I'm fine." He assured her as he tried to get up. "I just used too much of my magic that's all."

Once everyone was present and accounted for.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsukune asked everyone.

Kiria kissed Kurai, and he already felt his stomach turn back to normal. Not only were Kiria's kisses literal lifesavers, they felt incredibly soft which made it twice as better.

That thought was interrupted as the ounds of gunshots echoed across the alley.

Kurumu hung onto Tsukune. "Was that them?"

Everything went quiet.

Gin approached Kurai. "How far did you take us?"

"By the sound of it, maybe a half block. I told you my magic couldn't handle all of you. If I had teleported any farther, we would've landed in another dimension."

Moka sighed in relief. "Well as long as we're away from those guys, I don't care where you landed us."

"Well we're forgetting something." Mizore pointed out. "Who was that strange guy talking to our heads?"

A voice called out. "It's called telepathy." Out of reflex, everyone got into a fighting position. They turned and saw a man approaching them with his hands up. As soon as he came into view everyone got a good look at the guy who saved them.

He was tall and muscularly built. He had tan skin, and wild hair that kind of looked like strips of black paper jutted in all directions. He had long sideburns that trailed all the way down to his goatee. He wore an untucked black button up shirt and beige pants.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as she pointed her wand ready to attack.

The man place his hands behind his head. "My name is Thushimo Kogimi. But here, I'm known as Angus Drusel."

"You're my father's colleague?" Kiria asked

He nodded in agreement.

Everyone's muscles relaxed as Thushimo placed his hands down. "Ichiya told me you kids would be here. What he forgot to tell you was not to go anywhere near that place."

Everyone could see why.

"But why did they try to kill us?" Gin asked irritated.

Thushimo took out a piece of tattered paper and handed it to Kurai. He unfolded it and saw a detailed drawing of himself with four large money signs above his head. Everyone got a good look at his paper.

"There's a bounty on your head." Kokoa said.

Kurai looked at the paper in utter disbelief. The paper in his hand erupted into purple flames. "You've got to be kidding me." He turned to Thushimo. "You mean to tell me everyone in Scotland is out for my blood?"

"Afraid so. That reward money for your capture is pretty decent. In this place, anyone will do anything for money." Thushimo chuckled.

Kurai didn't find that funny. "Did Ichiya know about this?"

Kiria turned to him. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"I'll bet anything he set us up." Kurai gritted his teeth in anger.

Thushimo shook his head. "Afraid he didn't know a thing about it." He clapped his hand getting everyone's attention. "But there's something I need to do, and you kids are coming with me." He pointed to Kurai. "Now where's the Lævateinn?"

Kurai remembered what he was supposed to do and approached the nearby wall. He took his index finger and ran it horizontilly across the wall, leaving behind a tear in the wall with the inside looking like a black hole. He reached his entire arm inside and pulled out his sheathed sword from inside it.

"What the.." Gin started.

"Pocket dimennsions. Pretty awesome." Kurai answered

Everyone loaded up in Thushimo's pick up truck and he drove off.

"So where is it are we going?" Tsukune asked.

"You're going to have to wait to find out." Thushimo responded.

After a few minutes of driving, Kurai brought up something important. The reason he wanted to talk to this guy.

"Ichiya said you were a member of the Angel's Purifiers, is it true?" Everyone found this shocking, even Kiria. Kurai slapped his forehead; he forgot to tell them why they went to Scotland.

"Well if you want to get technical, yes. But morally, I'm not actually a member. I'm more of a spy. I wanted to quit a few years back, but Ichiya persuaded me not to." He said in his defense.

"He told me you had information that could help us." Kurai pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "Indeed I do. But before I spill, there's someone else I want you to meet."

Kurai groaned. Before he could say something else, Moka brought up something. "How long have they been active?"

"Going on twenty-two years. We're trying to find ways to take them down."

"Why is it no one's told the authorities?" Kurumu asked.

Thushimo sighed. "Let me paint a mental picture: Anyone who does know about is either dead, or they're one of the prisoners. Most of Japan and Scotland have been having missing cases for a long time. No investigation team has ever come close, they start out good, and then the tracks go cold."

The thought of so many people suffering and no one has done shit really sent Kurai over the edge. Kiria noticed this by his gritted teeth and stroked his head to calm him down.

Kurai thought something and seethed at his question. "If you're one of the good guys and if there are others, how come you never did anything? How come you never released their prisoners?" Venom spat from every one of his words.

Thushimo stomped the brakes, and kept his eyes in front of him to avoid their gazes. "Don't you think I wanted to? But let me ask you this: If I were to release them, where would they go from there?"

Kurai's expression softened at the thought. He kept to himself for the rest of the trip

* * *

After about a half hour of driving, Thushimo stopped the car and told them to they were at their destination. They looked out the window and saw they were in a neighborhood.

"I'll be back in an hour." He pointed to one of the old houses. "Go to that house and I need you to knock exactly seven times, no more than that. Look for Katsumi. She has some information that will be valuable. Once she sees you, tell her 'Angus will be back'. She'll know what it means."

As they all loaded off, he sped away without another word.

They did as ordered and approached the door. Mizore approached the door and knocked exactly seven times. Who ever lived there must've had a dog, cause they were barking like crazy and scratching against the door.

"Down girl." A voice from inside yelled. A moment later the door opened and a woman showed her face.

She was quite tall with large caramel eyes and long dirty blond hair that was held loose. She wore a long black dress and high heel shoes. She looked highly familiar to Kurai but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She looked at them with kind eyes. "Are you kids lost?"

Moka approached her. "Are you Katsumi? Angus sent us."

At the name Angus. She sighed and gestured them in. "That old bastard." Her grimace was replaced with a smile. "Where are my manners? Come inside and I'll brew some tea."

Tomoni gestured us and disappeared in the kitchen.

Tsukune, Gin, and Kurai left to take off their Scottish dresses and changed into normal clothes.

After they came back, Tsukune sat on a couch between Moka and Kurumu with Mizore next to Kurumu. Gin sat on another couch next to Ruby with Yukari next to him, and Kiria sat next to Kurai.

A minute later, Katsumi came back with cups of tea and scones.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced.

"Moka Akashiya"

"Kurumu Kurono"

"Ginei Morioka"

"Ruby Toujo"

"Yukari Sendo"

"Kokoa Shuzen"

"Mizore Shirayuki"

"Kiria Konime"

"Kur.."

Before he could finish, a girl came out with a small black puppy in her hands. Unlike Tonimi, she was petite with chin-length, bright yellow blonde hair with bangs, and light blue eyes. She wore a leather jacket under an orange shirt with tattered jeans and black leather cowboy boots. She merely glared at Kurai, despite that she sat next to him and kept staring at him.

Kurai felt uncomfortable and turned his gaze away from her.

"This is my daughter Miko." Katsumi introduced

Miko lifted the small puppy and waved it in the air. "This is Muffy." She shoved the dog in Kurai's face and she licked him. "Doesn't she look cute?"

Kurai politely pushed the dog back from him. "Adorable." He turned to Katsumi.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't make friends much." She apologized on her behalf. Katsumi sat down on the chair and gestured to everyone. "So what did Angus want?"

Kurai spoke up. "He said you had information, pertaining to the Angel's Purifiers.

At those very words, Muffy started barking like crazy and Miko stood up in a fighting position. Muffy's skin turned green and her form shifted until she looked like a spear.

Out of reflex, Kurai drew the Lævateinn from his sheath and they both had each other at a standstill.

"Don't ever say that name in this house." She ordered in a dark tone.

"MIKO!" Her mother yelled. She turned her eyes towards Kurai who was being restrained by Tsukune and Gin, and then gazed at his blade. At the sight her eyes widened.

Moka stared at the dog turned spear. "That thing can turn into a weapon?" Miko responded by placing the tip at her throat.

"Don't ever call her a mutt."

Surprisingly, Tsukune grabbed the shaft of the spear and glared at her. Kurai pointed the tip of his blade at her head.

"Try something, see what we do." Kurai gritted.

Gin wrapped both of them in a headlock. "Why don't you two calm down?"

"Miko." Katsumi seethed at her hostile daughter.

Kurai placed the blade back and Miko's spear became a dog again. "Sorry." She muttered

Kurai groaned and pulled a picture of him and his parents. He handed it to Katsumi. "The couple in this picture, you know them right?"

Katsumi took a good look at the picture, and soft sad smile etched into her face as tears started to roll down her eyes. "Miley, Aki." Dhe then a said a third name in a voice so low, none of them could hear her.

She turned to Kurai. "Where did you get this picture?"

He pointed to the image of his mother. "That's my mother. The Angel's killed her when I was little and I came for payback."

Katsumi stared at the picture and back to Kurai. "Th..That's impossible. You can't be Miley's son."

Everyone stared at her with questionable eyes. "What do you mean?" Kokoa asked

"Because Miley never had a son." Katsumi answered.

Kurai's mouth hung open in shock. Did he hear her right? His mother never had a kid. Then how was that possible? This left Kurai extremely confused. He was brought out of his thoughts as Katsumi looked him straight in the eye.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Kurai was still trying to process what she said. "What did you mean..." She placed a hand on both of his cheeks.

"What...is...your...name?" She enunciated.

"Ku..Kurai Kage." He finally answered.

Katsumi stuttered and held back what looked like the urge to what was it...scream, cry. Then to everyone's surprise, she hugged him and cried in his hair. Miko stared at the both of them in surprise.

"You're alive. I can't believe you're alive." She stuttered between crying.

Kurai wiggled out of her embrace and stepped back. He would've tripped over the coffee table if Kiria hadn't stopped him.

"Kurai, do you understand what's going on?" She asked him.

Kurai was still trying to process everything that was happening around him. So his friends decided to help him out.

"Dude." Gin started. "Miley Simney wasn't your mother."

Kurumu pointed to Katsumi. "But that woman right there..."

"Is your mother." Mizore finished.

"That would also mean." Tsukune said as he directed to Miko. "That girl is your little sister."

Kurai sounded like he was hyperventilating. Once it became clear to him, he had a hard time wrapping his mind around this.

"That's impossible." He looked up at the smiling Katsumi. Miko hugged Muffy tight as she started to sniffle.

"You can't be my mother." He started to raise his voice. "She's dead, she's been dead for eleven years." Kiria felt his anger start to rise and hugged him in an attempt to calm him down. That failed to work as Kurai pushed her off of him.

"If that's true, than that means you two are Demons." Katsumi and Miko's eyes turned a demonic red, verifying his theory. They returned to normal

"Why did you abandon me?" Kurai asked as Katsumi looked down at her feet and sniffled.

Kurai was at the point where he became impatient. "If you are my mother, then why did you abandon me?" She still refused to answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Tsukune gripped his shoulder. "Kurai you need to calm down." To everyones shock, Kurai grabbed his hand and threw him on the coffee table that gave way under him. Kurai unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his forehead. "Don't ever touch me, you got that?" Kurai yelled

Kiria whispered to Moka. "He's starting to get angry, we have to calm him down before he does something.

Kurumu and Mizore had their claws out ready to strike him if he tried anything. Kokoa grabbed her bat and it became a broad cleaver like sword.

"Put it down now." She held it at his throat. "Make my day."

Kiria moved among them and kissed Kurai on the cheek. "Can you please calm down? Please." She pleaded.

Kurai took a deep breath and clutched his thobbing head. He dropped his sword and Katsumi picked it up.

She examined the blade with her fingers. "I met your father when I was seventeen at Yokai Academy. He was so charming, and nice, and was truly selfless. Demons have always been called evil, and coniving, but he was so kind you wouldn't even know he was one. We fell in love and got married as soon as we graduated."

Kurai managed to calm down and sat nxt to Kiria, who gripped his hand tightly. Everyone turned back in their human forms and sat down as they listened.

"About a year later, I was pregnant with you. I was so scared of having a child that I would cry everyday. I didn't think I could handle a child. Your father Aki Kage would laugh every time I would cry and said it was natural to cry while going through pregnancy. That brought a smile to my face. Despite that I would still cry, and I made him go through hell for nine months."

She pointed to the man in the picture. "He really is your father, and I loved him so much."

Kurai fought back tears as she continued. "After you were born, I had originally wanted to name you Toshi. But your father thought Kurai would be better because it sounds like the word cry. Even if he wasn't serious, I liked it better than Toshi, and that's why we named you Kurai."

"I don't care where my name came from, I want to know why you abandoned me?" Kurai gritted.

"I never abandoned you. A year after you were born, Thushimo warned us about the Angel's planned assault. By then you became ill..."

"And my father gave me his soul so I could live because Demon souls last longer than other souls."

That was the reason he lasted seven months without a withdrawl after eating Kuyou's soul.

Katsumi nodded. Before he died I was already pregnant with Miko. I never abandoned you, I had to hide you for your own good."

By the look on his face, Katsumi understood he wanted to hear more.

"The Purifiers could've easily tracked us down with all of us together. I gave you to Miley because her Angel aura coul block your Demon aura making you hard to find. She could never have children of her own and she loved you like you were her own son."

Kurai stopped her for a second. "Hold on, you said Miley's Angel aura. You mean she wasn't even human?"

Katsumi nodded. "She was an Angel, and she was also a Purifier member who believed in Demon/Angel coexistence. After you were put under her care, she changed her name to Miley. Her real name was Kami. She took you in without a moment to think about it."

Kurai started to bawl at the thought. All this time, the woman he lost all these years ago was like his foster mother. She took him in and treated him like family. He couldn't believe it. How could someone so kind just die like that? And how could someone be cruel enough to kill someone like her?

"All this time I went on to believe you were dead. I wouldn't stop crying even after Miko's birth." She raised the Lævateinn.

"This was an inheritence from your father. The same went for Miko." She gestured to Muffy. "He gave it to you two, and hoped you could unlock its true form."

"His sword has a true form?" Mizore asked as she stared at the blade.

"Yes. It's an ancient ritual that will bond both you and the blade." She looked at him. "After everything you just heard do you want to do it?"

Everyone stared at him and saw a determined look in his eye.

Kurai hid his eyes under his hair. He was visibly shaking from intense anger. "Even if she wasn't my mother, she still didn't desrved to die. I want those Purifier bastards to pay for what they did. Yes, I'll unlock my sword's true form."

* * *

**Be honest, are my chapters getting crappier or do I just rush it? Review, mostly constructive criticism, I really could use them.**

**Talk about a plot twist. I actually was just going to give Kurai a mother, but I thought a little sister would be twice as better.**

**I realize that the characters are OOC sometimes, but keeping up with their personalities are difficult. **

**Back when I said this was supposed to be a Black Butler crossover, I thought about it, and I see no reference asides from the "Simply one hell of a demon" So I'm not going down that path.**

**Alright next time with The Lævateinn's Make-Over.**


	20. The Lævateinn's Awakening

**Thank you for your continued support. **

**To NotSoSlimSha4dy, thank you for the review and I see what you mean. I did the best I could for this chapter.**

**And to ChipsAhoyRoy, I see what you mean, and I'll do better to come up with more creative chapters that stick with the story.**

**With that, here's the Lævateinn's Awakening.**

* * *

The screams of despair and suffering filled the chamber as the Lady Angel savored the taste of her wine. Two men in robes approached her and simultaneously bowed in her presence. Protruding from their backs were angel wings that fluttered.

"Your Lady." The one on the left gestured. "We are close to our acquired goal."

"How many more souls do we need?" The Lady Angel asked in a rather calm fashion.

"We've collected around eight-hundred and twenty nine, give or take." The man on the right answered. "All we need is one hundred and seventy-nine more. Give us three-four days, tops."

"FIne." She agreed as she took another sip. "What about the hell spawn?"

"We just got word he arrived yesterday. He and his friends avoided the Drunken Clover clan."

The Lady Angel chuckled, but under it was full of malice an sadisty. "No matter, he'll be here soon."

She shooed them away. "Now go collect more anguished souls, so we can finally use Divine's Grace."

"With all due respect, your Lady; what is Divine's Grace?" The man on the left asked, making sure not to look at her

"Collect the souls, and I'll tell you. Now leave."

They both did as told and left her to her own affairs.

* * *

Kurai sat in the dusty dark basement of his mother's home meditating as she finished tracing a pentagram lying under him with the Lævateinn. Ten figures in gray voluminous robes stood over him with unlit candles in each of their hands.

One of the figures pulled the robe revealing them to be Kokoa. "I'm sorry; do we really have to wear these?" She asked as she took a deep breath.

"I saw it in a movie. I thought it would help with the mood." Gin responded from one of the robes.

Kurumu pulled the robe over her head. "What I want to know is why do you have these?"

The shortest of them all raised their hand. "And why was there one in my size?" Yukari asked

"Quiet." Katsumi told them. They all placed their robes back on.

She finished the pentagram and stood in front of Kurai.

She got everyone's attention. "I want you all to surround seven of the candles around him on the circle."

They all did as told and made a barrier of candles surrounding him.

Katsumi took a deep breath. "In order for the Lævateinn to reach it's true form, you must establish a blood link." She handed him a small knife. Kurai picked it up and immediately slashed his arm. He was used to cutting himself so he could feed on animal souls, so this wasn't a problem. He barely felt it at all.

Kiria didn't like the image of him cutting himself. "Please be careful." She said to herself.

As the first drop spilled, Katsumi caught it with the blade, and several other more drops as Kurai's arm stitched itself back together.

"When you harness the Lævateinn's true form, you both will feel each other's pain. Your tears will become one, and if one falls, the other goes with them. But in retribution, the capabilities only a Demon is able to perform will become stronger than you can even comprehend. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Everyone stared at him in anticipation.

Kurai took a moment to think this through. It went something like this:

Pro: Power.

Con: Easier chance of dying.

Would you really want to go through with this?

Despite that compelling mental argument. "Yes I do." He said sealing the deal.

"I want you to light the candles with your tainted fire." Katsumi ordered

Kurai snapped his fingers, and purple flames lit the candles. The wax from the candles melted faster and soon began to run through the pentagram.

"Cloaked in the darkness from the eternal hell from where it was birthed, may the ancient Demon blade Lævateinn establish a link that will be the fall of the Angel herself..."

Kiria stepped back after hearing that.

As his mother spoke a dark aura surrounded Kurai that resulted in the room starting to violently shake.

"Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Pride. May the seven demons of sin bond these two and establish an eternal and powerful connection."

At those very words she took the sword plunged it into Kurai's head, the tip didn't got through him though the entire blade seemed to be submerged within his head.

By the look of his gritting teeth, he seemed to be in pain.

"Stop it, can't you see it's hurting him?" Kiria yelled

Her words fell on deaf ears as the entire room became developed in dark energy.

Tsukune removed his robe. A cold and ominous feeling ran down his spine, and he could tell everyone else felt the same. "Guys, I think it would be best to get out of here." He ran up the stairs with everyone following behind him. They all got out of there leaving Katsumi and Kurai to continue the ritual. As everyone cleared, Tsukune shut the door only to be blasted as the door was blown off of its hinges by an explosion from downstairs. The aftershock shook everyone off their feet.

Moka took the door off of him, and saw him close to unconsciousness. "Are you okay?"

Gin stood up and took a look around. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Ruby looked down in the smoldering remains of the basement and covered her mouth in shock. "Guys, you have to see this."

Everyone looked down and saw Katsumi lying under a pile of boxes, while Kurai was lying on his back. And kneeling on top of his chest trying to wake him up was...

* * *

"This is the Lævateinn's true form?" Kurai asked as his eyes followed the little girl running across the room.

After he had regained consciousness, Kurai was surprised to find a four year old girl with short green hair, big blue eyes, and an extremely flat chest kneeling on top of him. What was even more surprising (and highly disturbing) was the fact she was stark naked on top of him. Most would get the wrong idea, Kiria was one of those people.

After giving her some clothing, Kurai slumped back on the couch, exhausted from the ritual.

"Now that we got that cleared out, what do we do now?" Kurai asked.

Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu were all trying to play with Lævateinn.

Moka squealed. "Oh my god, you're so cute." She picked her up and waved her around in the air.

Yukari humphed and played with her chest. She turned to Kurumu. "It seems I'm not the one with the flattest chest anymore."

Kurumu responded by poking Yukari's. "Compared to the both of you, hers is bigger."

Yukari huffed and sat back down.

Kurumu turned her attention back to the Lævateinn and buried her head in her bosom in a hugging embrace. "You are so cute, I could just eat you up."

Turns out the Lævateinn took that seriously as she struggled against the succubus and ran cowering behind Kurai. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

Mizore appeared from behind the couch and patted her head. "Those little noises are adorable."

"Those weren't noises." Kurai said. "She just said keep big boobs away from me."

Kurumu grinded her teeth.

Kurai pointed at her. "Her words, not mine."

Tsukune picked up the Lævateinn. "Really? Cause it sounds like gibberish."

Gin patted Kurai on the back. "It seems he's the only one who could understand her."

"So what are you going to name her?" Moka asked as she tried to pick up the Lævateinn.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "You can't call her the Lævateinn. so what should we name her?"

"How about Ayami?" Moka suggested.

"Kiyoko, it means pure child." Yukari implied.

Kurai's face vaulted. "You do know she's a demon blade right." He reminded.

"How about Sadako?" Kurumu putted out

Mizore picked her up and bounced her in the air. "Mizore jr then."

Kurai snatched her back. "Absolutely not!"

Kurai looked her in the eyes. "How about Levy? It's short for Lævateinn." Lævateinn giggled at her new name

All the girls sat back down, glummed that their names weren't picked.

Kurai picked up the newly named Levy and smiled. "My name is Kurai." He held out his hand. "Welcome to the world Levy Kage."

"Ley-vee Ko-gay?" She tried to enunciate. She high fived him. "Nya nya nya nya Kai nii-chan." Kiria kissed Kurai's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder while Levy went on to chase Kokoa's pet bat. "She's like our sweet little daughter." Kiria blushed at the very thought of having a child with him.

Kurai busted out laughing. "She just called me nii-chan. How would that even work?"

"How about I'm like her legal guardian?" Kiria suggested. Kurai sighed and turned to his mother and little sister. "So what exactly does our link establish?"

Katsumi shrugged her shoulders and sipped from her teacup. "The hell if I know. You're just going to have to get to know her and see what you can do."

"Can she still turn into a weapon?" Kurai asked.

His mother placed down the teacup. "Of course, but you'll both have to go through hard work, and lots of..."

"WEAK!" Kokoa yelled as she grabbed her bat midflight and it turned into a hammer. She slug him over her shoulder. "If you want to learn how to use her, you need hands on experience." She gave a sadistic grin. "So how about a sparring match, your weapon against mine?"

Inner Moka spoke from inside the Rosary. "**I think that would be a good idea."**

_"Are you sure?"_ Outer spoke in her head. _"Kokoa is a bit unstable."_

**"But she is without a doubt an expert when it comes to weaponry. She would make a good sparring partner for him."** Inner Moka suggested.

Tsukune turned to Kurai in an uneasy look. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Kurai crossed his arms. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to do that." He was surprised to see Levy give him a determined look.

"Kai nii-chan." She said.

Kurai gulped. "Don't tell me you want to fight her?"

Levy shook her head. "Hai."

Kurai gave in and shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, why not?"

* * *

They had found a clearing where Miko usually went to train with Muffy. She said no one really came up there so it would be private.

Kurai stood next to Levy as Kokoa stood a few yards from him with her bat on her shoulder.

Inner Moka decided to spectate the fight and had Tsukune pull off her Rosary. She stood between the both of them. "I want a decent fight, but make it fun to watch. Try not to maul each other." She walked away allowing them to start.

Kokoa's pat turned into a spiked club and she ran full speed at Kurai. The latter grabbed Levy by the arm and pulled her out of the way before she was smashed.

"Now, Levy." Kurai said to her.

Levy looked at him with a dazed look. Kurai tumble rolled out of the way as Kokoa attempted to flatten him.

"Come on Levy, turn into a sword."

Levy shook her head. "Nya nya nya."

"What do you mean you don't remember how?" Kurai yelled as he dodged Kokoa's barrage of tree smashing attacks.

"How come Levy can't turn into a sword?" Tsukune asked.

Moka crossed her arms. "I guess since she was awaken after so long, she doesn't know how."

Kiria watched as Kokoa attacked ruthlessly. "Well can't you call off your psycho sister? She'll only listen to you."

"When it comes to fighting though, Kokoa is beyond reason. She won't stop until she defeats him or vice versa."

Kiria watched the fight in fear. Something in her gut told her to help him, but another side of her wanted to see her boyfriend fight, and what he could do.

Levy refused to turn into a weapon, so the best Kurai could do was avoid the crazy red head. She swung at him a good thirty-two times, and didn't even break a sweat. She really was Moka's little sister.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Kokoa commented. She ceased her bat swinging and the little creature returned to normal. This time, it's wing shape alter and changed. His left wing became a sturdy sword hilt, while the left turned into a curved blade.

"My little bat Kou can turn into wide range of weapons I find pleasing." Kokoa bragged.

"If only Levy can turn into a damn weapon." Kurai gritted at her.

Levy, meanwhile gazed at the bat sword and was enveloped in a green light. When the light faded, a teal-green, four foot curved bladed katana appeared where she stood and flew into Kurai's hand. The latter was shocked at what just happened. His shocked expression was followed up with a smirk.

"Now that's more like it." He raised Levy in a fighting stance.

Kurai ran at her and disappeared as Kokoa swung her sword aiming for hi abdomen. He appeared behind her and swung towards the middle of her skull, she blocked with her sword just in the nick of time. She kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back.

"So Levy turned into a weapon after seeing Kokoa's bat demonstrated?" Gin asked.

"It's more like she can copy any weapon she sees." Ruby explained.

"If that's true, why didn't she turn into that spiked club?" Kurumu asked.

"Being a demon blade, she might be only able to turn into a bladed weapon." Tsukune deduced as he continued to watch the fight.

Both weapons were aerodynamic, and fast. Add to their speed, agility, and strength. Both Kokoa and Kurai seemed to be on par and were unable to deal a blow.

Moka spectated in fascination. "I'm impressed, those two seem to be equal. They may make good partners. This may result in a draw."

Kiria overheard her and stared at Kurai with a sad smile. "Partners, huh?" She mumbled with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I'll give it to you." Kokoa huffed. "You're pretty good."

Kurai stared at her in silence. Kokoa took this the wrong way. "Don't give me a pity look." She ran at him and slashed him on the side.

What Kokoa found strange was that he didn't cringe, groan, or even hissed in pain.

Instead, his eyes glowed purple and a wave of darkness surrounded him.

"What the hell's your problem?" Kokoa said as she ran to deal a finishing blow. Just as she swung her blade, Kurai ducked and gripped on her chest as a dark wave covered the hand touching her. Just like that Kokoa was thrown back and crashed into two trees.

"What's Kurai doing?" Katsumi asked with worry in her voice.

Kokoa stood up and gripped her arm. She braced for impact with her left arm, unintentionally breaking it when she crashed into the first tree, the second tree worsened it.

Despite that, she got up and gripped her sword with her good arm, letting her other one dangle. "You're going to pay for groping me you pervert." She did a high jump and stuck her foot out ready to kick Kurai's head off.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground, making her drop her weapon in the process. He tossed her aside like a rag doll, and she landed on the ground in a heap.

"Don't you think he's getting a little rough on her?" Miko asked as she watched in disgust at how he was comfortable with hitting a girl.

"Don't worry, Kokoa's tougher than she looks." Moka defended.

Kurai raised Levy and her blade started to leak a thick black liquid almost like ink. It gushed from the side and crawled around her until her weapon form turned from green to pitch black.

"I didn't know it could do that." Katsumi asked.

What they didn't know, was that Kurai was starting to make this fight to the death.

Kurai gripped the hilt and pierced Levy into the ground. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream as the ground began to crack from Levy. Two long, thin, shadowy arms reached out of the hole like serpents and gripped on Kokoa's leg. They raised her up and slammed her body on her injured arm, intensifying the pain. She felt as if someone was crushing her arm with a steam roller.

"You're cheating you son of a bitch." She screamed as the arms began to drag her into the newly formed small fissure.

Tsukune ran to intervene. "Kurai, stop it." He yelled as he shoved his friend getting his attention.

"She's had enou..." He was pushed out of the way as Kurai swung Levy aiming for his chest. Gin, who had just pushed Tsukune, gripped Kurai's arm and performed a disarming manuever successfully knocking Levy out of his hand.

Ruby, Kurumu, Miko and Moka grabbed on Kokoa's arms and attempted to pull her. Kokoa screamed as Kurumu and Ruby tugged on her broken arm. "That hurts a lot." She whined.

Tsukune got back on his feet and approached Gin as he shook Kurai's shoulders trying to snap him out of it.

Kiria approached him and carressed his cheek. "I'm sorry for this." She pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face. LOUD. It was so loud, it echoed through the trees for a split second.

She saw as her boyfriend's eyes returned to the blue she loved so much. Kurai looked around. "What's going on?" He asked as if he had amnesia.

He surveyed his surroundings and saw as two arms dragged Kokoa closer to the small pit.

Kurai grabbed Levy, whose blade turned back to green, and ran to Kokoa's aid. "I got ya."

He slashed with her at the two thin arms, completely severing them. Whoever they belonged to, screamed in agony as they reeled the stumps back into the pit, and the ground stitched itself back together. The two hands he cut off disappeared in a shimmer.

Kurumu helped Kokoa on her feet and she shoved her away. Kurai approached her and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He tried to be apologetic.

Kokoa gritted her teeth and hid her eyes under her hair. "Of all things you could say this very moment, you ask something as fucking dumb as that!" Knocking Kurai to the floor out of sudden anger. She pinned his arms with her knees and punched him in the face with her right fist repeatedly."

"Kokoa! No! Stop it!" Kiria shouted as she reached for Kokoa's arm, but it was a failed attempt to control her, she snatched away with little effort.

As she continued beating the daylights out of him, Kurai laid there and took it with his eyes closed.

Tsukune and Gin dragged Kokoa off her despite her struggling. "I'm going to kill you. YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Kokoa calm down." Moka said trying to get her sister under control."

"I'm going to rip his thro-" Her eyes rolled back as her body slumped in her arms.

Standing behind her, Katsumi lowered her hand, which was in a knife hand chop. "Sorry, but she needed to calm down."

Moka nodded. "It's alright, I was about to do the same." She helped Kurai up and handed him to Kiria, who checked at his facial features. Kokoa's beat down left him with a bruised eye and a broken nose.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she was about to perform her magic on him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured her.

He turned to Levy who had returned to human form. She ran up and hugged his legs crying.

"Kai nii-chan, Nya nya nya . Nya nya nya nya nya."

Kurai scooped up Levy and hugged her. The latter sobbed on his chest. "You're not a faliure, you did a good job. I'm proud of you." Levy looked him in his bruised, disfigured eyes and bawled again in his neck.

Moka watched the two and sighed as she threw Kokoa on her shoulder. She carried her back to the hous as the others followed her lead. Kurai, Levy, and Kiria were the second to last to leave. They walked back to the house, leaving Katsumi and Miko to talk in privacy.

"So that really is my long lost brother." Miko asked in disbelief.

Katsumi rested her right elbow in her left hand, and her head on her right hand. "Yeah, he's just like his father."

The both of them walked back to the house. "I miss him so much." Katsumi said to herself.

* * *

Kurai sat back as Kiria used her healing magic to fix his face. In under a minute, his black eye disappeared. and his nose cricked back into place. They might as well used their hands and turned it back into place.

Kokoa was placed in the bed of the guest room and was tied up. (Not that it would help.)

Miko placed Muffy on her head and handed Kurai a thick book. "Here."

"What is it." Kurai looked at the book and saw a picture of a broadsword.

"A book on all types of weapons both modern and historic. I did the same for Muffy during my training. If you're going to train the Demon blade, it needs to see every kind of weapon possible. It has pictures so she'll have an easier time copying them."

"Thank you so much." He showed Levy the book. "You're going to be a dangerous little girl, aren't you?"

Levy giggled and clapped her hands.

Miko turned to Katsumi. "Mom where's Angus with our groceries? He should've been back hours ago."

"I'm sure he's fine sweetheart, he probably went to look for a new place to get drunk." Kurai's mother poured everyone tea and turned to her son. "What happened out there? You looked a little...off."

"What was up with Levy's change in color? And you trying to drag Kokoa into hell." Moka, who had the Rosary back on asked

Kurai racked his brain trying to think back and then it hit him. "I think it might have something to do with this dream I had during the fight."

"Wait, you were asleep when you tried to kill her?" Kiria asked.

"Man that's cold blooded." Mizore commented.

"It's hard to explain but during the fight, I slipped into some kind of comatose state. One minute Levy turned into a blade, and then everything went black."

"Kind of like her blade. It went pitch black." Ginei reminded.

"So what was the dream?" Kurumu asked.

Kurai sighed and tried to remember and visualize the dream.

"I was in a small room. The floor and even the walls were checkered black and gray. It was dark and I was sitting in an armchair with a TV standing right in front of me. But it was all static as if the cable was cut. The silence was so eerie you could actually hear a pin drop."

Tsukune interrupted "Do you think Levy had something to do with it?" Miko shushed him. "Continue."

Kurai continued "The weird part about the dream was that I wasn't alone. There were two people, one on each side of the TV staring dead at me."

"Did you get a good look?" Kiria asked him.

"Let me finish." Kurai tried to remember their faces. "There was a guy and a girl. Um...the guy had black hair with some of it brushed covering his right eye. He wore some kind of tunic or some kind of cloak. But what got me was his eyes, they were red and slitted, like a vampire or a demon's. And there was a girl on the other side. She had violet hair that reached up to her chin, and she wore a green dress similar to Ruby's. But there was something else, there was something familiar about her but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Kurai cocked his head back in deep thought. "I felt like I've seen her before but I can't remember ever meeting her or someone remotely close."

Kiria clenched her fist in a fit of light jealousy. The very thought of another girl in Kurai's dreams sickened her. But she quickly dispelled that thought. '_Does he think of other girls?'_

"What did they do in the dream?" Kiria asked him.

"They talked to me. Let me think for a second." He tried to remember the detailed conversation from within his subconscience.

"He told me that I'm fighting a losing battle. At first I thought it was about the Angel, but he told it was against the strange darkness that lurked within my heart. He told me I might as well lose everything and succumb to it. I had no idea what he was talking about. But if I had to guess, he was talking about turning me evil. As for the girl, she said something different. She told me to remember what I had forgotten. Try to remember before the Angel tried to Purge me."

"Wait a minute, what does the Purge mean?" Yukari asked.

"It means to rid someone of an unwanted feeling, memory, or condition, typically giving a sense of cathartic release. A feeling of pure bliss." Ruby defined.

Katsumi turned to Kurai in grave horror. "Don't tell me the Lady Angel tried to perform the Purging on you."

"The Purging?" Mizore asked

Kiria nodded. "It's an old spell that was commonly used by Angels, as a way to "Purify" a soul that left for the path of sin. But it was a dangerous technique and was forbidden to be used. It's been like that for over two hundred years."

"What does it do?" Moka asked.

Ruby stood up to answer. "It takes away everything that is valuable to a person's existence. Their memories, their sense of self, emotions, personalities, it doesn't kill you but the feeling makes you beg for death. It's similar to a Demon taking someone's soul."

Tsukune remembered the words Kurai said after he took Kuyous's soul: _"A fate worse than death. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost."_

"So there's an Angel's way of stripping someone of their being?" Tsukune asked.

Katsumi nodded and turned to her son. "Kurai, what exactly do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember everything from when I was taken, and when I escaped at the age of five, living on my own for the next six years, and than...and than..." He tried to remember what happened next. "I remember waking up in a hospital bed and there was a package with my Yokai Academy uniform, and acceptance letter. I woke up and four years had passed. I was in a coma for four years."

"And you never told us?" Tsukune asked feeling suspicious he kept this piece of information from his friends.

"It was all in the past, I thought I was over it. Although that is one thing I don't remember, how I ended up in one." He pointed to Tsukune and Moka. "Ever since I met you two, weird things have been happening to me. From the headaches, to the anger issues, a lot of freaky shit went down ever since I met you guys."

They both hung their headsKurai caught his mistake and realized he was inadvertatly blaming them for all his problems.

"And I don't blame you at all." He finished.

They both gave him reassuring smiles.

Kurumu pouted her lip in thought. "So if the Angel's Purging can erase one's memories, maybe it has a different effect on Demons. Putting him in a four year coma."

"That's maybe the smartest thing you ever said." Yukari teased. Kurumu chose to ignore that.

Kurai turned to his mother. "There's something I wanted to ask you since we got here: Where is exactly is the Angel's base?"

Katsumi turned to Miko, the latter nodded in agreement. Katsumi turned to her son and kneeled next to him.

"From what Angus told me, their location is in Wishaw county. It's about a fourty-five minute drive from here. About two months after the church house collapse in Japan, the church in that county burned to the ground. A week later it was bought and became private property. No one is allowed in, which makes it a good place to hide. He told me for the past two months, they built another chamber and the missing cases in this town started piling up."

Kurai's teeth griited and his eyes glowed red. "Than we're going to bust all those prisoners out of there tonight."

Katsumi shook her head. "Out of the question. You don't even know what or who is waiting there. They could have hundreds of guard. And you haven't even gotten close to mastering the Lævateinn ."

Kurai stood up and stared his mother in the eye. "Who give's a shit?! While we're talking, people are suffering down there. Fuck a plan, I'm going on pure instinct."

"And that brand of stupidity is what's going to get you killed." Katsumi countered.

"Maybe you don't know what it's like having someone make your life hell, cause I do. For two years, that's how I felt 24/7. Maybe you don't give two shits what happened to my mother but I did."

"I am your mother." Venom dripped from Katsumi's words.

This time, Kurai went over the deep end. "You know what, Miley, Kami, whatever the fuck you want to call her, she was more of a mother to me in the five years since I was born than you ever were in my life."

Katsumi's eyes widened as he muttered something heart breaking. "Cause you were never in my life."

The entire room went silent. Unlike everyone else in the room, Kurai was unaware of the damage the words he said had caused.

Katsumi raised her hand up looking like she was about to slap him, she placed her hand down and started to tear up. She was shaking from both intense anger and from sobbing.

"If that's how you feel." She muttered as she went to her bedroom door. "Than you can go die for all I care." She slammed the door and the sound made everyone flinch from uneasiness.

Kurai gripped on the weapon book and stormed out of the front door. "Let's go Levy."

The little weapon did as told and followed him out the front door.

Everyone sat there speechless of what just went down. All of a sudden, Kiria ran out of the door to stop Kurai before he did something stupid.

As she walked out the door she saw him with Levy hanging on to his neck.

"Kurai." She ran up in front of him and hugged him tight. "Please it's getting late. Go back and apologize to your mother an-"

She was silenced as Kurai gave her a stone cold gaze. "I thought I made it clear she's not my mother." He walked past her and kept his back to her as he walked a little bit

"Are you coming with me?" He abruptly asked her.

Kiria's eyes teared up and she looked at him with his back turned to her. She waited too long to answer and he got the wrong idea. "That's what I thought."

"Kurai wait!"

He and Levy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiria fell on her knees and sobbed to the ground as she clutched her stomach. "I love you."

* * *

Several hours passed and Kurai stood with Levy riding on his shoulders in front of an old chapel that was claimed to be private property. The front entrance was locked with several chains and a key lock

"Are you ready Levy?" Kurai asked her.

"Kai nii-chan. Nya nya nya nya nya."

Kurai ruffled her hair. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Levy nodded and jumped off his shoulder.

"Okay Levy, bowie mode."

"Hai." Levy transformed and took the form of a bowie knife with a serrated back. Kurai gripped the handle and stabbed the key hole of the lock. A second later, it broke and all the chains fell to the floor.

"Too easy." Kurai smirked.

He slowly opened the door and entered without a peep. The entire place was dark and a familiar sensation went through him.

"I can feel countless souls from beneath my feet Levy." He loosened his grip on her. "Katana mode."

The blade became longer and curved until he was now holding the same katana from earlier.

The interior looked like any other church. Rows of seats, an alter with an organ. A wooden statue of a crucified Jesus Christ. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Kurai looked around for any place that led to a chamber. That's when he felt a chill run down his spine. He quickly turned around and slashed several oncoming objects flying towards him.

"I see the welcoming committee is here." He picked up the remains of what he had just cut off. It felt rough but undeniably smooth. It felt like...

"Paper?" He said to himself.

He gripped the katana Levy and watched as the familiar face of Thushimo approach him.

"So I see your loyalty belongs to the Angel." Kurai said as he readied Levy.

Thushimo remained silent as he pulled on the skin of his arm, and Kurai watched in disgust as his skin stretched and wrapped around his body like silly putty. A majority of it covered the top of his head, and mouth, his entire upper body, and his pelvis.

"Seeing as you're aware of monster existence, it's safe to assume you're not human. By the looks of it, you're a Mummy."

Thushimo smirked at his deduction.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A mummy is a deceased human or animal that had been resurrected by the means of Witchcraft or Necromancy. Back in Ancient Egypt, slaves would wrap their pharaohs and kings in paper made from a strong material called papyrus, and preserve their internal organs in jars. They would bury them in tombstones called a Sarcophagus with gold and treasure because they believed in a life after death. Mummies are normally peaceful creatures but are also vengeful and extremely dangerous, especially to grave robbers who would disturb their tombs. Because they lack a brain due to their mummification, mummies are considered to be mentally challenged, but in actuality are intelligent beings.**

* * *

Thushimo held out his hand and his fingers stretched and rocketed towards Kurai, who responded by grabbing them and using his strength to throw the mummy man over his shoulder. Thushimo flew in the air and slammed into the alter.

Kurai ran to him and attempted to impale Levy through his chest, but as the mere blade hit his chest, Levy refused to go through him. It was like trying to cut through a block of lead.

Before Kurai could even react, Thushimo's fist collided with Kurai's gut, sending him flying a few yards near the front entrance.

Kurai picked up Levy. '_This guy's mere skin is like metal, and his punch felt like a hammer.'_

An idea popped into his head. He gripped Levy's hilt. "Levy, saw mode."

A second later, Levy changed from a katana into a chainsaw with a green saw. Kurai gripped the handle and pulled on the cord until she revved to life.

Kurai's eyes turned red. "And Kiria said watching that horror movie was bad for me."

The mummy merely snapped his fingers and the entire room went pitch black.

"So that's how you took care of those drunks." Kurai said

Thushimo remained silent as he extended his hands and his fingers rocketed towards Kurai again. He dodged with a high jump and swung the saw down on his shoulder. Kurai saw as Levy started to cut through his skin like armor. He squinted his eyes as flying bits of paper and skin flew in all directions.

Thushimo smirked and sent another punch for Kurai's gut. But was surprised when Kurai blocked it with his own hand.

"I think it's time to light things up." Kurai's hand bursted into flames, and Thushimo easily started to catch fire. The flames spread from his arm to his chest, and in under a minute, Thushimo was completely smothered in flames.

When it finally died down, all there was left was a pile of ash, and soot.

Levy turned back into human form. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Nya nya nya nya." She scolded

"Sorry about that." Kurai chuckled. After looking around, they came up with nothing. There was one other door at the side of the building.

"I can feel the presence of multiple people." Kurai said to Levy. "So we go here."

Just as he was about to open it:

"Nii-chan." Levy called out.

Kurai walked over to her from the other side of the building and shushed her. "We have to keep our voices down."

"Hai." Levy whispered. She pointed to the painting depicting the ten commandments. Kurai eyed her as she slowly moved the corner and it swung open like a door, revealing a dimly lit passage way. Kurai looked to the door he was about to open. What exactly was in there.

He gestured to Levy. "Lets go."

* * *

They made their way quickly down the stairs to find the way blocked by a heavy looking wooden door that had been reinforced with strips of metal and heavy duty padlock.

Levy got ready to change into a weapon, but Kurai held out his arm to stop her. "I got this."

Levy nodded and climbed on his shoulder. Kurai placed his hand on the lock, and the door exploded off its hinges.

Four robed guards from inside heard the explosion. "What was that?" They were met with several flying pieces of wood and metal that knocked them out.

Kurai walked over the guards and looked in shock at what looked like an old fashion dungeon with rows of cells lined up.

The very sight brought a twisting feeling in Kurai's gut as he remembered spending time in a cell. What also unnerved him was the eerie silence.

"Katana mode."

Levy changed into a sword and Kurai gripped it as he walked into the chamber.

Kurai approached the first door and growled in annoyance as he smashed through the door, only to lurch back from what was on the other side.

Prisoners.

Young females to be exact. They all looked beat up and worn down, chained to the wall. Some were wearing no clothes at all, displaying a multitude of bruises on their body, the ones who weren't completely naked were covered in rags that barely covered their private places. They all looked at the sword wielding demon with eyes full of fear. They mostly likely assumed he was either going to rape them, or kill them.

A feral snarl escaped from is lips as he looked at the terrified women on the ground. Kurai's eyes came to rest on one scared brunette lying in a fetal position. His body literally shook with effort to contain the rage that was inside of him.

With a roar of anger he put his fist through the wall. He stalked over to the young girl and with one swing of his arm, tore the chains from the wall. He then proceeded to snap the manacles bind her hands together. He repeated the process for all the women there.

Kurai showed them the stairs as he stripped the unconscious guards of their clothing, right down to their boxers, and handed them to the women.

"Get behind me." Kurai's eyes turned red as blood boiling anger and hatred filled his system. In a simple snap of his fingers, all the cell doors exploded and several different people with little to no clothing stormed out.

"There's a stairway that leads to freedom. Run and don't look back." He yelled to all of them.

They all didn't need to be told twice as they rushed past him to get the hell out of there. As the chamber cleared Kurai was about to continue onward as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the young brunette he released first. She gazed at his eyes and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

As she disappeared within the staircase, Kurai continued on with his little jailbreak. In under a half hour, he took out seventy-two guards and members, and released a countless number of prisoners. The more he saw helpless prisoners, with bruises and scars laid around their bodies, the more hatred for the Angels infested Kurai. Pretty soon, a dark feeling of malice and bloodlust passed through Kurai, and he felt a sudden urge to kill.

Kurai headed up the stairs and stopped at the exit when a throbbing headache formed. "What the hell's wrong with me?" He asked himself. "Why do I have the sudden urge to mutilate people?"

As he reached the exit of the passage way, his path was blocked by several robed cultists armed with assault rifles.

"Freeze." He ordered him.

Kurai raised Levy getting ready to fend himself. "Put down the sword." They all aimed ready to shoot.

Kurai was about to teleport when something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up in horror as he saw a body hung up on a cross, and placed on the wall for all to see. He couldn't deny her face from all his photo. The brown hair, the kind face with misery, the white dress tainted in blood, and two white angel wings spread eagled.

Written on the left was Filth, Harlot, and Slut. While the right read. "A disgrace to Angels everywhere." There was no denying it. Kurai was looking up at his deceased foster mother: Kami.

Something washed over Kurai as he fought back the tears. A dark aura washed over his entire being while the guards watched in fear.

"Kill the demon." They opened fire but their guns were thrown from their hands before they even pulled the trigger.

They looked up at Kurai, whose blond hair steadily grew pitch black, a scowl formed on his lips as Levy turned into human form.

"Look at them Levy." He hid his eyes under his hair.

"Nii-chan?" Levy called out to him.

The guards attempted to run for the front exit, but just as they were about to taste freedom, the doors slammed shut. The door wouldn't open despite their struggling."

"We're locked in." One of the male cultists yelled as Kurai approached them.

"You live your lives while people suffer. You tainted a woman who was the very embodiment of kindness. And that is why I'm about to kill you."

The cult followers cowered as a feeling of despair flooded their systems.

The dark aura surrounding Kurai disappeared. "Now then." He looked up at them, revealing his wide psychotic looking, demonic red eyes, and a feral grin.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN SHALL WE?!"

As the entire room went pitch black, all that could be heard was psychotic laughter, screaming, and a sickly splash.

* * *

**Finally got that done.**

**Alright, to some of you who can't figure it out, Levy speaks a made up language. She can only say "nya". And only Kurai can understand her.**

**Here are some of her translations in order of the story:**

**Keep big boobs away from me.**

**Nice to meet you**

**I'm so sorry. I promise to be a better weapon**

**Are you sure about this? We could die.**

**You didn't have to cremate him**.

**Okay so next chapter should be up soon, and this story is about to take a good turn. Anyone who has weapon suggestions, PM or review and I'll see if I can fit it in the story.**

**(Only blade weapons. Swords, axe, knives, etc.)**

**My next chapter should be up in two weeks.**

**Next time with Lost in Sanity**


	21. Lost Insanity

**I have nothing for now so...**

**With that, here's Lost In Sanity**

* * *

Moka walked inside of Kokoa's room holding a bowl of soup. She saw as her sister looked adorable bed ridden with a cast and sling on her bad arm.

"How are you feeling?" Moka asked sincerely.

"I'll feel better when I bash that Demon's head to a bloody pulp." Kokoa gritted

This caused Moka's sweat to drop in awkwardness.

Kokoa hid herself under the covers. "Can you get away from me?"

"I got soup if you're hungry." She said sweetly.

Kokoa turned away from her. "No thank you. I don't want it if you were anywhere near it."

Moka pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Don't be like that, I remember when we were little you loved to eat."

Kokoa turned and glared at her. "That wasn't you, that was my real big sister. Not an imposter."

"Kokoa, I am your sis-" Kokoa reached with her good arm and knocked the bowl out of her hand.

Kokoa lied back down. "Let's get something straight. There is no way in hell you will ever be my real big sister. No matter how nice you are to me, it won't change a thing." Moka stared at her mumbling and sat back

Kokoa went too far by asking this. "If you want to do something nice for me, why don't you get rid of that stupid Rosary, and stay out of my life?"

Before Moka could say anything else, Yukari yelled from the dining room. "Hey Moka, you need to see this!"

As Moka was about to leave, she stopped at the door and kept her eyes away from Kokoa. "If you really hate me, then how come you didn't kill me that night in the gym?"

She left before Kokoa could even think of an answer.

As she entered the dining room, only Tsukune could see the depression in her eyes. "Hey are you okay Moka?"

Moka looked up at him and nodded. "I'm fine." She saw as everyone was watching the TV. "What's going on?"

"It's Kurai." Kiria answered. "He actually did it."

* * *

Several hours later, everyone except, Miko, Katsumi, and Kokoa found the church where Kurai freed all those people.

Just as Gin was about to open the large set of oak doors, a chill went down his spine, just like the rest of them.

"You guys feel that too?" Tsukune asked as an ominous feeling made his skin crawl.

"It feels dark and evil." Yukari shivered.

Ginei finally opened the door only to be move out of the way as a flying green blur, rushed past him and tackled Kiria.

Levy hugged Kiria and cried her eyes out on her chest. "Nya nya nya nya nya!" She cried frantically burying her head in Kiria's breast.

Kiria lifted Levy up. "Levy, where's Kurai?"

Levy pointed inside. "Nya nya nii-chan nya nya nya nya."

Kiria stood up and everyone stepped inside, only to meet a gruesome image.

Several cultists, probably fifteen of them, were all scattered across the room as blood was spilled everywhere, some of them were missing limbs, and others were mutilated beyond recognition. And levitating in the center of the room devouring silvery looking orbs was...

"Kurai." Kiria called out. The black haired figure turned, only to grin at his new victims. "Well isn't this a surprise, the gangs all here."

They recognized that voice, it was Kurai.

But instead of his blond hair, his hair was now raven black, and it had grown longer. He sported a psychotic grin showing off his shark like teeth.

Tsukune approached him and stopped halfway between them. "You slaughtered all these people?"

Kurai smirked as he held out his hand. A great unseen force blasted Tsukune off his feet and he crashed into the wall.

"Tsukune!" Moka attempted to run to his aid, but was thrown in the opposite direction and smashed into the wall.

Kurai cackled. "Sorry but I can't have you two near each other."

Kurumu turned to Kurai. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'll give it to you straight. I want to devour all of your souls." Kurai gave her a sadistic smirk. "Even if I have to rip them out with my bare hands."

Gin turned into his werewolf form and lunged towards Kurai with his claws out. "Sorry to do this my friend."

Just as Gin's claws were inches from his face, he was suddenly stopped in midflight by the grinning demon. "Remember what you said to me at the roof when we first met? How one should assert their dominance?"

Kurai flew to Ginei and proceeded to write something on his chest with his finger. "When a dog attacks the pack leader, they need to be punished."

As Kurai finished, Gin was blasted to the floor and fell with a thud.

Gin got up only to be met with a feeling of agony like no other. The pain was so intense, so all consuming, he no longer knew where he was. White hot knives pierced every inch of his skin. His screaming was louder than he's ever screamed in his life.

Ruby kneeled by his side, and noticed the demonic writing on his chest.

"What does it say?" Yukari asked.

"Excruciating Pain." Ruby translated. She remembered learning about this kind of stuff when she was under Lady Oyakata's care.

With a simple wave of her staff, the writing disappeared from his chest, and he slumped back exhausted.

Kiria approached her boyfriend. "Kurai, please don't do this. This isn't who you are."

Kurai scowled at her and pointed towards her. "Come Levy."

The little weapon revealed herself from behind Kiria and shook her head. "Nya, nya nya nya nya."

"Really? You're willing to disobey orders?" He snapped his fingers and Levy stared levitating off the ground and flew towards him. Kiria grabbed onto her hand and tried to keep her away. "You're not taking Levy."

"The little brat needs to be punished for not listening." Kurai growled

Levy tried to fight it, but his power was too overwhelming. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

Despite this, Levy's hands slipped from Kiria's grasp and disappeared from within Kurai's vicinity.

Kiria widened her eyes in horror.

"The darkness completely took over him, and now Levy is gone." She fell on her knees and gripped her head. She refused to believe this was happening.

Yukari and Ruby stood in front of her, wands at the ready.

"Kiria, you need to pull yourself together." Ruby pointed her wand and a bolt of lighting shot out of it heading towards Kurai. He raised his hand, and the lightning flew in his hand like a lightning rod. He pointed his hand and blasted it right back at Ruby, severely shocking her.

As Ruby got back up. "Are you okay?" Yukari asked her.

"I'm fine, I just wish he'd do it again." Ruby said with a light blush.

Yukari pointed her wand. "MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATTACK, BOMB BOMB BUTTERFLIES." Several monarch butterflies popped out from her wand and flew towards the him...

"You're joking, right?" Kurai opened his jacket and several dark birds flew out in swarms, as they took out the magic insects, all of them started to glow bright, and they detonated, completely smothering Kurai in flames.

Yukari jumped up and cheered. "We got him! We got him!"

She was stopped as Ruby stared in the explosion. "Look again."

When the flames died down, Kurai stayed in his original position unscathed. "Please, I thought you were better than this."

Mizore looked up at him. "What the hell's wrong with him."

"He's completely off his rocker." Kurumu stated.

Ruby looked up and glared at him "If I had to guess, this here is Kurai's true form. This is what a true Demon looks like. As for the insanity, I don't know where that came from."

Kiria gasped at the realization. "I failed." She said to herself remembering her father's words:

_A Demon's power comes from their anger, the more he gets angry, the more his power becomes unstable. If he were to unlock his true form with all that energy inside him released, two things will either happen._

_He will become the embodiment of evil, and will massacre everyone and everything in his path without a second thought._

_Or all that energy will be too much for his body to handle, and it will kill him from the inside._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsukune and Moka running towards each other.

Kurai extended both of his arms. "I told you to stay away from each other."

Tsukune was again blasted against the wall. He started to cough up blood as he hit it with a great amount of force.

Moka was instead lifted off of the ground and flew until her head was locked in Kurai's grip, she attempted to kick him, but his telekinesis proved to be a match as her body refused to move.

"I can't have your other side come out along with that Rosary." He tightened his grip on her skull. "So I'll be kind and make your death quick." His grip became tighter than a trash compressor as he attempted to crush her skull.

Moka screamed in agony as his grip became tighter and tighter. Tsukune regained consciousness and looked in wide eyes.

"Moka!"

Before Moka's head was crushed to death. Kurai sensed a strong soul coming behind him. "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

Next thing Kurai knew, he dropped Moka and was slammed out of the air and into the alter. He growled in annoyance as he stood and saw Kokoa running at him with her bat hammer. By the looks of her grips, her arm seemed to be fully healed.

"I see you made a quick recovery."

He backflipped as Kokoa brought down her hammer. "Never underestimate a vampire's healing."

Her bat turned into a spiked club and she continued swinging at him with earth shattering force.

Kurumu caught the falling Moka and set her down as she watched as her sister continued to assault the Demon. That changed as Kurai managed to disarm Kokoa and lifted her up with his hand gripped on her neck.

"Getting your sister to scream was too easy." He tightened his grip on her throat. "Now I want you to scream."

Despite him beginning to crush her wind pipe, Kokoa couldn't help but scream in complete pain as her nerves were working against her, making Kurai grin at her agonizing state. Soon all her oxygen disappeared and she passed out.

Moka stood up. "Kurai, please don't do this! I'm begging you!" She pleaded as she attempted to help out her sister. But she was unable to as Kurumu held her back.

Instead of letting her go, Kurai tightened his grip getting ready to rip her entire throat out.

"Stop please!" Moka teared up.

Kurai felt something pierce through his skull, causing him to drop the unconscious vampire and clutch his head in agony. He looked down to what went through him and saw an ice dagger melting from the warm blood.

He growled and turned to the only person who could've done that. Mizore had her ice claws ready to fight as Kurumu flew up and caught the falling girl.

Mizore moved Moka behind her. "Let us take care of this." She stepped towards Kurumu who had extended her nails

"Kurumu, are you ready?" Mizore asked

The succubus placed Kokoa in Yukari and Ruby's care, and then extended her nails. "You bet I am."

Kurai stared at them dumbly, and then cackled madly much to their annoyance. "I don't believe this; you two are actually going to work together?"

He blew a purple fireball in their direction. "You two can't even stay in the same room as each other."

**White and Black Duet Number #3**

His eyes widened as Kurumu lifted up Mizore away from the attack and started twirling her around in a circle. As this occurred, Mizore fired a barrage of ice shards.

Kurai released a wave of tainted fire and it melted the ice projectiles. "You two are actually working together?"

The duo landed on the ground with grace. "We've been training over our breaks with Ginei."

"Really now?" Kurai pretended to sound impressed. "I'll bet anything he harassed you two the entire time."

The both of them had a look of disgust to them as they fell on the ground.

"You wouldn't believe how many times he has done it. No bath could ever wash away that memory." Kurumu shuddered.

"I never hated anyone more in my entire life." Mizore pouted.

They both gained their composure and stood back up. "But our hard work and training will be your falling.

Kurai grinned as he fired a stream of flames that was blocked by Mizore's ice attack, resulting in a huge cloud of steam to fill up the entire room.

When it cleared out, Kurai saw Mizore and Kurumu standing triumphant.

"Time to die." He swirled his hands in a circle as purple flames trailed off of his fingers. He gripped the giant flame ring and spun it like a frisbee towards them.

"Look out!" Yukari called to the both of them.

Kurumu grabbed Mizore and lifted her up in the air as the ring of fire hurled right under them. Their little manuever was out lived as the ring swirled back at them like a boomerang and sliced clean through the two beauties.

Yukari screamed in horror as she saw their bodies crumble and turn to dust.

"It was a shame, to spill such pretty young blood." Kurai's facial expression showed he didn't give two shits.

Yukari's sad expression turned into a smirk.

Kurai was surprised and then it hit him.

**White and Black Duet #9**

Kurai felt several claws pierce into his back, as a pair of feet kicked him down causing him to crash into the organ. Pretty soon he was buried under the rubble

They both landed and made an x with their arms. "We've been waiting to use that technique on Moka, but you'll have to do." Kurumu explained

"We called it the Anti-Reverse Moka Esoteric. But I think we'll change it to the Devil Slayer." Mizore added.

"You used the steam as a smoke screen long enough to create ice clones." Kurai stood from among the rubble with a grin on his face. "That actually hurt. I'm quite impressed." His entire hand bursted into purple flames. "Killing you two is going to bring me unbelievable pleasure."

The both of them ran into his vicinity and attempted to slice the Demon with their claws. Kurai dodged and weaved around their attacks, while the two carried on relentlessly, not giving him a chance to attack.

Yukari watched the two go at him with an impressed look. "Those two actually fight better alongside, than they do each other."

Kurai dodged their close combat hits barely, suffering a few facial scratches. "You two are pretty good, but I liked it better when you two would try to kill each other over the boy who will never love you."

Those last seven words hit both of their ears and they ceased their attacks for a split second.

Kurai smirked in response. He gripped their left breast and the two were blasted to the wall with dark energy. "It seems I struck a nerve." He laughed wickedly.

As the two stood up. They both had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're a heartless bastard, you know that?" Kurumu asked in a voice that sounded sincerely hurt.

"You don't seem to think much of love, but Tsukune's love means everything to us." Mizore added.

"It's what gets us up in the morning, what gets us going through the day. Seeing the one we love is what makes us strong." Kurumu groaned

"Even if Tsukune doesn't choose one of us to be his wife and lover..." Mizore started.

"If he chooses Moka instead." Kurumu finished.

"It will never change the fact. We'll always love Tsukune, forever and ever." They said in sync

Kurai grinned. "Wow, that was so sweet, I might just vomit." Kurai breathed a torrent of fire towards them and smothered the two in flames.

"Kurumu! Mizore!" Tsukune yelled hearing everything they had just said. He attempted to get up, but was in too much pain to even move. He looked and saw Moka sprawled on the floor.

When the flames died down, instead of char broiled girls, there stood Mizore shielding Kurumu from the blast with her body. They both looked unscathed.

"How are you not burned to a crisp?"

Mizore fished a tiny sack out of her sweater pocket and dropped it on the ground. "You ate all your lollipops at once." Kurai deduced.

Kurumu explained. "Those lollipops are made to keep her body cool. That's how she could handle heat. But eating them all at once..."

"Made her completely fire-proof." Ruby figured.

Kiria saw as the boy he loved was fighting all of the people he claimed to care about. She was beyond shocked when he used the duo's feelings against them.

"I'm so sorry Kurai, but I have to do this." A wave of light surrounded her, the glare started to blind Kurai.

"So she's going to turn into her true form." He smiled sadistically.

When the light around Kiria disappeared, Kurai was unprepared for what he saw: standing before him was Kiria dressed in a sleeveless white dress with crossed straps, the dress left her back exposed and a midriff on the left showed her long legs, white heels complimented her attire. Her white dove wings popped out of her back, and white scale-like armor covered her forearms and hands. Her hair flowed freely and became glossy.

"It's so beautiful." Ruby gazed in awe.

"Ruby, Yukari, tend to the others, and don't let anyone come close, I don't want them caught in the crossfire." Kiria ordered

With that, she flapped her wings until she was eye to eye in the air with Kurai. She got in a mid-air fighting stance, but Kurai saw she was trembling a bit.

"I don't want to hurt you." She quivered.

Kurai smirked and laughed wildly, scaring her a little. "I don't want to hurt you either." He held out his hand as darkness swirled inside of it. "No, I want to kill you, and rip your wings off as a trophy."

Several ghost like creatures flew from his hand and sped towards Kiria. Her wings grew brightly and she used them as a shield. When the creatures touched her wings, they evaporated in a shimmer of shadows.

As Kiria unwrapped her wings, and grabbed Kurai's arm as he lunged in for an attack. With a great amount of strength she threw him and he crashed into the floor, leaving a well-sized crater. Before he could stand up, Kiria screeched loudly and a sound wave blasted Kurai, causing the floor around him to crumble and cave in.

Yukari and Ruby huddled around the others trying to heal their injurys as they watched Kiria dominate her boyfriend. "She's incredibly strong." Yukari commented.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "She's an Angel, the very monster that could actually defeat a Demon." Ruby's eyes widened as she gasped

Kiria looked down at the smoldering hole, when something suddenly burned her in the back.

She extended her wings right before she face planted the ground and turned around to see Kurai as his hand was set ablaze.

"That was a pretty good screech attack." Kiria flew to him at great speed and punched him, only for her fist to phase through his chest.

"You can't touch me Kiria."

Kiria looked up and saw Kurai, only with blond hair, instead of black.

_'It's a trick.'_ She told herself.

"So you figured it out." He said as if he could read her mind.

"Shut up. Shut up!" She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as beam of light shot through Kurai's skull, only for his head to morph back together. "I made this body completely out of shadows. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to hurt me."

Kiria gritted her teeth in anger. Suddenly, she heard another voice whisper behind her ear. "So why do you want to hurt me?"

She turned around to see another Kurai, only this one also had the blonde hair she loved running her fingers through. "Why do you want to hurt your own boyfriend?"

Kiria flew back away from them, only to be bumped by another blonde Kurai imposter. She looked around and saw seven Kurais surrounding her.

"Why do you want to hurt us?" One asked.

"I thought you loved us." Another one asked.

"You didn't answer us." A third one said to her.

"Don't you love us?" They all asked

"Don't you love us?" They all asked again

"Don't you love us?" They all repeated

"Don't you love us?"

"Don't you love us?"

"Don't you love us?"

"Don't you love us?"

"Don't you love us Kiria?"

Kiria had enough and huddled on the ground trembling as the Kurai copies multiplied and swarmed her. She tried to block out their voices as they started picking at her flesh and body. This was the first time Kiria's ever felt violated by him.

Yukari raised her wand. "We have to help her. They're torturing her."

Ruby intervened. "You heard her, she said not to interfere. She's holding back because he's toying with her emotions just like he did Kurumu and Mizore. She can handle it, I believe in her."

Ruby was wrong as more Kurais swarmed her. Firing a barrage of mind snapping statements.

"I thought you loved me Kiria!"

"We were soul mates."

"You were the only girl for me."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"We love you Kiria."

"We love you."

"We love you."

"We love you."

Something within Kiria snapped and she screamed out of the top of her lungs.

She suddenly stopped as the touching and questions ceased.

"Seems you were having boy troubles." Kiria looked up to see Inner Moka holding out her hand to help her up.

Once Kiria was up, she saw the Kurai copies disappear and the raven haired Kurai crashed with his back against the wall.

"Sorry about the wait." Inner Moka turned towards the Demon as he stood up.

Unlike earlier, Kurai had a look of fear to his eyes. "I don't understand, when did..." He looked towards the half-conscious, Rosary holding Tsukune, and then to Kiria. He realized she was distracting him long enough for Tsukune to pull of the Rosary.

Kurai stood back up and coughed up some blood. "Damn it, I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight you."

Moka placed a hand on her hip. "Why is that?"

"Because you scare the shit out of me." He answered.

"Really now." Moka did a high jump and attempted a splitting axe kick. "Maybe it's time you KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

As her foot was about to make contact, Kurai merged with the ground and disappeared.

"Damn it where did he go now?" Her question was answered as she was pushed with great force, and crashed against the wall.

Kurai placed his hands on the ground, and blobs of solid matter popped out of the shadows around him. Taking the form of several hideous creatures.

"I can manipulate and bend the shadows to do my bidding. You're an idiot for fighting a Demon in his element. The darkness." Kurai smirked at her.

Moka smirked back at him, and focused her monster energy, resulting in Kurai's shadow creatures to spontaneously combust.

"Vampires are considered demons of the night. My kind were believed to be manifested from he essence of your people. We're two sides of the same coin." Moka stated much to his annoyance.

Kurai grinned and laughed. "The one thing you forgot about my people is…" He used his powers to blast her against the wall. "I cheat."

"Moka, get up!" Tsukune yelled at her

She attempted to get up as she saw Kurai walk over to her. Only for some reason, her body felt as if it was tied extremely tight in invisible chains.

She turned to the only one responsible. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You like it? I slipped a little shadow when I was trying to crush your skull earlier." He saw her vainly attempt to break free. "Struggle all you want, there's no chance of fighting it."

"You're not going to kill me." Despite her current state, Kurai was surprised at her bravado.

Moka was surprised to see Kurai cackle like mental patient. "Oh, I'm going to kill you. But first, I want you to suffer first."

He raised his hand and several dark tendrils appeared from underground, right near Tsukune. Moka's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

"Tsukune!" Ruby yelled towards him trying to get his attention.

"I'll make you a deal, plead and beg for his life and I'll spare him." Kurai told her. As she hesitated to answer, the sharpened tendrils inched closer.

"I'm waiting." Kurai singed.

Moka spitted in his face. "You bastard."

"Wrong." Kurai closed his fist, and the tendrils flew towards Tsukune.

All that was heard was a sickly splash, but it wasn't Tsukune's.

What was moment's ago, beautifully white, was now stained in red. One tendril shot through each wing, another shot through the right shoulder, and one went clean through the stomach.

"Kiria shielded him with her body." Ruby covered her mouth trying to fight back the tears. Kurumu and Mizore had waked and saw with pure shock, and Yukari gritted her teeth.

Tsukune regained consciousness and saw in horror as one of his friends took the brunt of an attack for him.

The tendrils disappeared and Kiria, who was in critical condition mustered up enough strength to limp over to Kurai and embrace him in a hug, despite the other's protest. Kurai stood there and allowed her a dying embrace. She wrapped her wings around them both.

"I love you so much." She sniffled as the pain shot through every part of her body. "I failed; I thought that I could save you. But in the end I was too late." She started to slump in his arms. "I just want you to know, that no matter where you are..." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Me and our unborn child will always look down at you with a smile."

Kurai gasped quietly. Did he her right? "You're pregnant?"

Kiria closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Moka sat there in shock of what she just heard. The others, who were out of ear shot, were oblivious to what was going on.

"Kiria..." The raven haired boy's sincere eyes grew deranged and psychotic. "You're completely pathetic."

He used his telekinesis to throw her body off of him, and he did the same with Moka, throwing her to the others. His laughter echoed across the room.

"You really thought heartfelt words were going to help me? And you thought because you died pregnant, that would turn me back to normal. It's been twelve years since I've been in my true form. And I forgot..." He threw her body until it crashed against the wall. "How much fun it was."

Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore stood up with their eyes hidden under their hair. Kurai turned towards them and kept up his smirk.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kiria." Kurumu's wings and nails came out.

"Killing her, and not even showing any remorse." Yukari held out her wand.

"Tossing her body as if it was a rag doll." Ruby's staff started to glow.

Mizore's hand slowly became ice claws. "And laughing at killing something that hasn't even experienced life."

"Four against one that doesn't seem so fair." Kurai joked.

Thay all ran at him ready to kill. Kurai scowled and used his telekinesis to crash them against the seats.

"You're going to avenge someone who merely died in vain?" He watched as Kurumu flew in the air and slammed into Mizore. "She died because she was weak."

All four girls slammed into each other and fell to the ground next to the unconscious Gin and Kokoa, and tied up Moka.

Kueai continued his rant. "She was nothing more than a stupid bitch that killed her own child. Her death was all her fault. She's responsible for the death of her own child!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kurai was met with a fist to his cheek and was once again sent flying until he crashed into the floor. He stood up as Tsukune landed on his feet, and a powerful dose of Yokai energy leaked from his entire being.

Kurai placed a hand on his bruised cheek and stared at him in gawk. He looked at his arm and saw that his Holy Lock was gone.

"You turned into your Ghoul form, you son of a..." Tsukune ran at him with great speed and struck him in the gut before he could finish.

The Yokai energy surrounding him grew raw and more powerful.

Tsukune stared at Kurai with a look that was beyond anger, his eyes was full of rage.

"How could you do it?!" Tsukune yelled at him. "How could you have killed the ones you loved, and not feel anything about it?!" Tsukune grabbed Kurai by the collar on his jacket and smashed him on the ground. "How could you do that to Kiria?" And how could you do that to Levy?"

Tsukune sent a fist going to Kurai's head, but he teleported before he got the chance.

Kurai appeared a few yards in front of him. "So you want to fight? You worthless human."

Tsukune nodded and stood in a fighting stance. Kurai smirked and snapped his fingers.

Ruby, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, Yukari, and the deceased Kiria were suddenly trapped in purple cube like prisons.

Ruby banged on the surface. "Let us ou..." She was given an intense shock and sat back on the ground.

"If you try to break free or use magic, those prisons will electrocute you until you die." With that, Kurai faced Tsukune and prepared himself.

An aura of strong vampire energy surrounded Tsukune as a dark, demonic aura surrounded Kurai. Giving off an intense and powerful mixture of the two energies.

Even from inside their prisons, they could feel the power run through their systems. "Those two are giving off extremely powerful monster energy." Ruby commented as she saw their stand-off.

"Do you think Tsukune even has a chance of winning? I mean look at what Kurai did to us." Kurumu asked, worried about what would happen.

Moka nodded. "It's not a matter of who wins and who loses." Everyone turned to her as she explained.

"It's not just their energy. But look at how they're looking at each other." Moka demanded.

Everyone did as told and looked closely at the two. As their combined energies grew more powerful by the second, their faces showed a look of murder in their eyes.

"Those two's soul intent, is to kill one another. Tsukune's anger is what's powering his Ghoul side, making him stronger by the second." Moka continued. "This fight isn't to determine who wins; this is to determine who survives." Moka finished with a grave look on her face. She sat back down and thought how the fight would go.

'_I taught Tsukune all my fighting techniques, giving him an edge in hand to hand combat. But Kurai is sneaky, cunning and manipulative. And I'll give it to him when it comes to his black magic. The odds can be in anyone of the two's favor.'_

Kurai shot a dark purple chain from his wrist, and wrapped it wrapped around Tsukune's arm. Kurai flung him in the air and slammed him into the ground. Kurai smirked in triumph, when he was suddenly yanked by the chain towards Tsukune and was met with a devastating roundhouse kick to the jaw, resulting in the chain being severed, and Kurai crashing into a row of seats.

Tsukune high jumped in the air and smashed against where Kurai just stood as the latter teleported.

Kurai appeared behind him and shape shifted into his cobra form. He hissed hysterically and bit into Tsukune's arm, releasing a dose of venom into him. Tsukune felt his entire arm go numb, and, used that to his advantage as he ripped the snake off his arm, taking a chunk of skin with him.

Tsukune's blood spilled on the floor, and his wound started to stitch back together as feeling returned to his arm.

Kurai swung his tail and coiled around the Ghoul's neck. He tightened and clenched his serpent body and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"Tsukune, you can do it! You can beat him!" Yukari cheered from the sidelines.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out. "Release your Inner vampire."

Tsukune heeded her words and sank his newly acquired fangs into snake Kurai's flesh. The latter hissed in agony. As he attempted to escape, Tsukune gripped him and refused to let him go.

"What's he doing?" Mizore tried to get a closer look.

Moka used her amazing eyesight and watched Tsukune's action. "He's sucking Kurai's blood."

'_It's so bitter.'_

Kurai finally wriggled out from Tsukune's bite and turned back into human. As soon as he turned to face him, Tsukune's fist collided with his gut, and flew across different rows of seats.

All those hits from everyone were starting to weigh Kurai down to the point his healing magic was starting to slow down. He took a deep breath and stood up with a sharp pain shooting from his side where Tsukune bit him. "Now I know how you feel when Moka drinks your blood."

"It seems we're evenly matched." Tsukune fished an item out of his pocket and grinned. "So I'm going to have to give myself an edge."

"What the hell is that?" Kurai got a close look and saw a syringe filled with a dark red liquid.

Moka and Kurai's eyes widened at the specimen.

"Tsukune, don't! You don't know what that stuff will do to you." Moka yelled.

Tsukune ignored her and plunged the needle into his arm; he pushed on it and released the fluid into his bloodstream.

"What did he just do?" Ruby asked.

"He injected himself with Kurai's blood." Moka answered. "A few months back he gave the other me a syringe full of his blood. But we never actually used it."

"So what's going to happen to him?" Kurumu asked.

Her question was answered as Tsukune's energy amplified and held a more ominous feel to it. His eyesight glowed purple and his hair turned a lighter brown.

His energy emanating around him turned a purplish red.

Kurai growled in anger and threw off his jacket. Tsukune loosened his tie and smirked.

"You ready to go old friend?" Tsukune opened his mouth and a stream of fire shot out of it. The fire curved around Kurai and set the alter ablazed.

Kurai yelled and his arm turned into a green curved blade. "Just because you have powers." He ran at Tsukune at full speed. "Doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

Tsukune dodged Kurai's attack and palm striked him in the heart. Kurai spat blood as he was pushed back.

"Tsukune just performed a heart stopping strike in one attempt. It took me years just to learn that technique." Moka said bewildered. _'I know it gave him some of Kurai's powers, but what else did the Demon blood do to him?'_

Kurai smirked and his hand changed into a chainsaw. His handsaw revved to life and he attempted to hack Tsukune in pieces. Kurai found an opening and sent Tsukune flying with a kick to his ribs.

"Those two are really going at each other." Mizore commented.

"They're incredible." Yukari said in awe

Kurai lunged and stabbed with his chainsaw hand, only to hit the ground as Tsukune merely dodged losing his head. Tsukune kicked him in his kneecap and punched him in the jaw.

Kurai breathed heavily as his chainsaw arm disappeared and a claymore sword appeared merged in his right hand.

"Why don't you die already!?" Kurai slashed at an amazing speed, only for Tsukune to dodge his attacks.

"If only your foster mother Kami could see what you've become." Tsukune scolded.

Kurai's vein popped out, and he gritted his teeth. "Don't ever SAY HER NAME!" Kurai plunged the blade into Tsukune's stomach. He coughed up a lot of blood and his eyes widened in shock.

Kurai pointed towards the wall. Tsukune followed his gaze and saw the woman he saw in Kurai's picture hung up like a display

"You see what evil people are capable of? Do you see how cruel the world can be?" Kurai stabbed the wall where Tsukune's head was a second ago. "I was collecting their souls as a retribution to atone for their sins." He slashed the distracted Tsukune's side and kicked him on the ground. "Until you all got in the way." He released dark energy from his hand and blasted Tsukune farther into the ground, making a good sized crater.

Kurai jumped down into the crater with his sword ready to kill. "I'm going to enjoy mutilating you beyond recognition. This time, I'll make sure you never come back to life." Kurai inched the blade towards Tsukune's throat. "And I'm going to love what happens when the girls see that the boy they love is dead." A psychotic grin etched his face, showing his shark like teeth.

"Mizore will probably kill herself." Kurai stomped his foot on his chest.

"Kurumu will eat so many sweets to ease her depression." Kurai gave Tsukune a good punch in the face.

"And Moka, both Mokas." Kurai raised his sword. "They'll both go through major depression. I'm going to savor every last bit of their misery before I put them out of it." Kurai swung his sword for one final blow. The last thing Tsukune was ever going to see were those psychotic eyes.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE TSUKUNE AONO!"

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as Kurai plunged the sword,

Tsukune closed his eyes waiting for it to be over. But felt no searing, excruciating pain, or any feeling that he was dead.

He looked up and saw Kurai's sword inches near his neck. Kurai struggled, but for some reason, his blade wouldn't move any closer.

"I can't control the blade." Kurai looked down at Tsukune's evil smirk and his hand, which was glowing with dark power. "Shit."

Kurai was blasted out of the hole and fell back on his feet. He gritted his teeth and the entire room started to shake "That's it, I've had enough of this." Kurai's sword hand disappeared and his power intensified at extremely unstable rate. Seven fire balls circled him.

"All that power." Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was about to do. "Kurai stop! That spell will kill you both."

"I don't care! I want you all to die!" Kurai's eyes glowed purple and a magic seal appeared above his head.

"Wait, what is he about to do?" Moka turned to Ruby.

Ruby lowered her head. "Back when I lived with Lady Oyakata. She told me a story about seven Demonic spells that were extremely powerful, and difficult to perform. But they were also dangerous. So dangerous, that all demons were forbidden to cast these spells, at the risk of their own dark souls. They were called the Seven Sinful Incantations. If Kurai performs that spell, he'll not only kill us and himself. But he'll dispose of our souls as well."

"What spell did he use?" Yukari asked.

"The seventh and most deadly spell. This one will completely envelop the place in Hell Fire, a particular flame of a special standard. It'll burn not only us, but our souls as well. It will take every and all organinc matter it touches."

Yukari whimpered. "Does that mean..." Ruby nodded her head, answering her question.

"Kurai's reached the brink of insanity. And that will be his downfall, and ours as well." Moka whispered as she prepeared herself for the worst.

Kurai opened the palm of his hand and an eighth ball of purple fire danced around his fingers.

**Sinful Incantation #7: Wrath of the Seven Sins**

The seven balls of fire surrounded the seal. And the one Kurai held floated and attatched itself to the center of the seal.

"I'LL BURN AWAY YOUR SOULS!" Kurai reached out his hand and the seal released a wave of tainted fire that spread across the entire room.

"AND WIPE YOU ALL FROM EXISTENCE!" Kurai laughed maniacally, as every last thing burned around him. He saw as Tsukune, and all of his other friends were completely lost in the flames. Kurai used the last of his power to manipulate the flames so he wouldn't perish in his own spell. But there were so many flames, too much for his power to handle any longer.

"It's okay, I'm a Demon." He released his powers and spread his arms in one final act of insanity as the tainted flames of his own spell completely enveloped him.

_"I can never die." _He whispered in his head as his entire sight was nothing but fire. "_It's a shame, that I'll never be able to taste their souls."_

Kurai's eyes widened as the flames disappeared showing an unscathed group of Yokai, the barriers containing them disappeared. And standing a mere few yards away, was an exhausted Tsukune Aono.

"How are you all still alive?" Kurai attempted to walk, but found himself kneeling on the ground. His eyes widened in great derangement. "My flames...How are you all still standing?" He turned to the Demon/Vampire hybrid. "I get it, you're a Demon. You can never die too..."

"Wrong." Tsukune interrupted refusing to let him continue. He approached the psychotic demon as he explained. "That spell would've killed me too, but I used what was left of my strength to manipulate the flames away from me and the others."

"IDIOT!" Kurai yelled to everyone's surprise. "I did the same thing and released my hold on it. The flames surrounded me and I'm just fine."

"Because I was the one who controlled the flames surrounding you." Tsukune revealed.

Kurai's eyes widened at the realization. "No, you're wrong. I survived because I'm immor..."

"You're not immortal! You're insane!" Tsukune yelled at him. He walked towards him with the others following right behind him. Moka was carrying Gin, while Ruby carried Kiria, and Kurumu hoisted up Kokoa.

Kurai looked at them with a look of mixed shock and surprised.

"Stay back!" Kurai raised his hand and attempted to use his telekinesis to stop Tsukune from coming any closer. But Tsukune still inched closer and closer, with everyone following his example.

"I said stay back!" Kurai attempted to activate his chainsaw hand, and nothing happened.

"Try all you want, but that last spell you used completely drained you of all your power." Tsukune said in a calm manner.

"I can still fight." Kurai attempted to stand up, but his knees felt like lead and he fell on his back. "Your body has reached its limit." Moka told him as everyone stood side by side hovering over the powerless Kurai.

Kurai smirked. "Let me ask you something Tsukune." Tsukune was surprised. Kurai sounded a little more calm and not like a complete lunatic. "If that spell could've killed me, why did you save my life? Why did you control the flames so they wouldn't harm me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Kurai's eyes widened and he looked up at the smiling Ghoul. This couldn't have been the same person who he was fighting minutes ago.

"I thought you were trying to avenge Kiria's death." Kurai reminded him.

"Kiria isn't dead." Ruby said as she pointed towards the unconscious Angel. "She's in pretty bad shape, but she'll be okay.

"I don't understand." They all turned towards Kurai, who was starting to get lost in deep thought. "I tried to kill you all." Kurai felt his head start to throb vigorously and clutched his head. "I attacked you all. So why? Why are you being so forgiving?"

"Like I said, because you're our friend." Kurumu repeated.

"I still don't get it!" Kurai yelled at them, he clutched his heart as it was starting to beat rapidly.

Tsukune kneeled next to him "When we first met Kurumu, she tried to kill us, but we ended up becoming great friends.

A light blush painted Kurumu's cheek as Tsukune reminded her of how he became her Destined One.

Tsukune continued. "It was the same for Ruby, Gin, Mizore. They all started out as enemies but in the end. We're all like family."

"Family?" Kurai repeated.

"Your foster mother Kami, is not with you, but that doesn't mean she's entirely gone. She's always with you in her heart." Mizore pointed to her heart. "You already have a mother, and a little sister, who's worried about you. They went fifteen years without a son and a brother, but that doesn't mean they stopped loving you."

Kurai placed a hand on his heart.

"We all care about you. We have your back, like you have ours. Kami and your father might not be with you, but you have friends who will always look out for you." Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I attacked Kiria, and killed her unborn child." Kurai forced out a laugh as tears streamed down his eyes. "I wouldn't even be called a Demon anymore. I'm the Devil."

"Then let us be your Angels that show you the light." Yukari said she held out her hand and everyone followed her example.

"Besides, if we killed you, than I wouldn't get my payback." Moka joked, or at least Kurai hoped she was joking.

Kurai's head throbbed vigorous. It grew more severe every passing second.

'_Friendship.'_ Kurai's head felt like it was about to split open.

'_Kindness.' _Everything grew dull.

'_Family.'_ An ominous feeling, and a sudden rush, pumped in his veins.

"I don't understand." He saw everyone with heartfelt smiles offering him their hand.

'_Love.' _Every aspect of his mind shattered.

Kurai's chest split open and several tentacles shot out where his heart was. Everyone backed away in shock and horror as the phenomenon occurred.

Kurai's right arm glowed green and a small green light took the form of Levy. Without a moment's hesitation, her arm turned into a winded hex blade and she stabbed Kurai right in the center of the tentacles.

There was a high pitched wailing and the octopus tentacles disappeared. Kurai slumped back on the ground and a black thick substance leaked from his wound.

Everyone got over their initial shock and stepped towards him as Levy's hand turned back to normal.

"What…the hell… just happened?" Moka asked. She turned to the little weapon, who was grinning as if she was proud of her work.

"Levy? You're alive?" Kurumu asked her.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"What do you mean you weren't dead to begin with?" Tsukune's eyes widened as he realized he just understood what she just said.

"Wait, you can understand her?" Mizore asked as she pointed to the weapon.

"It must be Tsukune's blood injection." Ruby pointed out. "Levy and Kurai share a blood link, allowing them to understand each other. So Tsukune must be able to understand her because he now has Kurai's blood."

"Nya nya nya." Levy said to Tsukune.

"She just said that makes sense." Tsukune translated.

"So maybe she can explain why she just skewered him?" Yukari reminded

"Nya nya nya nya nya." Levy smiled.

"She said I took care of the demon festering in his heart." Tsukune answered them. He looked down at the ink like ooze coursing from Kurai's wound.

"What is that stuff?" Moka asked Levy.

"Nya nya nya. Nya nya nya nya nya."

"She said I'll explain later, right now we need to get him home." Tsukune attempted to pick up the unconscious Demon, but Kurai stirred in his sleep and mumbled something.

"Then...gels hyer." Kurai muttered much to everyone's confusion.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned hoping he understood him.

Kurai's eyes opened wide and he yelled out. "THE ANGEL'S HERE!" He disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"I thought you said his powers were drained." Moka yelled at Tsukune as they looked around for him.

"You don't think he went off on another killing spree, do you?" Kurumu looked around the building frantically.

Tsukune's head suddenly throbbed in pain, and for a moment, he could sense standing above him. He could sense that several people were standing above him.

Tsukune got everyone's attention and pointed to the ceiling. "He's on the roof."

* * *

Seven cloaked figures were walking along the rooftop and noticed the helicopter hovering above them. The tallest in the very front held a black suitcase. Under the robe was a woman's voice. "We got them all, let's go my children."

"The figures behind her bowed. "Yes Lady Angel."

*BANG*

They turned to the source of the noise and saw Kurai running towards them.

Five of them grew Angel wings, while two more levitated in the air.

"Get back here!" He saw as they started to fly towards the helicopter.

"No you don't!" Kurai jumped and latched on to the shortest of them all's cloak. He climbed the robe despite his struggling and locked the figure in a choke hold as they continued going up.

"Let go of me you filth." Kurai noticed something. Not only was this a male's voice, but it was a young boy's voice, and he sounded oddly familiar.

The boy flew around in an unpredictable manner trying to jerk the Demon off of him. "Who the hell are you?" Kurai pulled on his hood and widened his eyes in shock.

"You."

Before Kurai could even process what he was seeing, a high pitced yelling bursted through his eardrums and he was blasted off of the boy. As Kurai was falling to his death. Six of the coaked people pulled on their hoods, all except one.

As Kurai stared down at their faces, his eyes widened in disbelief. As he stared at the face of the Lady Angel.

As they all disappeared within the helicopter. Kurai got over his initial shock and realized something important.

He had no more power, and he was falling to his death.

All of a sudden he felt four hands grab him and set him down gently on the ground.

He turned and saw Kurumu folding her wings back.

Kurai looked at her with a guilty smile. "Thank's for sav..." He was interrupted as Kurumu suddenly slapped him across the face.

Kurai held his stinging cheek and saw as she pointed her finger at him. "You ever mess with my emotions like that; you better pray I'm dead."

Kurai smirked and hugged her. Kurumu was reluctant for a second, and hugged him back.

They ceased their hug as the sounds of police sirens echoed across the sky.

"Crap." Kurai said as he looked down to see several cop cars barricade the front building.

Kurumu looked down on the ground, and saw an envelope with the Angel's mark. She picked it up and hid it in her bra, as Kurai grabbed her shoulder.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Kurai told her as they were about to fly back down to warn the others.

"Can you do one last teleportation?" Kurumu asked as she carried him.

"Nope." Kurai smirked. "But Tsukune can."

* * *

As soon as Katsumi opened the door, she was met with a tight hug from Kurai. Katsumi stood there surprised for a second and hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom." Kurai had felt somewhat embarrased. A weird tingling feeling formed in his stomach, and they broke the hug as Miko walked in with Muffy. Kurai turned towards her and smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I was never there for either of you. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I hope I can..." He was surprised as Miko hugged him.

"Shut up, and just promise me you won't do that again." Miko told him. Kurai grinned and hugged her back.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, everyone was recieving treatment for their injuries.

Kokoa and Gin remained bed ridden while they were unconscious.

Kurai was being treated by Kurumu while Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and Katsumi tended to Kiria.

Tsukune was currently sitting on the bed with Moka kneeling behind him treating his injuries.

Moka removed his shirt and wrapped several bandages around his waist. She couldn't stand it when she heard him wince in pain. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?" Moka blushed and refused to look up at him.

"I'm fine, that blood injection really got to me is all." Tsukune chuckled hoping to cheer her up.

"That reminds me where did you find that syringe?"

"I found it lying on the floor in his room. It was supposed to be for you, in case you were going through your anemia." Tsukune chuckled awkwardly. "The label read "Demon's blood", so that's how I knew what it was."

He was surprised as Moka wrapped him in a tight embrace. Her tears stung her cheeks and he felt them fall on his shoulders. "I was so scared, the way you two were fighting each other." Moka sniffled a few times and buried her face in his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that. Promise?" She let go of him and he turned his head until he faced her. Her green eyes were puffy and swollen from her tears. Tsukune felt his heart break seeing her cry like that.

"If I ever lost you again, my life would have no more meaning to it. When you were murdered that night at school. The image of a happy life with you shattered and I was completely lost. Your blood is sweet, but that's not why I love it. I love it because it's your blood. I love you Tsukune, with all my heart I love you. So promise me you'll never try anything so extreme."

Tsukune was at a lost for words, he didn't know how to respond to her, especially the three words he's been praying to hear since they first met.

"Moka...I."

"Promise?" Moka repeated again, bringing her question back up.

Tsukune rested her forehead on his and inched his lips close to hers. "I can't make that promise."

Moka's eyes widened and then relaxed as he pressed his lips on hers.

She too was deprived for words about the kiss. She could've said she loved it, but she felt that it wouldn't be strong enough to describe how it felt. His lips were slightly rough, but they were very soft, almost like a pillow. He tasted completely different from how his blood tasted. His taste was better than his blood in some ways. She let out a moan when she felt him force his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know why, but she liked it when he was being so forceful. She began to use her tongue as well, making him moan, much to her delight. Wanting to taste him more, she wrapped her tongue around his, tasting every inch of it. The taste was slightly bitter, but she loved it none the less.

After what seemed like forever, the two broke away, gasping for air. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily. It wasn't long before they started kissing again, neither able to resist. They just kept kissing, only breaking for air every once in a while, before kissing again. Tsukune lied back and allowed her to kneel on top of him as their lips never once seperated.

After a while the two stopped and just gazed into one another's eyes.

Moka looked down at Tsukune and saw how much he's changed in the last year and few months. He had grown a lot more muscular, and several scars laid across his body like a canvas, and she wanted to touch him sincerely.

"Tsukune." Moka cooed. He felt a slight blush when she said that.

"Moka." He said sweetly. They just continued to stare at each other. As if the other would leave if they looked away for just a second. "Moka, I love you." Tsukune said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tsukune." She said, trying not to cry. She was so happy to hear him say that. The two embraced lovingly, and continued kissing.

"I want you Tsukune." Moka moaned quietly through their kissing so only he could hear her.

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat when she said that.

Turns out she wasn't done talking. "To make love to me."

"You mean…" He looked at her quizzically, wondering if she was really asking him for sex. She just nodded meekly. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that Moka just asked him for sex. He had only dreamed of this, never imagining that it would come true.

"S-sure." He said quietly, but loud enough she could hear it. Her heart fluttered when she heard that. She jumped at him happily, wrapping her arms around him.

Tsukune kissed her with passion as he began to take her shirt off. He threw her shirt off to the side and kissed her down to her collar bone. He removed her bra and trailed kisses down to her left breast as he massaged the right. Tsukune trailed his tongue around her nipple, while Moka did everything in her power not to make any noise. Tsukune lied her back on the bed and took of her skirt, taking her panties along with them.

Moka unbuckled his pants and pulled off his boxers. She blushed at the sight of his dick and laid back as Tsukune positioned himself and slowly entered her.

Moka kissed him in order to avoid yelping at him entering her. She wanted to keep the noise level low so nobody heard them at all.

"Slowly please." Tsukune complied and slowly started to thrust into her. The pain disappeared and was soon replaced with unbelivable pleasure.

As Tsukune thrusted, the pain from his fight earlier was starting to come back to him and he groaned as every thrust hurt him.

Moka caught onto this and positioned so she was on top. Moka's face was red as blood and she positioned her entrance in his shaft.

Moka bounced on top of him and every single action was leading them both to their climax.

Tsukune placed his hand on her hips and started guiding her.

"I love you." Moka moaned each time she bounced on his cock.

"Moka...I'm about to..." Moka interrupted him with another kiss. "Me too." She whispered.

Moka's walls tightend forcing Tsukune to release into her. She lied down to the side breathing heavily as she cuddled against him.

"That was amazing." Tsukune panted as he placed his clothes back on. "We really need to leave or else people will get suspicious."

Moka nodded as she slipped her panties on and snapped her bra in.

Before they opened the door, Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck and kissed him on his lips and on his cheeks. "I'll always love you. Forever and ever." With that, they left to join the others.

What the two were unaware, was that Mizore was hiding in the ceiling above them. Her lollipop stick broke under the force of her teeth. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the memory of what she just saw was fresh in her mind.

* * *

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Kurai asked Kurumu as she held a pair of scissors near his hair.

"I'm a succubus, I know how to cut hair." She looked down at his shaggy blonde hair as several designs flashed in mind. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

"You can make me bald if you want to. I really don't care."

"Let me find some volumizer. Take off your shirt so we can get started." Kurumu turned around and found some in the medicine cabinet. She turned back around and saw Kurai's bare back covered in bandages. Laying on it were several marks of blood from where she and Mizore struck him.

"Sorry." She suddenly said catching him off guard.

Kurai looked at the injury from his mirror, and to her surprise, he started to chuckle. "It's alright, to be honest I completely deserved it." He sat back down on the chair as she started cutting his hair.

"You're not mad?" Kurumu asked him.

"Not really, you did what you had to do. I'm not gonna hold grudges." Kurai looked down wanting to tell her something thats been bugging him.

Before he could even say anything, Kurumu handed him an envelope. "I found it on the roof after I saved you. I think it's from the Angel."

Kurai opened it and read through the entire letter. Kurumu tried to peek at it but he put it away before she read a word.

"I'll read it to everyone when we're all present and accounted for." Kurai told her as he closed his eyes.

After a half hour, Kurai found himself in the bedroom with Kiria sleeping in the bed as Ruby was sitting next to her. Kurai mentally slapped himself as he looked at what he did to her. There were bandages covering her torso up to her neck. She had a gauze on her cheek, and another bandage wrapped around her arms.

Ruby got up and walked out. "She was hurt pretty bad, but her injurys should be fully healed in two days, give or take." With that, she left leaving them alone.

Kurai sat down on the chair and moved some of her hair away from her eyes. He shuffled his feet and noticed he was stepping on something. He picked up a small box with a label that read pregnancy test.

Kurai started tear up as he lied his head down on the bed. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt a long scar run across it.

"I wasn't really pregnant." Kurai looked and saw Kiria with a kind-hearted smile despite her current state.

She looked at his hair cut and noticed that some of it was brushed up so it covered his right eye.

Kurai looked at the pregnancy test box and back at her. "I only said that to throw you off your guard, and it didn't really work." She admitted.

"Still, you probably hate my guts right now." He was surprised as Kiria pressed her lips on his and cried as she did.

"It was my fault, I should've told you what my father told me." Kiria told him after they broke the kiss.

Kiria lied back and told him everything that her father told her. Kurai sat there and took everything she said to heart.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Kurai asked.

Kiria blunshed and rested her head on his chest. "I was too nervous to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me if I told you after keeping it a secret."

"Idiot." Kiria looked up and saw a stern and serious look to his eyes. "If you had told me, we could've avoided this. I'm not angry, but I am dissappointed."

Kiria looked down and smiled. "I desrve that."

Kurai smiled seeing her look cute like that. But then he decided to tell her why he came to her to begin with.

"Kiria, I saw the Lady Angel herself."

Kiria looked up at him. "You saw her face?"

"And the faces of her accomplices." Kurai swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It's your stepmother." He admitted much to her shock. "She's the Lady Angel."

Kiria had a hard time processing what he had just told her. Kurai continued. "And your siblings are working with her."

"You're lying." Kiria didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't think why he was lying.

"I know it's hard to hear, but it's the truth."

Kiria gritted her teeth. "I don't believe it." She whispered.

"We need to tell the others." Kurai offered her his hand. "Do you need help getting up?"

He wrapped Kiria's arm around his neck to help her stand up.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Moka asked as Kurai explained what he told Kiria to everybody.

Kurai nodded and slumped on the couch next to Gin. "That part caught me off guard long enough for Ganseki to blast me off of Nagi."

"Hold on, you said there were seven of them, including Kiria's mother? And only one of them didn't reveal their face." Tsukune asked him trying to wrap his head around this.

Kurai nodded and thought back. "Yeah, aside from Shimo, she was the only one without wings."

"You must be talking about Lunar." Kiria told them.

"Who?" Kokoa asked.

"She's my oldest of my siblings." Kiria told them.

"If you know about them so much, maybe you would know what Divine's Grace is?" Kurai asked.

Katsumi heard what he said and dropped her teacup at that name. "Don't tell me she's trying to activate Divine's Grace."

Whatever Divine's Grace was, it was obviously bugging her.

"You know what it is Ms. Kage?" Moka asked her wanting to know more.

"It's a powerful kind of magic that could cause complete chaos. If she has it in her possession, we might as well enjoy our last few days on earth." Everyone was starting to bug out.

"What is it?" Kurai asked his mother.

Miko knew what it was from all the countless stories her mothers told her and answered. "It's designed to grant a wish to those who possess it, but in order to do that you need to sacrifice 999 souls of anguished people in order to activate it."

"Anguished souls?" Moka asked as she clunged to Tsukune. Mizore discreetly glared at her, boring holes into her head.

"The souls of peole who died with nothing but negative emotions in their heart." Katsumi took over.

"So what does she plan on doing with it?" Kokoa asked them.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'll bet anything for a "pure" world, by taking the lives of those she views as a sinner." There was dark edge in Kurai's tone as he said that.

"So she's going to kill us all?" Kurumu put in layman's terms.

Kurai nodded.

Tsukune got his attention. "Kurai, I just realized something. After you stayed at their home, that's when you started acting weird. Do you think they had something to do with it?"

Kurai knew he was on to something. "You could be right."

"Nii-chan." Kurai looked down and saw Levy holding a small clear box with a little black creature trapped inside.

"What is it?" Kurai got a good look and saw it looked like a fleas the size of a roach.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"What did she just say?" Ruby asked

Tsukune understood her perfectly. "She just said that was the demon she took out of Kurai's heart. That thing right there was the reason he did what he did."

"You mean this thing was inside me?" Kurai looked down at Levy hoping for an answer.

"Nya nya nya nya nya. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"It's a demon parasite. Born from the depths of hell." Kurai translated.

Levy pointed to his heart. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"It latches on to its victim's heart and feeds on their humanity until they turn dark and become evil." Tsukune translated this time.

"Nya nya nya, nya nya nya. Nya nya nya nya nya."

"The more angry their victim gets, the more it feeds until it completely takes over. And there's no way of fighting it."

"Nya nya nya nya, nya nya, nya nya nya, nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya."

"The fist sign is insomnia, anger issues, initial take over, and then a full body take over."

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"When Kurai was shown kindness, the parasite was weakened and exposed itself. All Levy had to do was stab it."

One thing still confused Kurumu. "So how did Levy know it was in Kurai to begin with?"

"Nya nya nya nya. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya."

"When Levy disappeared, I merged her soul into my body. That's how I could turn my arm into a weapon. She saw it while she was inside me, and knew what it was right off the bat."

Yukari sighed. "Well, at least that Nightmare is over."

"Not exactly Yukari." Tsukune reminded. "We still have to stop the psycho Angel or we're all going to perish."

Levy transformed into a chainsaw and revved to life. "I say we raise some hell." Kurai laughed wickedly much to everyone's discomfort.

"Wait, do we even know where she's going?" Ruby asked him.

Levy turned back to normal as Kurai fished the envelope. "It say's here she'll be at at a place that's "pure as the fallen snow." So what does that mean?"

It was Mizore who answered immediately. "She's talking about my hometown. She's going to the Yuki-Onna village."

"Than that's where we're goi-"

He was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

Kurai opened the door and his look showed shock and surprise. "It's you."

Everyone looked outside to see a young woman with chin length violet hair and a large bust. She wore lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which was complimented by a long, white skirt.

At first sight of Kurai, she smiled and blushed at him. "It's been a while, old friend."

* * *

**That might be my longest chapter yet. That was also my first attempt at a lemon. I might move this fic to rated M for obvious reasons. Give me a few days to think about it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, ther'll be more where that came from. Review.**

**A side note, when I made Levy a chainsaw, I completely forgot that was Grell Sutcliff's weapon. I had just watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre on Netflix and wanted to use it.**

**Thank you for weapon suggestions and keep sending requests.**

**BTW, I called it Lost In Sanity, because it was a play on words for Lost Insanity. Since Kurai went cuckoo for Cocoa Souls.**

**Next time, with Where Did The Four Years Go?**


	22. Where Did the Four Years Go?

**Here's Where did the Four Years Go?**

* * *

Jundo Konime and her children walked across the snow barren wasteland, in the middle of a blizzard.

Unlike Shimo, who was comfortable wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, everyone else was still shivering from their many layers of clothing. Having to walk with all their gear packed on them wasn't helping.

"Man, how do your people survive these conditions?" Ganseki shivered. "I think I'm developing hyponemia."

"It's hypothermia, dumbass." Roru corrected, he was suddenly slapped by Jundo. "How many times have I told you to watch your mouth?"

Roru bowed. "Forgive me mother."

Nagi snickered behind him, only for Roru to hear him and glare daggers at him.

Jundo ignored him and continued following Shimo.

Koyomi approached the hooded figure in front of her. "Lunar, if you don't mind me asking, how are you able to stand this temperature?"

The hooded figure named Lunar talked under her hood. "My babies are keeping me warm."

Koyomi nodded as if that made perfect sense.

Shimo abruptly stopped. "This is the place."

Everyone looked at what he was talking about in astonishment. Standing in front of them was a tall castle like structure made completely of ice crystals. The surface reflected the aurora above it giving off a vision of beauty.

"The Palace of the Snow Priestess." Koyomi exclaimed

"It's a true sight to behold." Nagi gazed in awe.

Jundo Konime spreaded her arms. "The very symbol of purity. Look at how beautiful it is, this is what God intended the world should be like. And I, his messenger Angel, will abide by his wish and make this world pure." Jundo took out the briefcase from under her heavy minx coat and held it in the air. "This gift from our Lord will be what separates those pure, from the rats that infest this world."

Pretty soon they stood at the front entrance behind Ganseki and Roru, as they brought out their instruments.

They both raised their guitar picks as their angel wings popped from their backs, and grinned. "Time to put on a show." Ganseki said as he brought down his pick on the guitar strings.

Roru sighed as he started playing his bass. "Let's get this over with."

From inside the palace several women in various kimonos either whispered among themselves, or kneeled and prayed to a statue of a woman with a little snowman like creature rising from her hand.

The piece and quiet was highly disturbed as a sound wave shook the room and the ice door shattered, filling the once quiet room with the sounds of heavy metal. Most women covered their ears in agony, while others pulled out various handguns, shotguns, and assault rifles from their kimonos.

When the dust cleared, there stood the Lady Angel with her children ready to fight.

"Nagi." Jundo ordered.

Nagi pulled out twin rapiers from his sheaths and stood in front of them.

"How dare you defile this sacred building!" The various snow women opened fire despite the fact they were shooting at a fourteen year old.

Nagi raised his swords and swung them faster than the bullets flying towards them, the bullets seemed ineffective as his blade deflected them like they were mere house flies. In under a minute, all the snow women were out of ammunition.

Several women were wounded by their own deflected shots, but there were no tragic losses. Several Yuki-Onna still standing prepared to use their ice magic.

Jundo snapped her fingers. "Lunar."

Lunar nodded from under her hood, and threw it off, revealing who she actually was. Despite being the oldest of the siblings, she was the shortest of them all, a few inches shorter than Nagi. And unlike every one of her family members, she had short dirty blonde hair with it in twin pigtail;, while some locks of it dangled covering her forehead. She had big green eyes and was well endowed with toned skin and an ample bust, proven by the sleeveless satan red blouse with shoulder straps showing off her figure. But etched on every visible part of her body were several tattoos that looked like different types of serpents with dragon heads.

Lunar raised her arms wide. "Time to go my babies."

At those words, several of her tattoos literally flew off her body, and rocketed towards several of the standing snow women, who attempted to freeze and skewer them with blizzards and icicles shooting from their sleeves.

The dragons seemed to be intangible, as the snow women's attacks went right through them. Several dragons flew to various women, and phased in and out of their bodies like ghosts.

The affected snow women suddenly froze like statues, and dropped on the ground in a collection of thuds.

Jundo approached Lunar and patted her head. "Good job." She smirked as her siblings checked around at the snow women lying on the ground.

"Are they dead?" Roru asked, somewhat worried about their safety.

The dragons flew back and etched into Lunar's skin. "They're fine. My babies merely paralyzed them."

Ganseki groaned. "You should've had your babies tear off their kimonos in the process." He grinned pervertedly at the unconscious women, only to suddenly be frozen in a block of ice.

All of the Konime siblings surrounded the Ganseki-cicile, Roru chuckled at his brother's state.

Jundo turned to the culprit and smirked at the Yuki-Onna gracefully gliding towards them.

"The Snow Priestess." Jundo smirked at the leader of the Yuki-Onna village.

She was a beautiful woman whose face seemed ageless. She was dressed in a cloak of shimmering frost colors and on her head was headpiece of intricately cut crystal, her hair was a pale lavender and her eyes were a blue so light they almost seemed clear.

After managing to free the frozen Ganseki from his ice cube, they all stepped in front of their mother getting ready to defend her from the Snow Priestess.

"That's quite enough children." Jundo stepped in front of them and faced the smiling snow woman.

"An Angel." The snow priestess addressed her with a smile, but there was a hint of bad intention under her mother like smile. "Might I ask why are you attacking this sacred palace? And why one of your children were trying to force himself on one of my people?"

Ganseki grinned and Roru slapped him on the back of the head.

"My children's actions are not of my concern. As for our intentions." Jundo continued. "We merely came to set up our base of operations."

The Priestess nodded. "Yes, I heard a rumor about a Demon killing all your members, freeing your captives, and setting fire to your branch in Scotland."

Jundo scowled as the mere sound of the word Demon made her visibly sick. She presented the briefcase, the Priestess however stared at the box and chuckled. "So you've collected the souls required to awaken Divine's Grace?"

Jundo smirked and tossed Lunar the briefcase. "I'll make you a deal you'd be stupid enough to refuse. If you willingly hand over this palace to the Purifiers. When I activate Divine's Grace, I promise to spare your village, and it's people."

"And if I refuse?" A thin layer of frost encased the Priestess's hands, and grew until they became ice caws with each finger sharper than an eagle's talons.

Jundo held out her hand and a blue flame popped out of the palm of her hand. She gave her a sadistic grin. "I'll purify this village even more than it already is. By cleansing it in my Holy Fire."

The Snow Priestess gritted in fear and contradiction. It was either preserve the place that represented the pride of the Yuki-Onna and Otaku that inhabited this place, or watch their pride burn along with their bodies.

Before she could do anything, a voice spoke from behind her. "She's bluffing."

Everyone turned their attention as a spirit revealed itself attached to the Priestess's back. It looked like a ghost with the body of a snowman, and the face of a jack-o-lantern.

"What is that?" Nagi pointed at the spiritual being.

Shimo glared at the little creature. "That's an ice demon that resides in the priestess's being. It's the embodiment of her prophecy reading, and tells her what the future holds for our kind."

The little ghost clapped with it's thin arms at Shimo's explanation. "Very good, blood traitor. I am the great Jack Frost. And you're right. I'm the one who tells the future for our kind."

The egotistical spirit was interrupted as the priestess's body was set ablaze in blue flames. Shimo stared at his mother and back at her in horror. "What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

Jundo watched as the Priestess rolled around the floor in agony. "She carries around that filth like it's normal. She was impure and needed to be cleansed, while the creature dies."

Shimo gritted his teeth and shot snow at the priestess, completely smothering the flames. "I'm sorry mother. As much as I want a pure world, I cannot sit idly by and watch as my own kind suffer." He said in a tone of bravery for standing up to his mother.

"So you're turning your back on me? Is that it?" Jundo glared at him with malice in her voice.

Shimo stood paralyzed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "That's not it at all. All I ask is that you spare her life."

Everyone stared as Shimo had the guts to stand up to his mother. Even Lunar found this surprising.

Jundo huffed and walked past the unconscious Priestess, Jack Frost disappeared inside her. "Get her out of my sight. I should actually thank you Shimo. I didn't want to waste my time with filth while I was here."

A sadistic smile etched her features. "When Divine's Grace is activated, she goes first." Jundo said to herself.

As she disappeared within the downstairs' chamber, she yelled one last thing. "Clean up this mess."

The six siblings stared at each other in what looked like fear and somewhat regret, except Shimo, who stared at the doorway his mother disappeared in with questionable eyes.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Kurai gasped at the girl.

The mysterious girl bowed at him. "You don't remember me, old friend?"

Kurai stepped back as she slowly stepped in the house. Tsukune stood between him and the girl. "Kurai, who is this?"

"And why did she call you old friend?" Kiria asked with jealousy in her mind.

Kurai was at a loss "I don't even know her. But that was the girl I saw in my dream."

He looked closely at her smiling at him, then to his surprise, the girl ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, embracing him in a hug.

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I finally get to see you after so long."

Kurai gulped as he noticed Kiria's teacup broke under her grip. "Kurai, do you mind explaining to us who she is?"

The girl got off of him and helped him up. "I don't know her." He turned back to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl gasped and gave him a soft smile. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"I've never seen you in my life." Kurai said to her rather rudely.

"My name is Ayami, a few years back, I was your friend and we did everything together."

"Kurai, is this true?" Moka asked him.

Kurai was having difficulties comprehending this. As far as he knew, he's never even met this girl in real life, yet she claimed she was an old friend of his.

"I don't understand." Kurai gripped his head trying to figure it out, when something hit him.

Ayami started to tear up, and then started laughing, her laugh became high pitched and she fell on her back. Her eyes grew wide and her laugh started to sound wicked as her body started writhing and squirming around with a dark look on her face.

She caught Kurai and he stepped back from shock. "What's wrong with her?"

As if on cue, a purple substance spread across her arms and legs like a disease. Whatever it was, caused the nearby carpet to lose it's color, and the flowers in the pot next to her started withering rapidly.

Moka and Kurumu stood up to restrain her but Gin blocked their way. "Don't go near her, whatever she's doing, it looks dangerous."

Katsumi approached the hysterically laughing girl. In a quick spasm, Ayami slapped her away with her diseased hand. She scooted back and covered Miko. "I don't know what's going on. I've never seen anything like this."

A weird yet familiar feeling washed over Kurai, and without thinking, he kneeled next to the girl and started patting her head. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." He said in a calm voice.

"Kurai, get away from her!" Kiria yelled out of concern and jealousy.

The girl suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at the smiling demon. As he continued stroking her hair. "Do you remember?" She suddenly asked, the purple faded from her body.

Kurai stopped stroking her after realizing just what he was doing. He stepped back away from her and looked down. "Sorry, I still don't remember."

Tsukune looked at Ayami wanting to know what she just went through. "Are you okay?" He helped her on her feet. Dazed and disoriented, Ayami mustered enough strength to stand up.

She bowed her head. "Please forgive me. My body does weird things from time to time. It's a part of my curse."

"What do you mean curse?" Kokoa asked.

"And while we're on the subject, what exactly are you?" Kurumu asked her.

"Let me show you." Ayami stepped away from everyone and pulled a concealed pistol from her cleavage. Before anyone could even react, she pointed it at her head, and pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

As she fell back, everyone was beyond shocked at how fast that just happened. Kiria screamed and hid behind Kurai who kept her back.

Gin fainted and Kurumu hid behind the couch.

Moka cried in Tsukune's chest while Mizore merely stared at them, forgetting that someone just shot themselves.

Everyone turned away not wanting to see anymore until Yukari called out to them. "Guys, take a look." They all turned back to Ayami, whose headshot wound was completely healed, and was standing and smiling as if she wasn't aware that she was dead seconds ago.

"What the hell are you? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." Kurai yelled, agitated how she messed with him like that.

"It's not easy to kill a zombie is it?" She asked staring at everyone's shocked faces.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Zombie is a corpse that was brought back to life by Necromancy Magic. They are known for their decaying and rotting flesh due to them being deceased. They normally have no recollection of when they were alive and are easy to kill with one blow to the head, but only if the Necromancer responsible for their resurrection is alive. If the Necromancer is murdered, the zombies they brought back dies with them. But if they die of a natural cause, their zombies can never die by any means and their flesh turns normal, making them almost human. They regain their memories as well. Because they can't feel pain, they have the capability of using their strength to beyond the normal limit.**

* * *

Yukari approached Ayami and snatched the gun from her hand. "I want to try." She placed the nozzle on her left breast.

"Yukari don't!" Kiria yelled.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Ayami fell back and the three wounds where her heart was closed itself up and disappeared.

Yukari pulled the hammer back getting ready to fire until Kurumu snatched the gun from her. "Give me that before you hurt yourself, or one of us." She yelled at her.

Ayami turned back to Kurai. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Kurai was fed up with the badgering. "Why do you keep asking me if I remember you? How many times have I told you I've never even met you."

Suddenly the entire room went black. "That's where you're wrong Mr. Kage. You did meet her, at one point in your life."

The lights turned back on, and standing behind Kurai was the Yokai Academy headmaster, who was still determined to hide his eyes under his hood.. His sudden appearance scared everyone except Ruby, who bowed in his presence. "Hello Headmaster, I hope everything is well."

Katsumi approached the headmaster. "The headmaster of Yokai Academy himself Tenmei Mikogami." She sighed. "Do you want tea?"

Kurai patted his mother's shoulder. "You personally know the headmaster?"

His mother shook her head. "Not on a personal scale. But his reputation as one of the three Dark Lords is legendary to all Yokais."

The headmaster smirked. "As for the tea, I'm going to have to decline. I'm here strictly for two reasons."

Before he got to that, he turned to Tsukune and noticed the slight changes. "How is the demon blood treating you?"

Kurai turned to Tsukune. "Right I remember, you injected yourself with my blood. You now carry both the blood of a vampire, and a demon." He wrapped an arm around Tsukune's neck. "I guess that makes us blood brothers."

That moment was interrupted as the Headmaster got everyone's attention. He turned to Ayami. "It seems our friend here shares a history with Mr. Kage, yet he doesn't seem to remember her at all. Why don't you explain to us how you two know each other?"

Ayami nodded and took a seat next to Kurai. Kiria held Levy and rested her head on his shoulders, discreetly letting Ayami know: _He's taken._

The headmaster leaned against the wall as everyone sat down and gave Ayami all ears. She took a deep breath.

"Five years ago, I met Kurai at an alley in Kyoto-"

Kurai interrupted her. "Let me stop you there, I was in a coma at that time, so it couldn't ha-"

The headmaster shushed him and gestured to Ayami. "Continue." He told her.

Ayami started over. "Five years ago, I met him in an alley in Kyoto."

* * *

_Flashback: 5 years ago, Year 2003_

_A tired Ayami ran across the rain through the rain soaked streets of a night time Kyoto with a small backpack in her hands, as several men in uniform gave chase with flashlights and German Shepherd's on her tail._

_"I don't want to go to jail." She cried as she ran as fast as she could. All of a sudden she felt her leg snap and fell as her femur popped out of her leg. _

_She gritted in pain as she stood up. "Damn it." She limped until a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the nearby alley._

_Thinking that whoever grabbed her was a cop, she screamed and struggled against her captor as they dragged her behind a dumpster and draped their trench coat over herself._

_"Be quiet." She heard a young boy whisper as he concealed them both behind the dumpster. Once they were well hidden, he placed his hand over Ayami's mouth muffling her voice._

_Ayami clung onto the body for warmth after running in the freezing rain. Her pulse was rapidly growing faster as several of the cops after her made themselves present. _

_"Where did she go?" One waved as they all scouted out in search of her. As they looked around, one of the cop's police dogs started barking continuously at the dumpster._

_"You got her boy?" The leading officer waved to his group and they opened the dumpster lid. "She must be hiding in here." Several cops jumped in and started dumpster diving for Ayami._

_Ayami sighed, and her pulse started to go off as one of the police dogs stared dead at them and started growling and barking at the two._

_"Shit." The boy whispered in her ear._

_The police dog would've jumped them, if not for the guard holding the leash keeping him at bay. "Let me take a look." The officer looked behind his dumpster and shined his flashlight on the two._

_"We're busted." Ayami quivered under the boy's hand._

_"Shut up." The boy whispered hoarsely, he kept his hands tight over her mouth as she started shaking. "And stay still." He ordered her._

_The cop looked behind the dumpster and shined his flashlight as his dog continued barking pointing his head right at them._

_"Anything Warren?" One of the cops asked him._

_"The cop named Warren scratched his head with his light and dragged his dog away from the dumpster. "Nothing." _

_The other officer approached him. "There's no ladder or exit she could've escaped with."_

_He pointed his flashlight back to the street. "I think she maneuvered us and made a run for it."_

_"Let's go." One gestured to all the officers._

_Ayami and her savior stayed behind the dumpster until the sound of rain soaked steps became dim and dim until there was nothing but the sound of rain hitting the pavement._

_"Hold on." The boy unwrapped the trench coat from her and stood up to look if there were any lingering enforcers._

_"Okay, the coast is clear." He assured her. Ayami reluctantly stood up, but fell back as the pain from her broken leg started coming back to her. To her surprise, the boy wrapped his arm around her neck so she can stand up. She was amazed at how at ease he helped her out._

_"There's a secluded area in the woods where I set up a tent. I can help with your ankle." He told her under his hooded coat._

_A light gasp escaped her lip as she suddenly felt her entire body tense up and implode. There was a flash of smoke and the two of them disappeared._

* * *

Kurai was trying to comprehend her story. He racked his brain trying to think back then, and was drawing a blank.

Gin cleared his throat and asked. "He saved you from getting arrested, that I understand. But how did you two become friends?"

Ayami sniffled lightly and continued her story. "After teleporting me to his tent, I knew he wasn't human."

* * *

_The two materialized, and Ayami opened her eyes and saw they were in a clearing somewhere in the forest. There was a small pit for a campfire, a log with an axe split in the middle, a cooler tied to a tree with some rope, and a tent that was big enough for at least eight people._

_The boy helped Ayami into the tent and she was surprised at how roomy it was, and how comfortable it looked lined with several sleeping bags. "You live here?" She said in amazement._

_"Lie down and I'll see if I can find a first aid kit." The boy ignored her question as he took off his trench coat and threw his boots outside. He turned on the nearby lantern, and Ayami finally saw his face. Like his voice gave away, he was a relatively young boy with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a skinny build. Without his huge trenchcoat, he wore a black shirt under a navy blue jacket, and a pair of green cargo pants._

_Compared to him, her petite body was covered in old clothing from dontion bins, depicting her aa a homeless person. Her short purple hair was covered in grime and dirt. Her round face had several bruises from her constantly defending herself from muggers, and her eyes had several bags under them from not sleeping in days. _

_As the boy felt around her femur trying to think of a solution. "Push it." She abruptly said._

_The boy looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Push the bone back in my leg. My body will do all the work."_

_"Are you sure?" He looked at the sick twisted bone sticking out of her leg. "It looks like it'll hurt a hell out of a lot."_

_"Just push it in." She told him._

_The boy looked unsure whether or not to do what she was telling him. "Don't be a wuss, just do it." She told him._

_The boy groaned and gripped the girl's leg. "Okay hold still. In three, two, on-"_

_"Hehehehehehe." Ayami started to chuckle. The boy released his grip on her femur, and stared as she started to chuckle. "Are you okay?"_

_Ayami's laugh grew from a chuckle to snickering, then to a full on maniacal laughter._

_The boy shook her shoulders and tapped her cheeks. "Are you okay?"_

_Ayami's laugh grew louder and louder as a weird purple substance spread through her arms. She gripped his cheeks and pulled on his hair._

_The boy kneeled on top of her and held her hands down. "Take a deep breath and calm down." He ordered in a soothing voice._

_Ayami's laugh stopped and the purple stuff on her arm disappeared. She looked up at him and suddenly started madly blushing at the position they were in. The boy realized he was still lying on top of her and quickly got off of her and sat down. "Sorry about that. Don't get the wrong idea. I promise I'm not some kind of weird pervert who takes advantage of sick girls. I swear, I'm only eleven."_

_Ayami interrupted him. "It's okay. I'm eleven years old too."_

_She sat Indian style with her bad leg sticking out. The boy remembered her injury and kneeled next to her leg. "I can heal it, but you might not believe it if I told you how."_

_Ayami stopped him. "I got it." She gripped on her femur and forcibly pushed it back into her leg. The sickening crunch sound made the boy visibly sick to his stomach._

_The skin on her leg stitched itself together, and Ayami felt her bone knit into place. _

_"That's really cool." The boy motioned her sitting position and held out his hand. "My name is Kurai Kage."_

_Ayami hesitated for a second and shook his hand. "My name is Ayami."_

_"Ayami...?" He wanted to hear her last name as well._

_"Just call me Ayami."_

_"You don't want to tell me your last name?" Kurai said somewhat offended._

_Ayami looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know my last name."_

_"You don't have a last name?" _

_"More like I don't remember it."_

_Kurai tried to find a way out of this awkward conversation. "I have a lot of questions I want to ask you."_

_Ayami smirked. "Shouldn't you buy a girl dinner before you get to know her?"_

_Kurai fished out three rice balls and a can of root beer from his back pack. "I don't know if it's dinner, but it'll have to do."_

_Ayami took the snacks and laughed. "That was a joke."_

_"I don't get it." Kurai said._

_Ayami found his actions adorable. "I am a monster."_

_Kurai's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh that's so cool. I'm a monster too."_

_Ayami looked around the tent and remembered he lived here. "So you really live in a tent?"_

_"Yep this is my home right here. It's quiet, it's peaceful. There's no humans to bother me and treat me like a freak." At that time, Kurai could care less about what happened to a stupid human._

_"You don't like humans?" Ayami asked. Just moments ago he was kind and curious, to someone who looked like he wanted to hit something._

_"They can't handle what they don't understand. And it develops until it becomes hatred for individuals like us." Kurai clenched his fist to where his fingers started digging in his skin. "I was an open book, I didn't care if humans knew what I was. That was a grave mistake. Those who didn't believe me thought I was weird, and those who did believe me ran away from me as if I was going to eat off their faces. Now, the very thought of a human as my friend makes me sick to my stomach."_

_Ayami was surprised at how uneasy the conversation turned. "What kind of a monster are you?"_

_"I'll tell you, if you tell me your monster identity." Kurai smirked at her._

_"Okay, I'm a Zombie." _

_"Really? So that means you eat brains and rise out of your graves? And can your limbs move even without being attached to your body?"_

_"That's only in the movies, the moving severed limb thing." Ayami commented. "And we don't really rise out our graves. That's just a stereotype. A Necromancer digs up our graves and resurrects us."_

_"A Necro-mand-ier?" Kurai attempted to enunciate._

_"A Necromancer, a sorcerer who practices raising the dead. My Necromancer was a kind old witch who lived near a graveyard."_

_"She must have a strong liking for the dead if she's constantly digging up graves." Kurai rebutted._

_"Yeah, I was her first successful test subject. And she raised me like her own daughter. She taught me how to read, write, everything I needed to know since I didn't remember most of that from my old life." Ayami gave Kurai a sad smile. "I hated being a zombie at first. My arms would always fall off and I always smelled like a sewer. So one day, I read that if my Necromancer died, I would become normal again. One night I attempted to stab her in her sleep, but she woke up and cursed me, that laughing and weird arm thing from earlier, every once in a while I go into hysterics, and a disease spreads to my arms. It kills every living thing that is near me, or I touch."_

_"Well you touched me and I was fine." Kurai reminded her._

_"Yeah, I guess that's true." Ayami responded. "Maybe it has something to do with what you are. So what are you?" She asked him._

_"I'm a demon." He proved it by turning his eyes from blue to red._

_"Like a creature from hell?" Ayami asked. Kurai nodded as if he was proud of that._

_Kurai looked at the small backpack she was doing her best to hide from him. He crawled next to her and grabbed it despite her struggling._

_"What's in here? He opened the bag._

_"Hey give that back." She yelled as she attempted to stop him from seeing what was inside._

_Kurai opened it and saw several stacks of cash lined up inside. "Whoa, where did you get all this?"_

_Ayami snatched back the bag. "I stole it from a convenience store few blocks back from where that alley was. I really needed it more than they did."_

_"Was that why those cops were chasing you?" He asked in a redundant fashion._

_Ayami nodded. "It's about two-hundred and something dollars in there. I figured it could help me with clothes and food." She sulked back and hugged the bag like it was her favorite teddy bear. "I'm too scared to go to jail."_

_Kurai liked this girls style, and didn't want to see her arrested. "If you want, you can stay here with me. I'll make sure you don't go to jail." Kurai gave her a sincere grin._

_Ayami was shocked at his proposal. But something about him made her uneasy. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't sell me out if there's a bounty on my head."_

_"What if I told you three secrets about myself? So I can prove you can trust me?" Kurai sounded serious._

_Ayami sat back and listened. "Okay then."_

_Kurai sighed. "I have a secret fear of snakes and wolves."_

_Ayami nodded and motioned with her hand. "And?"_

_"All this equipment and gear. I stole it too." Kurai told her. His last secret brought a glum look to his face. "If I told you this third secret, can you make me a promise?"_

_Ayami crossed her arms. "Let me hear it first."_

_Kurai turned his back on her and loosened the waist line on his pants showing a mark on his hip region. "Eight years ago, bad people took me away from my home and tortured me every day." He then showed her multiple scars on his chest and back. "When I was five, they stabbed my mother to death and made me watch the entire time."_

_Ayami gasped lightly at his revelation as Kurai continued. "I killed two people, while the one who killed my mother got away."_

_"I'm sorry." Ayami was at a loss for words and that was all she had the strength to say._

_Kurai got rid of his depression and gave her a cheesy grin. "So I promise to keep you from getting arrested, if you promise to protect me from those bad people." Kurai held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Ayami looked down at the grinning blonde, and his hand. "Why are you being nice to me? We just met, and you want to become friends. Why?"_

_"Because I've been alone and depressed for the worst part of six years. I don't want to go through another day like that. And what better way than by making a friend?"_

_She looked up at him and saw a determined smirk. "If you don't want to call me your friend, than at least call me your partner in crime. With our powers, we can make a better life for ourselves and one another. By stealing from those who treated us like lower class citizens." _

_"From now on." Ayami gave him a gleeful look. "We take by storm."_

_"And take with stealth." Kurai added. He placed his hand out one last time. "So do we have a deal, partner?"_

_Ayami smiled and shook his hand. "Deal, friend."_

* * *

Kurai's eyes were wide as she finished the first part of the story. Everyone remained silent trying to process what they had just heard.

"So since then, you two have become good friends?" Ginei asked taking in every word from the story.

Yukari broke down crying. "That's so beautiful. It's like you two were destined to meet."

At those very words, Kurai instinctively turned to Kiria, who had a vein sticking out. "Destined, huh?"

Kurumu started to cry. "Two people, forever friends bounded together by a strong oath."

Tsukune chuckled at how dramatic they were, when a familiar voice started echoing in his head. '_It's all a lie. This chick is obviously crazy. How do I not remember anything that she's saying? I don't understand it at all.''_

Tsukune stared at Kurai, who was still in a state of denial. "_What the hell? Did I just read his thoughts?'_

Kurai looked up from his denial and stared back at Tsukune. '_Did you just read my thoughts?'_

_'It might have something to do with the blood link." Tsukune thought, for which Kurai could only hear._

_A child like squeaky voice echoed in their heads. 'You both are right.'_

Kurai and Tsukune looked around and turned to the only person who they knew had the blood link. Levy stared at the both of them and pressed her fingers on her lips shushing them. She pointed to Ayami, who was continuing her story.

"Since then, the both of us not only became good friends, but good partners as well. A while after we met, I read in an obituary that my Necromancer died of old age. Her death turned me immortal. We got by in life by stealing from stores and businesses. Kurai was always the sneaky and silent one, while I was the brains and the distraction."

* * *

_Flashback: Year 2006, 3 years later_

_In the afternoon, outside of the shopping plaza._

_"Oh my god! She's been hit!" One man yelled._

_"Somebody call an ambulance." One of the women yelled as various people grabbed their phones._

_The driver stepped out of the car and approached the face down violet haired girl with scattered groceries lying in front of his car. "I swear, I didn't even see her. It's like she appeared out of nowhere."_

_All of a sudden, a soft, feminine moan came from Ayami as she tried to regain her footing. One of the women helped her up and checked her entire body looking for any scratches. "Are you okay?"_

_Ayami shook it off. "I'm fine." She moaned. She looked up with a mock weak look. "I'm alright."_

_"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" One of the women asked._

_Ayami chuckled nervously when all of a sudden, a weird feeling popped in her throat and she felt her arms sear like they were individually set ablaze._

_"Shit, not now." She quickly picked up her groceries despite the protests of the bystanders and quickly ran to hide. Everyone else was trying to get her help._

_"Wait!"_

_"Hold on!"_

_"You need to see a doctor."_

_Once she was out of earshot, her arm turned back to normal as she turned a corner. A voice whispered in her ear. "Is anyone following us?" Ayami looked around and saw no one in sight. She looked up and saw no security cameras at all. "The coast is clear." She responded. _

_In a quick puff of smoke, she disappeared._

_Ayami opened her eyes and found herself back in the tent. As she set down the groceries, Kurai materialized in front of her wearing a large heavy duty trench coat. He opened it up and various groceries spilled all over the ground, among them were several packages of raw steak. "Why can't I get the lighter stuff?" He asked as he took off his coat._

_"Wouldn't it be weird if a girl bought several packages of meat." She teared thr the plastic off of one of them and started scarfing it down._

_Kurai cringed and tried to keep the contents of his stomach from rising up. "Why do you eat it raw?" A small flame materialized in Kurai's hand. "When it would only take a second to grill it up."_

_Ayami had stars in her eyes and held her flushed cheeks. "Because it tastes so better that way." She teared into the rest of it and finished it in under a second. "A girl needs protein."_

_Kurai handed her two packs and took the rest. "I'm going to put these in the cooler before they rot."_

_Kurai came back in a minute and picked up the can of milk coffee. "I can't believe they fell for that old bit." He took a sip and lied back. "Stupid assholes." He laughed as Ayami smiled at his antics._

_Ayami looked at her steak and stared at Kurai, who was busy digging into a cup of ramen. "Kurai, I think we should move beyond this tent."_

_Kurai stared at her with a look of surprise. "But this like our headquarters. Besides, it's not anyone is going to give us a free place to stay."_

_Ayami gritted her teeth as she looked around the familiar walls of their home. "It's not that I don't like it, but we've been living here for three years. I don't know about you, but I miss a bed, and an actual toilet. I want to take a bath that's not from a lake. I'm actually surprised no ones noticed about this place."_

_"This tent has been the closest thing I had to a home. I like the solitude, and the peace and quiet." Kurai argued._

_"But there's a lot of places we can live. We can steal some money and stay at a hotel, or maybe we can rent an apartment." Ayami countered. She was trying to find a way she can manipulate, when something about him hit her._

_"You're scared aren't you?" Ayami asked him._

_Kurai looked away not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about." His voice started cracking up. A telltale sign he was lying._

_Ayami gave him a reassuring smile. "That would explain why you don't turn visible until we're back in the tent. All that fear has left you paranoid-"_

_"Shut up!" He yelled sounding like a five year old. "I told you I'm not scared of anything." _

_"Then why don't you want to leave this tent?" Ayami asked rhetorically, wondering what he was going to say._

_"Because I don't want to go back!" Kurai screamed, and then he started crying. "I don't want to go back to that horrible place. They won't ever find me here, that is why I don't want to leave this place."_

_Ayami gasped to herself and wrapped her arms around the crying demon, trying to comfort him. "Remember the promise we made when we first met? Right before we became partners. I said I promised to protect you from bad people. If we move out of here, I promise to not let anyone get you."_

_Kurai wiped the tears from his eyes. "Promise?"_

_Ayami nodded. "You do know it'll be difficult finding a place to live." Kurai told her._

_Ayaami smirked. "I know that, so that's why we should do what we're good at."_

_"Which is taking by storm, and taking with stealth." Kurai finished her sentence with his own grin._

* * *

"Kurai whined like a baby?" Ginei suddenly fell back laughing. Everyone glared at him while Kurai wanted to skin him alive.

Ginei sat back up clutching his ribs. "I'm sorry, but that is classic." He fell back laughing again.

Kurai groaned and turned to Ayami. "So your saying that during the four years I don't remember, I spent all that time in a tent?"

Ayami nodded yes. "You were afraid to leave unless you were invisible. It was only three years we lived in that tent. After we left, you were still a bit edgy, so you burned the tent and everything so no one could track us."

"Hold on, hold on. I just have one last thing to ask. I could turn invisible?"

Ayami nodded. Kurai sat back.

"I wish you knew that before." Tsukune patted him on the back. "That could've helped us a lot."

Kiria turned to Kurai. "So how exactly did you two get separated?"

Ayami placed her head down and sniffled. "I'll never forget that day."

* * *

_Flashback: August 7th Year 2007, 1 year later._

_Late at night, Ayami and Kurai roamed through the streets of Kyoto. Technically, Ayami was walking through the streets next to an invisible Kurai. _

_For the past few months the only thing the two would roam around with, is a satchel full of stolen money. They would normally steal it the same way they always have been. Ayami fakes a severe injury while the clerk is checking the register, the clerk would come to help her leaving it open, and Kurai, who remained invisible, would always snatch the money from the register, leaving a few not to look suspicious, and wait by the door. Ayami would promise not to sue for a few snacks and clothes and the manager would agree. Every once in a while, she was stopped when the clerk realized some money was gone, and would check the security camera over and over, it would always result in them drawing a blank, and Ayami and Kurai leaving scott free. For months, they've been living motel after motel for a night or two. The guy who worked at the latest one kicked them out, and by that, meaning chase them away with a loaded shotgun after they tried to take his wallet. So they robbed another store and was looking for a place to stay._

_"How much do we got this time?" Ayami asked looking like she was talking to herself._

_"About twenty-four thousand six hundred and forty-five yen." _

**(That's $245.00 in U.S.)**

_"That should cover two nights at the motel a few blocks from here." Kurai whispered to her._

_"I'm not going to a motel after that horror movie we snuck into." Ayami countered._

_"You're an undead walking corpse. No matter how many times someone stabs you in a shower, you're not going to die." Kurai argued back._

_Ayami sighed and looked up at the forty story tall __Hyatt Regency Kyoto Hotel. The front door was open giving off the scent of sakura blossoms. _

_Ayami was unaware that Kurai was staring at her as if her head fell off. "Are you on drugs? That place costs five hundred thousand yen a day. You really think we can afford-"_

_One look at Ayami's face later, and Kurai knew what she was thinking. "Right."_

* * *

_"Nice choice of rooms." Ayami said as she gazed at the top floor suite._

_It was a large luxurious room with, chairs and a couch, two beds, and a bar stocked up with various sorts of candies, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A plasma screen with satellite, and a jacuzzi on the balcony._

_Kurai locked the door and became visible. _

_He enunciated. "Holy shit." He laughed and flopped on the bed. "Screw the tent, this is how we should be living." _

_Ayami was happy to see him smile and run around the room like a curious child. She grabbed a towel. "I'm going to take an actual shower." She disappeared in the bathroom and all Kurai could hear as he was munching on chips was the water running and Ayami humming a song._

_After a few minutes, Kurai turned and almost suffered a nosebleed as his friend stepped out in nothing but a towel. It too small to where it barely covered her lower region, and her breast were dangerously close to popping out._

_'Damn hormones.' He thought as he tried to fight a blush. Normally, Kurai wasn't one to ogle at her, with her being his close and only friend, but even he had to take in how much she had developed in the past four years._

_Her height had grown to where she was a little taller than him. Not to mention her hair was reaching her shoulders, and her bust had grown to a D-cup. He had known that for a while seeing as he had to steal bras for her one too many times._

_Before he had time to react, she placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? Your cheeks are flushed."_

_Kurai quickly stood up as a sudden urge to grope her infested his head. His cheeks were starting to burn and he could the flag pole stand up straight._

_Kurai blurted out an excuse. "I'm going on a food run by myself." He sat up and placed on a jacket._

_Ayami sat down on the bed. "We have a whole bar full of food."_

_Kurai placed a hand on the back of his head. "Yeah, but I know you like raw meat. A girl needs her protein, right?"_

_Ayami jumped up allowing her breast to jiggle and hugged him, pressing her chest on his. "This is the first time you went on a run without me. Are you sure you're up to it?"_

_"Yeah I can handle it." Kurai brushed her off._

_Before he could teleport, Ayami wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Promise me you'll be careful."_

_Kurai stuttered frozen for a moment from her lips on his skin and reluctantly hugged her back. She squeezed tighter, and odds are she didn't want to let go. "Thank you." She suddenly said._

_Kurai stared at her backside. "For what?"_

_"For being my friend, and helping me when I needed it the most." She started to sniffle on his shoulders. Ayami couldn't deny she had a close bond with him, and she didn't want to go back on her promise that started their friendship. She walked over to the nearby dresser and pulled out a small pocket knife. She handed it to him. "So promise me you'll be careful."_

_"I will." Kurai told her as he slipped it in his back pocket._

_After a few seconds of silent, Ayami let go and he backed away a few steps. "And in the event you get caught while I'm gone?" Kurai wanted to run down a strategy with her._

_"I know, fake a panic attack, jump off the balcony, fake a suicide. And then call you at the nearest payphone. We catch a train, and get the hell out of here." Ayami explained her accurate, yet disturbing plan of action._

_Kurai nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw you since." She told Kurai as she finally let out all her sadness from those memories and broke down crying on Kurai's shoulder. He was highly uncomfortable, mostly because Kiria's nails were starting to dig into his leg. Kiria momentarily released him when Moka realized something.

"You said it was in August that he disappeared?" She asked her.

Ayami stifled from her crying and nodded. "The seventh. I looked for him everywhere, but no matter how hard I looked I always came up short."

Moka placed a finger on her lip trying to think. "Kurai went to Yokai Academy in September, a month before he allegedly disappeared."

Ayami turned to him with her eyes hidden in her hair. "I was worried sick about you. I thought you disappeared from the face of the Earth, and you went to a-" She punched him in the nose. "Fucking border school?"

Kurai held his broken nose and hissed. "I told you for the last time, I don't remember any of that."

"Kurai." Yukari got his attention. "What do you remember before you went to Yokai Academy?"

Kiria restrained Ayami as she now attempted to strangle the Demon. "I woke up in a hospital, a few weeks before I went to school." He tried to rack his brain trying to remember. He turned towards the robed headmaster who was having a conversation with Ruby. Something flooded back in his head.

"And the headmaster was in my room when he invited me to Yokai Academy." Kurai remembered. He pointed his fingers at the headmaster. "You were the one who told me I was in a coma."

Tenmei chuckled at his realization. "If I had told you what had really happened at the time. You wouldn't have been able to process it as much."

Ruby got his attention. "You met Kurai before you invited him to the Academy?"

Tenmei grinned under his hood. "You could say something like that. More like I decided to help him find his missing memories. I allowed him to stay at Yokai Academy until he regained them."

"What are you talking about?" Kiria asked him.

"Sir, what are you not telling us?" Kokoa asked.

"Well I might as well tell you. Waiting for him to figure it out is becoming tedious." He laughed to himself. He then cleared his throat. "For a while, I've been hearing about money mysteriously disappearing, and out of all the news stories, I realized you were always at the scene of the crime, and I managed to put one and one together. Although I was unaware you had an accomplice who possessed invisibility. So I went to Kyoto to find you and enroll you at Yokai Academy." He turned to Kurai, and then Kiria. "When I stumbled into the middle of an Angel's Purging."

* * *

_Flashback: August 7th, Year 2007_

_Tenmei Mikogami strolled through the streets of Kyoto looking for Ayami. A weird yet familiar sensatin etched itself into his head. "I can sense two Yokai's presence. That was easier than expected."_

_He followed the trail of monster energy and found himself in an alley hidden away from the public. Where he saw a tall girl wearing a white dress and a blue rose on her head, standing over what looked like trails of light streaming up. _

_The Exorcist knew what was transpiring. "Interesting fact about the Purging. Not only does it takes away one's memories, but their powers as well." The woman turned around quickley and stared at the mysterious man. Her face turned into a stern look. "Tenmei Mikogami, the Exorcist in the flesh. Do what do I have the pleasure?"_

_Tenmei walked over to where the lights were coming from and saw a blonde headed boy with eyes that looked like sheer horror. Streams of light shot out of his mouth and chest, as he sounded like he was struggling for air._

_"You do know I can't allow this to continue?" He said as he took off the Rosary hanging from his neck. All of a sudden he was blasted and skidded a few feet back. _

_"Don't interfere." The girl told him coldly. "You'd really waste your magic on scum like him?"_

_Tenmei finally realized what she was talking about and stared at the suffering boy. "You Angels are all alike. Prejudice and vain, considering yourselves as the perfect beings."_

_"You're an Exorcist aren't you? Don't you hate their kind?" She asked as she continued the spell._

_All of a sudden, a long green claw erupted from the ground and wrapped around the girl like a snake. The hand pointed its claw and touched her throat. "Undo the spell and I might spare you."_

_The girl didn't think twice about struggling. "So this is one of the three Dark Lords mother warned me about? The Strategist himself Tenmei Mikogami."_

_"You're doing an awful lot to save a Hell Spawn." The girl told him despite her current condition. _

_"I built a school for the sake of monster equality. So those like you can understand what it's like walking in another's shoes. I don't hold hatred, but I know what is the right thing. So undo the spell, and you might walk off scott free."_

_"A Demon coexisting. Besides, even if you do kill me. You wouldn't want to stop the Purging unless you want him dead. In that case do whatever you want with him." She disappeared in a swarm of white feathers. "You'll regret it either way."_

_Once she was gone, he approached the boy and muttered an incantation while placing his Rosary on his forehead. The lights disappeared and the boy slumped on the ground and twitched uncontrollably._

_The familiar smell of tobacco wafted through his nostrils. "Is he dead?" The Bus Driver asked as he approached him. He looked down at the boy and chuckled while blowing a smoke ring._

_"Unconscious." The headmaster stood up as the sound of a rushing paramedic echoed through the alley. "Although I can't say the same with his memories."_

_The both of them disappeared as several paramedics approached the boy and shined a light in his eyes._

_"Looks like a drug overdose." One of them said._

_"He looks about fifteen, maybe sixteen. Another checked his body thoroughly. "He doesn't seem high. Although his eyes are dilated, he looks perfectly healthy."_

_One of the men lifted his shirt and noticed several scars. "Jeez, what kind of person does this?"_

_"Maybe it was Post Traumatic Stress." The paramedic loaded him on the stretcher. "Let's get him a diagnostic." They loaded him in and rushed out as several onlookers stared wondering what was going on. The Exorcist and Bus Driver stood atop the roof and watched as the ambulance speeded away._

* * *

_Two days later, at Kyoto City Hospital:_

_The blond boy awoke but found it painful just opening his eyes. As he stood up, he wondered who beat him with a bat. His head started throbbing uncontrollably and he gritted in pain. He looked at his surrounding and noticed he was in a hospital bed strapped to a heart monitor._

_He started panting at an accelerated rate and was struggling to breathe "Where am I? How did I get here? Why aren't I in the tent?" He yelled to himself as he noticed his hands were bound to the bed_

_"I see you're finally awake." A low voice said to him from the corner. He noticed two figures on each corner with glowing one on the right wore a robe, while the guy on the left wore what looked a train conductor's uniform while smoking a cigar._

_They could tell by his constant struggling that he was freaking out about something. "Get away from me!" He yelled at the two trying to break free._

_"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." The robed figure approached him. "I just want to ask you a few questions."_

_The boy shifted his eyes and glanced at the Rosary hanging around the guy's neck. "You're one of them! I'm not going back there. You're going to have to kill me before I ever go back." The heart monitor was starting to beat rapidly and then slowed down._

_'So his memory wasn't fully erased.' The headmaster thought as he caused the heart monitor to slow down._

_"We don't need doctors rushing in here and getting the wrong idea." He said to the boy. "I just want to ask you a few questions. That's all."_

_"Who are you people?" The boy interrogated._

_The headmaster chuckled. "I'm merely a friend."_

_Those words caused the boy to calm down a bit and lie back on the bed. "Now will you cooperate and answer some questions?" The boy nodded._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kurai Kage."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Eleven years old."_

_"When were you born?"_

_"March 3rd, 1992."_

_The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "What year is it?"_

_"2003. What does that got to do with anything?"_

_The headmaster stood up for a second and whispered something in the smoker's ear. He chuckled in response._

_The headmaster approached Kurai. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've been in a coma for four years. It's actually August 7th, 2007."_

_"You're joking, right?" Kurai asked him, the look of disbelief never once leaving his face._

_"I'm afraid so. You're in a hospital right now. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid you've been asleep for four years." Tenmei told him with a neutral expression. He pulled out a small package and handed it to him. "But I can make amends. I know you're not human. I have a school far away from humans for your kind. I can enroll you in, and I'll have a room for you as well."_

_Kurai took in all the information and realized he was still tied up. "Do you mind?" He gestured to his restraints. The headmaster stared at the knife lying on the dresser and cut him free._

_"Where did you get this?" He asked the boy._

_Kurai took the knife and stared at the exterior thoroughly. He then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I probably stole it."_

_The headmaster chuckled and then touched his forehead with a light in his hand. Kurai's eyes rolled back and slumped on the bed._

_The Bus Driver approached him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Memory manipulation?"_

_"Yeah, if he's going to regain his memories, than he's going to have to do this on his own. This way he won't come to me and make the healing process difficult."_

_"Can't you just give him his memories?" The Driver exhaled._

_"His condition is different to minor amnesia. While that represses your memories, the Purge completely wipes it out, never to return, or so they say. But that kind of forbidden magic is beyond even my abilities."_

_"So he's going to end up stuck like this forever?"_

_"I never said that. I have a few trinkets that can help him, but it might take a while. As for now." He looked down at the unconscious Demon. "You need to play off everything about him and let him figure it out for himself."_

_"I read you loud and clear." The Bus Driver responded_

* * *

"You knew this valuable piece of information, this whole time." Kurai yelled and punched a hole in the wall. "And you never thought to tell me?" Kiria sat him down as he started breathing heavily.

The headmaster grinned "I understand your frustration, but like I said, that kind of magic is beyond my control-"

"Who gives a shit about magic!" Kurai stood up and yelled. His eyes started twitching and he looked like he was about to have a freak-out. "I lost four years of my life, and the only one who knew never thought to tell me, or give me a fucking hand." Tsukune held him back as he was about to pounce the headmaster out of blind fury.

Kiria approached him and attempted to calm him down. "You need to control your anger or else you'll lose it again."

Gin stood up and sat him down while Moka held him down. "Take a deep breath, nice and easy."

Kurai complied and stared at the headmaster and realized something. "You were the one who sent me that crystal ball. And fixed Levy." He realized.

"Nya nya nya nya nya?" (**What are you talking about?**") Levy asked.

"Wait you said a girl performed the Purge on him?" Kiria asked.

The headmaster nodded.

"And you said she wore a white dress and had a blue rose on her head?" She asked.

"That's correct." He answered.

"You know who did it?" Mizore asked her.

"The only girl I know who could actually perform that kind of magic is-"

"Koyomi." Kurai's eyes turned demonic red. "Oh she's going to pay for that dearly." His eyes turned blue again and he turned to a smiling Ayami. "So now that you understand, do you remember?"

"I believe you now. But I can't remember those events ever happening." Kurai told her, with an apologetic look on his face.

Ayami looked down. "I understand."

Tsukune turned to the headmaster. "Is there anything that can bring back his memories?"

Ruby asked. "Maybe some kind of spell?"

Yukari asked. "Or a potion?"

Katsumi was the one who answered. "It's easier said than done. The headmaster has his reasons for not helping my son. These kinds of things take time, and if he were to be told all that without time to process, we might as well send him to a mental ward."

Kurai was highly offended. "You're making me sound like some kind of test guinea pig. Just because I lost these memories, doesn't mean they're completely gone. I'll get those memories back someday, but for now I'm going to have to put that on hold."

Ayami stared at him in shock and surprise. The Kurai she knew was paranoid, scared, and never could leave without her. It was amazing how much he changed in the one year they were separated.

Kokoa remembered something the headmaster said. "You told us you were here for two reasons. What was the second one?"

"Ah yes." The headmaster remembered and turned to Mizore. "Your mother gave me a message to give to you." He handed her a letter and walked out the door. "I'll be taking my leave now. Oh and Ruby." He said gaining her attention. "Make sure to keep these kids out of trouble."

Ruby bowed. "I will do whatever you say."

With that, the headmaster disappeared and everyone turned to Mizore as she finished reading the letter with a stunned look.

"What does it say?" Kurumu asked her.

"My village is in danger. The Priestess's palace was taken over by the Angel." She answered.

* * *

**Alright, not my best, but not my worst.**

**This chapter celebrates the season four premiere of the Walking Dead.**

**My next chapter should be up soon.**

**Next time, with Icy Hell.**


End file.
